Hot, Cold, and Everything in Between
by Juwpiter081
Summary: One born of fire, the other of ice. One likes to party, the other likes to study. One rushes recklessly, the other always has a plan. They couldn't be further apart, and yet they couldn't be closer. Freezerburn.
1. The Nightshade

**Hello again! I'm back with a new story.**

**I'll keep this as brief as possible. So, my original plan was to finish my last story and then resume writing _The Vale Order_. Sadly, that likely will not happen. I'm a very momentum based writer; if I'm away from something for too long, I'm unable to properly return to it. However, I'm not scraping _The Vale Order_ altogether. My new plan is to republish it, completely starting over. I've noticed a few things in the original that either needed better explanation, or just didn't make sense at all. I have no time-table on it, just that I'm working on it at the moment.  
**

**As for _this_ story, it, like my last two, is Freezerburn. However, unlike my last two, there is no WhiteRose, which means that Ruby isn't suffering. This is a High School AU, but it starts before the school year has begun. I played around with the idea over the last month, but I only established what I wanted to do with it recently. So, yeah, here you go. It's more-or-less fluff, but there is some plot. Not a lot, but it's there.  
**

**This chapter is kinda short, as it was mainly just establishing characters. There will be a lot of that in the next few chapters, so be patient. The good stuff will come.**

**With that, I'll go ahead and let you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

There was a chill in the air, unusual for a late July afternoon. The normally hot and humid air of Vale was instead dry and cool, as if spring decided it wanted one more day of existence. Most people saw it as a sign that this summer would be much cooler than previous ones. The more paranoid believed this was the beginning of a global shift in climate, one that had been sped up by increased emissions of vehicles and the like.

However, Yang Xiao Long didn't see it as that. The blonde looked like the personification of summer; bright, warm, and energetic. However, she could appreciate a day like today, a reprieve from the 90 pluses that had dominated the last week's forecast. And that didn't take into account the midday showers that hit like clockwork.

Yes, Yang was accustomed to rain and heat, so a day like today was almost heavenly. She didn't have to worry about sweat gluing her shirt to her skin, or worse, the frizz in her wild but treasured golden mane. It was a rule you were taught quickly; do not mess with Yang's hair, or you'll suffer dire consequences. The blonde was vain, but only when it came to her hair. But, that wasn't to say she didn't appreciate her body.

The blonde was currently walking in the direction of _Nightshade_, a small coffee shop/bookstore that her best friend's family owned, and where she had gotten a job herself. The _Nightshade_ wasn't the most trafficked locale in the city. Hell, it barely made enough money to keep itself running. Yang only made minimum wage, a little over 180 lien a week, but for a high school student simply looking for something to do over the summer, it was enough.

Besides, the work was really easy. She kept the books ordered. Okay, that wasn't the _easiest_ job out there, but since there weren't a lot of people coming through to leave the books scattered around, it was fairly easy. The only time Yang had to actually work was at the start of the summer college semesters, when it seemed every student in the city came in to buy their reading list books. It was the only time Yang ever got a raise, even if it was only for that day.

The blonde arrived at the dark building located in the heart of downtown Vale. Parking near the store was near impossible, being so deep in the city, so Yang had to park her cherished motorcycle a few blocks away, in the cheapest parking garage within walking distance.

The bricks of the store were painted various dark shades, from red and green to pure black. The windows were tall and covered most of the right storefront, letting in plenty of natural light, but being tinted, they didn't let much light out. From a distance, say across the street, you could make out the design of a deadly nightshade, the namesake of the store and the family that owned it.

The Belladonna's themselves lived just above the store, in the small apartment that came with the store. It wasn't the largest, nor the most elaborate housing in Vale. However, it was big enough for the family of three. Yang herself had been inside a few times; the place was a living/dining/kitchen area, separated by furniture, two bedrooms, and a single bathroom. Yes, it was small, but since it was part of their lease on the store, and they made enough to pay that off every month, it was practially free.

Yang stepped inside, the bell ringing as she opened the door. As she expected, there weren't a lot of people inside. However, of the few people inside, one patron caught Yang's eyes. The _Nightshade_, as expected, prided itself on being a fairly dark environment, at least visually. So, to see white, and a vibrant white at that, was pretty jarring.

The 'white patron' was turned away from Yang, but if she had to guess, it was a woman. Or young woman, since they weren't very tall. Hell, they were likely shorter than Ruby, and Yang's younger sister had no claim to height herself. Their hair was tied into a ponytail that didn't quite line up with the center of her head. Whether this was intentional or not, Yang had no idea. However, it was held in place by a tiara-looking pin, giving this person a royal appearance to them.

Yang approached the counter and stepped behind it, entering the back of the store. The area served two purposes. It was a place for employees to rest out of sight of the customers, and it was where they prepared food that was ordered. The role of cook was filled by the only true full-time employee, and the Belladonna's only child, Blake. The faunus noticed her friend's arrival and gave her a small smile.

"How ya doing, kitty cat?" Yang asked as she pulled off her usual brown vest and grabbed a black one that hung next to the door, with a gold "Yang" embroidered over the left breast. Blake's smile faded slightly at Yang's nickname, less in anger and more in exasperation. If it were anyone else, Blake might've taken offense at the words, but Yang was known for her nicknames. She never meant any ill by them.

So, the feline faunus settled on shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing exciting, if that's what you're asking." She droned. One thing Blake Belladonna was known for was her indifferent attitude towards everything. There was very little that got to the black-haired girl, and if it did, she was an expert at hiding it.

Yang chuckled at the words, slipping into her 'uniform.' "So, the usual?" Yang countered, her voice a flat tone that she usually didn't use. It was something that she had acquired over her years knowing Blake. The dark-haired girl gave her a short nod. Yang sighed. "Okay, then."

Yang stepped out to do her first scan of the store, looking for any books that might be misplaced, or any trash a person may have left behind. However, as soon as she stepped out, her eyes once again found the woman in white.

It wasn't that there was anything particularly special about this person, whoever they were. It was just that the patrons here were usually very…camouflaged. They blended into the surroundings, usually not standing out. This person wasn't blending in at all. It was almost as if they wanted to be noticed.

It only took Yang a few minutes to check the store over, only finding one book out-of-place. She put it back where it belonged, and then returned to the counter. When she wasn't keeping things in order, she usually ran the cash register. It was just as easy as it looked; scan the item being checked out, put in how much the person was paying, and give them the change the computer said to give them.

Thirty minutes went by like this. All but one of the patrons had left, the white patron. They were reading a book, and from the three they had gathered, it was likely that they weren't leaving anytime soon. Or rather, they weren't leaving of their own accord anytime soon. Yang's shift today was from 3 to 8, and at 8, the store closed for the night. So, they had around four and a half more hours to complete their books, or to buy them and leave.

Around 2pm, Blake stepped out from the back, handing Yang a small plate of fries. It was fairly common for the blonde to enjoy a snack while working, since she usually didn't get a proper lunch break, and that it didn't interfere with her work. Blake noticed the lone patron and sighed. "She's still here?" The faunus asked, taking a seat on a small stool behind the counter.

Yang shrugged. "You know who she is?" She asked, grabbing two fries and tossing them into her mouth.

Blake gave Yang an odd look. "You don't know who that is?" She asked, her voice somewhere between disbelief and disdain.

The blonde caught the slight resentment in Blake's normally reserved voice. "Should I?" She questioned, her own voice confused.

The faunus sighed, and leaned closer. "That's Weiss Schnee." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Yang had to strain to hear her, and she wasn't sure she heard right. However, Blake nodded, reinforcing what she had said.

You had to live under a rock to not know the name Schnee. They were big name business tycoons in Vale. They ran the Schnee Electric Company, a world-wide producer and distributor of energy. They were one of the largest companies on Remnant.

Yang knew who the Schnee's were, but she only knew them by name. The Belladonna's, however, had a slightly more intimate relationship with the Schnee's. In fact, just about every faunus did. The Schnee had, at one point, used faunus laborers to mine the various fuels that they used to produce energy. Conditions for these workers were below terrible, and the mortality rate was nearly 60%.

Blake's family was vocal supporters of the White Fang party, a political group that had fought for faunus rights for the last ten years. Since then, conditions in labor camps had gone up, but seeing as there still were labor camps, it was hardly seen as a victory.

Yang looked back to the woman she now knew as Weiss, then gave a small frown. "What's she doing _here_?" Yang asked, not trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

Blake shrugged, her face slightly torn in a frown. "I have no idea." She said simply, not hiding her disdain. "Father told me to treat her like any other customer." A small growl. "She doesn't deserve it, if you ask me."

The blonde gave Blake a worried look. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice careful. She knew what Weiss's family, what the Schnee's, had done, but there had been nothing to say that Weiss was directly involved with it. And besides, compared to most faunus, Blake had a practically heavenly childhood.

The faunus frowned deeper, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's a Schnee. That's enough." There was an unnatural venom in the calm girl's voice, something that unnerved Yang. "Besides, I've heard she's nothing but a bitch."

Yang chuckled, less at Blake's use of the word 'bitch' and more at the way she said it. Normally, Blake was very eloquent, especially when she was insulting somebody. For her to resort to simply calling someone a 'bitch' was almost childish.

"You sound like Ruby." Yang quipped, leaning over the counter and resting her hand on her palms. "You know, expect for the 'bitch' part."

The black-haired girl flared slightly pink at the words, her anger subsiding slightly. Yang chuckled again at Blake's reaction, turning to face where Weiss was sitting.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Weiss continued to read, the book in her hands becoming more lopsided as time went on. The sky outside started darkening, a sign that rain was likely on its way. The distant sound of thunder rumbled in the air, a foreboding sound that seemed to set the pedestrians outside into a slightly more panicked mode. They started moving with more purpose, hoping to take shelter before the skies opened up on them.

It was then that Weiss moved, the first proper motion that Yang had seen her make since arriving. The white-haired girl looked around momentarily before her eyes fell on the pair behind the counter. She gave them a hard look, as if demanding one of them to assist her with whatever she needed.

Blake gave the white-haired girl an automatic smile, but Yang could see the strain behind it. The blonde chuckled. "Don't bite." She trailed, getting the desired glare. As Blake headed to help Weiss with whatever the heiress had wanted, Yang watched on. She wasn't the most versed at reading lips, but Blake seemed to act professionally throughout the exchange.

That professionalism faded when Weiss returned to her book and Blake was returning to the counter. There was an almost distasteful look in the faunus's eyes. Yang chuckled again. "So, what's the princess want?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Blake's frown deepened at the words. "A salad." She groaned without restraint, although not loud enough to attract attention to herself. "Nothing complicated, but she acted like I've never made one before."

Yang couldn't help but smirk. "Perhaps she's actually seen your cooking…" The blonde trailed, her voice indicating her tease. The faunus simply continued to frown, her 'amber look of death' that Yang had seen several times. "Well, go on. You don't want the ice queen out there getting mad."

Blake sighed, heading into the back to prepare Weiss's salad. Yang, meanwhile, continued to watch the girl. From what she could see, the white-haired girl wasn't reading slowly. In fact, she was almost done with the book in her hands. So, either she was a fast reader, or she had started at a much later point than Yang had thought.

A few moments later, Blake poked her head out of the kitchen. "Make yourself useful." She said flatly, handing Yang a black plate covered in greens, yellows, and reds.

The blonde looked between the plate and her friend with stunned confusion. "What the hell?" She asked in a low voice. "Why won't you do it?"

Blake sighed. "Just do it, you slouch." She demanded. "You're not doing anything but standing around, anyway." She added with a small hint of humor.

Yang frowned. "Well, this isn't my job." She motioned to the salad in her hands. "Besides, you're the one who took the order."

The words didn't work as well as Yang hoped they would. "And you've been staring at her since you showed up." Blake countered, her voice taking on a teasing tone. It wasn't often one had the chance to tease the great Yang Xiao Long, and, to be honest, Blake enjoyed being able to do that.

Yang's gaze narrowed at the dark-haired faunus. However, when Blake refused to relent, the blonde sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, you wimp." She droned, turning on her heel and approaching the heiress.

As she reached the white-haired girl's earshot, Weiss turned around, sensing the new presence, allowing Yang to look at the woman with more detail. The first thing that Yang noticed was the line of slightly pink skin above and below her left eye. The eyes themselves were turquoise, framed by a pair of red reading glasses. They were also slightly narrowed, as if scrutinizing the blonde.

"Where's the other girl?" She asked, her voice slightly annoyed, but only passively so. She barely gave a second look to the salad that Yang was holding.

Yang's eyebrow raised slightly, a small smirk on her face. "Well, Blake's a bit…shy." The words were said with a brief tease in them, but Weiss wouldn't catch the friendly jab.

The white-haired girl rolled her eyes, more in annoyance than anything. "Is she really?" Her voice possessed absolutely no intent on believing Yang's words. She set her book aside, clearing a spot on the table for Yang to place the salad.

Yang found her eye twitch slightly at the words. She had met her fair share of racist bigots in her lifetime. Being friends with a faunus came with the same ridicule and hatred that being a faunus generated. Yang didn't mind insults directed towards herself; she wasn't the type of person to care what other people thought of her. However, if the words were directed towards her friends, it was a different story. Insult one of Yang's friends, and you'd better hope you have great insurance. Because you'll need it.

However, an argument with Weiss would likely not end well. She was a customer, and Blake's father had said not to treat her differently. He may not agree with what the heiress had said, but she was still a customer. So, instead, the blonde sucked in every ounce of patience she could, and let out a short sigh, intending on spurring the conversation to a more suitable topic. Besides, it would be a hell of a lot more exciting than just sitting around doing nothing.

"Yeah, totally!" The words were said with typical Yang exuberance, the blonde practically bouncing in place. Her face turned into a smile indicating her intentions. "You should see her when we're actually busy. She hides in the back!"

Weiss let out a controlled breath, clearly getting annoyed with the blonde's antics. "Don't you have a job to do?" She asked, her voice not wavering from its initial tone.

Yang excitedly shook her head. "Not really. I just keep the place clean." She countered. "Besides, there isn't anybody else here." To further her point, she pulled up a chair and sat at the table next to the white-haired girl. "So, what brings you here?" She asked as she sat down, smirk growing at the aghast look on Weiss's face.

The heiress quickly replaced her shock with anger, her eyes narrowing to the point that they were barely slits. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, her annoyance becoming more and more palpable as she spoke.

The employee's smirk grew even further. "Nothing. Just making conversation." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Besides, I'm just wondering what someone of your stature is doing here." This was added with mild, but genuine, curiosity.

The shorter girl scoffed, her salad still left untouched. "And why would I tell you that?" She countered, her voice losing some of its bitterness. Instead, there was amusement, like she found it funny that Yang was asking her that question.

The blonde's smirk refused to go away, even when Weiss seemed intent on getting it to leave. "Like I said before; conversation." Again, it was obvious, at least to Yang.

The heiress frowned. "It's none of your business what I do with my life." She hissed, grabbing a salad fork and pulling her meal closer to her. "Now, if you don't mind…" She trailed.

Yang shrugged. "I don't." She said easily. Weiss paused, giving the blonde a glare. "What, shy eater?" She asked with a small laugh.

The white-haired girl groaned. "What do you want!?" She set the fork down with a clatter, the sound ringing out in the silent bookstore.

The blonde let out a chuckle. "You're not very observant, are ya?" She commented, her lilac eyes full of humor. "Alright, I'll start." She cleared her throat and sat up straight, the action slightly mocking Weiss's rigid posture. "I'm Yang. Nice to meet you."

Weiss gave the girl a hard look. "You're clearly joking…" She droned. Yang, however, didn't falter, the blonde's posture still mocking her own.

"Nope." The blonde said evenly.

Weiss sighed, pushing the salad to the side. She faced Yang with a slightly annoyed look, one that conveyed that she was losing her patience. "I'm here because I _was_ trying to find some peace and quiet." Her words were low and yet loud. She was almost elegant in her anger, her face scrunching slightly.

Yang smirked. "Quiet, huh?" She repeated the words with her own typical tone. "I don't know much, but I'd think you'd be able to find some quiet at your house." She added, her voice full of humor. "And the salads there would be a helluva lot better than that." She pointed at the salad before Weiss, her voice indicating the jabe she had made.

Weiss's face softened lightly, her eyes turning downward. "You'd be surprised…" She trailed, her voice barely audible.

The blonde heard the words and her face immediately changed. Yang was rash and sometimes loud, but she was extremely protective. She'd help a stranger at the drop of a hat if need be. Weiss's voice was a complete 180 from her original tone, full of solemness. "Trouble in paradise?" Yang asked gingerly.

At the words, Weiss's face hardened again. "It's none of your business." She said shortly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather you leave me alone." With this, she turned to her salad and pulled it before her again, making her intentions abundantly clear.

Yang, seeing that the heiress was done conversing, simply stood up, pushing the chair back to its usual table, and returned to the counter.

Blake had watched on from a distance, her face even as it normally was. "What were you doing?" She asked, her voice matching her face.

The blonde chuckled, sitting on a stool behind the register. "I _was_ trying to chat the ice princess up." She answered evenly. "Not easy, that."

Blake let out a short chuckle. "Told you she's a bitch." She teased, allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

Yang mimicked Blake's chuckle. "She's not pleasant, I'll give you that." She conceded.

The faunus, however, raised an eyebrow, a curious look in her amber eyes. "But…?" She coaxed, noticing the way Yang left her words hanging, whether she meant to or not. The front door opened, several people soaked to the bone stepping inside. The rain they had escaped fell so thickly you could barely see the other side of the street.

Yang propped herself up, ready to assist the newcomers with whatever they might need. However, she spared Blake one last look, her trademarked smirk at it's widest.

"She'd kinda cute."


	2. Sweet 16

**Hello again! Here I am with Chapter 2.**

**So, this one took a bit longer than I wanted. It needed to be a good set-up for the next chapter, because it's a big one. That being said, I'm surprised at how long this one came out at. Almost 5700 words. Sometimes I surprise myself. *shrugs* That's not a bad thing.  
**

* * *

The sun was near to the horizon when Yang finally arrived at her motorcycle. Being unable to afford parking near the _Nightshade_ meant the blonde had to park her cherished vehicle nearly a half-mile from her workplace. The parking lot was usually used by commuters who couldn't afford the outrageous parking meter costs in downtown Vale, and was thankfully covered, so there was no risk of water damage.

As she approached, Yang admired her vehicle. The motorcycle was given to her for her birthday last year. Her father, who worked as a mechanic, bought it from a junkyard. Apparently, it had been involved in a pretty nasty accident, and it was only by sheer dumb luck that the driver had survived it.

Yang could remember the day she got it. At first, she was confused; why did her father spend 200 lien on what was nothing more than a (roughly) motorcycle-shaped paperweight? Money had been pretty tight back then, so 200 lien was a pretty big deal. She worried, perhaps more than she should have for a 17-year-old, about how far that would set the family back.

But, when her father told her that it was her birthday present, she couldn't believe her ears. She recalled having told her father that she always wanted a motorcycle, despite the dangers that they carried. Still, she never thought her father would actually go out and buy one, even if it was, for lack of a better word, totaled. She didn't even mind that she had to pretty much rebuild it by herself; she simply hugged her father as tightly as she had ever done in her memory.

Originally, the vehicle had been pure black. Or rather, what fiberglass remained was black. However, after repairing it, Yang had it painted yellow, though the black highlights remained. It was this appearance that gave the bike it's 'name;' Bumblebee.

The blonde stepped around to the back of the bike, unlocking a rear compartment and pulling out a helmet and goggles. With a small smirk, she slid the goggles on, and then she slipped the helmet on her head. She never liked wearing the thing; it absolutely ruined her hair, but her father would've killed her if he found out she was driving without it, so she begrudgingly wore it. Besides, she rather enjoyed living.

After she was prepared to set out, the blonde inserted the key into the ignition and turned it; Bumblebee instantly rumbled to life. Yang giving the bike a short burst of the accelerator, causing a loud 'vroom' to fill the parking structure. She chuckled, flipped the kickstand up, and backed out of her spot. As soon as she was cleared, she pulled off, settling on an appropriate, but still slightly fast, pace.

The air was hot and thick as Yang pulled onto Main Street. The rains that fell earlier still lingered. They lasted for hours, only having cleared up in the last half hour. The puddles around the city varied in size from a few feet wide to several hundred. The entire southern district was flooded, something that happened more often than not. The drainage there was pathetically outdated, so even a small drizzle could cause flooding.

However, as soon as the rain stopped, the skies cleared, the sun beating down with impunity. The temperature rose several degrees, and combined with the humidity that the rains brought, the air became swampy. It was the best way to put it. It felt like swimming without actually being in a pool.

Thankfully, Yang didn't have to sit still very long, and the motion cooled her off effectively. The blonde pulled onto the main freeway less than ten minutes after she left the parking structure, the wind whipping through her hair and pulling it out behind her. At a quick glance, she'd look like she was wearing a yellow cape tied around her neck.

As she drove, her mind went back to her job. And, particularly, to a single person. For some reason, Yang had been transfixed on Weiss throughout her shift. The heiress didn't ask for much else after her conversation with Yang, just for the empty plate to be taken and her bill brought to her. Blake did both tasks, mainly because she had seen how Yang was acting.

It wasn't unheard of for the blonde to chat up costumers. She tended to bore easily, so she would try to find something to talk with the patrons about. It helped that a lot of them frequented the store, so they knew Yang, and some of them were more than glad to talk with her.

But Weiss was different. She had never been to the store before, and given her family history, no one would've thought she'd ever show up there. It was no secret that the _Nightshade_ was run by faunus, so many of the more racist people either never showed, or would show up to spout their typical racist spiel. Yang had seen a few of the latter group before, and even though it didn't affect her personally, she still found it infuriating. She had known Blake since elementary school, so she considered the Belladonna's family.

After learning who Weiss was, it made the blonde curious. She had hoped to get an answer about it from the heiress herself. The answer she got wasn't what she expected. Weiss had tried to retract what she had said, but Yang had caught it. Weiss said she wanted quiet, which was a perfectly fine reason. But, either the white-haired girl had a lapse of judgment or she forgot where she was, because she then let something personal slip.

Was Weiss trying to escape something? When Yang had mentioned the (what she believed to be) large Schnee estate, and how finding quiet there shouldn't be too hard, Weiss had said, 'You'd be surprised.' The only thing that had surprised the boisterous blonde was the way the words were said. Weiss had been haughty and completely defensive up till then. So, when she changed her mood to an almost downcast one, Yang quickly caught on to it.

Sure, it only lasted a moment, but Yang had seen it. She wasn't an idiot, no matter how much Blake jokingly called her one. Recklessness aside, Yang was actually quite thoughtful. She was, in her own mind and the mind of her father, a bleeding heart, willing to sacrifice for a complete stranger, even one as snobby as Weiss Schnee.

The blonde shook her head as best she could while rolling down the freeway at 60 miles per hour. She had no idea _why_ she was so interested in Weiss. The girl had been nothing but a bitch, and yet, for some reason, the blonde couldn't get her out of her head.

Was she really that cute?

The thought brought a small smirk to Yang's lips. Weiss had a fairly abrasive personality, but physically, she was attractive. You'd have to be blind not to see that, and believe her when Yang said she wasn't blind. Even the scar was attractive, almost in a primal way. Few people could pull off scary and cute, but somehow the heiress did it.

And that only made the blonde that much more interested in her.

* * *

It was nearly 9pm when Yang finally pulled into her neighborhood. The once light blue sky had given way to dark blues and black. Even in the west, where the sun had dipped out of sight, was now a deep purple, rather than the collage of reds and oranges it once was. Stars were starting to make their presence known, the pinpoints of light becoming more and more clear with each passing minute.

As it was, the only lights in the world were either artificial, such as the headlight on Bumblebee, or from the moon. Hanging low in the eastern sky, the crumbling moon was still in its 'crumbling' phase, a period that usually lasted three days, when the moon seemed to be falling apart. It was followed by an equally long 'reconstitution' period, where the moon seemed to repair itself. Then, for roughly a week, the moon seemed complete, before it repeated the process all over again.

Pulling into her driveway, Yang parked her motorcycle next to her father's car. The rumbling of the engine reverberated off the ceiling of the fairly large car port, making it sound much louder than it actually was. The blonde turned the ignition off, silencing the motorcycle, but noise continued to ring out; a barking, deep, frantic, and excited.

Yang had a smirk on her face as she pulled the yellow helmet off her head. "Ember, calm down." She called out. The dog quieted for a second, before resuming its barking. The blonde chuckled, shooting the dog a playful bark in response. It did nothing to silence the animal, though.

After stepping into the house, Yang was immediately rushed by Ember. The dog came up just to the blonde's knee, his fur brown with black sprinkled throughout it. Yang reached over and rubbed behind the dog's ear, to which the dog reacted by tilting into the touch, forcing his head and Yang's hand towards the ground.

To Yang's right, there was a chuckle. "He's been acting like a puppy ever since you left." The feminine voice said. The owner of the voice sat on the smaller of the two couches in the living area, a leather, cream-colored two-seater positioned under the large window facing the road outside. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, and was holding an Xbox controller.

Yang noticed the TV playing a video game, Left 4 Dead, and chuckled. She stood up, her hand leaving Ember's ear, and plopped down on the larger couch, a red leather three-seater. Zombies swarmed around her sister's character, the younger girl shooting her character's gun (an assault rifle) without bothering to aim. "Having fun there, Ruby?" Yang commented with a chuckle.

Ruby simply huffed. "Shut up." She deadpanned, her attention mostly focused on the screen and trying to keep her character alive. "Besides, I've already finished two of the campaigns on Hard." She added with a small hint of pride.

Yang let out a respectful hum. "Cool." She said flatly, watching as Ruby's character was dragged away by a Smoker. After a few moments, she found her character hanging onto the edge of the building, calling out for help that would probably never come. "Looks like you've got everything under control…" The sarcasm in her voice practically screamed.

The younger sister sighed, setting the controller down as everything else around her character fell apart. "Ha ha, very funny, Yang." She shot to her older sister. "Not everybody spends all day playing this, you know?"

The blonde smirked. "I don't spend _all_ day." She defended, her voice playful. "Just most of it." She then shot the dark-haired girl an amused look. "Besides, you hole yourself in your room all day." She teased, having no choice but to pet Ember as he jumped onto the couch and forced his way into her lap.

Ruby's face flared as red as the ends of her hair. "I do not!" She countered with a half-shout. Yang openly laughed at her sister's reaction, which caused the other girl to become more and more flustered, her face become redder with each passing second.

After a few moments, Yang stood back up and approached the TV, grabbing another controller. "Start up a new game." She half-demanded, taking her seat once again, after forcing Ember out of the spot.

Ruby gave Yang a short look, but complied, backing out of the game she was currently playing and setting up a new, local-multiplayer game. "Which map you want to do?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't care." She said simply. Ruby once again gave her a short look, but said nothing, setting it to the map she was playing earlier, Dead Air. She also set the difficulty to Hard. "Not gonna hold back, huh?" Yang commented with a small chuckle.

The dark-haired girl smirked. "I'm still trying to get that achievement, so no." She answered easily. She then started the game. "Anyway, how was work?" She asked suddenly.

The blonde let out a half-involuntary groan. "Boring." She breathed. "I mean, it's slow on a good day, but today was like a goddamn snail."

The dark-haired girl chuckled. "Don't let dad hear you talking like that." She quipped, moving her character to grab essentials as soon as she had control.

The blonde let out a short laugh. "Where is he, anyway?" She asked as she started shooting at the zombies gathered below where the four survivors started.

Ruby motioned to the back of the house. "Asleep." She replied simply, throwing a pipe bomb into the crowd of enemies. "Said he had a long day at work."

The blonde chuckled. "Sounds familiar…" She trailed, her character's shotgun blowing the head of a zombie.

The two started out in their mission slowly, taking care not to get overrun (or to shoot each other.) As they did, Yang turned to Ruby. "We still heading over to Uncle Qrow's tomorrow?" She asked, as her character punched a Hunter leaping at her.

The dark-haired girl nodded excitedly, losing focus on the game for a moment. "Yep!" She chirped happily. She turned to her older sister. "You did tell Blake about it, right?" She asked, her voice immediately softening.

The blonde caught the shift in Ruby's tone, but she didn't think on it too hard. "Yeah, I told her." She answered, keeping her attention on the game. "And she said she'll be there." She added, answering Ruby's unasked question.

The younger girl nodded once, turning her attention back to the screen. "Good." She said simply, her voice sounding almost relieved.

Yang noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?" She asked honestly, her voice curious. Yang had no problem with Blake being there tomorrow, since that would mean that Yang would have someone to hang out with. However, she was curious as to why Ruby was so interested in the faunus girl attending.

Ruby stiffened slightly, caught off guard by the question. However, she didn't wait long to give an answer. "Well, she's a good friend." Ruby started, her voice slightly smaller than usual. "And, I haven't seen her since the end of the school year." She added this with more of her usual pep.

Yang gave Ruby a half-nod. "What about that training camp thing?" She asked quickly. Ruby and Blake were both members of the Signal softball team, and there was a training camp event held a few weeks ago for the members of the team.

The younger girl didn't answer immediately. It was as if she was contemplating something. Just when Yang was about to ask what was wrong, the girl finally spoke up. "She couldn't be there. That was when she was out-of-town, remember?"

Yang paused, before she realized what Ruby was talking about; Blake's family had taken a vacation that weekend. "Oh, yeah…" She trailed. She then smirked. "You know, you could've said something. I'm sure Blake wouldn't mind coming over every now and then."

Ruby shook her head with a small smile. "No, that's alright. She lives to far away to get here easily." She said.

The blonde gave her a short look. "You know I make that trip every day, right?" She teased, the two making their way through the first level with minimal difficulty.

The dark-haired girl simply nodded once, a huge smirk on her face. "Of course."

* * *

Yang was awoken by the sounds of frantic knocking on her bedroom door. "Yang! Yang! Wake up!" Ruby sang from the other side, her voice full of energy and excitement.

The blonde, however, didn't share her sister's energy. "Go away!" She shouted, turning over in bed and pulling her pillow over her head. She hoped that Ruby would get the message.

Of course, she didn't, instead opening the door with a theatrical sigh. Ember also charged into the room, leaping onto Yang's bed and resting against her legs. "C'mon Yang, you gotta get up!" Ruby said again, flipping the bedroom light on.

Yang groaned, kicking slightly to get the dog off her bed. "Get out!" She slurred, her voice barely audible from underneath the pillow.

The younger sister chuckled, sitting on the edge of Yang's bed. "Oh, come on!" She chirped, bouncing where she sat. "Don't you know what today is!?" She added, sounding as excited as Yang could ever remember.

The blonde, conceding that sleep was a lost cause, at least for now, sighed, though in her sleepy state, it likely sounded like a growl. "Saturday?"

There was a moment where Ruby remained silent, and Yang silently hoped the girl had left. However, those thoughts faded when she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. "No, you idiot!" Ruby chided, her voice only half angry.

After she came to a rest, the blonde pulled the pillow aside and glared at her sister. She did not like being woken up before her body decided it was time to get up. However, as soon as she saw Ruby, she realized what today was, and why Ruby was so excited.

She gave the girl a half-smirk. "Happy birthday." She deadpanned.

The other girl let out a theatrical groan. "Oh, real nice, Yang. Way to make me feel loved." She joked, standing up and patting Ember on the side, motioning him to the door. Yang responded by collapsing into the bed again. "Hey, get up! We're leaving soon!" She said with a bit of force.

Yang groaned again. "I thought we weren't leaving till like noon!?" She countered, her eyes already shut. She hadn't seen the clock, but she figured it was close to 9am, likely earlier given Ruby's enthusiasm.

The younger sibling chuckled. "Yep." She answered the words simply. "And it's already 11:30." She added, starting towards the door.

The blonde waved her sister off blindly, not fully processing the words. Ruby gave her a few seconds before Yang shot up, lilac eyes wide. "WHAT!?"

It was only a few frantic minutes later before Yang was fully dressed. She had opted to wear a yellow tank-top and black gym shorts, a simple outfit she usually wore on warm days, like today. After changing, Yang stepped into the living room, where Ruby was waiting impatiently for the blonde to finish up. "Alright, alright, let's go!" She cried out, her excitement practically spilling out of her.

Her father, who was sitting on the larger of the two couches, chuckled. "We'll go in a minute, Ruby. Just relax."

Yang chuckled at the way Ruby seemed to deflate. "But, Dad!" She whined, her arms slouched as if she had lost the ability to use her upper body. "It's _my_ birthday! I can't just relax!" She argued, trying to justify her excitement.

The older man chuckled. "You've had 15 of them before." He countered. "Yang's had 16, and I've had too many to count." He smirked at Yang's short chuckle. "You'll survive for five more minutes."

The younger girl groaned, but didn't say anything, simply sitting down. Yang went to the back door to ensure that Ember would have enough food and water to survive the day. Seeing that he needed more water, the blonde grabbed the water dish off the ground and headed to the sink to fill it up.

After this, the family of three exited their modest house and approached the family car; a 14-year-old cherry-red sedan. Normally, Yang sat in the passenger seat, but the general rule was that Ruby could sit up front on certain days, and her birthday certainly counted as one of them. So, the blonde took her spot in the back seat, while Ruby buckled into the passenger side.

The family was headed to the house of Ruby's uncle Qrow for her birthday party. The older brother of Ruby's mother, Qrow owned a modest house on the banks of the Vale River. The drive to his house would take about twenty minutes, after crossing through downtown, that is.

The younger sibling seemed calmer now than she was five minutes ago. Her hair was naturally black, but she had started dying it red at the ends a few years back. Now, it was nearly impossible to imagine the younger girl without her iconic red ends.

But, Ruby's obsession with red didn't end there. Her most common outfits were usually always colored red or some variant of the shade. Her favorite was a red dress/skirt combo, with red highlights and frills. Right now, she wore a red t-shirt under a black tank-top, and a pair of blue jeans, with the legs below the knees cut away, turning them into shorts.

But, no matter what Ruby wore, she was never seen without her cloak. Yang always teased that it would likely sprout roots and grow into the girl, but Ruby never complained against it. The cloak was pure red, made of a rough yet inviting silk, and was surprisingly durable. It had been a gift from Ruby's mother just before she died. And that was the reason Ruby never took the damn thing off.

As the car pulled onto the freeway, their father spoke. "So, didn't you say that we needed to pick Blake up?" He asked, the question directed more towards Ruby than to Yang.

The younger of the two nodded. "Yeah." She answered quickly. "She said her parents couldn't spare the time to drive her there."

Her father nodded. "Well, they _do_ run a business." He said with a small hint of respect. "I don't blame them."

Yang, however, chuckled. "Hey, you run one, too." She said easily, referring to the repair-shop her father ran.

The older man chuckled. "That I do, Yang." He responded. "However, unlike me, the Belladonna's aren't lazy." He joked.

Ruby playfully shoved her father's right arm. "You aren't lazy." She teasingly rectified, thumbing back to the girl sitting behind them. "Her, on the other hand…"

The blonde heard the words and frowned, though she had no malice. "Hey! I'm not lazy!" She retorted, though her lips slowly turned up into a smirk.

Her father, however, laughed at this. "Yang, dear, you almost missed your first varsity game because you went to sleep!" He reminded, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

Ruby started laughing at the memory, causing Yang to frown. "Oh, yeah? What about when _you_," She poked Ruby's forehead as best she could from her position. "Forgot about the softball tryouts?" She teased, silencing the younger girl.

Ruby immediately stumbled over her words as she thought of a defense. But, when she couldn't think of one, Yang chuckled. "You better be glad Blake was watching out for you, otherwise you wouldn't have made the team." Another chuckle.

Ruby huffed, collapsing into the seat. A comfortable silence fell over the three, broken only by the sounds of the world passing by outside of them.

Things got a bit more hectic when the family reached downtown Vale. Already, traffic was a nightmare, and more often than not, they were stuck at a standstill.

After a few minutes of stop-and-go traffic, they reached the _Nightshade_. Yang was about to step out, but as soon as the car stopped, Ruby was out the door and rushing up the store. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "She's been acting weird lately…" She commented.

Her father chuckled, pulling back into traffic so he didn't get a ticket. They were going to circle the block until the two came out of the store. "You know how Ruby is with her friends." He commented. The blonde chuckled.

After two trips around the block, the pair was waiting on the sidewalk. Blake opted to wear a black tank-top over a white t-shirt, and black shorts. After the car stopped, Ruby retook her seat in the front, while Blake took the seat next to Yang in the back.

The sisters' father gave Blake a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Blake." He said, pulling the car back into the flow of traffic.

Blake gave the man a respectful nod. "Good afternoon, sir." She replied. She then turned to Yang. "By the way, you're needed for the morning shift tomorrow."

The blonde gave her friend a confused look. "What? I thought that was Velvet's shift?" She asked.

Blake nodded with a sigh. "She's sick." The black-haired girl replied. "Stomach flu, or something. Either way, you're filling in for her."

Yang let out an exhausted sigh. Ruby, however, turned back to the faunus girl. "Is she alright?" She asked with a small hint of worry.

Blake nodded with a small smile. "Just a stomach bug, nothing serious." Ruby seemed to accept the answer, and turned back around, facing the front of the car.

The rest of the ride over was mostly silent, simply the three girls chatting about nothing in particular. However, as soon as the car parked in Qrow's driveway, Ruby began to shake in excitement.

"Calm down." Her father said, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her. He then turn to face Yang. "There's a bag in the trunk with a change of clothes for you two." He mentioned.

Yang nodded, stepping out of the car calmly. Ruby, however, was rushing to the front door as soon as she was out. The blonde chuckled at the display. "16 years old and still acts like she's five…" She commented.

Blake smirked, give Yang a knowing look. "And you don't?" She countered easily. The blonde retorted in the most immature way she could think of; sticking her tongue out at the faunus.

After grabbing the bag with their clothes, Yang started towards the house. Qrow's house was modest. There was a large oak tree at the end of the driveway, directly in front of the house. The house itself was mostly brick, though there was a large window just that the tree obstructed, situated in a den-like room. In the backyard, there was a small pool, one of the reasons Ruby was so excited, and the Vale River, though that was around 400 feet from the house itself.

By the time Yang reached the front door, Qrow had already opened it. Qrow was a man of average height, with messy black hair and grey eyes. Currently, he wore a black t-shirt and jeans. He gave a wave to Yang as she approached. "There's the little dragon." He greeted.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Good to see you too, Uncle Qrow." She responded, giving the man a brief hug.

Qrow smirked, stepping aside to allow the girl to enter the house. "Ruby went running into the game room." He informed. Yang nodded, then went to find her sister.

The game room was, perhaps, the largest single room in the house. It was once a two-car garage, but it was remodeled a few years back. Now, it had a pool table, a dart board, a coffee table, a treadmill, and a bar, as well as a TV.

Ruby was already rummaging through the bar, looking for non-alcoholic drinks. She pulled out three sodas, handing one to Blake, who sat on a barstool, and setting another on the bar for Yang.

The blonde immediately grabbed her drink, then turned to Blake. "So, Blakey, you ever play pool?" She asked, approaching where several cues were set up.

The faunus gave Yang her typical even look. "I've played some." She said flatly. Ruby practically jumped in excitement.

Yang grabbed three cues, handing one to Ruby, then setting the other in front of Blake. "How good were ya?" She asked, this time with a bit of competitive edge in her voice.

The black-haired girl narrowed her eyes, matching Yang's intensity easily. "Good enough." She said cryptically.

Yang chuckled. "Good. Wouldn't be any fun if you weren't." She quipped, moving around the table to set the game up. "How about something simple?" She asked, grabbing a diamond-shaped rack. "You know how to play 9-ball?" She asked.

The faunus nodded. Ruby, however, seemed to deflate at the words. "Aw, you know I don't like 9-ball!" She groaned. Blake rolled her eyes at the remark.

The blonde smirked. "It's easier to play, especially with three people." She countered. She started setting the table properly, rolling the cue ball to the opposite side of the table. Blake reached out and stopped it without hesitation. "You go ahead and break, kitty."

Blake sighed at Yang's words, but obeyed, waiting for Yang to remove the rack and set it aside. The faunus lined her shot up from the corner. After a few seconds, she pulled the cue back and shot.

The break was loud, but perhaps the most impressive part was the fact that the 9 ball, set in the middle as rules dictated, was among the three balls sunk. Yang almost dropped her cue in shock. Ruby's eyes were as wide as saucers.

The faunus stood up, a sly smirk on her face. "Best three-out-of-five?" She teased, the words pointed towards Yang more than Ruby.

The blonde sobered up immediately, her competitive nature kicking in. "Sorry Ruby, I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out." Yang said, her voice low and challenging.

Ruby had no problem with that, returning the cue to its storage area, at taking a seat on one of the barstools. Yang re-racked, this time in traditional 8-ball fashion, and after ensuring that the rack was correct, pulled it away and grabbed her cue.

As the two competed, more of Ruby's friends arrived. Jaune was the first to arrive, walking into the room as Blake won the first of matches handily. Pyrrha was the next to arrive, a friend of Ruby's from the softball team. The redhead arrived just after Blake won the second match.

Yang fought valiantly in the third match, but she was unable to outmatch Blake, and lost on a bad 8 ball shot. The blonde let out a laugh that became a groan when the black ball fell into the intended pocket, only for the cue ball to follow it. Blake and Ruby, however, were less dejected. Blake wore an unusually cocky smirk, while Ruby was practically laughing in her seat.

The blonde sighed, leaning the cue against the table. "Beginner's luck." She grumbled, grabbing her soda and downing half of it in one swig. Ruby just laughed again at the blonde's denial.

Pyrrha, however, shook her head. "I don't think the first two games were 'lucky,' Yang." She said with a knowing smirk. Yang simply narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

After a brief silence, Ruby stood up. "I'll be right back." She said, rushing into the house at a walk-not-run pace.

Everyone except Yang looked confused. "Uh, where's she going?" Jaune asked, voicing what the other two were likely thinking.

The blonde girl shrugged, deciding to follow her sister. She walked through the kitchen and dining areas, finding her father and Qrow watching a baseball game, chatting about something Yang didn't have context on. She found Ruby rummaging through a closet where Qrow kept the board games, as well as his cats' litter boxes.

Yang was about to ask Ruby what she was doing when she saw the girl pull away, holding a small red box in her hand. The blonde looked at it and smirked. "Uno?" She asked with a small chuckle.

The dark-haired girl huffed. "It's better than sitting around watching Blake kick your butt at pool." She countered easily. The blonde's face fell, a small frown twisting her features.

Before Yang could make her retort, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ruby called out, approaching the door only a few feet away. Ruby pulled it open, a smirk on her face. "You made it!"

There was an almost unheard grunt as Ruby likely threw herself at the newcomer. "Ruby, let me go!" The feminine voice cried. Yang paused, standing at the edge of the dining room. She knew that voice…

There was a short silence as Ruby led her friend into the house. "Sorry." She spoke sheepishly. Yang stepped back into the entry way, her eyes falling on the new arrival. She wore a white blouse and skirt, matching her snow-white hair. She tied her hair into an off-center ponytail. Her eyes were a vibrant turquoise, looking like a sky in the middle of the day.

Ruby noticed Yang and smiled. "Oh, yeah. This is my big sister Yang!" She introduced, though, unbeknownst to her, the two already knew each other. "Yang, this is-"

"Weiss Schnee." Yang finished for her sister. At the words, Weiss looked up, at first in shock, but as soon as she saw who it was, her face became one of annoyance as she brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, you've got to be joking…"


	3. Ice Queen

**Holy huge double update!**

**So, I've got some bad news and good news. The bad news is that, due to financial issues, I've lost internet access at my house. So, that means that I can only update my stories by going to a library. However, the good news that comes from this is, because I have no internet to distract me, I can type up my stories without being interrupted by my ADD (I don't actually have ADD, but you get the picture XD)**

**Anyway, because of this, I was able to crank out yet another chapter, plus I'm working on another one after this that's nearing 8000 words, and it isn't even finished! So, hopefully, I'll have a couple of updates coming up within the next week.**

**So, this chapter is the first time we get to see Weiss in detail, as it is focused on her perspective of things. It also establishes Weiss's family dynamics. I've probably over-exaggerated them, but I've tried to stay as true to what we know as possible.**

**So, with that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss Schnee looked at her phone's screen, the small device casting a relatively bright light into her relatively dark bedroom. It was just after sunrise, right around 7am, and in the next few minutes, her day was about to begin.

Or rather, it should've begun.

On Weiss's phone, there was a message. Actually, it was an invitation. An invite to a friend's birthday party. Her friend Ruby Rose. The girl was a dunce, and a klutz, and immature, but she was one of Weiss's closest friends.

Actually, she was Weiss's _only_ friend.

There was a knocking on the white-haired girl's door, bringing her back to reality. "Come in." She called out, her voice slightly raw but still clear. The white wood creaked open, exposing a man who was much taller than Weiss would likely ever reach. He had closely cut white hair, but, unlike his eldest daughter, he had green eyes, although there was a hint of blue there.

The man stood at the entrance to her room, looking at his daughter curiously. Weiss collected herself internally, not allowing her inner conflicts show. "Yes, father?" She asked, her voice much softer than it was a moment ago.

"I'm meeting with Arktos Leaf this afternoon." Her father started, his tenor contrasting with his intimidating frame. "I want you to meet with his son Fade."

Weiss fought the frown that was likely trying to form on her face. She should've known that was the reason he was here. On one hand, she could understand his reasoning; the SEC had been run by the Schnee for three generations. This was the first generation that had no male heir, so Weiss, being the elder of the two sisters, was burdened with the task of continuing the Schnee name.

However, while Weiss understood his motives, that didn't mean she liked them. Especially when he considered finding her a potential husband _his_ personal goal, since she had yet to find a 'suitable mate' on her own. Granted, he never asked her opinions on these meetings. Why would he? He wanted to ensure that, when Weiss finally did take over the company, her future was already set.

Which, peculiarly enough, came back around to the message on the heiress's phone. She knew that her father was meeting with Arktos, the head of Leaf Industries, the third largest supplier of computer technology, and the leading military technology developer. She figured she would have to deal with the man's son, as well. She had never met Fade, and she hoped she'd never have to, either.

Weiss sighed, trying her best to look remorseful. "Actually, father, my friend invited me to her birthday party." She replied with ease. She had been lying to her father her entire life, and while this wasn't technically a lie, it wasn't the complete truth, either. Yes, she had been invited, but until a few moments ago, she didn't actually want to go. However, spending the day with a few strangers she had never met before was infinitely better than spending it with a stranger trying to seduce her.

The older man frowned, but he remained composed. "You never said anything about a party." He stated. His voice was hard and even, almost metallically so. His eyes narrowed at the girl. "Which friend?" He questioned with his usual authority.

"Ruby." Weiss responded, her voice half-way defiant and half-way subservient. She did not want to anger her father right now, because that would be an argument she would rather avoid. "The girl I've been tutoring since last year." She added.

Her father grunted in annoyance. "I know _who_ Ruby is." The way he said the words, in particular Ruby's name, was almost frightening. It was no secret that her father believed highly in the separation of classes. The Schnee were among the highest of classes, while Ruby's family was, at best, middle class. Fraternizing with lower classes wasn't forbidden, but it was discouraged. _Highly_ discouraged. "Why have I not heard of this?" He reiterated, his voice harboring no desire for games.

The heiress sighed. "She only sent it today." She lied. She had this message for a week now. Ruby was easily excited, and the moment she was absolutely certain on when and where it would be, she had sent the message to all of her friends.

The man let a sigh form in his throat, sounding like a growl. "Weiss, I told Arktos that you would be there to meet his son." He stated, his voice clear. However, there were the formations of anger in it. Weiss knew that she'd likely not get out of this easily. If at all. "I'm telling you this; you _will_ meet with Fade."

The heiress groaned, standing up. "I'll do what I will." She retaliated without flinching. She wanted to avoid a confrontation like this, but now there was no point in it, so she might as well stand up for herself. Schnee pride and all that.

This time, her father actually growled, though he caught it halfway out of his mouth. "You will do what your father tells you." He hissed. However, he had yet to move away from the door, although it was shut, giving the two privacy. Not that it would matter shortly.

Weiss sighed. "I promised Ruby that I would be there." She lied again, this time with more fervor. "You always tell me that I shouldn't go back on any promises I make." She played the words he had pounded into her head for the last 17 years of her life against him.

The man paused for a moment, in contemplation of his next words. Just when it seemed that he wouldn't say anything, he let out a brief sigh, bringing his finger to the bridge of his nose. "That I did." He said flatly. "But what about _my_ promise?" He asked, a small hint of resentment in the words. "What am I supposed to tell Arktos?"

The heiress caught a groan that formed in her throat. Of course, leave it to her father to twist her words back into his favor. "I honestly do not care." She spoke evenly. "I've already made my choice, father."

The older man let out an angry sigh. "You listen to me, Weiss." He started, taking a single step towards his daughter, but remaining well outside of her reach. "This company will one day be yours, and when it is, you must have an heir." The words were direct, but his voice had yet to raise. Yet. "The Schnee Electric Company must always be run by a Schnee."

Weiss let out an angry breath. "I know that!" She snapped. "How could I not? You've been telling me it for 17 years!"

Her father turned away with a growl. "You have a peculiar way of showing it, girl!" He shot back. His voice rang out with anger, but there was restraint there.

The heiress groaned silently. "If it'll make you happy," She started, keeping her voice low. "I'll set up a meeting with Fade, on my own, for tomorrow afternoon." She had been trying to avoid it, but she realized that it was the only way she could avoid further angering her father. Now, she just wanted to get away. To clear her head, away from her father.

The man turned his head to face his daughter. His face was unreadable as his eye bored into hers. However, after a moment, he let out a long, tired sigh. "Fine." He said finally. "But I expect you to do so." He warned, his voice lowing ever-so-much before he stepped out, the door shutting with a silent click.

Weiss looked at the door with a hard expression on her face. She really, really did not want to meet with Fade, but it seemed that her father would have his way. The very thought brought more anger to the heiress, and she had to take a deep breath to collect herself.

* * *

After a few hours of uncomfortable silence, it was finally time for Weiss to leave for Ruby's party. She was fortunate that her father allowed her to go, since she had defied him so openly. However, he made it very clear that, the moment she returned home, she would call Fade and set up their meeting.

The heiress had changed into a formal, but not elaborate, outfit; a plain white blouse and skirt. As she usually did, she tied her hair into an off-center ponytail. Recently, it had been a silent act of rebellion, a way for Weiss to keep a bit of her individuality, but that was not the original reason for it. In fact, the real reason she wore her hair off-center was because, when she was younger, she had trouble tying her hair back. She couldn't get it centered, and after a while, she gave up on trying.

After getting prepared, Weiss headed downstairs, stopping once to spare her parents a goodbye. She then stepped outside and found a man standing before a sleek, almost blindingly white car. The man bowed once in respect. "Ms. Schnee." He said.

Weiss gave the man a brief curtsy. "Friedrich." She replied in kind. Friedrich was a close friend of Weiss's father, and had served as the family's personal driver for several years. More often than not, however, his services were used by Weiss, the heiress spending just as much time out of her house as in it.

As Weiss stepped into the back of the car, Friedrich slid into the driver's seat. "So, young Miss, where to?" He asked, allowing his voice to become more familiar. With how often he had driven Weiss around, he had become close to the heiress. Or rather, as close as one can get with one's employer.

Weiss reached forward and handed Friedrich her phone, with the message from Ruby on the screen. "This is the address." She answered, her own voice much less formal than usual. The man took the phone, input the data into a GPS, and handed the phone back to Weiss.

As he pulled the car onto the main road, he gave Weiss a small smile. "Your father says you're going to meet with Mr. Leaf tomorrow afternoon." He remarked, his tone a bit playful. He knew how Weiss felt about her father's actions, especially the ones involving her potential suitors.

Weiss let out a mostly restrained groan, sliding back into her seat. "Don't remind me." She droned, although she too kept a lighter tone. "I swear, I might kill the next guy that tries to get handsy with me." One would think a well-raised young man to be mature and courteous, but the men that Weiss had dealt with had been anything but. Many of them were flat-out creeps.

Friedrich let out a short chuckle. "I would not doubt it, Miss." He said as he merged into the bulk of the traffic. The Schnee Estate was located in a very expensive suburb of Vale, about a twenty-minute drive from downtown. Given the high-class nature of the neighborhood, there weren't as many cars on the road as other, more populated parts of the town.

The heiress let out a half sigh, half chuckle. "Enough with the formalities, Friedrich." She spoke, keeping her voice casual.

The older man let out a brief, amused sigh. "Yes, of course, Weiss." He laughed. He gave Weiss a brief look in his mirror. "Are we going to your friend's house?" He asked, just as the car moved onto the freeway.

The heiress nodded, but only one. "Actually, it's her uncle's house." She corrected, her voice soft and easy. "But, it is her birthday today." Weiss felt a brief wave of regret flood over her. She knew that Ruby wanted her there. To the younger girl, Weiss was one of her best friends. Maybe even her 'best-est' friend. And how did Weiss repay that friendship? By using her birthday as an excuse to get out of meeting with another businessman's son. And she didn't even get _that_!

Friedrich could read Weiss better than her father, perhaps better than anybody else in the world, so he could see the conflict in her eyes. "Is something troubling you, Weiss?" He asked softly, sounding more like a father than her actual father.

The white-haired girl let out a brief sigh, her eyes falling to the floorboards. "You…could say that." She started in a small voice. "Ruby's my only real friend. And I'm only going to her birthday party to get away from meeting with Fade." Her words were solemn and quiet.

The driver gave her a humming sigh. "I see." He said simply. He spared the heiress a look in the mirror as he continued to drive down the freeway. "Well, how close do you see yourself to her?" He questioned.

Weiss thought for a moment. She knew, or had a good feeling she knew, how Ruby felt about her. But, what about her feelings? What was Ruby Rose to Weiss Schnee?

The heiress let out another sigh, long and drawn out. "I'm…not sure." She confessed. She knew she considered Ruby a friend, but there was so much about the girl that annoyed her that considering her a close friend was tough. Yes, Ruby had moments where she was surprisingly mature, but they were fewer and much further between than Weiss would've liked them.

Friedrich nodded, an understanding look on his face. "Perhaps you should give that some thought." He suggested kindly. "I'm certain that Miss Rose would appreciate that, at the very least." He added.

Weiss leaned back in her seat, relaxing slightly. "You're right." She breathed, allowing her interest to fall on the foliage and signage outside her window. Perhaps Ruby did deserve more from her, as a friend and a person. And, perhaps, Weiss could start on the path towards just that.

The rest of the trip over to Ruby's uncle's house went by in a comfortable silence. Upon arriving at the house, Weiss gave it a quick look. From a subjective perspective, it wasn't terrible. Sure, compared to Weiss's house, it was practically bland, but that seemed to be the point. It was intentionally _not_ elaborate. Indeed, everything seemed to have some purpose, one way or another.

As she stepped out of the car, she gave on last smile to Friedrich. "I'll text you when I'm ready to leave." She said.

The older man returned the smile. "Take your time, Weiss." He suggested. "Enjoy yourself."

The heiress nodded, but internally, she didn't see herself having fun here. It wasn't that Ruby couldn't be interesting, but her interests conflicted with Weiss's. Still, Weiss was intent on, at the very least, finding some way to keep herself preoccupied for the majority of the day.

The white-haired girl approached the front door of the house. She saw that, from the shuttered glass doors to her left, she was not the first guest to arrive. She didn't know how many people Ruby had invited, but she figured the girl's parents and uncle were here, so 5 people at least.

After a quick dusting of her skirt, the heiress pressed the doorbell button. The sound of Ruby calling out followed this, muffled by the wall between them. A second later, the door swung open, and the familiar red/black tresses of Ruby Rose appeared on the other side. Her face lit up upon the sight of Weiss. "You made it!" She cried.

Weiss tried to respond to her friend's greeting, but Ruby had other plans, and pulled the (barely) shorter girl into a hug. The heiress immediately tensed. "Ruby, let me go!" She snapped, only half as angry as she sounded. The younger girl was a bit of a hugger, something that annoyed Weiss each time she met with her.

Ruby let her go with a sheepish "Sorry." and stepped back, allowing the heiress to follow her into the house. Weiss let the door shut behind her, taking a quick glance around the interior of the house. It was just as functional as the exterior. To her right, there was a hallway that lead to a small study, while there was a half wall to her left, behind which it appeared that the dining room was.

Just as the heiress finished her quick examination, Ruby spoke again. "Oh, yeah. This is my big sister Yang!" She quipped. Weiss paused at the words. Where had she heard that name before? "Yang, this is-"

"Weiss Schnee." A new voice finished for the girl. Hearing _that_ voice immediately made Weiss do a double take. Upon the sight of its owner, however, her shock became annoyance. The blonde, who Weiss knew as Yang, was wearing a simple outfit: a yellow tank-top and black gym shorts. It covered enough to be considered decent, but not enough to be considered modest. Those lilac orbs were full of something that did not sit well with Weiss one bit.

The heiress brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose, massaging it in an attempt to calm her annoyance. "Oh, you've got to be joking…" She sighed, her voice failing to hide the annoyance she'd rather not show. At least, not now.

Ruby, however, looked slightly confused. "Wait, you two know each other?" She asked the pair. It sounded like she was slightly happy, though.

Yang gave Ruby the dumbest grin Weiss had ever seen. It seemed to be a signature of the taller girl. "Yep!" She practically squeaked. Her voice was surprisingly high, even without the excitement, for her size and apparent age. "She was at the store yesterday!"

Weiss wanted to say something, but again, Ruby cut her off. "Great!" She cried out. She then grabbed Weiss's hand. "C'mon! I'll introduce you to my other friends!" And, before Weiss could voice her displeasure, she was dragged away by her arm.

Yang, however, grabbed the younger girl's arm before she pulled Weiss's from her shoulder. "Hey, slow down there, little sis." The blonde laughed. "Why don't you let the Ice Queen walk on her own?" She suggested just as happily.

Weiss's eye twitched. "Ice Queen!?" She retorted, the first words she had directed to Yang since arriving. The blonde flashed her signature smile again, furthering the heiress's anger. "Why you-!"

Ruby tugged on Weiss's arm, diverting her attention. "C'mon." She said, this time with more control over herself. The white-haired girl saw the excited look in Ruby's eyes and, after a brief moment, sighed, her anger fading away, becoming mild annoyance.

"Alright, fine." She breathed. Ruby let out a restrained squeal, and bounded off towards the kitchen, Weiss behind her, and Yang behind both.

When Weiss saw the game room, she had to admit that it was quite nice. It was simple, but in a quaint, almost endearing way. There was only a single billiards table, a dartboard, a small card table with four seats, two bar stools with a table next to them, and a bar.

There were three people in the room already. One of them was a young man with short cut blond hair. His eyes were a deep blue, almost like an ocean. He sat on one of the bar stools, next to a girl with long, flaming red hair. Weiss knew who this was; Pyrrha Nikos, perhaps the best athlete at Signal High. She transferred to the school after moving from Mistral three years ago, and she had lead the softball team to two regional championships since.

The last person sat at the card table, a can of soda in front of her. This girl had long, thick black hair, with a bow sitting atop her head. Her eyes were a vibrant amber, with thinned pupils, giving her a cat-like appearance. Her face was slightly more pointed than it probably should've been. Weiss's eyes narrowed upon the sight of this girl, as did the other girl's.

Ruby seemed to notice the tension between the two, because she immediately let out a slightly uncomfortable chuckle. "Um, I'm guessing you two've met as well?" She asked rhetorically.

Blake, as Weiss knew her, nodded stiffly. "Yes. We've met yesterday." Her voice was just stiff. It was also much lower than Weiss had last heard it. It seemed that whatever professionalism Blake had shown at her family's store did not extend here.

Not that Weiss cared, honestly. However, she was not going to say anything. Apparently, this girl was one of Ruby's friends, so, as long as the younger girl was around, the white-haired girl would keep her personal feelings just that; personal.

In her focus on Blake, Weiss didn't notice that the other two had approached the four. Pyrrha wore a kind smile, while the boy looked slightly star-struck. It was a look many people had given Weiss over the years, yet Weiss hated it each and every time. "Hi. I'm Pyrrha." The redhead said, extending her arm in greeting.

Weiss squeezed Pyrrha's hand once, bowing her head. "Hello. I'm Weiss." She replied, her voice a practiced kindness. Granted, it was more-or-less genuine, but the heiress had learned long ago that, when greeting someone, it's better to fake kindness than show any displeasure. After all, first impressions last a lifetime.

The blond sobered when Pyrrha nudged him, quite roughly, in the side. "Oh, I'm Jaune." He said quickly. However, he did not extend his hand like Pyrrha did. The white-haired girl sighed internally at it.

However, Ruby was quick to interrupt any verbal hell that Jaune might or might not receive. "Okay, so how about a game of Uno?" She interjected, taking a seat next to Blake at the car table, and pulling the two half-decks out of their red container.

Yang immediately sat down, her smile a mile wide. "I'm in!" She quipped. Blake rolled her eyes at the remark, but her face also had a smile.

Pyrrha and Jaune both seemed to agree, sitting at the table. However, the lack of chairs meant that they had to share the last one, to both parties' embarrassment.

Which left Weiss out-of-place, with five pairs of eyes on her. The heiress sighed. "I would, but there's nowhere for me to sit." She stated, pointing to the arrangement before her.

However, much to her dismay, Yang spoke up. "You can share with me!" She suggested. It was likely meant as a joke, because immediately, Ruby and Blake seemed to chuckle at it. Even Jaune and Pyrrha found the words funny.

Weiss, however, was mortified by them, joke or not. "In your dreams, you brute." She shot back, her voice thin.

Yang openly laughed at the words. "Oh, you've got spunk!" She retorted easily. "C'mon, I'm not that bad." She leaned forward, chin resting on her hands, elbows resting on the glass surface of the table. "I don't bite." There was a tone in those words those Weiss did not like one bit. Her face instantly flared beet red, a combination of annoyance and…something else.

There were a few chuckles, and a few open laughs, at Weiss's reaction. Yang was laughing the hardest, seemingly thrilled with her work.

After a few moments, Ruby finally sighed. "I'll just grab some a couple chairs from the kitchen." She said, heading back to grab two seats. Blake stood up as well to assist the small girl. Weiss claimed the chair that Ruby had relinquished.

Yang still had that same goofy grin on her face even after Blake and Ruby returned with chairs for themselves, Jaune having taken the chair that Blake had left behind. Going around the table to Weiss's left was Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, and then Blake. "So, we ready?" Ruby asked, shuffling the deck effortlessly, before handing out 7 cards to each player, and flipping the first card on the top of the deck; a red 4.

"Any house rules?" Jaune asked as he rearranged his cards. Yang and Pyrrha were doing the same.

Yang nodded once. "The basics." She said quickly. "Draw until you have a card to play. Draw cards don't skip your turn." She informed.

Weiss studied her hand, but she had no idea what to do; she had never played this game before. But, her pride would not let her say that. She would figure this out on her own. Blake took a quick look at the deck and the card face-up, before placing a red 0.

Weiss figured it would be her turn now, so she examined her hand. Since Blake had played the same color, Weiss guessed that was the standard protocol. She had two red cards; a 7, and a skip. She figured she knew what skip did, but she wanted to be sure, so she placed the card on the table. Jaune groaned when he saw it, while Ruby chuckled.

Pyrrha set down a black card; Wild +4. She then turned to Yang. "I'm sorry." She didn't sound nearly as sorry as her words, though. She then set down a blue 3. Yang let out a hard sigh, and drew four cards from the main deck.

After she had done this, she set down a yellow 3. Ruby responded by playing a yellow reverse. Yang eyed her sister curiously, then played the same card, only red. Ruby answered by setting down a red skip card.

Blake playfully elbowed Ruby in the side, causing the girl to squeak. Weiss felt she had gotten a grasp for the game now; play a card of the same color, or same type, or a wild card. Curiously, a wild card gives you another turn. However, the ultimate goal of the game was still unclear to the heiress. She figured it had to do with the number of cards each player had. Being unable to play a card was seen as bad, and drawing was also bad, so she figured the fewer cars one had, the better.

Weiss played her red 7, the last red she had. Jaune played a 4. Pyrrha set down a 6. Yang played an 8. Ruby set down a 1. Blake drew once, twice, then three times before she set down a wild card, then a green draw two.

Weiss glanced at the faunus, her hand reaching out to draw her two cards. Fortunately for her (and unfortunately for Jaune), Weiss had received two draw cards; a wild +4, and a blue draw two. She placed the wild first, then the draw two. "Oh, come on!" The blond cried out, drawing his required 6 cards. Weiss felt a small flare of excitement inside. This was actually pretty fun.

.

.

Or at least, it was at first. Despite her early bad luck, Yang seemed to come back strong, and only a few turns later, she placed a card and called "Uno!" Ruby's face fell, her hand with at least 5 cards after being ganged up on by Yang and Blake. Pyrrha went (Yang's card was a green reverse), then Jaune, giving Weiss a blue 5. The deck had already been reshuffled, and ever since it happened, Weiss's luck dropped. Horribly.

The heiress groaned, drawing a card. A green 6. She drew again. Red 0. Again. Red skip. _Again_. Yellow 9. _**Again!**_Blue 1. "Finally!"

She set the card down with perhaps more force than necessary, moving the turn to Blake. The faunus set down a red 1. "Uno." She deadpanned. Ruby's face fell further.

"Aw, c'mon!" She remarked, looking into Yang's eyes. The blonde had a pretty good poker face, and she was extremely competitive, so it was tough to see what she needed. After a bit of nervous thought, Ruby set down a red 4.

Yang's smirk grew wider. "I win!" She said, slamming a green 4 onto the table. Jaune placed his hand down with a slightly angry sigh. Pyrrha was much more composed, neatly evening her cards into a pile. Blake set her lone card face down on the table.

Ruby's hands went skyward, cards still in her hand. "Why!?" She exclaimed. Yang was laughing at her sister's reaction, but she spared a look over to Weiss.

The heiress was annoyed, that much was certain. She figured out, after setting her second to last card, the goal of the game, when Ruby pointed at her and informed her about the 'Uno!' rule; if you have one card left, you have to call 'Uno!' before the next turn, or you draw four cards as penalty. Because of that, the blonde was able to make her comeback.

So, to see that the blonde had won left a bad taste in Weiss's mouth. "Jealous over there, princess?" Yang quipped, her voice chuckling. The heiress set her cards down with a sigh, leaning back in her chair.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She half-hissed. She didn't mean it, though. The spirit of the game was, surprisingly, quite powerful. Even Pyrrha, perhaps the kindest person in the world, and definitely at that table, seemed to get caught up in the action. Ruby and Yang were practically at each other's throats.

The taller girl smirked. Jaune and Pyrrha stood up, likely heading back to the bar where they had left their drinks. Ruby said something about going for a swim, and Blake decided to join her, leaving Weiss and Yang at the table. "Well, I think it's an apt nickname." The blonde commented.

Weiss sighed. "Why? Because of my family?" She shot back, this time a small amount of real anger entering her voice.

Yang nodded once. "Of course." She answered. Her voice was still peppy, but it had softened considerably. "I mean, most girls would kill to be a princess. You pretty much are one." The blonde smiled. "Maybe you're not royalty, but you're close."

The white-haired girl gave a short laugh at that. "That's nowhere near the truth." She corrected, though her voice wasn't angry. "My father runs a company, not a kingdom."

The other girl shrugged. "Kingdom. Company. Same thing, really." There was a small laugh in her voice. "They're both run by a single person. There're rules and regulations and things like that. And, they both have servants."

Weiss was about to correct the blonde, but after she gave it thought, she realized that there wasn't anything wrong with her statement. Her father ran his company like he _was_ a king. And, even though it wasn't the proudest part of the company, they did have servants, both paid and unpaid.

It was those unpaid laborers that created such a problem with the faunus. Most of them were treated like slaves. Bred for work, be it in coal mines, or on oil fields, or for the construction of buildings. The labor camps were worse. A dozen or more hours each day, working on small electronics or pieces of equipment, with little to no pay, and terrible living conditions. Weiss knew her father was racist, but, before she found out about those, she didn't know just how bad he was.

Of course, the White Fang had twisted her views. They had attacked innocent Schnee workers, many of them just working to make a living, all in the name of freedom. Yes, there were the occasional workers who thought that faunus were inferior, but most of them didn't work at the power plants. They wanted to work in the labor camps.

"Hey, princess, you alright in there?"

The words snapped Weiss out of her stupor, and back to the real world. The heiress shook her head once, clearing it of the thoughts she had. "I'm fine." She tried to sound pointed, but the words came out tired and solemn.

And curse the blonde for catching it. "You don't sound fine." She commented, her voice becoming almost foreign in its softness. Yang had been extremely energetic in the last half-hour, more so than Ruby had been. For her voice to be so soft was slightly unsettling. But, for some reason, it wasn't in a bad way.

Weiss told herself not to say anything, to simply tell Yang to mind her own business. "I'm fine, Yang." She restated, sounding a bit more certain this time.

However, there was still some tiredness in the words, and once again, Yang caught it. "So I'm guessing there _is_ some trouble in paradise." She quipped, her voice slightly teasing, but never losing its softness.

The heiress narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I'll have you know that I'm far from living in paradise." She hissed, speaking before her mind processed the words. Her anger was almost immediately replaced with shock. She should _not_ have said that.

The blonde's face softened to the point of being completely unrecognizable as hers. "Hey, sorry." She said, tone matching the words. "Didn't mean to pry."

Weiss heard the words and let out a sigh, calming herself. "No, no, that was my fault." She rectified. "I didn't mean to snap like that." She truly didn't, seeing as Yang was only trying to help, no matter how much Weiss felt she didn't need it.

The blonde nodded once, leaning a little bit closer. "Look, if you need to talk, go ahead." Yang offered, her voice still softer. It was actually shocking, to say the least. Yang didn't seem to be playing with her. Granted, from what Weiss had seen of the blonde, she was a bit of a tease, but she never meant to harm, either physically or emotionally.

However, there was something else. Something…soothing about the blonde. It was like an aura of some kind. Like she could make someone feel at ease, just by changing the way she spoke, her facial expressions, even the words she spoke.

It was because of this aura that Weiss let out a short sigh, before speaking. "My father's trying to set me up with the son of another businessman." Her voice was barely audible, but she knew that Yang had heard her.

The blonde hummed. "Sounds awkward." She said easily, a small laugh in her throat. Weiss found herself smiling at the words. "Is he a creep?" Yang asked, keeping her voice low as well.

Weiss's smile faded slightly, replaced by an uncertain expression. "I don't know about him in particular, but all the others he's tried to set me up with ended up that way." She confessed.

Yang's eyes grew slightly wider. "Wait, he's done this before?" She asked incredulously.

The heiress nodded. "He's been doing it for years." Yang's eyes only widened. Weiss chuckled. "I actually only came over because I was trying to get away from all of that." She added.

Yang's expression hardened slightly. "What do you mean?" She questioned. She sounded like she was trying to keep herself composed.

Weiss immediately put a hand up. "I didn't mean it like that." She quickly reiterated, trying not to sound as harsh as her prior words. Yang seemed to calm, if only somewhat. "It's just…I don't have many friends." Her eyes fell to the table, where her hands were crossed over the playing cards. "Or…any, really."

The heiress cursed the way her voice sounded so broken. She had gone 17 years without friends. Why was it such a big deal now? Even further, she had only know Yang a grand total of a day. So, why was she telling the blonde this, when she couldn't so much as simply tell her father that she wasn't interested in living her life the way he said she should?

Weiss jumped when she felt a hand grab her own. "Hey." Yang said softly. She gave Weiss's hand a light squeeze, her eyes full of compassion. "I'm no expert," She started. Those lilac orbs entranced Weiss. One minute, they could be full of passion that rivaled her father's, and the next they held more kindness than she could properly put into words. "But I'm pretty sure that Ruby counts as a friend."

The heiress sighed. "Maybe…" She trailed, leaving her though unfinished. "This is all just so…different. Every time I've met someone, they're only interested in my name."

Yang chuckled. "I guess that'd get annoying after a while." She added. Weiss chuckled a little at that. "You know, no one here cares about your name, or what family you're from." The blonde said evenly. "To all of us, you're just a stick in the mud."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the obvious joke, pulling her hands away from the blonde's. "Hey, I mean that in the most caring way possible!" Yang added with a brief laugh. Weiss tried to give her a hard look, but seeing that goofy smile was starting to wear the heiress down. She no longer felt the need to scowl at it. Indeed, it almost seemed contagious.

Weiss cracked a small smile. Yang's smile grew deeper. "So, about that creep." She started with an easy voice. "You get away from him like you wanted? I'd hate for today to be in vain." How Yang was able to easily joke about something so serious, Weiss had no clue.

But, it was almost refreshing. "Unfortunately, I have to meet with him tomorrow afternoon." She answered, her voice lowering to an almost bitter level. "I promised my father that so I could come here." Yang raised an eyebrow at the words. Weiss knew what she was going to ask, so she answered. "I guess I wanted to get away from him." She added quickly.

The blonde nodded once. "So I'm guessing you don't actually want to do that, huh? Meet with that guy?" Weiss nodded.

There was a short moment of silence as Yang seemed to lose herself in thought. Then, she got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come to the shop tomorrow?" She suggested.

The heiress gave Yang a peculiar look. "What?" She remarked with a bit of confusion.

The blonde gave her a small smile. "You said you don't want to spend the day with that guy." She started, leaning back in her chair. "So, just have your little date at the _Nightshade_. Sure, Blake might have a heart attack if you showed up there again." A small chuckle by both girls. "But I've got the afternoon shift, so I'll at least be there. And there's barely any business then, anyway."

For a moment, Weiss thought about it. She had never had someone else with her one these 'dates,' besides her father or the boy's father. She hated spending time alone with her suitors, because they usually used it as an excuse to cop a feel. The number of times she had been groped against her will was too damn high.

Of course, Weiss had only stopped into the _Nightshade_ yesterday because she needed a place to cool off. To get away from her father because he was hounding her about Fade. She knew her father wouldn't be caught dead in a faunus run business, and while Weiss herself wasn't overly fond of them, she could handle it. If it meant her father wouldn't be annoying her, then she'd do it.

So, she gave Yang a small smile, a real, kind smile. "I think that'd be great." She replied.

The blonde nodded once, a smile turning her lips upwards. "I guess I'll see you then, friend." She then stood up, making a motion towards the back of the house. "Now, I'm going to make sure Ruby hasn't accidentally drowned the poor cat."

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that. She felt…better. Like a terrible weight had been lifted off her chest, allowing her to breathe for the first time. If she would've known having a friend would feel this good, she would've spent more time trying to make one.

Perhaps this was the right time to start acting like a friend should.


	4. Meeting, Part I

**So, here we are with Chapter 4. Like I said in the last chapter, this one was long. To quote the great Vegeta, "It's over 9000!"**

**However, I feel that it could be split into two separate chapters and make just as much sense, since the perspective changed halfway. So, there's this one, and I'll put the next one up on Tuesday.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

Weiss returned home at roughly 9pm, tired, and yet at the same time refreshed. She didn't believe it to be possible, but she had fun at Ruby's party. Shortly after the Uno game, the last two guests arrived; Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Nora, like Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha, was on the softball team, while Ren was, in Nora's own speedy words, "My boyfriend, but we're not 'together' together."

The orange-haired girl was even more energetic than Yang and Ruby, if that was even possible. She was literally dragging people around, usually Ren, and she never. Shut. Up! It was like she was afraid that the moment she stopped speaking, she'd never be able to again.

Thankfully, Ren was much more level-headed, and he usually kept the small girl in check. In fact, Weiss and Ren got along pretty well. Both of them had hyperactive friends, although Weiss rarely dealt with Ruby's energy, something Ren couldn't claim. However, he never once complained, at least seriously, to Nora, so Weiss figured that he was either used to it, or he had given up a long time ago. She wasn't sure which it was.

That being said, the rest of the day was quite enjoyable, even for someone as high-class as Weiss. Dinner wasn't elaborate; barbecued burgers and hot dogs, some potato salad, barbeque-baked beans, coleslaw, and baked macaroni-and-cheese. It was also very informal; the dinner table was less a place to sit, and more a place for all the food to be set so others could fix their plates. Instead, everyone sat on the porch behind the house, right in front of the pool.

During that time, Weiss wasn't treated any differently than anyone else there, and she was oddly glad for it. One of the things that bothered her was when people acted differently around her because of her name. But, true to Yang's earlier words, Weiss wasn't the heiress to a huge company. She was just another of Ruby's friends, subject to the same conversations and jokes as anyone else.

So, after a day where she was treated with equality, Weiss was loathe to return home, even though she knew she must. She said her farewells to her new friends, slid into the back of Friedrich's car, and remained mostly silent on the way home. Her mood slowly became more and more somber and bitter. She knew what she would have to do after arrived.

She spared Friedrich a few parting words before she approached the front door. Her family's house was large, a two story house with more room than it functionally needed. Indeed, the only reason a family of four would have such a big residence is status. To tell any passerby 'We have more money than you'll ever see.'

Weiss had grown up in the house, but she never felt she had a stellar childhood. Yes, she did have nearly anything she could ever want, but money could only buy so much. It wasn't until today that Weiss realized just how painfully true that was. She could never buy friends, _real_ friends, with any amount of cash.

Letting out a long sigh, the white-haired girl steeled herself, slipping into her mask of poise and elegance, and stepped through the door. It creaked open, alerting the household to her return. Yet, the only person who noticed, or seemed to care, was her younger sister Winter.

Younger than Weiss by three years, Winter was vastly different than Weiss. She would probably grow to be a few inches taller than her older sister, though both girls had taken from their mother in regards to height. The younger sister's hair was a very light blue, the same blue as her and Weiss's eyes, although it became a few shades lighter in the summer.

The sky-haired girl seemed to deflate upon the sight of her sister. "Oh, it's just you." She breathed. She turned away, walking back to the main room.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Don't use that tone with me." She warned, although her voice was much less pointed than normal. It wasn't that Weiss had problems with Winter. It was just that the younger girl acted entitled, more so than even Weiss. And to make things worse, their father didn't try and push suitors onto the younger girl. He treated her more like a daughter than he did Weiss at times.

After living with that for 14 years, it was hard not to hold resentment.

Winter shrugged in nonchalance as she sat back down where she likely was earlier. "Whatever." She quipped, picking up a small notebook. Inside were equations and calculations, likely from the Algebra textbook sitting on the coffee table in front of her. The younger sister was almost criminally studious, absorbing every bit of more-or-less useless information she could get her hands on.

Weiss went to say something, but before she could, she felt another presence in the room. She didn't even have to turn to know who it was. "Good evening, father." She said automatically, facing him and giving a bow of mostly feigned respect.

The taller man ground his teeth to not fire back at Weiss's action. He could see right through her façade, and she knew it. "Winter, leave us." He said, his voice taking a slightly softer tone with his younger daughter.

The sky-haired girl closed her books, and stood up with pep. "Okay, daddy!" She exclaimed, stopping to give him a peck on his cheek as she passed. She then shot an evil look at the heiress, one that said she knew something was about to go down.

As soon as Winter was on the stairwell, Weiss's father faced her. He did not look pleased. He rarely did, especially with Weiss. "Have you arranged for your meeting with Fade?" He asked pointedly, not trying to hide the fact he was not happy about the heiress's late return.

Said heiress shook her head with defiance. "I was going to do that now." She stated, her voice even but rebellious. She made it very clear that she was unhappy with having to do it.

The older man frowned, as if he didn't believe the words. "Do you give any care to people other than yourself?" He challenged suddenly, his voice barely more than a hiss.

Weiss's eye twitched unnoticeably. Anger bubbled in her chest. He would claim _her_ the selfish one? That _she_ was the one who had no regard for others? That _he_ had that regard?

The heiress shook with anger, but she bit her tongue. Lashing out, especially with those words, would only end in disaster. So, instead, she walked off, leaving her father and bounding up the stairs, not taking care to be silent. When Weiss threw a tantrum, silence was a foolish prospect.

As soon as the heiress reached her room, she shut the door with force and locked it. She slouched against it, her breaths short and heavy. Anger tinted her cheeks a bright red and blurred her vision. How dare he accuse her of such a thing! He was the one who didn't give a fuck about others. He only cared about his goddamn company.

After a few moments of silent venting, the heiress decided now would be the best time to arrange her meeting with Fade. She grabbed her cell phone, searched for the message her father had left her with Fade's number, and input the numbers.

After hitting the call button, she brought the speaker to her ear, leaning into it slightly. The line rang for a few moments, before it was finally patched through. "Hello?" A young man answered.

Weiss faked a smile, knowing that it would make her voice sound more sincere. "Yes, is this Fade?" She asked, letting her voice become sweeter. Hearing her voice that way almost made her sick.

There was a small, amused hum on the other end of the line. "Yes, it is." He replied. "I'm assuming this is Weiss." He stated.

The heiress made a noise of affirmation. "Yes, that's me." She said. "I'm sorry for not being able to meet you today. I had prior arrangements that couldn't be avoided." She half-lied. Arrangements, yes. Unavoidable? No.

Fade laughed briefly. "No need to apologize." He said easily. So far, he sounded like quite the gentleman. Granted, each of the young men she had been set up with sounded like this. She didn't trust a person's voice; it was easily faked. "I understand. To tell you the truth, I had some things I wanted to do today, myself."

Weiss tried not to assume he meant her, but her prior experiences made that difficult. "I see." She spoke simply. "Anyway, I would like to set up a meeting tomorrow afternoon, if that's okay with you?" She continued, her voice still full of false interest.

The man on the other end of the line nodded. "I would like that." He replied earnestly. Or rather, he sounded earnest. "Where were you thinking of?"

The heiress barely gave it a second thought. "The _Nightshade_ bookstore, around 1pm." She said, not making it sound like a suggestion. "Do you know where it is?" She added, trying to sound as curious as she could.

Fade hummed again. "Yeah, I do." He said with a small laugh. "My mother works a block away." He added.

Weiss nodded once. "Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow." She finished, waiting until Fade gave her a response before she ended the call.

As soon as she did, the smile on her face disappeared, replaced with a look of disdain and tiredness. She had done this dozens of times before; you'd think she'd be used to it by now. And yet, each time, she loathed it as much, if not more, than the first time she was forced into a 'date' of this nature, back when she was only 11 years old. Granted, she didn't know why her father was doing it, but she knew she didn't like it. That dislike became outright hatred when she learned the true motives behind them.

She stood up and approached her dresser, grabbing her usual nightwear and a pristine white towel. She stepped into the hallway and headed down to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower and then falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Weiss returned to her room, hair still slightly damp from her shower. Her nightie was light blue, made of the most comfortable silk money could buy. It had been in her wardrobe for years, the one advantage of peaking at 13 years old. She sat down at her dresser, hairdryer in hand, and faced the mirror.

After a good ten minutes of blow-drying her hair, the heiress was ready for sleep. However, as she was pulling the covers over herself, she noticed that her cell phone had a message on it. She groaned internally. It was probably some cheesy and completely unnecessary goodnight message from Fade. Not trying to suppress a scowl, she grabbed the phone and pressed the notification that was flashing. However, her scowl softened when she saw that the message wasn't from Fade.

-hey, its Yang Ruby gave me your # u doing alright there?-

Weiss read the message over three times before her mind processed the words. She felt something inside of her swell as she looked at the small screen in her hands. She had never really felt it before, but if she had to quantify it, she would say it was…happiness. Happiness that someone actually cared enough about her to actively ask her how she felt. Sure, it was a small gesture, and probably one that Yang did with all of her friends.

But that didn't make it any less powerful.

Weiss had a small smile on her face as she typed up a reply. She read it over, suddenly self-conscious about her words, but after a moment, she hit the send button.

*I'm fine. Thx*

Weiss slipped under the covers of her bed, the sheets feeling like a cloud after her long day, and she placed the phone by her head. Her eyes shut, patiently waiting for sleep to come.

Not that Yang would know that, because the blonde's reply came a few moments later. Weiss grabbed the phone, seeing the starting conversation on her screen.

-good so, how was baron von creepster XD-

Weiss let out a small chuckle at Yang's response. For some reason, being able to joke about serious things was almost second nature to Yang. And Weiss was glad for it. It took her mind to a place where she didn't have to worry about anything. Where she could simply be herself.

*same as all the others so far*

-so a creep?-

*I'm not sure yet*

-did u talk to him?-

*yes*

-and did he sound like a creep?-

Weiss huffed.

*he sounded like all the others*

-so hes a creep-

*perhaps*

-BUT YOU SAID YOU TALKED TO HIM!-

Weiss could practically hear the frustrated groan in Yang's words. She cracked a smirk.

*I don't know if he is or not, I haven't met him yet*

-ur no fun :P-

The heiress chuckled.

*I'm plenty fun.*

She could already hear the laugh Yang no doubt made.

-lol sure u r ;)-

Weiss rolled her eyes.

*whatever*

*I'm going to bed*

Weiss set the phone down and pulled the covers up over her shoulders, making herself comfortable. However, before she could slip into unconsciousness, her phone vibrated again.

-k sweet dreams-

It was the first time she had heard those words in over 10 years, when her mother was still tucking her and her sister in at nights. That was before her father became hell-bent on Weiss taking over the company when she was old enough. Seeing those words again was nice, because it was another escape. Another refuge from the world her father was constantly forcing her into.

*you too*

Indeed, that night, Weiss had plenty of sweet dreams.

* * *

Weiss awoke at close to 7am and started preparing for her next day. She planned her outfit down to the most miniscule detail, unwilling to accept even the most minute flaws. She spent the better part of the 11 o'clock hour putting her makeup on, most of it in an attempt to hide the disfiguring scar over her left eye.

The scar had been a part of Weiss's life for the last 5 years. One day, she was on her way home from school when a White Fang extremist plowed his car into the one she was in. Doctors said she was lucky to have survived, let alone with nothing more than a scar and minor shell-shock. The driver of the car that hit them, as well as her driver, weren't as lucky. The faunus died at the scene, but her driver hung on for two weeks before finally passing.

That accident was the biggest reason for Weiss's distrust of the faunus, and the source of her fierce hatred of the White Fang. They weren't a terrorist group, at least not entirely. Yes, just as there were corrupt humans, there were corrupt faunus, but it was those extremists that Weiss had dealt with in the past. When your only interactions with an entire race are negative, it doesn't matter how small of a minority they may be; it tends to skew your view of the majority.

After she was satisfied that her scar was properly hidden, she changed into her planned wardrobe. It was a simple white and blue ensemble; a form-fitting light blue blouse, a white bolero jacket, and a long flowing skirt that ended at the middle of her calves, transitioning from a light shade of blue to a darker shade. The ends were almost as blue as the ocean, vibrant and yet deep. Her feet were covered by white dress-boots, the insides lined with red cloth for comfort.

Just as noon rolled around, Weiss stepped down from her bedroom and out into the family room. Her father sat in his usual chair, a large, white felt seat made of the most expensive mahogany in Remnant. It alone cost more money than some people's cars, and yet he used it so casually, it was as if it was simply pocket change. Thing was, compared to the family's fortune, it was.

He lowered the folder in his hands to look over the top, his eyes scanning Weiss. After a moment, he closed the folder, set it on a table to his right, and stood up. "I expect you to act like a lady out there." He said evenly, as if it was something Weiss had a choice on.

The heiress, tired of all the arguing she had been through in the last few days, simply nodded "I will, father." She responded respectfully. It wasn't true respect, but it was, at least for now, good enough.

Her father's face hardened slightly. "Weiss, listen to me." He started, his voice firm but not pointed. "A unity between the SEC and Leaf Industries would be beneficial to both parties." He continued, as if he was coaching her to accept Fade's hand. Which, most likely, he was. "And Fade is a great young man. He'll be the perfect husband for you."

Weiss fought, with great difficulty, not to make a snide or bitter remark. Wasn't it up to her to decide who would be the perfect husband for her? Her father had no right to tell her what to think, and yet every day, he hammered into her mind _his_ ideals, _his_ desires, never once asking what she thought. She was assumed to find a young man that he liked, marry him, and run the company while he sat back and enjoyed his retirement. It was a nearly perfect plan, expect for what it did to Weiss.

The heiress didn't justify her father's words with a response, instead starting towards the front door. She only paused when Winter gave her a smirk, as if saying, 'Go get 'em.' Weiss rolled her eyes before stepping out of the house.

Once more, she found her way to Friedrich's car. The man was already inside, the air conditioner at full blast to counteract the already unbearable heat of the Vale summer. "Good afternoon, Miss Weiss." He greeted, throwing the car into gear and pulling around the driveway to the main road.

Weiss flashed a smile to the older man. "Afternoon, Friedrich." She responded. "I'm going to be meeting Mister Leaf at the _Nightshade_." She added quickly. She knew Friedrich could find the store. How else did she get there two days ago?

The driver chuckled. "I see." He trailed knowingly. "Would I be wrong in assuming there's a reason for your choice?" His eyes gleamed with humor, a smile growing on his face.

The heiress nodded once in reply. "A friend of mine works there." She informed, her voice easy.

Friedrich nodded. "Miss Rose?" He asked in curiosity.

Weiss shook her head. "Her sister Yang, actually." She corrected, perhaps with more fervor than she wanted to show.

Of course, Friedrich caught it. "Oh, made a new friend, have you?" He teased with a small laugh. Weiss's face flared red in embarrassment, but she nodded. "Good for you."

The heiress nodded again, relaxing slightly. However, she shifted slightly. The driver noticed this, a small look of worry on his face as his eyes found hers in the mirror. "Is there something troubling you, Weiss?" He asked.

Weiss didn't move for a few moments, but she did let out a sigh. "Last night, before I went to sleep, I ended up having a short conversation with her." She mentally slapped herself. Getting flustered because of a simple conversation. She was an heiress, not a schoolgirl!

Friedrich hummed in response. "Did something happen?" He asked sympathetically, slightly worried that things were wrong.

Weiss shook her head. "That's the thing, though." She sighed, slouching into her seat. "We just talked."

The driver nodded. "What about?"

The white-haired girl exhaled. "Mostly about Fade." She confessed with a bit of embarrassment.

Friedrich let out a short laugh. "So you talked about a boy." He repeated.

The way Weiss's face went red was amusing. "I-…We-…" She stuttered, stumbling over her own words comically.

The older man let out another laugh. "Weiss, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He informed, his voice softening slightly. "You simply had a conversation that I'm sure that most girls your age have had. It's completely natural."

Weiss seemed to put at ease from the words, but she was still not completely calmed. "But I only met her two days ago." She breathed tiredly. "I don't even know why I felt like talking with her about it."

The driver nodded once in understanding. "You don't see yourself as a trusting person." He started. Weiss felt slightly miffed at the words, but they were true. "Weiss, one of the risks you take with friends is confiding in them information. You trust that they won't misuse that information and hurt you." He looked into Weiss's eyes through the mirror for as long as he could spare. "Would I be correct in thinking that you're worried Yang might betray your trust?"

The heiress let the words sink in, giving them thought. For some reason, she felt like Yang was a trusting person. Perhaps it had to do with the way she wore her heart on her sleeve. Yang didn't hold back, either in her excitement, her competitiveness, or her sympathy. Weiss wasn't sure how deep the blonde's heart ran, but for some reason, she didn't feel like Yang would shy away from showing it.

After a few moments of contemplation, the heiress shook her head. "I don't think Yang would do that, honestly." She answered.

Friedrich nodded once. "I see." He breathed. "Perhaps then, your feelings of uncertainty stem not from Miss Yang, but from yourself instead." He suggested calmly.

Weiss gave the driver a curious look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, slightly bitter, but mostly in wonder.

The man simply hummed. "Forgive me if I'm overextending myself, but if I may." He started carefully. The heiress nodded, allowing him to voice his thoughts. "You're only meetings have been with men who have been…less than desirable." He continued slowly.

When Weiss was about to ask him to make his point, he spoke. "You are conflicted because you've only seen the bad in people." His words were soft, understanding what impact they might have. "From what I've gathered, Miss Yang is not a bad person."

Weiss thought on those words for a moment. It was true. Every person that Weiss met had some ulterior motive to their 'friendship' with her. Yang, from what Weiss had seen, had no such motives. She simply wanted to be Weiss's friend just to be her friend. That was it. Nothing fancy. Nothing selfish. Just a friendship.

The heiress allowed herself to smile softly. "Perhaps you are right, Friedrich." She said after a few moments. The older man nodded, a smile on his face as well.

* * *

Weiss got out of Friedrich's car and waved him goodbye, promising to text him when she was ready to leave. She took a deep inhale, standing before the _Nightshade_ storefront. There were fewer people on the streets than the last time she was here, so she could examine the building with a bit more detail. She could barely make out the outline of a deadly nightshade in the windows, obviously the origin of the store's name.

After a few moments of gawking, the heiress pulled her phone from a small handbag she had slung over her shoulder. _'12:49'_ it read. She wasn't sure if Fade had come early or not, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She felt something akin to excitement in her chest. It was muted, nowhere near the levels that Ruby, Yang, and Nora had shown yesterday, but it was there. And Weiss knew it couldn't be at the prospect of meeting with Fade for the first time.

So, steeling herself, the heiress pulled the door open and stepped inside. Unlike the last time she was here, the store was empty. The lights, as usual, were dimmed, giving the store a gloomy, yet inviting look. Bookshelves ran in rows in the store's back, each filled to the brim with interesting books. To her right, there was a counter where customers could get food or beverages, if they so desired. To her left, there were several tables and chairs, allowing those same customers to relax.

A door behind the counter swung open, a mop of blonde coming out from behind it. "Welcome to-" She started, but upon the sight of the heiress, her face went from professional to casual. "Weiss!" And, to top it off, she had that same goofy smile.

Weiss nodded once to her friend. "Hello Yang." She greeted with a small smile. She gave another look around the store. "I would assume that my date hasn't shown up yet?" She asked the blonde.

Yang nodded once, joining Weiss as the heiress sat down. "I don't think so. We've been pretty much dead since we opened." She informed with a small laugh. "What's he look like?"

Weiss went to answer, only to realize that she didn't have one. The blonde seemed to find amusement in the revelation, a wide smirk etching on to her face. "Oh, a blind date. How romantic." She sang, even going so far as to bat her eyelashes a few times.

The heiress rolled her eyes at the blonde's reaction. "Whatever. I'm sure my father gave him a description of me." She said flatly.

The teasing expression on Yang's face faced at the words. They sounded so...emotionless. How could somebody say that their father gave a complete stranger a description of them and sound so casual about it? "That sounds weird." She commented.

Weiss let a small sigh escape her lips. "It would seem my father doesn't share your ideals." She remarked, allowing a small hint of humor to enter her voice. Yang seemed to brighten up at the change in tone.

However, before she could say something, however, the door opened, the security bell beeping twice to alert of the newcomer. It was a young man, with slicked back dark-green hair. He wore a simple grey dress shirt and black slacks, a short green necktie around his neck. His skin was light, but much more tanned than either Yang or Weiss's.

He scanned the store quickly before his eyes fell on the pair, in particular Weiss. He flashed a small smile to the heiress, one that Weiss automatically returned.

Both of them stood up, Yang giving Weiss's shoulder a small squeeze. As the man who was assumed to be Fade approached, the blonde took a step back. She wasn't going to interfere in the date, but she would be nearby throughout most of it.

Weiss immediately extended her hand out towards the young man. "Fade, I presume?" She greeted with a faked, but extremely convincing, smile.

The man nodded once. "And you must be Weiss." He replied, taking Weiss's hand in his, but he didn't kiss it, like most of the guys she had been set up with before.

The two took a seat, and Yang decided to resume her job. "So, now that you two lovebirds have met, can I get you anything?" She asked with her usual pep.

Weiss turned to Yang with a small smile. "A water and the house salad will be fine." She said evenly. Yang nodded, turning to Fade.

"I think I'll get the same." He nodded towards Weiss.

Yang flashed them both a smile. "Great! I'll let the chef know." And, with that, the blonde spun around with her usual energy and bounded off to the kitchen.

Weiss watched her friend disappear out of the corner of her eye. Already, she felt different. A bad kind of different. She had already formulated her opinions of Fade, even if, so far, he had been a gentleman. The fact that he hadn't already made a move was a plus, but Weiss was still not quite sure what to make of the dark-haired man.

She only came back to reality when Fade spoke up. "So, Weiss, how are you today?" He asked, his voice kind and easy.

Weiss looked up, a feigned smile on her face. This was going to be a long few hours…


	5. Meeting, Part II

**So, I lied, sorry. I know I said I'd update on Tuesday, but since this was originally going to be a single chapter, I figured it would be a good idea to post this sooner. So, here you guy are. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two hours. That's how long Fade had been here. That's how long Weiss had been sitting with him. That was how long they had been conversing.

And that was how long Yang stayed in the mostly empty dining area of the _Nightshade_, despite the fact that, after collecting the pair's empty plates, her services were not needed.

At first, the white-haired girl would shoot the occasional glance over to Yang, as if she was afraid the blonde might leave her alone. However, as the day went forward, those glances became less and less common, before stopping outright.

Yang told herself it was because Weiss was confident that the blonde would still be there if she was needed. But there was a part of Yang that wasn't certain that was the case. Indeed, upon a quick look of the pair sitting in the store, one might think they were getting along quite along amicably. The heiress was smiling quite often, sometimes even laughing aloud. It was hard to tell, however, if that was because Weiss was trying to keep the impression that she was, at the very least, not completely annoyed by her situation, or if she was genuinely interested in the young man.

Blake poked her head out of the door. "Hey, I need you to grab something for me." She half-ordered, breaking Yang out of her thoughts.

The blonde gave the faunus a quick nod, but she didn't turn to face her. However, she did what was asked of her, stepping away from the counter and following friend into the back of the store. "So, what do ya need?" She asked quickly, her voice its usual bubbly tone.

The faunus let out a hard sigh. "Nothing." She said flatly, giving Yang a hard look. The blonde immediately frowned. "You need to stop hanging around Weiss like a lost puppy." She added bluntly.

The blonde sighed. "What are you talking about?" She countered, her voice losing its energy and becoming slightly annoyed.

Blake nodded her head in the direction of the dining area. "I'm talking about the fact that you've been standing out there eyeing those two like a hawk." She explained, her voice remaining hard.

Yang slouched slightly. "What of it?" She questioned, moving around and leaning against a nearby shelf. "I'm just watching out for her, that's all." She informed, keeping her voice low.

The faunus's gaze softened slightly. "I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." She spoke simply.

The blonde sighed again. "Yeah, well, still." She mused, looking towards the ceiling. "I can't just sit back. That's not my style." A small smirk.

The black-haired girl took a step closer, her eyes soft. "You've only known her for two days." She reminded. "Why are you so interested in her, anyway?" She asked with a chuckle.

Yang didn't think long for her answer. "Because, she gives off that vibe that she needs a friend." She trailed quietly. "A real friend. Someone to stand up for her." Another sigh.

The faunus sat down in a small office chair a few feet away. "That's your problem, Yang." She started with a small laugh. "You try too hard to help people sometimes."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Hey, I didn't hear you complaining when I pummeled that jerk in middle school." She countered easily.

Blake let out a long sigh. "That didn't mean I needed it." She corrected, her voice slightly amused. "Besides, that was different."

Yang frowned. "How is that any different than now?" She shot back, though she wasn't angry.

"Because that was an actual problem." The faunus answered immediately. "But _this_," She pointed to the door again. "Is not a problem." She added. Her voice wasn't bitter, but it was direct.

The blonde sighed. Perhaps she really was overreacting. Maybe Fade wasn't the same as all of the other guys Weiss had been set up with. However, even if that was the case, it still set Yang on edge. She had seen that, in just the few lone conversations she had with the heiress, Weiss was damaged inside. Not irreparably, of course, but there was a broken young woman in there. One that Yang wanted to put back together.

Lost in her thoughts, the blonde didn't notice that Blake had stood up and approached her. "Yang, I know you want to help her." She started softly, reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "But, no one needs help all the time." The faunus sighed. "Just give her some distance, alright?"

Yang sighed again, but nodded. "Alright, alright." She breathed. "I thought I was supposed to be the supporting one?" She added with a small laugh.

Blake smirked, giving a quick glance to the clock. "Alright, it's 3 o'clock. Your shift's over." She said. "Go ahead and get ready to leave. I'll keep an eye on the store." She left Yang little room to argue.

The blonde nodded, removing the black vest she was wearing and setting it on a hook next to Velvet's vest. "Alright, then." She said to no one in particular, letting out a short sigh. After a moment to herself, she approached the exit, stepping back into the main store.

Weiss and Fade were standing up just as she returned. The blonde made her way over to the pair, her usual smile on her face. "Leaving so soon?" She asked with a small laugh.

The green-haired male smirked. "I'm afraid so. My father wants me back at the office ASAP." He responded, turning to Weiss. "I'm sorry again, Weiss." He added.

The heiress gave him a kind smile. "I understand, Fade." She said. "It was nice meeting you." Her words sounded sincere, but Yang couldn't tell whether or not they truly were.

Fade bowed his head once towards Weiss, before turning around and making his way out of the store. Yang smirked. "So, I'm guessing things went well." She commented.

The heiress sighed. "Not really." She said evenly, collapsing into her seat the moment Fade was gone. Yang saw this and immediately, her face became concerned. She sat across from Weiss where Fade had been sitting.

"So, he was a creep." The blonde stated, her voice halfway between annoyed and apologetic.

Weiss, however, shook her head. "No, it's not that. He was actually really nice." She started, her voice soft. "It was just…" She let out a sigh as the words escaped her.

The blonde immediately reached over, squeezing Weiss's hand with her own. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I understand." She spoke softly. She wasn't trying to get Weiss to spill every secret she had. Yang just wanted to be somebody Weiss could talk to if things got bad.

Weiss shook her head again. "It's not that." She repeated, her voice slightly less solemn. "He's like me. His father's trying to force him into something he doesn't want, too." She confessed. "He told me he only went through with the date because his father was hounding him about it."

The blonde let out a small laugh. "Wow, you two sound perfect for each other." She teased. The heiress rolled her eyes, but she let out a small laugh herself. "So, you heading home?" Yang asked after a moment.

The heiress nodded once. "I'm about to text my driver now." She remarked, reaching for her handbag and cell phone.

Yang, however, grabbed her arm. "Let me take you home." She offered. "I mean, it's a bit of a walk to where I parked it, but..." She added with a smirk.

Weiss gave it some thought, and after a moment, she returned Yang's smile. "That would be nice." She replied. The two stood up, Weiss grabbing her handbag and Yang giving a goodbye wave to Blake, before they stepped out of the store.

They started to the south, the direction of Yang's usual parking garage. "I see you've covered up your scar." Yang commented as they reached the first crosswalk.

Weiss gave Yang a curious look, like she was surprised that Yang would bring _that_ up. "Yes, I did." She replied simply. "Why do you mention it?"

The blonde shrugged as they started to cross the street, Yang's casual outfit clashing easily with Weiss's formal attire. "No real reason." She stated easily. "I just think it looks terrible, that's all."

The heiress's face hardened. "Does it, now?" She asked bitterly.

Yang fought the urge to chuckle. It was expected that she'd jump to that conclusion, no matter how much that wasn't the case. "Yeah." She replied, her voice easy and humorous. "I mean, why cover up something that's a part of you?"

Weiss literally paused, stopping in the middle of her stride. Her face immediately softened, no longer angry. No, it was almost like she was in disbelief. "Wait, what did you say?" She inquired, her voice barely loud enough to audible.

The blonde chuckled. "I said, why would you cover up a piece of yourself?" She reiterated. She kept her voice softer, taking a step closer to the heiress.

After a few moments of silence, Weiss made a sad face, her eyes falling to the ground. "Trust me, this isn't a part of me." She informed solemnly.

Yang shook her head, tilting Weiss's chin upwards. "It is, though." She said easily. It was the truth. That scar was just as much a part of Weiss and her mind. Yes, it was a bit of a disconcerting feature, but it didn't speak for Weiss's character. If anything, hiding it said more about her than the scar itself did. "It's as much a piece of you as my hair is to me."

Weiss chuckled softly. "I wasn't born with this, though." She corrected.

Yang pffted. "And I wasn't born with this luscious mane, either." She said, running her hand back through her hair to flair it behind her. "That doesn't make it any less a part of you. It just means you're always changing." She gave Weiss a smile. "That you're always growing."

The blonde looked into Weiss's eyes, trying her best to convey her intentions. She had learned yesterday the cause of her injury, and while the heiress didn't divulge any further information on the incident, Yang could see that she was bitter over it. The blonde could sympathize with the heiress; after all, if something happened to her hair, she'd be livid.

"You shouldn't have to hide a part of yourself because you think it's ugly." Yang said after a moment of brief silence. "If someone can't see past it, then they don't deserve you, simple as that." She said the words earnestly, meaning every single one.

Weiss's lips turned into a weak smile, though her eyes still held some doubt. "Thanks, Yang." She replied, her voice a bit softer than usual.

The blonde's smile widened as she resumed her trip to her motorcycle. "Hey, that's what friends are for." She quipped, walking with a bit more pep. Her energy seemed to infect Weiss, because before long the heiress's own gait became much less rigid and more relaxed, a small plastered onto her face as she chatted with the blonde about nothing in particular.

When they finally made it to the parking structure, Yang's expression became slightly more serious. "I should warn you now; Bumblebee's not exactly the most elegant ride." She directed to the heiress, letting her voice lower slightly.

Weiss, however, raised an eyebrow. "Bumblebee?" She asked in confusion. The blonde, however, just shot her a small smirk, as if telling her 'You'll see.'

A few moments later, they arrived at the parking spot when Yang's motorcycle was parked. Weiss looked it over several times, each one accented by her face becoming more and more uncertain. "You have a motorcycle?" were the first words she could say after a few moments.

Yang chuckled as she opened the rear compartment and pulled out her usual yellow helmet, as well as a smaller red one, which she handed to Weiss. "It should fit you. Ruby usually wears this one." She said as Weiss to the helmet.

However, the heiress still looked uncertain. "Yang, I've never even been on a motorcycle before." She started hesitantly. "Besides, don't you need a special license to ride on one of these?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "That's only to drive them, dummy." She teased, her helmet strapped onto her head. "Now, quit stalling and get on!"

She didn't wait for Weiss to move on her own, grabbing the smaller girl and lifting her onto the passenger seat, right behind Yang's. "Yang!" The heiress exclaimed, flailing uselessly.

The blonde enjoyed Weiss's reaction, a laugh on her face. "Look, it's not that bad." She started after a few moments. "Just put your feet here…" She directed the white-haired girl's right foot into the proper location. Once she was satisfied with the heiress's posture, she got on in front of the girl. "And now, just hang on." She added with a small smirk.

Weiss was about probably about to ask what Yang meant, but the blonde didn't wait for the question. Instead, she turned the key in the ignition, Bumblebee coming to life. The heiress immediately gripped Yang, pressing against the blonde's back tightly. Yang laughed. "You're worse than Ruby!" She exclaimed.

Weiss let out a whimpering growl. "Sh-shut up!" She stuttered, half out of uncertainty, and half because of the rumbling motorcycle. Yang's smirk grew as she pulled the bike back and out of the parking space.

She kept her pace slower, in an effort to make the heiress more comfortable with the ride. Speaking while on their trip would be a bit difficult, since the wind would be whipping past them quite fast. So, when the pair reached a stop light, Yang turned back to Weiss. "You'll have to show me where to go." She said.

The heiress didn't say anything, instead squeezing slightly tighter around Yang's waist. The blonde chuckled. "You okay back there?" She asked in a teasing but also serious tone.

Weiss didn't say anything, nor reacted, which worried Yang. "Hey, if you're really that upset, you can get off." She offered, her voice lowering as much as she could spare while speaking over the roar of the engine.

Weiss reacted then, shaking her head once. "No." She said, though her voice was barely audible. "I'll be fine. Just give me a moment."

Yang could hear the slight fear in the heiress's words, and she thought about pulling off the main road and letting her off. However, after sparing a look into one of her mirrors, she saw a look of determination in Weiss's eyes. One that shouted that she would do this, no matter what.

So, Yang decided to keep at a slower pace than she would normally take, moving barely faster than the speed limit while still in downtown and when she finally made it onto the freeway. Weiss pointed her into the right direction, her grip tightening as the pair picked up speed.

The trip down the freeway was mostly silent, save for the sounds of the motorcycle and the passing scenery. Once the pair pulled off onto Weiss's exit, the noise level dropped, allowing the two to attempt conversation. "You okay?" Yang asked immediately.

The heiress nodded once, head resting on Yang's shoulder. "I'll be alright." She answered. The uncertainty in her voice had dropped considerably. It hadn't faded completely, but it wasn't as dominant in her voice. Now, it simply sounded like she was tired.

Yang drove the rest of the way in relative silence, only speaking to ask Weiss for directions. After a few minutes, they arrived at what Weiss claimed to be her household. The blonde pulled to a stop and shut Bumblebee off at the end of the driveway. "Well, here you are." She said. "Thank you for choosing the Xiao Long Taxi service." She added jokingly.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the words, pulling the helmet off and running a hand through her hair to remove the helmet-hair she had gotten. "Thanks for the ride, Yang." Her voice was still slightly trembling, an after effect of the trip most likely.

Yang nodded, returning the red helmet to the compartment. "Like I said, that's what friends are for." She said with a smile. However, it only lasted for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again, her voice lowering.

The heiress chuckled slightly. "Seriously, Yang. You've asked that three times. I'm not afraid of a motorcycle ride!" She retorted with some humor.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't mean about that." She corrected. Weiss immediately sobered, realizing what Yang had meant by the words.

The heiress looked into Yang's eyes. "I'm fine, Yang. Really." She answered honestly. "But, I'll let you know if anything happens, alright?" She added the words quickly, almost as an afterthought.

Yang smirked, giving the girl a nod. "Sure." She spoke. "That'd be cool." The blonde then reached for the ignition. "I'll talk to you later, princess." She said just as she turned the key. If Weiss said something in return, Yang didn't hear it over the rumbling of her motorcycle.

Yang backed away as Weiss started towards her house. However, she didn't pull away until she saw Weiss step through the front door. Only then did she rev the engine once and start back to the freeway.

* * *

Weiss entered her house in good spirits, but from the moment the front door shut, her mood waned considerably. She headed towards the family room, hoping to find her father there and getting the talk he no doubt wanted to have out of the way. However, upon entering, the only person she saw in there was her sister Winter.

The sky-haired girl gave Weiss a small smile. "So, I'm assuming the date went well." She said offhandedly, attention falling back to the textbook. "I didn't know he had a bike, though…"

The heiress paused. She had told Yang to park further back to not alert everyone else to her method of return. The fact that Winter heard her did not bode well, because she knew her father wouldn't appreciate a stranger dropping her off, no matter how close of a friend they were to Weiss.

Said girl sighed. "Actually, he had to leave early." She told her younger sister. "Where's father? I'm sure he'll want to know how my day went." She intentionally avoided the word 'date' because it wasn't a date. Fade didn't want to be there anymore than she did.

Winter shrugged. "He had to head to the office. Won't be back till tonight." She answered instantly. However, just before Weiss was about to leave, she poked her head up. "Oh, but he did say to call him when you returned."

Weiss frowned. "Great…" She said under her breath, fishing her phone out of her handbag and starting up the stairs. She was opening the door to her room when she found his number on her contacts. Hitting the call button, she waited the few seconds it would take for him to answer in silence.

"Yes?" He answered with practiced patience and evenness.

The heiress almost groaned at the tone. "You told Winter to have me call you?" She started simply, not wanting this conversation to go on any longer than absolutely necessary.

Her father made a noise of affirmation. "Yes." He replied. "You did meet with Fade, girl?" He accused, not even trying to hide the displeasure in his voice.

Weiss sighed. "Yes, father, I did." She countered in her usual haughty tone.

An angry breath. "So tell me why you went back to _that_ bookstore?" He hissed.

Weiss couldn't help but smirk. "My friend works there." She answered easily. "Besides, it was actually quite nice. Quiet." She added the words with an indifference she knew her father hated.

A growl. "Do you have any idea what kind of people run that place!?" He fired back in unrestrained anger. His voice had raised, but it wasn't a shout.

The heiress chuckled. "Yes, father, I know who runs the store." She responded sweetly. "Fade didn't seem to mind, though."

Her father seemed to catch himself there. "So you did meet with him?" He asked again, as if Weiss had told him otherwise.

Again, the heiress sighed. "Yes, father, I did." This time, her voice wasn't rebellious; it was weary.

Her father made another noise of affirmation. "And?" He said after a moment of silence.

Weiss frowned. Yes, compared to all the other 'dates' she had, this was practically heavenly. But, that didn't matter. "It didn't work out." She said after a moment.

Another growl. Weiss huffed in indignation. "You can ask him!" She cut her father off before he could start his rant. "We aren't compatible."

Her father let out a long breath. "You have been acting stubborn for 6 years!" He countered. "Why should I believe that you aren't lying to me now!?"

The heiress let out an angry sigh. "You don't have to believe it." She stated. "But you can ask Fade if it'll make you happy. He'll tell you the same thing." Weiss left the words hanging.

Her father sighed. "Very well." He said finally. "I'll speak with Arktos later." And with that, he ended the call.

Weiss set the phone on her nightstand with a heavy sigh, sitting on the edge of her bed. She tried not to think about her father, but with the conversation still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help it. It sounded like he no longer believed the heiress on her dates.

Why should he? She never told her father exactly what happened on them, just that things never worked out. Of course, when he asked them, they'd tell him that it was Weiss's actions, not theirs, that caused the date to fail. She couldn't count the number of times she had to have a second date with a creep that tried, again, to get to something Weiss was _not_ giving away.

She shook her head violently, giving herself a head rush, but clearing her mind of her father. After the room stopped spinning, she stood up and approached her dresser, grabbing a change of clothes for the rest of the day. After she was satisfied with her selection, she headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

As she was starting to undress, she caught her reflection in the ornate mirror above an equally ornate sink. In particular, she was drawn to her left eye, the one that, under a few layers of makeup, sat her scar. She immediately thought back to the words that Yang had told her; she shouldn't have to hide a part of herself.

Weiss's face fell slightly. Her father made it no secret that he hated seeing the blemish on her face. He always made sure that she hid it when going out, so that it could never drive away any potential suitors for her.

But the words that Yang said rang out in her mind. 'If someone can't see past it, then they don't deserve you, simple as that.' Weiss let those words replay several times before she realized that they were right. The scar was a part of her, for better or worse.

She turned on the sink faucet, putting her hand under the stream. After a moment, she brought her hand up and started to rub around her eye, the makeup there running and beginning to fade. A few moments later, the scar was fully visible, the light-pink contrasting with her almost sheet-white skin.

However, for the first time in her life, Weiss didn't feel ashamed by it. She didn't feel the urge to run back to her room and reapply makeup to hide it. Instead, Weiss felt…relief. It was as if she had been unchained and allowed to run free for the first time.

For the first time in a long time, Weiss Schnee felt complete.

* * *

The sun had set several hours ago, leaving the sky outside a pitch black, save for stars and the moon. Yang sat alone in her living room, eyes focused on the TV before her, Xbox controller in hand. On the screen, the metropolis of Los Santos sprawled under her character, currently inside a Titan aircraft. She wasn't actually doing anything; she was just messing around with the other players in the game.

She was nearing the northern edge of the city when she heard her phone, her real phone, get a message. Hiding her character out of sight, she grabbed her phone from a small table to her left. She smirked when she saw Weiss's name.

*can we talk?*

Yang almost felt like laughing. Did she really ask that? However, she quickly remembered what Weiss had told her at her house, and the blonde sobered up. She closed her game, the screen going black, and typed up her reply.

-something wrong?-

*you could say that*

Yang frowned.

*my father thinks I'm lying about what happened with Fade*

-did you :P-

Yang could hear Weiss's huff of indignation.

*no! I told him exactly what happened*

-well why doesn't he believe you?-

There was a much longer pause than usual as Weiss typed her reply.

*probably because I've lied to him every other time*

-lol-

-well whats he saying?-

*he hasn't said much surprisingly*

-what did you tell him about the date?-

*that it didn't work*

-sounds like what happened…-

*that's the thing. He thinks I'm just saying that because I don't like them*

Yang chuckled again.

-but you don't like them-

*thank u for stating the obvious*

-:)-

*but no, I do not like them*

The blonde thought for a moment.

-so tell him-

Again, there was a long pause from Weiss's end of the conversation.

*how?*

The blonde huffed. She could almost hear the broken tone in the words.

-just tell him you don't want to do it anymore-

*its not that easy though*

-why not?-

Another pause.

*it just isnt, okay?*

Yang sighed.

-if you say so-

There was another long wait, but Yang waited patiently, as she had each time.

*hey yang?*

-yeah princess?-

*thx*

Yang gave her phone a curious look.

-wat are you talking about?-

*no ones ever treated me like you. like a regular person*

The blonde smirked.

-like I said, youre just another stick in the mud :P-

*still. thank you*

-np-

*im going to get some sleep now*

Yang glanced at the clock on her phone and saw it was almost midnight.

-yeah, me 2 nite princess-

The blonde stood up and shut the TV and the lone lamp off before heading to her bedroom. She set her phone down next to her alarm clock and slid under the covers. She had barely gotten comfortable when her phone went off again.

*sweet dreams*

The blonde gave a weak smile at the message, typing a quick reply before she slipped into dreamland.

-u2-

* * *

**Any of you ever read _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green? If you have, you'll know what I'm talking about here. Anyways, I kinda came up with using the phrases "Sweet dreams" and "You too" as this story's version of "Okay?" and "Okay" from the book. Doesn't have any importance to the story, but I thought you guys might find that interesting. **


	6. First Day

**Hello again! I'm here with the next chapter of _Hot, Cold, and Everything Between_.**

**So this chapter is kinda fitting, since yesterday (where I live, anyway) was the first day of school. And, this chapter is their first day back to school.**

**And one more thing; I'VE HAD SOMEBODY MAKE ME A FANART! ASLKDJHKLJDGSDGF! I'm probably acting a bit over-dramatic, but I've never had a story have something made for it. You can see it here skiretehfox .tumblr post/95194017798/based-on-this-fanfic-hot-cold-and-everything Shoutout to SkireTehFox for drawing it.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Yang's hand reached out and slammed down on her alarm clock, immediately silencing the accursed thing. Silence filled the air for a moment, but Yang knew it wouldn't last. There was only one thing she ever set her alarm for.

Today was the first day of her last year of high school.

The blonde silently groaned as she sat up, her hair a mess. She approached the light switch and, preemptively squinting, flipped it on, casting her small room into light once again. After taking a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light, she pulled out a simple outfit, opened her door, and headed down to the bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out, changed, but not completely ready. She went back to her bedroom and started the long process of fixing her hair. While some people might be satisfied with a simple brushing, Yang Xiao Long was not, and she spent several minutes each day tending to her hair.

Ten minutes went by as Yang brushed and dried her blonde locks, taking great care not to dislodge any of them. Once she was finished, she looked over to her clock. '_5:45_' it read. Which left her and hour and a half to eat and get to the school.

The blonde made sure she had everything she needed before leaving her room and heading to the kitchen. She immediately set out to make herself a simple breakfast; buttered toast and a bowl of cereal. As she was gathering the things she need, she heard a bedroom door open down the hall. She didn't need to turn to know Ruby had made her way into the kitchen.

The younger sister was practically ready to explode. Ruby was starting her junior year, but with the way she was bouncing around, you'd think she was a senior.

Yang rolled her eyes at Ruby's energy. "Hey, calm down." She chided teasingly, spreading some butter over the bread before putting it in the toaster. "You do realize that you technically haven't started the year yet?"

The dark-haired girl nodded so fast it was amazing she didn't give herself a headache. Or whiplash. "I know that!" She breathed. "But I can't sit still!"

Yang chuckled. How someone could be so excited for school was beyond her. Speaking of which, she wondered what Weiss was doing now. The heiress gave off that vibe that she enjoyed learning about pointless stuff. Of course, there was also a chance that Weiss thought it was boring, and that she was just as loathe to head to school as Yang was. But that wasn't likely.

After her toast was finished, she poured some cereal, added the milk, and headed to the dining table while Ruby prepared her own food. "So, who's the lucky guy?" She fired to her sister.

It was almost comical how Ruby nearly dropped the box of cereal onto the floor. "Wha-huh what?" were the words Ruby managed to make after a few moments.

Yang laughed. "Oh, c'mon!" She started, taking a bite of toast. "I've never seen you _this_ excited for school! Obviously, there's someone that you're dying to see." Yang continued her teasing.

The dark-haired girl flared red at the words. "I-I'm not seeing anybody!" She retorted weakly. After hearing her own words, though, she deflated, her face only getting redder.

The blonde chuckled. "So, when will I meet 'em?"

This time, Ruby seemed to become defiant. "If I _was_ seeing someone, you'd be the last person to meet them." She shot back, although her voice was slightly teasing.

Yang played the hurt older sister card well. "That's cold, Ruby. That's really cold." She deadpanned. The younger girl chuckled.

As Ruby was sitting down at the table with her bowl of cereal and glass of milk, Yang's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it. "Weiss?" Ruby asked knowingly, her words slightly amused.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the tone Ruby settled for, but nodded. "Yep."

*you awake? :P*

Yang chuckled at the message. The heiress had loosened up considerably in the last few weeks, and while she was still a bit stuck up, she didn't show it as often.

-oh ye of little faith-

*I have plenty of faith, just none of it in u*

Yang smirked.

-ive never missed a day of school in my life-

*why do I have trouble believing that?*

-cuz you don't have faith-

*nope*

The blonde finished her breakfast just as her father was making his way inside. "You all set for school?" He asked both girls.

Yang gave a mock salute, while Ruby became a bobble head. He smirked. "Alright, just be careful." He directed these words more to Yang than Ruby, causing the blonde to frown falsely.

"Why is everybody doubting me today?" She mused with a small laugh. "I mean, the day hasn't even started yet!"

Ruby finished her breakfast a few moments later, and the two decided to head to the school now. Ruby still had some schedule issues to resolve with the office, and Yang didn't want to risk being caught in the traffic that would no doubt get thicker as it got closer to the start of first period.

The drive over was, thankfully, not long. Signal High was about a ten minute drive from the pair's house. It was one of the largest schools in Vale, and definitely one of the best. Students from all over the city attended, giving the school a diverse culture.

As soon as they arrived, Ruby headed to the front office to fix the problems with her schedule (having a class she already took last year on her schedule again), while Yang started towards her locker. It wasn't even _6:30_ yet, so Yang still had almost an hour until her first class started.

She arrived at her locker, and after a few moments of trying to remember the right combination to the lock, pulled it open. A few of her textbooks were already inside, the blonde and her sister having come by two weeks ago to get their schedules and a few of their required books. Yang looked at her schedule; she had Calculus, Physics, a free period during lunch, and then Creative Writing today, with Vytal History, Advanced Athletic Studies, Anthropology, and Economics tomorrow.

Seeing this, the blonde pulled her calculus book out. After that, she grabbed her pencils and a small binder with loose-leaf paper, and shut her locker.

She turned around and started towards the school library, a place where she met with her friends every year before the school day began. It wasn't that any of them were particularly studious (maybe Blake was), just that it was an easy place to meet up at.

However, she had barely walked two steps when she saw a familiar white ponytail kneeling at a locker down the hall. She smirked, approaching the girl as cautiously as possible.

She waited until Weiss was shutting her locker before acting. "Hi!" She quipped, her voice much louder than it needed to be.

The heiress practically jumped out of her skin, the locker door slamming shut loudly. "What the-!" She cried out, before she turned to the source of the noise. She frowned deeply. "Yang, what the hell!?" She sounded angry, but Yang didn't pay it much mind.

"Oh, Princess has a potty mouth!" The blonde laughed. Weiss's frowned deepened as she reached out to smack the blonde on her shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, I was headed to the library." She motioned behind her, in the direction of her goal.

The white-haired girl immediately raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked, halfway confused and halfway in disbelief. "I didn't peg you as the studious type."

Yang laughed. "Oh, I don't go there to read!" She countered, leading the shorted girl. "It's just where we gather every morning." She corrected, her voice still humorous.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I should've known." She droned. However, she then gave Yang a weird look. "Wait, 'we'?" She added.

The blonde nodded. "Yep. My friends. I don't think you've met them before." She replied as the pair turned down the hallway to the library.

Weiss nodded once. "Oh." She trailed simply, her eyes falling towards the floor.

Yang noticed the heiress's hesitance and gave her a calming smile. "Don't worry. You'll love 'em." She reassured, keeping her voice soft.

The pair walked the rest of the way in silence, reaching the three steps that led to the library. Already, a small group of people had gathered at the entrance, standing out of the way if others needed to enter. One of them, Weiss already knew, but she didn't know the other 4. Blake was joined by a boy with blond hair and an equally blond tail, another boy with blue hair, one with green hair and dark skin, and a last one with red hair and a tribal looking tattoo on his face.

Upon the sight of the pair, the male faunus smirked. "Nice of you to finally stop by, Yang." He chuckled, his back leaning against a wall. He then looked over and saw Weiss. "I'm guessing this is Weiss, then?"

The blonde immediately took a position next to the blue-haired boy, who was sitting on the uppermost step. "Yeah, that's her." She answered for the heiress. Weiss shot her a slightly annoyed look for it. Yang just laughed. "Weiss, this is Sun." She introduced.

The faunus gave the heiress a short and completely mocking bow. "M'lady." He teased, getting a sharp look from the heiress in response. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said she couldn't take a joke…" He said to Blake after a moment.

The black-haired faunus sighed. "You'll have to forgive Sun. The finer points of social etiquette elude him." She droned, her voice easily taken as serious. The blue-haired boy nodded in apparent agreement.

Sun went to make a remark, but Yang cut him off. "That's Sage." She pointed to the dark-skinned boy, who nodded, but remained silent. "Scarlet." She motioned to the redhead. He gave the heiress a small smile. "And that's Neptune." She pointed to the last of the group.

The blue-haired boy stood up as he was introduce. "Hello there, Snow Angel." He greeted, his voice smooth. Sun and Yang rolled their eyes in sync, but Weiss simply huffed.

"Don't call me that, please." She said, the first words she had said since arriving.

Sage grunted. "You even sound rich." He commented, his voice nowhere near as deep as his appearance would suggest. He didn't sound like he was trying to be insulting. He was simply making a comment.

Still, Weiss didn't appreciate it, letting out a huff. Neptune, however, spoke again. "Have you ever been told that you sound just as beautiful as you look?" He was making a secret to no one he was flirting. And he wasn't doing a good job of it, either.

The blonde let out a short, throaty laugh. "Please, you'd have better luck convincing Blake to take your ass in!" She said humorously. The blue-haired boy turned to face the dark-haired girl with a knowing smile.

Blake, however, made a noise of indignation. "Hell. No." She emphasized both words with a small laugh in her throat.

When Neptune turned back to face her, Weiss frowned. "Thanks, but no thanks." She told him. The other boy didn't seem affected, simply returning to where he was sitting.

Sage decided to speak up. "So, Weiss, what class you have first?" He asked, moving over slightly to let a teacher into the library.

The heiress had to pull her schedule out before she could answer. After fishing the blue paper out, she sighed. "Calculus." She droned.

The blonde perked up. "Which teacher?" She asked quickly.

Weiss found the name. "Forester." She answered.

Blake shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She told the heiress.

The white-haired girl was about to ask what she meant, but Yang's smile told her enough. "Oh, great…" She trailed in half-annoyance.

* * *

For the rest of the morning before classes, Weiss 'hung out' with Yang and her circle of friends. Ruby showed up a few minutes before the group headed in their separate directions. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all had Mr. Forester's Calculus class for their first period, so they all headed in the same direction. Ruby accompanied them, only because her first class was down the hall from theirs.

After stepping into the class, the three sat near each other near the front of the class. Weiss sat in front of Blake, while Yang sat to the heiress's right. It didn't take long for the rest of the students to file in, the last of them making it in just as the bell rang.

Mr. Forester looked too young to be a teacher. His hair was a cleanly cut brown, and he wore a green t-shirt with black slacks. He was taller than most people, with a build that gave him away as an athlete. Judging from his height alone, Weiss assumed him to be a basketball player or, more likely, a coach.

"Alright, welcome." He started with a voice full of energy. Granted, it was lost on most of the students, many of which looked like they didn't want to be here. That didn't affect the man, though, as he simply went through what the students could expect from the class.

After he gave his short speech, he handed out several worksheets, as a refresher course for the year. Weiss looked the papers over quickly, trying to recall the equations and steps to solve them. She looked to her right, seeing that Yang was already working on the first of her problems.

After a moment, the heiress started her own work. She took her time, not wanting to make any mistakes. However, being out of practice, she was certain that a few of the answers she gave were wrong. Math had never been a class she enjoyed. However, that didn't mean she couldn't do the work. She just preferred more practical math, like financial math.

After about twenty minutes, Weiss, as well as the rest of the class, finished the work and turned it in. The rest of the class was spent refreshing the students on what they might have forgotten, going over each paper that they had turned in and working on what they had missed.

Near the end of the period, the students were allowed to converse with each other, so long as they didn't get too out of hand. Once that happened, Yang immediately turned to face the other two girls. "Geez, not even an hour in and we're already doing work." She half groaned, though she possessed a smile.

The heiress sighed. "It's a school. What did you expect?" She countered easily, turning somewhat so she could better face the blonde. Said blonde shrugged.

"It's only the first day!" She retorted. "I mean, isn't there a rule that says we don't have to do work until like the third day, at least?"

The faunus chuckled at the words. "I don't think it works like that, Yang." She said simply. "Besides, it wasn't all that hard." She added evenly.

The blonde nodded. "I mean, of course it wasn't. But still!" She just couldn't let it go, could she?

Weiss sighed. "You are seriously hopeless." She teased. The blonde smirked in reply.

However, her smirk only lasted a brief moment before a frown took its place. The heiress's face grew slightly worried. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing that Yang's gaze wasn't focused on her, but behind her.

She turned in her seat to where Yang was looking, and saw a young man with brown hair, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head as if he were reclining. Weiss heard Blake growl, an animalistic noise that, honestly, scared her.

Before Weiss could ask who this boy was, Blake answered. "Cardin Winchester." She hissed, her voice dangerous.

The heiress had heard that name before, though she couldn't remember where. She turned back to Yang. "What's going on?" She asked, this time with slightly more force.

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing. He was just looking at you funny." She responded. She tried not to sound so bitter, but there was definitely something unpleasant there.

Weiss sighed. "Was he now?" She turned back to the boy, noticing the small group of students around him. None of them stood out as much as Cardin did, the young man an intimidating figure.

Yang nodded. "Yeah. He's a grade-A douchebag." She warned. "He's a huge racist, too." There was a bitterness there that spoke of personal experience.

Weiss didn't have to ask before Blake spoke up. "He's bullied just about every faunus he could get his hands on." She hissed. That obviously meant she had suffered at his hands. She motioned to the bow that she was currently wearing atop her head, covering her ears. "That was when I started wearing this. It didn't stop Cardin, but it did stop others from commenting on it."

The heiress frowned. She was still trying to get over her own prejudices. Blake was helping with that a lot; in the last few weeks, Weiss had made several strides in that regard. She considered Blake a friend. Not a particularly close friend, mind you, but a friend nonetheless.

Plus, Weiss didn't like bullies. Part of it was on principle. She had been raised with all the ideals of the upper class, so at first glance, it didn't really make sense. Most of the upper class enjoyed rubbing their wealth and power into the lower class's face. However, Weiss saw that as a waste of time and energy, and it did little good. If anything, it only made the divide between the classes wider and harder to mend.

But, most of her hatred for bullying came from personal experience, namely from her father. He had drilled into her his ideals, his view of the world. He molded her into what he wanted, not giving her the chance to become what she wanted. She had caught onto his plan before his work became irreparable, but the damage would take a while to mend.

She knew all too well how hard it could be to deal with that. So, she shot the young man a hard look. He saw it and smirked cockily. He gave off the vibe that he felt he should get his way. An aura of arrogance. Weiss's frown deepened. "I see what you mean." She said after a moment.

When the heiress turned around, Yang nodded. "If he starts messing with you, let one of us know, alright?" She suggested, her voice low so not to question the heiress's ability to defend herself.

Weiss gave her friend a nod. "I will, don't worry." She said evenly.

The next period went by uneventfully for the heiress. She had Economics, a class that she knew she'd have no trouble with. One of the few useful things her father had taught her was how to deal with finances, and Weiss probably knew more about the subject than the teacher did. However, she'd never say anything on it, because she had always been taught to respect her elders.

Although she made a few special exceptions when it came to her father.

After that, Weiss, as well as Yang, had a free period. Blake and Ruby didn't have a free period, but they did have the same lunch period, so the four met in the cafeteria shortly after third period started. After Yang and Ruby grabbed their food from the lunch line, the four sat down at a table away from the majority of the students.

Ruby was the first to speak up upon sitting down. "So, how's it been so far?" She inquired to the table. Being a year behind the others meant that she didn't have the same classes as them. The only one she shared with any of them was Applied Chemistry with Weiss, but that would be tomorrow.

Yang let out a theatrical groan. "Booooring!" She dragged the word out much longer than necessary. Blake and Weiss both rolled their eyes. "I mean, c'mon, how can you possibly make Physics any more uninteresting?"

The heiress sighed. "Perhaps it's you." She quipped shortly. The blonde gave her a false glare.

Blake chuckled. "To be fair, Yang, you find most things boring." She spoke easily.

Yang frowned. "Hey, no fair!" She cried out. "Y'all are teaming up on me!"

The younger sister giggled. "I haven't said anything." She mentioned. However, Yang gave her a look that said, 'You were going to.' Ruby just nodded in reply, but said nothing.

The blonde sighed. "So, Weiss, what were you going to do with your free period?" She asked as she bit down on an apple.

Weiss thought for a moment. "I don't know." She said flatly. "Most likely just go to the library, find something to read." Blake smirked slightly.

Yang just nodded. "Okay." She took another bite of her apple. "Mind if I join ya?" She asked once her mouth was clear.

The heiress shrugged. Part of her was slightly annoyed, because she actually wanted to find something to read. However, another part of her was silently glad she didn't have to spend the period alone. So, it was sort of a win/win.

The blonde smirked. "Great!" She then turned to Blake. "What're you going to next?" She asked the two other girls.

Blake shrugged once. "Drama." She said evenly. Weiss gave her a weird look. "What can I say? I like reading the plays." She answered without missing a beat. Yang let out a half chuckle, half sigh.

Ruby frowned. "I've got Trig." Yang grimaced at the words.

The faunus elbowed the girl in the side gently. "Let me know if you need any help." She offered. Of the four, Blake was probably the best in the math department.

The younger girl gave the dark-haired girl a wide smile. "You bet!" She exclaimed.

The rest of lunch was eaten with little more fanfare, the four chatting about nothing in particular for the remainder of the half-hour. After the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period, Blake and Ruby returned to their respective classes, while Weiss and Yang headed to the library.

As they made their way inside, they saw a few students trying to fix more glaring problems with their schedule, or trying to get the proper textbooks. Weiss led the blonde to one of the computer stations, setting her lone notebook down.

Yang smirked. "So, what'cha gonna do?" She asked, her voice low enough not to attract attention to the pair.

The heiress sighed. "I'm going to look for something to read." She said, immediately making her way to the books. Yang followed her, staying far enough back to not distract the white-haired girl.

Of course, having someone shadowing you, even when they aren't trying to be a nuisance, grew annoying. Weiss knew Yang was trying her best not to get in the way, remaining silent the entire time, but the blonde had a presence about her that extended beyond the audible. It was nearly impossible to not notice her.

However, while it was slightly annoying, Weiss didn't find herself telling Yang to leave. To be honest, it was nice to have somebody with her, even if they had no interest in books, or studying, or school. Even if all Yang did was listen while Weiss talked, that would be enough, because Weiss didn't have someone she could just talk to without notice.

After a while, Weiss finally found a book that interested her and made her way back where she had left her notebook. Once she saw down, Yang took a seat next to her. "So, what's that about?" She asked, pointing to the book in Weiss's hands.

The heiress sighed, but she didn't harbor any resentment. "It's an alternate history book." She informed, giving the blonde a better look at the cover. "It's what the world would've been like if there were monsters and magic." She added.

Yang gave the cover a quick scan. "Sounds interesting." She said after a moment. She then stood up and headed off, leaving Weiss slightly worried, but mostly annoyed.

However, a moment later, Yang came back, holding another copy of the same book. Weiss gave the blonde a surprised look. "What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

Yang rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing, which it really was. Weiss knew what she had seen, but she couldn't actually believe it. "I'm reading, silly." She said easily. She then flipped the book open and immediately began reading it.

Weiss tried to read her book, but she couldn't find it in her to focus. Instead, her eyes kept traveling to Yang, looking at the blonde as her eyes darted over the page. Yang was not a slow reader by any means, and she even seemed to enjoy the story that played out before her.

Seeing that look in Yang's eyes brought a tightness into Weiss's chest, something she couldn't pinpoint the cause of, nor what it meant. Weiss tried to quantify the feeling, but she kept coming up blank.

She shook her head discretely, returning to the book before her. She continued to read, but she couldn't shake the feeling from her chest. It simply held itself there, forming a lump in her throat that made breathing difficult. She was only able to calm down when she got completely engrossed in the story in front of her.

An hour and a half later, the bell that signaled the end of third period rang out. Weiss slid a makeshift bookmark into the page she had left off and took her book to the front counter. The librarian checked the book out in Weiss's name, telling her that she would have 10 days before it was considered late.

Yang did the same, her bookmark right around the same section as Weiss's. As the two exited the library, they started towards their lockers. "So, what do you got now?" Yang asked after a moment.

Weiss felt that tightness coming back at Yang's words, and for a moment, she forgot what her next class was. However, after only a heartbeat (or six), she remembered. "Choir." She said, her voice much thicker than she had expected. She cleared her throat, trying to make it sound like something it wasn't.

The blonde gave her a raised eyebrow. "You sing?" She questioned in surprise. Weiss nodded, uncertain of her own at the moment. "Wow, that's pretty cool. You any good?" She added.

The heiress shrugged as she arrived at her locker. She knelt down and opened it quickly. "Everyone else says so." She said quietly, the only way she could have control over the lump in her throat.

Yang smirked. "You'll have to show me one day…" She trailed off. She then shook her head. "Anyway, I've got Creative Writing." She informed easily.

Weiss did a double take. "What?" She asked incredulously. There was no way _Yang_, of all people, was that good of a writer.

The blonde gave her a cocky smirk. "Yeah, I'm a pretty good writer. Entered a poem for that contest last year. Didn't win, though." She sounded slightly upset about it, but also slightly self-conscious.

Weiss couldn't believe it. She knew exactly what Yang meant; during a pep-rally/end-of-school party, the principal read a student-submitted poem. The prompt was 'Summer.' Weiss wrote an entry, and was miffed when hers wasn't accepted.

For some reason, though, that only made the tightness in Weiss's chest thicker. "Anyway, I guess I should get going." Yang said after a moment. "I'll text you tonight." She then caught herself. "If that's alright with you, that is." She added quickly.

The heiress nodded once in reply. "Yeah. That'd be great." She could barely get the words out. She was thankful that Yang didn't stay any longer and headed out. Weiss waited only until Yang had turned away and got lost in the crowd before she headed towards her class, her head in a spin.


	7. Summer

**Well, here you guys go. Chapter 6.**

**A few things to say before I let you guys go. First off, seeing that 80 people have followed this story is amazing! And 30 of them since the last update! Without a doubt the biggest growth of a story of mine ever. And over 1100 views in one day! You guys are awesome!**

**Secondly, I'd normally spend the time to reply to every review I get, but my current situation makes that a bit difficult. I do read every review, and I love each and every one of them. Even if they are just a few words, it's nice because that means someone enjoyed my story enough to say so. As a writer, that is a great feeling. So, while I can't reply to them individually, I'll say this: Thank you all!  
**

**So with that out of the way, go ahead and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Yang rested on her bed, Ember curled up at her feet, flipping through pages of the book in her hands. She didn't lie to Weiss when she said she thought it was interesting. Of course, she knew that showing interest in the book would cause the heiress confusion, and Yang couldn't pass up the chance to see that.

That said, she was pleasantly surprised when she found herself engrossed in the story. It was about a group of students in a school designed to train people how to fight monsters. The characters that the story followed were based on fairytales and legends. Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and Goldilocks and the Three Bears were the inspiration for the four main characters.

However, while Weiss had said it was an alternate history, there wasn't a lot that was the same. Sure, place names were kept, but that was about it. And whoever wrote the story had to have lived in Vale at one point; it had all taken place in the city and the fictional combat school that sat to the east.

Indeed, it seemed that the story focused more on the characters and a more local conflict. Yang hadn't been drawn into a book this much in years. She knew something big was going to go down. Already, a few minor characters had died, some of them quite gruesomely, and while none of the main four had died, things weren't looking good for Red.

Yang turned a page just as her phone vibrated. Her eyes never left the page as she reached over and grabbed her phone, only looking away when she had to read the message she had received.

*u done with the book yet?*

-almost so don't spoil anything :P-

The blonde smirked. She would've been finished earlier, but she had to work first, so she didn't get back home until close to 9. She ate a quick dinner, and then she holed herself in her room, where she had been for the last 3 hours.

*you wont like it ;)*

Yang frowned.

-meanie-

*lol how mature*

She could hear Weiss's laugh in the words.

There was a lull in the messages as Yang continued reading. It only took her around 20 minutes before she reached the final page. She felt a weird emptiness inside as she finished, closing the book with a heavy sigh.

-whoa…-

*what?*

-just finished-

*told ya :P*

-that sucked-

*yeah it kinda did*

-is there another book? A sequel? Something?-

*the author said its going to be a trilogy*

-whats the next one called?-

*it hasn't been finished yet*

-WHAT? D:-

*lol don't you think youre being a bit dramatic?*.

-I need to know what happened to Red!-

*she died*

-SHE CANT BE DEAD SHE WAS SO YOUNG!-

*XD*

The blonde chuckled at her own fervor, as well as Weiss's amusement. It wasn't that Yang didn't like reading, she just had to find the right stories. Fantasies were among her favorite types, but being so popular, you were bound to find some not-so-great stories amongst the genre.

-I kinda feel sorry for Belle though-

*what do you mean?*

-she spent most of the book hiding her feelings for Gold-

-now she cant say anything because of Reds death-

*yeah it is kinda sad*

-which is why I need that next book-

*you are not a patient person are you*

-never-

Yang spared a look at her phone's clock. It was almost 1 in the morning.

-crap im gonna be tired tomorrow-

*damn is it already 1?*

-looks like it-

Yang ushered Ember out of her room and shut the door behind him. The rest of the house had already gone to sleep.

*alright nite yang*

-sweet dreams princess-

*u 2*

* * *

The weeks passed by uneventfully. Yang quickly fell into her usual routine, the only difference being that Weiss was now a part of it. The blonde was glad that Weiss seemed to easily fit into her circle of friends. She had to admit, she was slightly worried that, given the way her friends tended to get a bit carried away with regards to their playful insults, that they might accidentally drive her away. Yang didn't want to say anything about it, knowing that Weiss's pride would never accept the help, and because she didn't want her current friends to change for her newest one.

However, the more that time went on, the more that Yang noticed that she spent more of her time with Weiss than without. Every day, the two would meet up, regardless of whether or not they had classes together. 'A' days were a lot easier to do this than 'B' days, because on those days, the two didn't have any periods together, so they could only settle for their meeting before classes began, and small conversations in the hallways.

Today the two were in the library as usual. Weiss was looking up some resources for a project she had to do in her Creative Writing class, while Yang was busying herself with a web-game.

The heiress looked over at Yang's screen and sighed. "You do realize these are for studying, not playing?" She scolded playfully.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I am studying." She countered easily. "I'm studying how long it takes me to pass each level."

Weiss let out another sigh, returning to her screen. Yang looked over and saw several short poems. "Poetry?" She asked simply.

The heiress huffed. "Yes." She spoke flatly, writing down a few notes in a small binder. "We're doing a project for class." She then turned to the blonde. "Don't you have that same project?" She inquired directly.

The blonde shook her head. "I'm not doing the poetry project." She informed. "At least, not that one. I just wrote a piece." The teacher had given them two projects to choose from; either write a piece of poetry for the class, or write an essay on one, giving the various meanings that the piece conveyed.

Weiss sighed. "Great…" She seemed annoyed by the revelation. "I would take it you're already done, then?" She added with a hidden groan.

Yang nodded once with a smirk. "Yeah." She then chuckled. "Although I hope she'll take it."

The heiress gave her a weird look. "Why wouldn't she?" She asked with a slightly uncertain tone in her words.

Yang raised an eyebrow at that. "Get your mind out of the gutter." She countered easily. Weiss's face tinted pink slightly. "But, I wrote the poem last year." Her voice softened slightly.

Weiss's face sobered immediately. "You mean for that contest?" She inquired.

The blonde nodded. "Yep. I should probably ask her if that's okay to turn in, huh?" Her voice took on a slightly joking tone here.

The heiress, however, looked slightly uncertain about something. "You think I could use it? For my project, that is?" She asked quickly.

Yang's eyebrow went upwards, almost retreating into her hairline. She thought it over for a minute before she shrugged. "Sure, why not." And then she immediately started typing on the keyboard before her.

Weiss gave a surprised look. "Wait, now!?" She exclaimed.

The blonde chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, it's just a poem." She countered as she continued searching. "It got put on the school website after the contest. Apparently, whoever was running the contest liked it enough." As she was saying the words, the website loaded, and Yang found the page with the poems on it.

The heiress gave her an odd look, like she was almost unsure what to do. "Hey, if the teacher doesn't accept it for mine, maybe she'll accept it for yours." She reassured as she pulled up her poem.

After a moment, the words appeared on the screen. Yang shifted her seat over, allowing Weiss to scoot into the spot. As the heiress started reading, Yang joined her, the words familiar and yet foreign.

_"Oh dearest Summer,  
How I long for your embrace;  
To feel your warmth and love  
Envelop me; you make me feel safe._

_My heart aches when we are apart.  
It longs to feel your light.  
I yearn to hear your voice,  
To see your face, your smile._

_Oh dearest Summer,  
Children laugh and play  
In your glow. They never  
Want you to go away._

_But time is not kind;  
It is bitter and cruel.  
It takes away your warmth  
Relentlessly, like and angry bull._

_Oh dearest Summer,  
When you leave, my soul  
Aches. It burns with sorrow;  
My heart yearns to be whole._

_Every day without you  
Is another day of pain.  
You've left me broken, empty;  
I no longer feel the same._

_Oh dearest Summer,  
Our time together was brief.  
But time will not slow down,  
And so I keep living my life._

_I'll carry with me your love,  
And I will share it, live by it.  
But I'll never forget your warmth;  
And every day shall be a gift."_

Yang silently admired the words. She had never wanted to be a writer; she wasn't patient, nor resolute enough, to spend her time just writing. She only got involved because it was an outlet for her imagination. She had thought up all sorts of things in her head, and while some of them were less-than-amazing, there were a few that she wanted to put down into words. Nothing ever came of her ideas, though.

However, every standardized test she took said that she was a prodigy. A writer of amazing skill, one that, with the proper focus, could very well become famous for it. Yang's scores always annoyed Blake. The faunus had all the desire and want to be a writer, but her scores were usually much lower than Yang's. As such, Yang was always teasing her friend about it.

But, for some reason, she felt self-conscious about her work when she saw Weiss reading it. She didn't usually care what others thought of her work, but she also knew it wasn't as good as they said. She had shown the poem to Blake; she had said it was a great piece, but Yang never truly felt that way. Yes, she'd always say she was a good writer, but mostly because it usually stunned people when they heard it.

After a moment, Weiss pulled away, putting down a few notes in her binder. She remained silent as she pushed her chair away and returned to her spot. Yang let out a shaky laugh. "I never said it was good." She broke the air with a self-deprecating joke.

The heiress sighed. "I didn't say anything." She corrected silently. "It was nice." She added, her voice barely a whisper.

Yang gave her a curious look. "It really isn't." She said simply. "I wasn't shocked it didn't win."

Weiss let out an annoyed sigh this time. "Yang, stop that." She chided lightly. "It was a great poem. Honestly."

Yang didn't know whether Weiss was being nice or not. She knew that the heiress was able to falsify her voice, making it sound like she was feeling something she wasn't. So it was hard to take her words at face value, at first. However, as Yang looked into the heiress's eyes, she saw authenticity there. She could see that the words were genuine. Weiss wasn't being nice; she was being sincere.

Yang flashed a small smile. "Thanks…" She breathed, her voice low. She then shook her head. "So, you gonna use it or what?" She asked after a moment.

The heiress looked at her notes, then back to the blonde. "Most likely." She said shortly. "You mind if I ask you a few questions about it, though?" She added with a small voice.

Yang chuckled. "Don't you think that's cheating?" She teased, getting a small blush from the heiress. "Well, what do you need to know?" She kept her voice soft, but still retained her usual teasing tone.

Weiss shifted a little bit, as if uncomfortable. However, after a moment, she let out a breath. "The poem that won was about summer in a generic sense." She started. She sounded like a little kid. "But, you personified it. You made it sound almost…personal."

The blonde nodded in reply. "Yep." She answered. When Weiss went to ask what she meant, Yang sighed. "It was about my mom. Well, step-mom." She answered Weiss's unasked question. "She died four years ago."

The heiress immediately softened. "Oh…" She murmured, almost like she was regretting asking the question.

Yang gave her a small smile. "It's alright." She told the heiress. "You know, when I first heard about the contest, I didn't plan to enter." A small laugh. "I didn't write poetry. I was always more of a fantasy writer. _When_ I wrote, that is."

Weiss went to ask what she meant, but the blonde cut her off. "But, when I heard what the prompt was, I felt, I dunno, compelled or something." She continued with a smaller voice. "It had to be destiny or something like that, because, well…" She let out a short sigh. "Her name was Summer."

The heiress nodded once. "I'm sorry…" She said softly. Yang could see that she wasn't good at comforting people. But, she was at least thankful for the effort.

"Like I said before, it's alright." The blonde reassured. "It's been a while. I'm fine."

For a moment, neither said anything. However, Weiss finally broke the silence. "Forgive me, but you said she was your step-mom…?" She asked gingerly.

Again, the blonde chuckled at Weiss's delicateness. "Weiss, you don't have to act so frightened." She lightly scolded the girl, but she kept her voice soft. "But, yes, she was only my step-mom."

The heiress went to say something, but Yang put her hand up. "My mom left a few months after I was born." She informed. "My dad met Summer a few months later." A small, sad smile. "They got married shortly after Ruby was born."

Weiss nodded. "So she was Ruby's actual mom?" She asked simply. Yang nodded. "Do…do you know where your mom is?" She added quietly.

The blonde shook her head. "No. Dad never talked about her much." Yang tried to keep her voice steady. Hell, she didn't even know the woman's name. How could she hope to find her when she didn't even know _that_?

The heiress let out a sad exhale. "I couldn't imagine not having a mother…" She murmured.

Yang smiled. "Well, I've still got Dad." She commented. "And Ruby. So it's not like I'm alone." Immediately, she sat up straighter. "What about you, though? You got any family other than your dad?" She only knew about him because Weiss was always complaining about him, but she didn't know if the heiress had any more family beyond that.

Weiss nodded slowly. "I've got a sister." She informed, getting a small smile from the blonde. "She's three years younger than me. And she's a pain in my ass." The small jab made Yang's smile grow into a smirk, a small laugh leaving the blonde's lips.

"Well, sometimes, little sisters can be a pain." Yang quipped. "Try dealing with Ruby after she's gone on a sugar binge."

Yang nearly laughed at the way Weiss's eyes went wide, almost in fear. "That sounds terrifying." She commented, her voice slightly fearful.

Yang chuckled again, leaning back in her chair. "Oh yeah, I've seen some things." She threw a slightly distant tone into her voice, like that of a soldier's after a violent war, getting a small laugh from the heiress.

* * *

Summer was quickly giving way to autumn, nights becoming longer and longer with each passing day. And the unbearable heat waves that had bombarded the city became less and less intense, the temperatures hovering right around the 80 degree mark.

Weiss enjoyed the autumn months more than the summer ones. She didn't hate summer per se, but the constant daylight and heat was torture on her pale skin. She couldn't count the times she had been sunburned after only a few minutes in the sun. Not to mention the fact that the heat made her sweat more than she'd like to admit.

That being said, despite her cold exterior, she had never really liked the winter months, either. Granted, Vale had fairly mild winters; it hadn't snowed in the region in over 20 years. Still, the cold did not sit well with Weiss. She grew just as cold as anyone else. In short, she hated extremes.

Weiss made her way towards Yang's locker after her last class, as she normally did. She didn't stay long; she usually had to find Friedrich after a few minutes to be taken home. However, today, she had no such restraints. She had to stay after to help Ruby with some History work.

She arrived at the locker to find the two sisters and Blake gathered there already. Yang waved lazily as the heiress approached. "Hey Princess." The blonde greeted.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the words. "Afternoon brute." She spared Yang her first words, then turned to Ruby. "Alright, you ready?" She asked immediately. She didn't want to stay any longer than she absolutely had to.

The dark-haired girl nodded once. "Yep." The two then immediately started towards the library, Yang and Blake in tow.

The heiress raised an eyebrow. "She's my ride, remember?" Ruby reminded as they fought their way through the crowds.

Weiss sighed. "Okay, so what's your deal, then?" She directed the words to Blake.

The faunus shrugged. "Ruby wanted to get some Trig work done after you finished." She answered immediately.

The white-haired girl let out a sigh. "Ruby, you are hopeless…" She breathed. The red girl just smirked knowingly.

They made it to the library a few moments later. As the four made their way inside, Weiss sighed. "Damn, I forgot my notes…" She said as soon as the group had sat down. "I'll be right back." She shot Ruby a slightly apologetic look before making her way to her locker.

The crowds started to thin as the buses were departing, leaving only those who didn't have to ride them, or those who had to stay after behind. This made it easier on Weiss, as she was able to quickly make it to her locker. She knelt down, unlocked it, and grabbed her notes.

She was about to close it when she felt an unfamiliar presence near her. She turned around and saw a large young man with brown hair standing above her. Cardin Winchester.

Weiss let out a sigh. "Can I help you?" She asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

The boy smirked. "You're Weiss Schnee, right?" He asked. He sounded confident. In what, Weiss didn't know.

The heiress restrained a groan as she shut and locked her locker. "You know who I am, Cardin." She spat shortly, not wanting to linger any longer. She just wanted to get back to the library.

Cardin, however, seemed to have other plans. "Whoa, what's the rush?" He stepped in front of her path, a cocky smirk on his face.

Weiss bit her tongue to not lash out. She was better than that. "Stop with the games." She breathed, keeping her voice from sounding too angry. "Just get on with it. What do you want?"

The brown-haired boy's smirk grew. "Straight to the point, huh?" He mused, leaning over on a nearby locker. "Okay, then. I want you to go out with me." He added easily.

The heiress _almost_ caught the laugh in her throat. "Seriously?" She sounded thoroughly amused, shaking with a restrained laugh. "You're asking _me_ out? What do you take me for?"

Cardin didn't seem to share that amusement. "Hey, I don't think you get what I'm saying here." He started, sounding only slightly annoyed by Weiss's outright rejection. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Weiss shook her head. "King of the douchebags?" She tried her best to sound as serious as possible.

The other boy didn't take kindly to that, pushing off of the locker and standing at full height. "My father runs the Winchester Manufacturing Company." He said with a mix of pride and annoyance.

That was when Weiss's amusement became flat-out anger. Her father hadn't said much since her outing with Fade, but she should've known that he was still looking for someone for her to marry. "I don't care what your father runs: I'm not interested." She said bitterly, taking a step to her left.

Cardin, however, mimicked the step. Weiss groaned. "Can you please let me go? I've got something I need to do." She left no room for argument.

But the other boy wouldn't take the hint. "Not until you accept my offer." He demanded with a smirk. Weiss had seen that look before. It was a look that nearly every one of her father's choices for her had given her. It was a look of want.

The heiress took an instinctive step back. She wasn't afraid of Cardin. She was afraid of what Cardin might do. None of the men she had dealt with ever got violent when she rejected them, but something told her that might not extend to Cardin.

She was about to make a break for it when she saw a flash of gold behind Cardin. "What's taking you so-" The blonde's voice stopped as soon as she saw the boy. "Hey!"

The brunet gave a look of disdain as he turned halfway, his back against the lockers. "Yang, nice to see you, as always." He droned, not sounding the least bit amused.

Yang gave the boy a hard look. "I thought I told you not to mess with my friends?" She hissed. Her voice was completely foreign on her lips. It was pure hatred, something Weiss had never heard.

It terrified her.

The large boy didn't seem affected, though. He almost seemed amused. "Like you could ever be friends with her." He commented with a chuckle.

The blonde scowled. "Just leave Cardin. Now." She spoke each word heavily, particularly the boy's name.

He simply smirked. "Certainly. Just as soon as the heiress here agrees to go out with me." He suggested with an undertone that Weiss didn't like.

Yang didn't like it either, apparently. Her eyes hardened, and Weiss swore she saw the red in Yang's eyes.

The heiress needed to act before things got bad. She wouldn't blame Yang for wanting to attack the other boy, but she knew that, if the blonde even so much as threatened Cardin, he would have Yang by the throat. People at her level were relentless when it came to assault suits.

So, Weiss reacted in the only way she could. She put an arm in front of Yang, knowing that it would keep the blonde back, and gave Cardin an apologetic look. "You'll have to forgive her. She tends to get a bit territorial sometimes." She was surprised at how easily she could say the words.

Cardin's face immediately hardened. "Wait, what?" He asked, standing slightly straighter.

Even Yang looked slightly confused. However, before she could voice her confusion, Weiss gave her a sidelong look. 'Just play along.' She mouthed. She hoped that Yang would understand her.

The brunet immediately looked to Yang, and then back to Weiss. The blonde smirked. "Yeah." She emphasized her point by putting her arm around Weiss's chest, pulling the girl into a fairly rough hug. "She's mine, you got it? So back off." She warned Cardin sweetly.

The other boy gave Weiss a hard look. "You're gay?" He said after a moment, sounding like he didn't believe it.

Weiss smirked. "Like a damn rainbow." She replied easily. _Too_ easily, she noticed.

A few tense moments went by while Cardin looked between the two. Then, he smirked sinisterly. "Prove it."

Weiss's eyes went wide at the words. She hadn't anticipated _that_. How could she? She wasn't good at improvising. She preferred when she could plan things out in detail. She only came up with this idea to calm Yang down and try to get Cardin to leave her alone.

But now she had to prove it? There was only one thing that she could think of that would fit Cardin's demand. And thinking about that made her feel weird. That tightness that she felt so long ago, and that had come and gone sporadically since, came back in full force.

Thankfully, she didn't have to think for long. The blonde cast the other boy a hard, almost evil look. "Are you serious?" She started, her voice dangerous. "So, you're not just an asshole. You're a pervert, too?" She let go of Weiss and took a step around her, closer to Cardin.

The other boy tried to take a step back, but with the lockers at his back, he didn't get far. "You get off on seeing two girls kissing, you creep!?" Yang's voice wasn't as sharp as it was earlier, but for some reason, it felt a lot more genuine this time.

Cardin tried to say something in his defense, but Yang didn't let him. "Why don't you go running off before I show you something you'll want to forget?" She suggested sinisterly.

Weiss reached forward, grabbing the blonde's shoulder. "Yang, don't." She said softly. "He's not worth it. Let it go."

Yang turned around, her eyes wild. However, once she saw Weiss behind her, they softened immediately. "Alright, if you say so…" She trailed, letting her voice soften slightly.

As the two were about to leave, Cardin chuckled. "Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, dyke." He sneered.

Weiss immediately froze. Her blood boiled. How _dare_ he insult her friend! The nerve!

Yang turned around, ready to snap, but Weiss had already done so. The blonde caught sight of Cardin just as Weiss lashed out and struck him with a closed fist right in the face. The blow caused the boy to stumble as he reached up and grabbed his nose. "What did you call her!?" The heiress snapped, her voice no less than a shriek.

Cardin staggered to his feet, one hand on the locker for support, the other holding his nose. When he brought the hand away, Weiss saw a trickle of blood fall. Apparently, he did too. "You bitch!" He hissed, his voice slightly nasally from the injury to his nose.

The heiress took a step forward, her fist still balled. "Don't _ever_ insult my friend again." She warned, her voice slightly less shrill. She could take all the insults he could dish out. But direct them towards her friends? That was a mistake you shouldn't even consider making.

The brunet said nothing, simply scowling at the two. Weiss groaned in anger. "Come on, Yang, let's go." She started back towards the library, grabbing the blonde's hand, half to keep up her façade, and half to keep Yang from doing something foolish in case Cardin continued to be stubborn.

Once the two were out of Cardin's sight, Weiss immediately removed her hand from Yang's. For some reason, though, she found herself missing the contact. "Sorry for getting you involved back there." She apologized.

The blonde just flashed her signature smirk. "No problem there, 'babe!'" She exclaimed, even going so far as the give the heiress a side hug.

Weiss tried to fight against the hold, but the contact combined with Yang's words made that familiar tightness come back in full force, and she found herself unable to struggle. It felt as if her heart had decided to move from her chest into her throat. She could barely breathe, let alone speak.

After a moment, the blonde let go. "You're lucky I'm willing to pose as your girlfriend for ya." She added with a small laugh. "Good luck trying to convince Blake to do that."

Weiss immediately flared pink after the words 'your girlfriend.' The tightness in her chest grew even tighter, and she literally had to stop for a moment so she could remember how to breathe. Her legs grew weak, as if they had walked for miles without stopping. "Yeah...lucky."

When she had first been bombarded by this feeling, by this tightness, she didn't know what it was. She had tried to quantify it, but she had never felt it before, so she didn't know what to make of it. The closest she could think was that it was anticipation. That something was coming that she would enjoy greatly.

However, after what had just transpired, she had come to realize that there was something deeper to it. She wasn't just feeling it randomly. Every time this tightness came around, she was with Yang. It was only the blonde that caused her to feel this way.

The pair made it back to the library, and Weiss was glad that she would have something to take her mind off this. However, she couldn't completely hide away from her thoughts. She kept glancing over to the blonde, who was talking with Blake about nothing in particular, and those feelings kept coming back.

It was then, sitting in that library, that Weiss Schnee realized that she had fallen for Yang Xiao Long.


	8. Halloween, Part I

**Here we go! The chapter I've been waiting to put up. Well, the first half of it. The full chapter came out at almost 11000 words! So, as I did with an earlier chapter, this one's been cut into two separate chapters. I'll likely be putting part 2 up sometime Tuesday afternoon.**

**And before I go, I'm gonna thank you guys again. Nearly 100 follows on this story! And it is now the most favorited story I've published! You guys seriously rock! Thank you all for the support!**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was late October, a few weeks after the incident with Cardin. Yang was worried that the other boy might try to get back at Weiss, but so far, nothing had happened. It seemed that he didn't want people to know that he got his ass kicked by a girl, and by Weiss, no less.

Today the students got their grades for the first quarter. Yang wasn't all that surprised by her grades; A B in Calculus, a C in Physics, an A in Creative Writing, a B in Vytal History, an A in Adv. Athletic Studies, a C in Anthropology, and a C in Economics. Nothing that she couldn't pass with, although the C's would likely have to be raised in the future.

Especially if Weiss saw them…

Speaking of the heiress, Yang hadn't seen her much today. It was 'B' day, so the two didn't have any classes together. But, even then, they'd meet before classes started, and in the halls, since their lockers weren't that far apart. Yang had only seen Weiss once, and that was in between periods.

So, when classes ended, the blonde immediately went to the white-haired girl's locker and waited for her there. Weiss had been acting differently ever since the encounter with Cardin. Yang saw her less and less often, and when she did, the heiress seemed distant. Like she wasn't completely there, like her mind was somewhere else.

It was kind of painful, actually. Yang liked talking with Weiss, even if the heiress was slightly abrasive at times. If anything, that just made their conversations that much more enjoyable, because, while the other girl could be pointed, when she was talking with Yang, her mood was much less so. It was nice to see Weiss open up and just act like a normal teenager, and not the heiress she was.

But, there was something else. Something Yang had known, at least somewhat, since a few days before the Cardin incident. Or rather, something she had felt. She had known since the day she met Weiss that she was cute. Yang had no problems admitting that, because Weiss really was cute. Maybe it had to do with the way she kept herself; there was never a hair out of place on the heiress's head, for instance, or the way that she always spoke clearly and properly.

However, more recently, Yang started to feel an attraction towards Weiss. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. She had felt this a few times in the past. But, this was different. This was more tangible than the others. There wasn't just a physical attraction, like the blonde had with others. No, this went beyond that, to the emotional level.

Weiss was fragile. She had been treated so differently by everyone, including her own father, that she had developed trust issues. And when Yang treated her like a normal human being, albeit with a slight bias towards the girl's cuteness, she clung to it. The Weiss from four months ago was not the same Weiss as today. They weren't even recognizable as the same person. She started to become whole, complete.

But, Yang noticed that, as time went on, she found herself not only enjoying the time she spent with Weiss, but _wanting_ to spend time with her. She would sometimes go far out of her way, just to say hello to the girl. Even if all Weiss did was give a wave back, it was enough. The action, usually accompanied by a smile, would send Yang's heart aflutter.

That was when she knew that she did just want to be friends with Weiss. She wanted to be _with_ Weiss.

She nearly got her wish a few weeks ago when she found Cardin trying to get the heiress to go out with him. The blonde didn't know what Cardin meant by that, but she knew she didn't like it. Even without considering her growing feelings for Weiss, hearing the way he was speaking made Yang want to beat him into a bloody pulp.

But Weiss did something she didn't expect. She used Yang to get out of the situation by falsifying a relationship between them. Of course, while Weiss 'used' the blonde, Yang didn't find herself caring. For those few moments, even if it was completely an act, Yang could call herself Weiss's 'girlfriend.'

Yang found she liked the sound of that.

Her actions that day were in part to keep up Weiss's façade. She knew exactly why the heiress had done it; to shut the jerk up. However, they were also in part because of her own feelings. Holding Weiss close like she did, even going so far as to call the heiress 'hers,' all stemmed from these feelings.

And yet, after it had passed, and they were out of sight, Yang forced herself, with great difficulty, to go back to the way things were before. She had to act like nothing had happened. She made a few jokes about it, but, unknown to the heiress, they weren't just jokes. They were thinly veiled hints, hints that she didn't have anything against what had happened. Hints that she would've like to do that more.

She realized, perhaps a bit too late, that they might've been too thin.

But that was going to change tonight.

It was Halloween tonight. It was one of Yang's favorite holidays. She loved the idea of being able to become whatever she wanted without the fear of being judged. She didn't have to act like she normally did; she could let her inner geek loose.

Signal had a costume party tonight, thrown by her uncle Qrow, one of the history teachers at the school. It wasn't a school sanctioned event, though. He paid for it out of his own pocket. He set it up himself, with help from any of his students that wanted to volunteer. Some people might wonder why he'd do something like that, especially considering it only started four years ago.

But there was a reason for that, though. A reason that very few people, besides those close to him, knew. And that reason had wild blonde hair and vibrant lilac eyes.

Yang Xiao Long had the honor of being born on Halloween, 18 years ago.

That was part of the reason that she was currently standing outside the heiress's locker, waiting for her to arrive. She knew that Weiss probably wasn't going to go to the party of her own accord. The heiress might've been loosening up, but she was still quite rigid. So, Yang had decided; she was going to ask Weiss to the party. And then, she'd get her feelings into the open. Whether the heiress returned them or not, Yang would at least say them.

She didn't have to wait long for Weiss to show up. The familiar white tresses rounded a corner and started towards her locker automatically, but upon the sight of Yang, she paused. She looked uncertain, like she wanted to run away. But, instead, she just made her way over to her locker, albeit with less speed that earlier.

The blonde gave a small frown, unperceived but there. "Is there something wrong?" She immediately asked. The heiress knelt down to get into her locker, shaking her head.

"No, Yang, nothing's wrong." She said quietly. It didn't sound like she believed the words, though. It almost sounded like she was trying to hide something.

Yang caught it, her face softening slightly. "Weiss, you can tell me what's wrong, you know that right?" She reminded, moving out-of-the-way so another student could get into their locker.

The heiress sighed. "I know that." She replied. She put away the last of her stuff and shut the locker. "I'm just tired. I've got a lot to do." She then gave the blonde a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

Yang returned it, hiding the hurt she felt. "Hey, I get it." She said simply. She followed the heiress as she headed out. "But, I need to ask you something real quick, then I'll go, alright?" She added when Weiss gave her an odd look.

The white-haired girl let out a short sigh. "What is it?" She sounded interested, but Yang could tell it was a façade. She was simply being nice.

The blonde sighed as well. "You know about that costume party today?" She started, getting a small nod from the heiress as they walked closer to where Weiss's ride was waiting. "Well, I kinda wanted to see if you could go with me?"

Yang was amazed at how difficult the words were to say. She had never had trouble saying what she wanted before. Why was this so hard now? Was it because it was Weiss? Because the heiress made her feel differently than anyone else had before?

The blonde watched as Weiss smirked. "Don't tell me you dress up like some child?" She sounded slightly amused, the joke something Yang was glad for. Weiss hadn't been joking like that in a while. "Aren't you a bit old for Halloween, anyway?"

The blonde shook her head. "You're never too old for it." She retorted. "Besides, it's more than _just_ Halloween." She paused as Weiss gave her an odd look. "Today's my 18th birthday." She added with a sheepish smile.

The heiress paused, her eyes slightly widening. When Yang nodded in reply, Weiss's face immediately fell. "Yang, I'm so sorry. I'd love to go, but I've got something I've got to do later." She sounded really upset.

The blonde's face didn't show it, but she felt like she had been kicked in the gut. It wasn't outright rejection; Weiss probably wanted to go just as badly as Yang wanted her to. But hearing that hurt. There was no way that it _couldn't_ hurt.

Yang nodded. "Oh. I see." She then let a faked, but convincing smile grace her face. "Oh well. Guess we'll just have fun without you!" She teased the heiress, getting a small eye roll from her. "See ya 'round, Princess."

Yang gave a last wave to Weiss, then turned to head to her own locker. She made sure that Weiss was gone before her smile faded. In its stead came a weary look. All of her plans were for naught. Even worse, she hadn't even said anything and Weiss was rejecting her. Yang hadn't even confessed her feelings, and yet Weiss didn't return them.

It was then that Yang made the realization that the most painful loves are the ones that die before they're born.

* * *

Weiss barely kept her head as she made her way to Friedrich's car. She spared the man a wave, but her face remained even.

Her heart hurt. Every time it beat in her chest, she felt like screaming. She wanted nothing more than to run back into the school, find the blonde, and tell her she didn't have anything planned. That she wanted nothing more than to go with her to the costume party. To be with Yang on him 18th birthday.

But she was a coward, and she made up a lie to get out of facing her feelings. Why did she feel this way? Why did she have to fall for the one person she couldn't have? Never mind the gender issue; Weiss didn't care about that. If anything, Weiss wasn't completely lying to Cardin that day when he asked if she was gay. She had never felt any form of attraction, physical or not, towards any male.

Granted, gay might not be the right word for it. Asexual was closer to the right description for her. But that would've insinuated that she didn't harbor any attraction towards anyone, male, female, or otherwise. That she was content with being alone, just with herself. But, that wasn't the truth. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with Yang.

But why? What was it about the blonde that made her feel this way? Why was it that when no one else got so much as a second look from the heiress, Yang not only got a second look, but a third, fourth, fifth and many more? How could someone so vastly different from herself be so goddamn perfect for her? And, more importantly, why was Weiss so afraid of admitting her feelings to her?

Perhaps it had to do with a fear of being rejected. After all, she had heard it clear as day from the blonde; she had no problem 'posing' as Weiss's girlfriend. Key word there being 'posing.' Yes, Yang was willing to help Weiss out of a tight spot by faking a relationship. But, that was it. Yang was being a good friend. And that was all that she saw herself as; Weiss's friend.

But, another part of Weiss wasn't afraid of being turned down. It was a fear of being found out. Her father wanted a son. He made that no secret with how he was always trying to find a future husband for Weiss. He hated that Weiss was so rebellious towards him. That she would stand against him, when in his mind, all he was doing was looking out for the company. But, that was his problem. He didn't care if Weiss didn't want to marry a man who _he_ picked out. That she didn't want to spend her life with someone who she harbored no feelings for.

As Weiss sat down in the car, Friedrich noticed that she wasn't her usual self. Even by her standards. He immediately gave her a sympathetic look. "Is something wrong, Weiss?" He inquired, his voice professional but still soft.

The heiress let out a sigh. She hadn't told anybody about it, and that was starting to eat at her. "No, Friedrich. I'm alright." She lied, her voice low. She wanted nothing else than to be able to vent her feelings, but she couldn't. Not to Friedrich, at least. He was a kind man, and he would genuinely help her. But, this wasn't something he could help with. She didn't need to talk with a parental figure.

She needed a friend.

Thing was, the person she would normally talk to was the person she needed to talk about. Yang was the source of her conflict, so that put the blonde out of the equation. And while Ruby was also Weiss's friend, the other girl was Yang's sister. She didn't want to risk Ruby saying something to Yang, even though that might actually make this a hell of a lot easier, or at least less painful.

Which left one other person; Blake. She didn't think herself close to the faunus. Not anything to do with race, but just out of lack of conversations. The two didn't talk a lot, and when they did, Yang was around. The blonde was the common bond between them.

But Weiss was desperate. She needed help, or at least someone to listen.

She pulled her phone out of her handbag just as Friedrich pulled on the freeway. She searched through the text logs she had with Yang (they had gotten much less frequent in recent weeks), and found what she was looking for; a few texts from Blake's phone, sent by Yang when her phone's battery died.

Weiss quickly typed up her message, not wanting to delay this any further.

*hey blake its weiss can we talk?*

She waited patiently for her reply, which came only a few moments later.

=y?=

Weiss couldn't say she didn't expect the response. Being that the two had never really spoke, so for Weiss to suddenly ask her out of the blue to talk was likely a bit surprising.

*I cant say right now. I just need someone to talk to*

=what about yang?=

*that's the problem*

There was a brief delay.

=what happened?=

*like I said I cant say. Pls?*

Another delay.

=where?=

She appreciated Blake's brevity, at the very least.

*anywhere that's good for u*

A few moments later, Blake sent her reply.

=come by the store=

*ty*

Weiss cleared her throat. "Friedrich, could you drop me off at the _Nightshade_?" She asked the man once she had the meeting point.

The driver gave her a soft look. "May I ask why?" He questioned with curiosity, but his voice held some concern.

The heiress sighed. "I'm meeting with a friend there." She said simply.

He nodded. "Miss Yang?" He asked, already changing lanes in anticipation of his new destination.

Weiss shook her head. "No." Hearing Yang's name made her throat tighten. She was certain that Friedrich heard it, too. "I'm meeting with Blake."

Her driver gave her a curious look. "Miss Belladonna?" He sounded slightly surprised. Weiss nodded once. "I see. How long do you think you shall be?" He added after a moment.

The heiress sighed. "I don't know." She said honestly. Hell, she didn't even know if anything would come from it. But, at the very least, she'd be able to voice her feelings, even if all Blake did was listen.

After a moment, the driver nodded. "Alright, then."

The rest of the trip over was silent. Weiss didn't say anything, because she couldn't. She knew once she started, she wouldn't stop. She needed a peer's advice, not an elder's advice, no matter how much she would accept it.

Once they arrived at the _Nightshade_, Weiss stepped out and waved her goodbye to Friedrich. She then stepped inside, the familiar dark store empty.

A tall man stepped out of the back room as soon as Weiss entered. He saw the heiress and gave her a small smile. "Weiss. Blake told us you were coming by." He said, looking at the clock above the counter. "Didn't think she meant right now, though." A small laugh.

The heiress nodded. "Is she here?" She asked respectfully. The man, Blake's father, nodded, then motioned above, to where Weiss knew the Belladonna residence was.

Weiss nodded, looking for a place to sit down. Blake's father chuckled. "You can go up to her, you know?" He said playfully.

The heiress shook her head. "I would hate to intrude, sir." She replied easily.

The man chuckled again. "You wouldn't be intruding, Weiss." He reassured with a smile.

Weiss hesitated, but after a moment, she nodded, heading into the backroom. "Just over there." Blake's father pointed to a stairwell nestled against a back wall. Weiss thanked him, then made her way up the stairs.

She was met with a small hallway with one door. She approached it and knocked sharply three times. A few moments later, an older woman pulled it open. "Ah, Weiss. Didn't expect to see you so soon." She greeted, stepping out-of-the-way and letting the heiress into the house.

It wasn't large, but for an apartment, it wasn't small either. There was a small hallway immediately upon entering, with a small kitchen to her right, and a stairwell to her left. Before her was the living room, where a TV and two couches sat. Instead of a wall, there was a sliding door which allowed access to a small balcony that hung above the store's entrance.

"She's up in her room." Blake's mother said, motioning upstairs. "Up the stairs, back to the right." She directed. The heiress nodded, saying a silent thanks, then started up the stairs. The upstairs looked more cramped; it was a single short hallway to the staircase's right. Given what Blake's mom had said, she assumed that Blake's room was the one at the end furthest from the stairs.

Weiss approached the door and knocked. "Come in." Blake called out at the first knock. The heiress entered and saw the faunus was already planning her costume for the night's party.

Weiss let out a small sigh. "You're going, too?" She asked with a small hint of amusement. When Blake nodded, the heiress shook her head. "You don't strike me as the dressing up type." She added.

Blake smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me." She commented, putting her outfit on a hanger. It was a long black robe with a pointed hat; a witch's outfit. All that was missing was the green makeup. "So, what's going on between you and Yang?" She immediately asked the heiress.

Said heiress tensed slightly upon hearing Yang's name. She let out a long, shaky exhale as she sat down on the foot of Blake's bed. "I…I don't know, honestly." She started with a small voice.

The faunus nodded, pulling out an office chair and sitting in that, facing the white-haired girl. "Okay, let's start from the beginning, then." She suggested. She kept her voice softer, not wanting to make Weiss feel unwelcome.

The heiress took a moment to collect her thoughts before she started. "You remember that day a few weeks back? When Cardin was messing with me?" She began evenly, but not exactly strong.

Blake nodded. Weiss sighed. "Well, did Yang ever tell you what happened? The _complete_ story?" She asked.

Blake gave her an odd look. "Did something happen?" She inquired with no small amount of confusion.

Weiss nodded. "I wanted to get Cardin to leave me alone, so I pretended that Yang and I were…dating." She said after a moment. Saying the word 'dating' made her heart skip several beats.

The faunus didn't try hiding her amusement. "I see." She commented with a chuckle. But, after a moment, she collected herself. "Did Yang take it badly or something?"

The heiress shook her head. "No, she was actually okay with it." She breathed.

Blake caught the uncertain tone in her words. "Weiss…?"

The white-haired girl sighed. "You can't tell Yang any of this, okay?" She demanded with a quiet voice. She wasn't trying to order Blake around. Instead, she just wanted to know that, if Yang did hear about what she was about to say, she would hear it from Weiss. "She cannot know what I'm about to tell you."

The faunus gave Weiss a curious look, but after a moment she nodded. Weiss looked into her amber eyes, looking for the understanding there. Then, after a moment, she let out a long, shaky sigh. "Earlier, she asked me to the costume party." She motioned to the robe. "I lied to her; told her I had something to do, so I didn't have to go…"

Blake didn't seem angry, giving the heiress a sympathetic look. It was like she knew what was going on. "Do you have feelings for Yang, Weiss?" Yep, she knew.

The heiress paused, but after a few seconds, she nodded. Blake then frowned. "So why did you tell her you couldn't go?"

Weiss shook her head. "I…I'm scared." She confessed. "What if she tells me no? What if she doesn't like me back? And worse, what if my father found out?"

The faunus huffed, standing up and moving to Weiss's side. "I'm going to tell you something." She said, looking into Weiss's eyes. "The day you two met, Yang told me she thought you were 'kinda cute.'"

Weiss's eyes went wide. "Ya-Yang said _that_?" She asked incredulously. When Blake nodded with a smirk, Weiss's brain started to swim. Her heart started pounding in her ears, sounding like a jackhammer.

"Yes, she did." Blake gave Weiss a small laugh. "I've known Yang since we were in 4th grade. She's like a sister to me." She continued, her voice slightly nostalgic. "And, you know what? She's never acted the way she has with you, ever." The words had a finality to them that spoke volumes.

Still, Weiss shook her head. "I'm just a friend to her, though." She corrected, her voice low.

She was surprised when Blake nudged her in the shoulder. "Perhaps." She started, her voice kind. "But, I'm pretty sure I'm Yang's best friend. We're like family. And you know what?" She gave Weiss a few moments to answer, though the heiress had no clue what Blake meant, and shook her head. "She's spent more time with you than anyone else in the last four months."

Weiss gave Blake a curious look. "That doesn't mean anything." She said after a moment.

The faunus smirked, shaking her head. "You see, it does with Yang." She then reached to her desk and grabbed her phone. "You said you're afraid that she doesn't feel the same way, right?" She searched through some messages, finding what she wanted after a moment.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked worriedly.

Blake handed her the phone. "This is part of a conversation we had a yesterday." She informed.

The heiress looked at the screen. It stopped in the middle of a fairly lengthy conversation.

-hey kitty can I ask you something?-

=?=

-wat do u think of weiss?-

=wat r u talking about?=

-ive got a problem-

=?=

-I think I like her-

=u mean as a friend…?=

-no-

-more-

=okay so whats the problem then?=

-shes been avoiding me for weeks-

=?=

=don't u 2 spend lunch in the library?=

-we do. But she doesn't say much-

-or anything at all…-

=r u ok?=

The timestamps said that nearly a minute went by.

=yang?=

-…no-

-it hurts-

-y does it hurt?-

=you obviously care for her a lot=

-yeah-

=so just tell her=

-what if she says no?-

=yang xiao long when have you ever been afraid of rejection? XD=

-this is different-

=how?=

-shes different-

=well, yes=

-not like that-

-I mean, shes the exact opposite of me-

-she cant feel the same way about me-

=you cant know that until you say something=

-shes an heiress blake-

=wat does that have to do with anything?=

There was nearly two minutes between messages.

=stop that=

-I didn't say anything-

=I know u yang=

=stop thinking ur not good enough for her=

-but im not-

=stop that=

-how can I hope to be good enough for someone like her?-

=if you shut up ill tell you=

=do you think she'd hang out with u if she thought she was better than u?=

-…no-

=and what about me?=

-?-

=in the last four months she changed how she felt about me=

=you know what I think?=

-?-

=I think she did that 4 u=

-u don't know that-

=call it intuition=

=so stop pitying yourself for five minutes and just tell her, u idiot :P=

There was one last long wait between messages.

-thx-

=np=

Weiss read the conversation over and over, and each time she did, the lump in her throat grew larger and larger. But, unlike before, it wasn't out of fear. She wasn't worried that she might get rejected.

Now, it felt like her heart might burst out of her chest. Like it might jump out and start singing in happiness. It felt like the entire weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

But then, as quickly as it came, it left. Reality brought her fantasies crashing down, as it had done her entire life. "But what about my father?"

It was the first thing she said, and it was pathetic. She had spent the entirety of her teen years defying him. This should've been nothing. If anything, this might finally make him realize that Weiss hated what he had done to her.

Blake's brow furrowed. "No offence, but your father is an asshole." She said bluntly. Weiss took no offence to the words; she called him that on more than one occasion. Never to his face, of course. "You should do what _you_ want to do, not what he wants for you."

The heiress sighed. "It's not that easy…I can't just do that. Especially not with Yang." She said a few beats later.

Again, the faunus frowned. "Why not?" She asked with a small hint of annoyance.

Weiss sighed. "I don't want my father to go after her." She said simply.

Immediately, Blake's face softened. "What do you mean?"

The white-haired girl shook her head. "If my father found out about us…" She swallowed. She didn't want to think about what would happen to Yang. Her father could be one of the cruelest people on Remnant. Angering him was almost a death wish. Weiss walked a fine line, and she knew it, every time she stood up against him.

The faunus set a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Yang can take care of herself." She said easily. "Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't care about that."

Weiss gave the other girl a worried look. She didn't doubt that. Her doubts lied, instead, in what her father would do.

But, seeing Blake give her a small smile alleviated those fears slightly. "So, Weiss, what are you going to do now?" She asked after a moment.

The heiress thought for only a moment. As soon as the idea came into her mind, she realized what she wanted. She had never wanted anything more in her life.

"I'm going to tell her."


	9. Halloween, Part II

**And here we are! The chapter that I've been waiting to get out.**

**So, you guys have been great so far! Over 110 follows and 66 favorites! Honestly, you've been amazing, and I love every one of you! Quick shoutout to SkireTehFox who, once again, came up with a great piece of fanart. skiretehfox . tumblr post/95547536568/hot-cold-and-everything-in-between-ch-7-i-tried go check it out if you haven't yet.**

**So, with that out of the way, go ahead and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_"So, Weiss, what are you going to do now?"_

"I'm going to tell her." The heiress answered with resolve.

The faunus smirked. However, when Weiss went to stand up, she put a hand up. "Wait."

Weiss gave her a short look. "What?" She asked impatiently. She was running out of time. She needed to do this now, before she lost her chance.

Blake smiled. "I think it would be better if you told her tonight." She leaned closer. "At the party."

The heiress paused. She remembered that today was Yang's 18th birthday. And when she saw the look in Blake's eyes, she felt she knew exactly what the faunus was suggesting. "I…I don't have a costume, though." She informed. "Besides, I told her I couldn't go." She added with a small hint of regret.

The faunus smirked. "I'll take care of that." She said, immediately scanning through her phone and, after a moment, placed it against her right human ear. Weiss took a seat, but she felt like she was about to explode.

A moment later, Blake spoke. "Ruby. I need your help." Weiss gave the faunus a worried look. "I need you to get away from Yang for a while." A pause. "I dunno…Tell her you need to pick up her gift." Another pause. "I know you have her present already." A sigh. "Ruby…" The other girl said something. "You won't tell Yang?" She waited for affirmation. "It's Weiss."

The heiress heard a shriek come from the phone; she could only image what Blake had heard. "Dammit, Ruby!" She scolded as she pulled the phone away from her ear. The other girl probably made some quick winded apology. "Stop, stop, stop…" A pause. "We need to get a costume. Will you help?" Another pause. "No, I'll pick you up." One more pause. "You too…" Blake all but whispered this. Then she pocketed the phone and turned to Weiss.

"Alright, we're going to pick up Ruby, and then we are going to find _you_ a costume." The faunus told her.

The heiress immediately flared pink. "Wh-what?" She stuttered. Blake's smirk grew. "I've never even done this before." She thought that the dark-haired girl might find that humorous, but surprisingly, she simply nodded.

"Don't worry." She reassured. "Ruby's pretty good at this sort of thing." A small, warm smile. "For once, the dork's actually pretty useful." A bit of a tease.

The heiress still wasn't sure. "What are you planning, Blake?" She asked uncertainly. She didn't like being thrown into something she didn't know, even if she somewhat knew what would come from it.

The faunus stood up and started towards the door, motioning for Weiss to follow. The white-haired girl did so, walking behind Blake as the taller girl started towards the stairwell. "Yang thinks you aren't going to the party." She started, her voice even. "You are going to surprise her there."

Weiss immediately stiffened. "What?" She asked in a small voice.

Blake smirked, but put a hand up. "Mom, I'm going to pick up Ruby." She informed to her mother.

The woman, standing in the kitchen next to the stove, turned to face the pair. "What for?" She asked in curiosity.

The faunus thumbed to Weiss. "We've got to get her a costume for the party tonight." She said easily. Weiss nodded once, thinking it would help make the case, though it sounded like the woman wasn't going to stop them.

Blake's mother nodded once. "Alright. I guess I'll make some extra." She sounded slightly weary, but only playfully so. Blake rolled her eyes, turning to Weiss.

The two exited the house and headed downstairs. Blake informed her father of where she was going. The older man nodded, handing Blake a set of car keys and a few words of caution. The pair went out the back door, to where the Belladonna's car was parked.

Once the pair was inside, Blake turned to Weiss. "You might want to sit in the back so Yang doesn't see you." She suggested. The heiress looked slightly annoyed, but she agreed, getting out and moving into the seat behind the driver.

Blake was about to leave when her phone rang out once. She pulled it out, looked at it, and sighed. "I swear that girl will be the end of me…" She breathed out.

Weiss gave her a curious look as Blake started the car and pulled it into the flow of traffic. "What do you mean?" She asked. Granted, she knew how Ruby could be.

The faunus smirked. "She doesn't want Yang to see you, so she wants to meet at the library by her house." She informed. Weiss let out a small chuckle. That sounded just like the other girl.

As the pair was nearing the freeway, Weiss spoke again. "So, you never finished telling me what you were planning." She reminded the black-haired girl.

Blake nodded once, just as they got on the freeway. "Well, like I said, you being there will probably surprise Yang." She said, sparing Weiss as much of her attention as she could while keeping an eye on the road. "If she asks about it, say that this was your plan all along."

The heiress was about to ask for clarification; she didn't want to mess this up. But Blake anticipated that. "Tell her that it's your birthday present to her." She suggested.

Weiss took a moment to think it over. Confessing her feelings for the blonde as a surprise birthday present. She had to admit, there was a level of romance there that she could never hope to come up with on her own. Her ideas of romance were much more…Victorian. Extravagant dinners, displays of money. That sort of thing. Not that she enjoyed those, mind you. It was just all she had known.

The ride to where Ruby would meet them went by in mostly companionable silence. Weiss was left to her thoughts, which kept jumping to tonight. She wondered how Yang would take her arrival. Probably shocked, as Blake had guessed. But after that, she'd probably be elated.

It was only now that Weiss realized that, earlier, she turned the blonde down. Of course, she didn't know that at the time. But coming to that realization pained Weiss, because she had truly thought that, at the time, Yang didn't harbor any feelings for her.

Her thoughts were broken when the car pulled to a stop, and the door opened. Ruby slid into the passenger seat with her usual smile. "Hi!" She quipped, and then she did something that Weiss did not expect. At all.

She leaned over and kissed Blake, full on the lips. It was a brief peck, nothing more, but…it...they…"WHAT!?"

Both girls immediately froze. After several heartbeats, they both turned to the back seat, where Weiss's face was completely stunned.

The rosen girl gave Weiss a weak, completely forced smile. "Oh, Weiss…Di-didn't see you there…" She stuttered with a sheepish laugh.

The heiress looked between the two, as if her eyes had deceived her. "What?" She repeated, this time in less of a shriek. Her shock, however, did not fade at all.

When Ruby looked unable to speak, Blake did. "We've been together since March." She informed, her voice slightly embarrassed. "Yang doesn't know." She then gave Weiss a worried look. "Please don't tell her."

Immediately, Weiss's face softened. She turned to Ruby, who nodded, her own face worried. "Why?" She asked simply. She didn't have any intent to tell Yang, because it wasn't up to her to tell the blonde. If the other two didn't want Yang to know, she would keep her mouth shut. But her curiosity got the better of her.

Ruby deflated at the words. "Her younger sister and her best friend are dating." She informed sadly. "I don't want her to think we've betrayed her trust or something."

Blake reached over and squeezed the other girl's shoulder in support. "You know how protective Yang gets." She reminded Weiss. The heiress nodded once. "Amplify that by ten times. That's how protective she is of Ruby."

The heiress gave the two a small smirk. "Scared?" She teased, getting a flat, unamused glare from the faunus. Ruby, however, chuckled lightly. "I won't say anything, alright?" She sounded sincere, because she was. This was _their_ issue, not hers.

After a moment, both girls nodded. Ruby then perked up greatly. "So, Weiss!" She cried out. The heiress's smirk immediately faded, replaced by a worried frown. "Blake said you're surprising Yang tonight!?"

The heiress nodded slowly. Blake chuckled. "Ruby…" She droned. The younger girl deflated again, but said nothing. "So, we first need to find you a costume." The faunus directed these words at Weiss.

The heiress frowned. "Where are we going to find a costume _on_ Halloween?" She challenged.

Ruby smirked as the pair pulled on the main road, but headed away from the highway. "We know a place. Jaune's grandparents run it." She informed.

Weiss let out a long sigh. She had never done Halloween before. Her father had never been big on such frivolous holidays.

Thinking about her father reminded her that she needed to let him know where she was. No doubt, he would be livid if she didn't show up without at least informing him about it. Of course, even then, he'd still be upset, but that was more manageable than livid. In Weiss's book, that was a win.

She informed the other two to keep it down so she could call him. She waited for the line to ring three times, when she knew he would answer. "Yes?" He said almost immediately.

Weiss forced herself to sound respectful. "Father, I'm going to be out for a while." She informed him. "I'm going to a costume party tonight at the school."

Her father huffed, but didn't sound upset. Yet. "Why haven't I heard of this?" He asked simply.

"The school doesn't run it. It's just one of the teachers who does it." She paused. "And it's my friend's birthday." She added.

Her father sighed. "I thought that happened in July?" He questioned, sounding skeptical.

Weiss nodded. "That was Ruby." She corrected. "This is her sister's birthday."

There was a pause. "You got your grades today, correct?" He asked.

The heiress nodded. "Yes." She answered. "I'll have Friedrich bring them to you." She added when she was certain her father was going to ask about them.

Another pause, then a sigh. "Fine." He said. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be meeting with Artkos again." Weiss almost groaned. "His son confirmed what you said. However, we would like for you to meet again." The words were more a demand than a suggestion.

A short pause. If this was the price she had to pay for tonight, then she'd pay it gladly. At least with Fade, she didn't have to worry about him trying something. She might even be able to tell him about Yang, if anything came from tonight.

"Very well father." She said. "I have to go." She waited for him to end the call before she put her phone away.

Blake sighed. "I thought you and Fade didn't work out?" She asked immediately. Weiss was about to question it, but she pointed to her ears, the ones on top of her head. "Well?"

The heiress nodded. "It didn't." She answered, slinking into her seat. "But, my father obviously thinks it's something we just have to 'work out.'" She added with a long sigh.

Ruby chuckled. "Oh, I'm pretty sure Yang will have something to say about that." She joked. The heiress found herself laughing at that. Yes, Yang probably would.

They arrived at Jaune's grandparent's store a few moments later. It was a part of a strip-mall, nestled between a discount store and a packing/shipping store. It was, as Weiss had expected, a costume store, and it was packed with all sorts of people trying to get last-minute costumes or additions to their costumes.

Ruby turned to the heiress as they got out of Blake's car. "We've been coming here since I could remember." She said as they started towards the store. "They're the only real costume store in Vale, so you can imagine they get busy this time of year." Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you have any idea what you want to do?" The faunus asked the heiress as they stepped into the store. Weiss shook her head. She had never done this before; how could she know what to do? Blake sighed. "Okay…"

They were approached by a man with a scraggly beard, wearing an apron with the store's name and logo, a large-headed alien, the same one that was set up a few feet away. He smiled at the trio. "Ruby, Blake." He then nodded towards the heiress. "Friend of yours?" He asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yep, she's looking for a costume for the party tonight." She said for the heiress. "She's never done this before, so she doesn't know what to do."

The older man chuckled. "Well, we can help with that." He said with a small smile. He led the trio to the back, where several costumes hung on racks. "You two should know where everything is, but if you need help don't hesitate to ask."

Blake nodded. "Thanks, Gary." She told the man, who went back towards the front of the store. She then turned to the heiress. After a moment, she turned to Ruby.

Weiss did not like the expression on either girl's face. "What…?" She asked hesitantly.

Ruby smirked. "I think we've got the perfect costume for you." She said, rushing off somewhere in the sea of costumes. The heiress turned to Blake, who simply smiled.

A moment later, Ruby came back holding a long flowing white dress. Weiss frowned. "You mind telling me what you're doing?" She asked as she saw the 'costume.' She said 'costume' because she had dresses like that in her wardrobe already. Many of them a lot better looking, too.

Ruby's energy faded slightly. "Well, Yang's costume is a knight." She answered. "So, why don't you go as a princess?" Her energy came back in full force as she said the words.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the logic. "Just because I'm an heiress doesn't automatically make me royalty." She informed with a slight laugh.

Blake sighed. "That's not it, Weiss." She said, grabbing the dress from Ruby so it didn't drag on the floor. "Firstly, Ruby, this is a large. You could fit three of her into it." She lightly chided, getting a small, sheepish smile from the other girl. "And secondly, it's a theme." She gave the heiress a smile.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! You know, you're the princess that Yang's been fighting for!" She informed, bouncing in place and make a few kung-fu poses.

The heiress frowned. "What are you talking about?" She asked in half-confusion, half-annoyance. "Yang hasn't been fighting anything!"

The faunus laughed. "You're taking it too literal, Weiss." She informed. When Weiss gave her a confused look, she continued. "There's more to Halloween than just dressing up. There's a sort of play-acting that goes with it." She smiled. "You can become something else, and no one will judge you for it." She started towards where Ruby likely found the costume.

"Yeah!" The rosen girl chimed in. "Like, me and Blake, we're doing a witch theme. She's the witch, and I'm going as her cat!" Blake immediately shot the girl a faux hard look. Ruby just smiled sweetly.

The heiress chuckled. Blake replaced the white dress, then, after a moment, found a yellow dress, complete with veil. She pulled it out, and held it up to Weiss. "Looks good…" She handed it to the heiress. "Try it on."

Weiss gave a slightly hesitant look, but complied. There were four dressing rooms near the back, being watched by a short woman with glasses and short-cut brown hair. "The third one's open, dear." She informed, pointing Weiss to the proper room.

Weiss changed quickly. Or, as quickly as she could with the costume. There was a zipper on her back that she couldn't reach. After she was decent, she stepped out. The woman approached her and zipped the costume up for her. "Alright, it looks pretty good." She informed with a smile.

Ruby had a wide smile, while Blake looked impressed. The heiress approached a full-body mirror, being able to see herself fully. It was actually more of a gold than yellow, with a few sequins sewn into the fabric, giving it a sheen. The dress came down just to her ankles, and the ends didn't drag on the floor. She had yet to put the veil on, because with her hair up, it wouldn't fit. However, that being said, it looked nice.

Blake approached. "Alright, now about your hair…" She started, giving the shorter girl a look over. "Ruby, go grab one of those pointy hats." She pointed to the other side of the store. Ruby made a mock salute, then rushed off.

Weiss knew what Blake was going to try before the faunus told her. She reached up and pulled the pin out of her hair, letting it fall freely. Ruby returned a moment later, holding a cone-shaped hat with a short veil flared on its end. It, like the dress, was gold, but it was a much darker shade.

Blake pulled Weiss's hair into a ponytail, then through the top of the hat. After it was through, she positioned it atop her head, adjusting it so it stood up straight. She then took the veil and pulled it onto Weiss's face. The veil covered her mouth and nose, and it made the heiress difficult to recognize. Weiss got a very desert-princess vibe from it.

Ruby smiled. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed. Blake nodded in agreement.

Looking at the costume in the mirror, Weiss found herself agreeing with them. She felt great. Granted, the veil was starting to itch her chin, and the dress was made for someone with a fuller chest than herself. But, in all, it was a nice costume.

After a moment, Weiss pulled her hair out of the hat, and handed it to Blake. "I'll take it." She said with a small smile, hidden under her veil. Ruby practically jumped at the words, but fortunately Blake held her down. Literally.

Weiss changed back into her clothes and headed to the register. She put in the rental for the costume; it was a lot easier than buying it, since the rental fee was 25 lien, compared to 150 lien to buy it. And while it was a nice dress, she didn't want to own it. Combined with the hat and tax, it came out to 36.72 lien. Blake and Ruby tried to pay for it themselves, but Weiss didn't let them. In her own words, "It's my costume, after all."

After this, the three headed out. The ride back was mostly uneventful, with Blake dropping Ruby off near, but not at, her house ("so Yang didn't see Weiss") first.

Once the pair returned to Blake's house, the faunus helped Weiss bring her stuff up to the room. As they were passing the kitchen, Weiss smelled food in the air. Blake's mother noticed the pair, but gave them an odd look. "I thought you said you were picking up Ruby?" She asked.

Blake nodded. "She has to help Yang with her costume." She relayed. Ruby wanted to help with Weiss's, but Blake told her to go home, so as to not rouse suspicion. Besides, that's where her costume was, anyway.

The older woman nodded. "Okay, then. Dinner's almost done." She informed as the two headed up the stairs.

Weiss frowned when they reached the room. She hated being intrusive, so she didn't want Blake's mother to feel obligated to feed her.

Blake could see the argument on Weiss's lips before the heiress even said it. "Have you seen how much Yang eats?" She started, her voice light. "We feed her every day she works. You'll be fine."

The heiress sighed. "I don't want to overstay my welcome." She breathed quietly.

The faunus shook her head. "It's alright, Weiss." She gave her a sympathetic, if slightly bitter look. "Is it because of…?"

The heiress immediately shook her head. "No!" She said instantly. "That's not it. Honestly." She sighed. "It's just…You've been helping me a lot today." She gave the faunus a small smile. "Thank you, Blake."

Blake returned it easily. "It's nothing, Weiss." She led the girl downstairs. "Now, let's get some food."

Weiss's stomach rumbled, quite loudly, at that. She let out a short laugh. Food sounded pretty good right now.

The dining room was less a dining room and more a table against the half-wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house. There was a small casserole set up in the middle of the table, as well as a few sides: a salad, breadsticks, and a bowl of strawberries.

Blake sat down next to her mother, while Weiss sat on one end of the table. She was about to ask where the father was when Blake spoke. "He's still got to run the store." A small laugh. "He'll get some later."

The heiress accepted the reasoning, and after a moment, she had grabbed what she would eat. The strawberries, however, remained untouched. Weiss was about to ask, but again, Blake answered. "Ruby loves them." Another laugh.

Dinner was a calm affair. Weiss found Blake's mother extremely kind. Despite the political barriers that stood between the two families, she was still able to talk with Weiss easily. They, obviously, avoided more sensitive topics, but other than that, there was nothing to indicate there was anything wrong between the two.

After dinner, which took roughly an hour, Blake and Weiss returned upstairs to get ready. The party didn't start for another two hours, and Blake had suggested showing up a little after it started. Yang would likely be there right before it started, so there was no chance of missing her.

The faunus suggested tying Weiss's hair up, like what she had done at the costume store, but with a bit more styling to it. Instead of just hanging free, Blake suggested tying it together in intervals, so that it hung in a straighter line. Plus, it would look a lot more royal that way.

After Weiss got changed, Blake began tying her hair. All the while, Weiss's stomach began to churn. The entire situation hit her like a truck. She was actually going to do this. She felt like she might vomit from the anticipation.

The faunus noticed the heiress fidgeting and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Weiss couldn't shake her head with Blake holding her hair, so she had to answer verbally. "Not really." She answered honestly.

Blake nodded. "Nervous?"

"Yes."

A hum. "You'll be fine." She reassured.

The heiress wanted to believe that. She wanted to think that she could do this. But, something in her kept thinking that something would go wrong. Either she'd say something wrong, or do something wrong, and everything she had done would be for nothing.

But, she pushed those feelings down as best she could. She told herself that this would work. She told herself that, by the day's end, she would be Yang's girlfriend.

That was enough to quell any doubt in Weiss's mind. That was her goal. That was what she wanted.

And she was not going to fail.

* * *

It was almost 8pm, and the party was in full swing. Yang stood in the middle of the school gymnasium, which was redecorated for today. While Signal didn't actively run the event, many teachers and staff had shown up. Music played through a make-shift PA system, a DJ changing the tracks with the flow of the students on the 'dance floor.'

The blonde was in a plastic suit of armor that she had bought a week ago; a chest-plate, a pair of leg-guards, and a pair of arm-guards. She had painted it black, and she wore a yellow shirt under it, both to give the costume color, and because it was the best match she had in her wardrobe. On her back, she wore a makeshift yellow cape, with a black dragon emblem stitched into the cloth. To complete the ensemble, she had a plastic sword sheathed on her belt, and in her left hand she held a shield, though there was a small hook to hang it on her waist if she needed to.

And while she wore a smile on her face, inside, she didn't feel like smiling. She felt empty. She didn't want to be here; it was a reminder that she had been turned down. That she had been rejected by a person who could never return her feelings.

It still hurt. Yang didn't know how long it would continue to hurt, but she knew it would be a while. She still had to see Weiss nearly every day, and each time she did, it would be yet another reminder of the pain that she had inadvertently caused.

She didn't blame the heiress, of course. Weiss had something to do. Yang understood that. She was the heiress to a large company, after all, no matter how much she hated it. She had to fulfil certain obligations, and if she didn't, bad things would happen.

But that did nothing for Yang's pain. If anything, it made it worse. Because, even if Weiss hadn't rejected her, there was no way she could have the time to be with her. Yang knew that she would want Weiss with her much more often than they currently spent together. She also knew that Weiss could not give her that extra time. As said before, she had obligations to fulfil. She couldn't miss those just for Yang.

Yang's thoughts were broken by her sister, who kicked her foot lightly. She held two cups of punch, one for herself, and one for Yang. The blonde took it silently.

The younger girl was wearing a cat costume. It was a pair of paw-shaped gloves, though Ruby had cut a hole in them for her hands to fit through. There was also a tail, long and black, that hung from her waist. Atop her head sat two exaggerated cat ears, also black, and she wore a fake cat's nose, with three black whiskers painted on each cheek. Ruby chose to wear, big shock, a black shirt and skirt. In the darkness of the gym, she almost disappeared completely. It was only her pale skin that could be seen.

"You alright?" Ruby asked her sister, taking a sip from her punch.

Yang did the same, giving Ruby a false smile. "I'm fine, Rubes." She said with a small laugh. Of course, her sister could read her well enough to know she was lying.

The younger girl sighed. "Is it about Weiss?" She asked suddenly. Yang had told her that the heiress couldn't be here, but that was it.

Before Yang could defend herself, the dark-haired girl continued. "Yang, she wanted to be here, honestly." She kept her voice soft. "She just had something she couldn't get away from."

The blonde let out a long sigh. "That's the thing, sis." She said, sitting in a chair and slouching forward. "She'll always have something she couldn't get away from." She continued sadly.

The younger girl frowned. She knelt down in front of her sister. "Yang…" She looked into lilac orbs, and then she let a small smile grace her face. "I see." A small laugh. "Have you even told her?"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Am I that easy to read?" She joked. Ruby nodded. The blonde sighed. "No."

The other girl groaned. "Then why are you acting all mopey?" She countered.

The blonde let out a breath. "It's complicated."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

A huff. "That's only because you're acting stubborn."

Yang went to make a retort, but Ruby cut her off. "It's only complicated in your head, Yang." She informed, flicking the blonde's forehead playfully. "How do you know she doesn't feel the same?"

Yang sighed. "…I don't…" She breathed after a moment. "But, it wouldn't matter, anyway. She'll always have something she has to do."

The dark-haired girl sighed. "No, she won't." She counted easily.

The blonde shook her head, remaining silent. Ruby frowned. "Just promise me, the next time you see her, you'll tell her how you feel?" She pleaded, squeezing the blonde's hand in support.

Yang let out a long sigh. She then flashed a small smile. "I will. I promise." She replied.

Ruby seemed to accept the answer, returning the smile with more enthusiasm. "Alright, go on, quit being a downer!" She pulled the other girl to her feet and playfully pushed her into the crowd.

The blonde only playfully struggled, a small laugh leaving her lips. At the least, it would take her mind off Weiss for now.

* * *

Weiss could hear the music playing even outside of the gym. She was already in costume, her veil pulled over her face. However, it did nothing to hide the growing look of worry that she was feeling.

Blake gave her hand a squeeze. "You ready?" She asked. The faunus's costume was less a clothing choice, and more makeup based. She wore a crooked, prosthetic nose and several fake warts on her face. Combined with the yellow/brown make-up she wore, it was nearly impossible to recognize her.

Weiss chuckled lightly. "No." She answered truthfully. "But I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" She got out of the car, taking care not to get the dress caught in the door, and started towards the school, Blake at her back. When they reached the gym doors, a teacher checked their ID's, making sure they were students, before letting them in.

There were close to 200 people in the gym. The air was thick, the body heat of the students dancing combining with their sweat. As if Weiss needed more difficulty breathing.

They didn't move far before Ruby found them. "Thank God you're here." She said in exasperation once she was in earshot. "Yang's been acting all depressed since we got here."

The heiress frowned, the only visible sign being her eyes. The younger girl gave her a small smile. "That doesn't matter now." She then stood next to Weiss, scanning the crowd. "Alright, there she is." She pointed to where Yang was.

Weiss saw the blonde and her heart started racing. She tensed, her emotions threatening to take over. However, Blake and Ruby both gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Go on."

She didn't know which one of the two said it, but she obeyed. She took a step, then another, then another. She counted each step as she made her way to Yang.

_This is it._

She was only a few feet away from the blonde now. Yang was moving to the beat of the music, and she was so caught up in her dancing that she didn't notice the new presence until Weiss had stood there for a few moments.

Yang paused, turning to face the newcomer. She looked down with a small apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry, didn't meant to…"

Her voice trailed off once she saw the heiress's face. For a moment, Weiss was worried the blonde might not recognize her. "…Weiss?"

Hearing her name like that tore her apart. Yang sounded so…afraid. Like she had done something wrong, something horribly wrong. The heiress nodded once, forcing herself to smile.

"Hello, Yang." She was thankful her throat and voice were working for her, because with the lump that had formed there, she was afraid she might stop breathing any moment.

It seemed as though everything else in the world has stopped. The blonde's face went through an entire host of emotions, before she settled on surprise. "What are you doing here? Didn't you say you had something to do?" She asked, half-accusing, half-relieved.

The heiress shook her head. "No. I'm sorry for lying to you." She spoke the words softly, partly to make them sound sincere, which they were. However, it was also because it was the only way she could speak and be certain she could still control her voice.

When Yang went to speak again, likely to ask what she meant, the heiress put a hand up to silence her. "I wanted to surprise you." A small laugh. "I guess that worked."

Yang mimicked the laugh. She sounded more like herself than she had up till then. "Yeah. That it did."

Weiss was about to say something, but as the previous song ended, the DJ spoke. He said something about finding a partner, and then he put on a softer, slow song.

It would seem that the fates were working in her favor. The heiress seized the opportunity, taking a step closer. She swallowed her heart back into her chest. "Would you like to dance, Yang?" She all but whispered, barely loud enough for Yang to hear.

But hear her she did. The blonde smiled warmly, her eyes full of longing. "I would like nothing more." She answered easily.

Weiss took her position before Yang, putting both of her hands on the blonde's waist. Yang rested her hands on Weiss's shoulders, wrapping them behind her neck.

They danced, though it was more like swaying than dancing. However, their eyes never once left the other's. For those few minutes, the rest of the world fell away. None of it mattered. All that mattered was the girl in front of them.

"I know why you asked me here." Weiss said after a moment, turquoise eyes still locked with lilac.

Yang let out a small breath. But, Weiss was the one to speak. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression these last few weeks." She continued softly. "But…I was scared." She swallowed down a lump, one of uncertainty.

The blonde shook her head. "You think _you_ were scared?" She teased, though her voice was also still soft. "I think I might've taken three years off my life!" A small laugh from both girls.

After a moment, Yang let out a sigh. "So what changed your mind?" She asked gingerly.

The heiress frowned with only her lips, thankful the veil hid it. "I…I don't know." She said after a moment. "I guess I realized something."

When Yang looked like she was going to ask what, Weiss put her hand up. "I realized that I could talk with you about just about anything." She continued, her voice becoming more and more genuine with each word. "Every time we talked, I felt closer to you. I came to realize that I felt more happiness with you in a few months than I had for years before that."

The heiress gave a small smile to Yang. "So, happy birthday, Yang." She said softly.

The blonde smirked. Then, she moved her hand up, finding one of the clasps that held the veil up. As the fabric fell away, Yang spoke. "Best birthday ever." And then, she leaned in, and pressed her lips to Weiss's.

Weiss felt like her heart was about to explode when their lips met. The blonde was surprisingly gentle, keeping the kiss soft and slow. The heiress's arms moved up, circling around Yang's neck, and she pulled Yang closer. She wanted to savor this moment. She didn't want it to end. She wanted more.

However, her lungs did not share her sentiment, and eventually, she had to break the kiss. When she opened her eyes, she could barely make out the light pink tint on the blonde's cheeks. Yang was also slightly panting, though she was trying to hide it. Weiss felt a strange sense of pride in the fact that she had taken away the other girl's breath.

The heiress rested her head against Yang's shoulder as best she could with the hat on her head. Her veil dangled from her right ear, forgotten. The blonde chuckled. "I guess I can actually call you my girlfriend now, huh?" She said after a moment.

Weiss smiled. "Girlfriend." She parroted. "I like that. It sounds nice."

The blonde cleared her throat. "I guess we should make it official." She gingerly grabbed the heiress by the shoulders and pushed her back, just far enough to look into the shorter girl's eyes. "Weiss Schnee, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Weiss's chest swelled upon hearing the words. "It would be my honor, Yang Xiao Long." She replied.

Yang smiled again, bringing her lips back down to Weiss's. This kiss was much shorter, a simple peck. Weiss was greedy and wanted more, but she reminded herself that she could wait. She could get as many more as she wanted in the future.

Yang was hers, and she was Yang's, and she couldn't be any happier.


	10. The Day After

**You guys like the last chapter? I know I did, because now we can get into the good stuff.**

**That being said, the good stuff will take a while. But don't worry; the next few chapters should be enough for you guys.**

**And one final thing. As last chapter showed, there has been Ladybug/BlackRose for a while. There might be some chapters in the future that focus on them. But they won't take the spotlight. This is Weiss and Yang's story.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Yang woke up feeling…renewed. She felt like she had been reborn, that she was a new person. She felt happy.

Memories from last night flooded her mind, and for a moment, she feared that they were just a dream. However, a few moments later, she relaxed. Last night _did_ happen. It _wasn't_ a dream. It _was_ real.

It still felt like a dream, though. She couldn't truly believe that she had done it. She might not have verbally confessed her feelings, but actions speak louder than words, and her actions that night spoke volumes.

Yang noticed, as she was getting out of her bed, that her clock read _11:49am_. She let out a long sigh. She slept a lot longer than she had wanted to. But, when your dreams were as good as hers, you'd probably oversleep too.

She was about to step out when she saw that she had a message on her phone. She opened it and allowed a smirk to grace her face when she read it.

*u awake yet :P*

It was sent almost thirty minutes ago.

-just got up-

A few moments went by.

*lazy brute*

-u know it-

*lol*

Yang paused a moment.

-can I ask you something weird?-

*u mean weirder than usual?*

-haha very funny-

*lol go ahead*

-last night happened, right? I didn't dream it?-

Understandably, Yang felt like an idiot for asking it. But, for some reason, it still didn't feel real. It just felt like a dream.

*god I hope not*

-good-

*but if it is youd better not wake up*

-I don't think I want 2-

*is something wrong?*

-no-

-still taking it in is all-

*I know how u feel*

-when r u meeting with fade?-

*im on my way there now*

Yang felt a frown etch itself onto her face. Weiss had told her last night what she had to do today. At first, the blonde didn't care, because she knew Weiss wouldn't let anything come out the meeting. Besides, Fade wasn't interested in the heiress.

But now, for some reason, Yang felt slightly worried. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Weiss and her was officially dating, so her protective and possessive nature kicked in. More than likely, nothing would come of the day.

Still, Yang was afraid something might happen.

-will ur father be there?-

*no y?*

-u mind if I join u?-

There was a brief lull before Weiss's reply came through.

*let me get away first*

*then ill let u know where to go*

The blonde smiled softly.

-k cya then-

After this, Yang went over to her dresser and grabbed a change of clothes. She then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

A few minutes later, she returned to her room to work on her hair. As she was, however, Ruby ended up blocking her path. "So, anything happen last night?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

Yang returned the smirk. "You know damn well what happened." She countered, making her way past the girl and to her room.

Ruby followed her inside, shutting the door as Yang pulled out her hairbrush. "Maybe..." She continued, sitting leaning against the door. "I mean, I saw you with someone. That's about it."

The blonde let out a sigh. "Ruby, you know who that was." She spoke with only a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. "Weiss told me what happened." She informed as she started brushing her hair.

The dark-haired girl let out a sheepish laugh. "She did, did she?" Yang nodded. "And…?"

Yang gave her younger sister a sideways glance. "And…" She drew the word in the same way Ruby had. She then let a small smile form. "Thanks for that."

Ruby let out a small sigh. "Okay." She then motioned to Yang's hair. "You meeting with her today?" She asked with some confusion. When Yang nodded, the other girl's confusion grew. "Isn't she meeting with Fade again?"

The blonde let out a sigh. "Yes. And she said I could join once her father leaves them alone." She informed, not hiding her excitement.

Which the other girl noticed. "Wow, Yang. I haven't seen you this excited in a while." She commented, sitting on the bed next to her sister. "Not since that championship game last year. Well, before it, that is."

Yang nodded once, working the brush through her hair with great care. She wore a smirk like that of a child's. Full of joy and anticipation. "Of course I am, Rubes." She started. "I mean, she's perfect."

Ruby nodded once, staying far enough away from Yang so the other girl could continue to brush her hair. "Just don't do something crazy." She teased.

Yang knew her sister was just joking. After all, doing something crazy was Yang's MO. Still, upon hearing the words, she froze, her hand falling towards her sides, and her face fell.

The younger girl immediately worried. "Yang, Yang, I was only kidding!" She defended herself quickly. "C'mon, it was a joke! Don't take it so seriously!"

The blonde let out a long sigh. "I know." She shook her head. "But…I really don't want to mess this up." Another sigh. "Like I said, she's perfect." A sad smile. "Maybe _too_ perfect."

She then felt a small jab on her right shoulder. "Don't say that." Ruby said simply. "In the last few months you've obviously done something right." She continued with a smile. "So, just do what you've always been doing."

Yang thought on the words for a moment. There was logic to them, though. After all, she had not only befriended Weiss, but caused the girl to develop feelings for her. As Ruby had said, obviously that meant she did _something_ right.

The blonde smirked. "Since when did you become an expert on romance?" She teased, enjoying the way that her sister seemed to fumble over her words. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Thanks sis." She then leaned over and gave her sister a loose one-armed hug.

After a moment, Ruby returned it. "Hey, no problem." She then stood up. "Now, finish getting ready. I'm pretty sure you don't want to keep Weiss waiting."

Yang smirked once at that. "Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Though, thinking of it, she realized that it wasn't necessarily a bad problem to have.

* * *

When Weiss first woke up, she felt happier than she had ever felt. For the first time in her life, she had found somebody she actually liked _and_ liked her back. She only hated that it had taken this long for her to feel like this.

But, less than an hour after waking up, reality came crashing into her, and her happiness was quickly squashed. Her father wanted to meet with Arktos around noon. So, around _11:30_, her and her father left their house and headed to the Leaf Industries building on the south side of Vale.

Fortunately, Yang seemed to finally wake up while she was on the trip. And while it was a fairly short conversation, it was enough for Weiss. It took her mind off of what she was being forced to do, even if it was just for those moments.

But when Yang offered to join her, she almost didn't contain herself. She couldn't act like a schoolgirl around her father, though, because he would get suspicious. She didn't want him finding out about this relationship. She didn't know when, or more accurately if she would let him find out, but she wasn't thinking that far ahead. Rather, she didn't want to think about it at this point. She just wanted to focus on what was directly before her.

So, she told Yang that, once he left her and Fade alone, she'd tell her where to meet them. Yang sent one last message, and then there had been silence. But Weiss was excited, for the first time in a long time, about what was coming.

They arrived at Leaf Industries just before noon, as her father had wanted. "We've arrived, sir." Friedrich had said as soon as they parked in the guest area.

Her father gave him a short nod. "Very well Friedrich." He then stepped out of the car. Weiss did the same, sparing the driver a small smile. He was going to drive her and Fade to their 'date,' so he did not leave once both passengers were out.

"Come, Weiss." Her father half-ordered. Weiss gave him a respectful, but completely forced nod, staying a few paces behind the man as he led her into the building.

Leaf Industries worked with computers. In particular, they created and maintained company servers. They also manufactured computer parts and developed new software for the hardware to run; they had the added bonus of having a military contract, so they developed and maintained computers that were used in the business of war. They had been working closely with Schnee Electric for the past several years, and the CEOs of both companies were good friends, or as good of friends as business partners could be.

Weiss knew that, from a financial standpoint, a merger of the two companies, even if it wasn't a complete merger, would be beneficial to both sides. The SEC not only produced and distributed electricity, but because they dug and refined their own coal, oil, and natural gas, they had mines. That meant they also had a steel and plastic plant in Atlas, and they produced nearly 20% of the world's gasoline.

Needless to say, there was very little that the SEC did not have a hand in producing.

Merging with Leaf Industries, even if it was only a mutual trade agreement and not an official merger, would give the SEC a hand in one of the few industries they did not yet have one in; computers. Sure, they produced some of the raw materials used in creating them, but they couldn't claim that they created them.

Of course, a merger worked two ways. But, given how large the SEC was, and how wide-spread they were, it practically spoke for itself. Any company that merged with them would have a small part in so much, they would see profits go up by no less than 20%, perhaps even more.

In short, for the SEC, it was about expanding their presence, while for whichever other company, it was about money.

Weiss felt sick that she was being used for it.

They made their way through the reception area, where the receptionist took their names, found their appointment, and then directed them to the proper elevator. The building was only 6 stories tall, but since Arktos's office was on the top floor, it made reaching it a lot easier. Besides, the Schnee had never been physically active. That would've been an unnecessary distraction from their company, and that couldn't be allowed.

Her father gave her a hard look. "I expect you to take this seriously." He demanded. "Arktos has promised me that Fade will. You had better do the same."

Weiss kept herself from groaning. "I will, father." She lied easily. She had no intentions on taking it seriously, because there was nothing to take seriously. Her and Fade wouldn't work out. They both knew it. Why they were being forced back into a date was beyond her. Besides, she had Yang now; nothing would ever come from this meeting, or any future ones. But, she sucked up her annoyance and bit the bullet, at least while in the presence of her father.

The elevator dinged and opened a moment later. Both Schnees stepped out into another reception area. The receptionist gave the two a small smile. "Mr. Leaf has been expecting you." She then motioned to the glass wall at the end of the room. There were blinds that obscured the view into the room, but Weiss assumed that it was Arktos's office. Her father nodded once to the woman, then approached the doors.

Weiss followed her father in as he greeted Arktos. Weiss saw that he stood much taller than she had expected, taller than even her father. He was also huge, looking like he could easily deadlift a car. His hair was slicked back and black, although there was some grey starting to sprout in his mane. He had a rough but trimmed moustache and beard, also black. However, the most striking feature were the pair of small bear ears atop his head.

He was a faunus.

Weiss bit her tongue. She herself had no problem with faunus, at least since she had befriended Yang and, more accurately, Blake. But, she knew that her father absolutely hated faunus. She had never really given it a second thought in the past, but recently she had taken a look at the things he had done to them, and she could only describe them as evil and repression, pure and simple.

So, to see that her father was not only friends with a faunus, but trying to force her with the man's son, was jarring. But it made Weiss realize something; this wasn't just a financial deal. This was political. Her father was either trying to repent for the wrongs he had done or he just wanted to appear like he had. Weiss figured it was the latter, since her father was not a man of personal change, not unless it made him more money.

The bear faunus approached Weiss with a smile. "So this is your daughter…" He commented, the first words that Weiss had caught from the man.

The heiress gave a polite curtsy as Arktos approached. "It's good to meet you, sir." She greeted automatically. It was something she had learned how to do a long time ago, and she had done it so much it was second nature to her. It was so automatic that she wasn't sure if she believed the words or not anymore.

The man bowed once, but the way he did so did not indicate a greeting. Instead, it was more of a direction. Weiss turned and saw Fade sitting in one of the three couches in the room, a small glass coffee table in front of him. He, like Weiss, had settled on a formal outfit. His hair was cut closer to his head since the last time Weiss had seen him.

"Weiss." He said with a nod in her direction. He wore a smile, but the heiress could see that it was fake. She had produced that same smile so often she knew what it looked like.

She returned it to him. "Fade." She bowed once, her voice kind.

Arktos chuckled. "It would seem they get along." He commented to her father. The shorter man nodded in reply.

Fade stood up and approached. He wore a weary smile. "I told you father; that was never the problem." He spoke, his voice still respectful.

The other man nodded once. "That you did." He then turned to Weiss. "But perhaps you can still work out your differences, whatever they may be." He sounded optimistic, almost in the same way her father would. So far, he didn't sound like he was bitter about it. But, given what Fade had told her on their first date, that was most likely a façade.

Weiss turned to her father. "We shall depart now." She informed shortly, giving Arktos a last curtsy. "It was good meeting you, sir." She didn't wait for his reply before she started towards the door.

Fade gave her father a similar parting phrase before following Weiss. The two started towards the elevator in silence, and only once they were inside and the doors were shut did they finally relax.

The boy turned to Weiss. "I'm sorry again." He said immediately. "My father can be a bit…stubborn."

The heiress chuckled. "I know what you mean." She paused. "Forgive me for asking, but why didn't you tell me you were a faunus?" She was surprised that something like that would never come up. She was even more shocked that her father never mentioned it.

The young man sighed. "Your father told me not to." He spoke as the elevator stopped on the ground floor. "He said you might not take it well. Besides, I'm only half-faunus, so it's usually never an issue."

A long sigh. "Did he now?" She droned. Fade nodded. "I hate so speak so freely about something so sensitive, but have you heard what my father's done?" She tried to keep her voice soft.

The other boy nodded. "Yes. My father isn't too happy about it, either." He said with a frown. "I honestly have no idea why he's friends with a man like that." He paused. "Forgive me."

Weiss laughed as the two stepped out of the building. "Not needed." She assured. "What he's done is evil, no doubt." She motioned to Friedrich's car.

As they got inside, the driver gave Fade a nod. "Good afternoon, Mister Leaf." He greeted. The other boy nodded. "So, where to, Weiss?"

The heiress thought a moment. She didn't want to intrude on the _Nightshade_ again, even if Blake wouldn't say no to it.

But it didn't take her long to come up with an alternative. "Mario's Pizzeria." She informed. Yang had brought a slice of their pizza to school for lunch one day, and she let Weiss try it. The heiress had never liked pizza, but that wasn't pizza. That was _heaven_.

The driver nodded, pulling out a moment later. After a moment, he gave the heiress a knowing look in the mirror. "Will Miss Yang be joining us?" He asked with a smirk.

The heiress flared at the words, but nodded. She nearly had a heart attack when Friedrich commented on it last night. Apparently, he had seen the two coming out of the gym. And, to make matters worse, he had seen them kiss. She was afraid that he might say something to her father about it.

However, her driver was surprisingly supportive of the relationship. He had assured Weiss that he would not tell her father. However, if her father came forward asking about it, he would not lie. The heiress understood that; her father was not a man to cross. She had then told him, if that happens, to say that she asked him not to say anything. She'd take the blame for him keeping her secret.

She hoped it never came to that, though.

Fade gave her a knowing look. "You mean that blonde chick from the bookstore?" He asked. Weiss nodded again. He gave her a long look before he smirked. "Well, that kinda blows our fathers' wants out of the water." A small chuckle.

Weiss mimicked it. "Yeah, it does." She felt slightly less embarrassed now. "I hope you don't mind."

Fade shook his head. "Nah, it's alright." His smirked deepened. "If anything, we could just make it a double date." Weiss gave him a weird look. "I've been dating a girl for a few weeks now, myself." He informed.

The heiress nodded. She then grabbed her phone and started typing up her message.

*meet me at marios*

A short wait.

-is lover boy there ;)-

*yes and his girlfriend will be joining us*

-lol-

*whatever, u coming or not?*

-no faith-

*nope*

-fine fine cya then babe*

Weiss felt her heart swell at that.

*u 2*

The rest of the ride was mostly silent. She talked a bit with Fade about his girlfriend. Her name was Leah Argent, and she was also a faunus. Weiss worried that the other girl might feel uncomfortable around Weiss given her name, but Fade assured her that Leah wouldn't mind.

When they reached the restaurant, Weiss and Fade got out and spared a quick farewell to Friedrich before they went inside. Weiss hadn't seen Yang's motorcycle parked anywhere, but she expected the blonde to be arriving shortly.

Indeed, the two had only just sat down when she heard the familiar rumble of Bumblebee in the air. Fade could see Weiss perk up and chuckled. "I'm guessing you two only just started dating if you're acting like this." He commented.

The heiress flushed a deep red, her excitement fading slightly. "Yesterday, actually." She answered his inferred question. The young man nodded once.

A moment later, the blonde stepped inside and gave a quick look around the store for Weiss. Once she found her, she smiled and started towards the booth they were sitting at.

She slid into the spot next to Weiss and planted a quick kiss on the girl's lips. "Afternoon." She quipped with a huge smile.

The heiress couldn't help but smile. It was contagious. "Good afternoon, Yang." She replied, faking weariness.

The blonde rolled her eyes, then turned to Fade. "So, where's your other half?" She asked immediately.

The boy smirked, hearing the door open again. "Right there." He said without turning around. Weiss looked up and saw a girl with long hair, white like hers, enter the store. Atop her head were two ears, similar to Blake's, but white and much longer. She had vibrant red eyes, looking like blood. It was slightly unnerving.

The girl made her way over and sat down next to Fade. "Leah, I presume?" Weiss asked as the girl sat.

She nodded once. "Yes." Her voice was slightly rougher than Weiss would've guessed, given the girl's lithe frame. "Which means you must be Weiss." She kept her voice slightly lower, as if challenging the girl.

The heiress nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, I am. Will that be a problem?" Her voice was equally challenging.

Fade lightly nudged the new girl. "Leah…" He breathed, more in exasperation than anything else.

Leah gave the boy a sideways look before letting out a sigh. "Alright." Her voice softened considerably. She then turned to the blonde. "So I'm guessing that you're with her?" She pointed to Weiss.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "You bet." She wrapped an arm around the heiress, pulling her into a side hug. "Name's Yang."

The heiress struggled futilely against Yang's hold, but only because she needed to keep up appearances. She actually had nothing against the contact; it was an amazing feeling. "Yang." She forced herself to sound stern, and for the most part it sounded that way.

The blonde just smirked and stole a quick kiss before finally letting go. "Sorry, babe." Her voice was still cheery and full of energy.

Fade chuckled. "So, Yang is it?" He started, looking at the blonde. She nodded. "You're a part of the Signal basketball team, correct?"

The blonde nodded again. "Yep." She replied proudly. Leah let out a small snort. She gave the faunus a glare, but after a moment, she frowned. "Oh hell no." There was a competitive tone in her words.

The white-haired faunus just nodded. "Oh hell yes." She corrected. She wore a huge smirk on her face.

Weiss, however, felt like she was missing something. "What are you talking about?" She questioned.

Yang let out a short chuckle. "Last year, Signal made it to the city finals." She started, sounding extremely proud. "First time the team's made it that far in decades." She gave a nod in Leah's direction. "She's from Flare. The team we faced in the finals."

Fade smirked. "And they kicked Signal's asses." He informed with a small chuckle.

"104-79, if I remember correctly." Leah said after a moment. Yang scowled.

Weiss, however, chuckled. "I thought you said you were good?" She directed towards Yang playfully.

The blonde leaned her head back and let out a faux groan. "Great. Now y'all've turned my own girlfriend against me!" She mused. She then turned to Leah with a small smirk. "Too bad you got knocked out of the first rounds of the regionals."

The faunus just smirked. "At least we went." She countered easily.

Yang's scowl returned.

Weiss sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I put up with this…" She mused to no one in particular.

The blonde once again hugged her. "And I put up with you, Princess." She remarked with a smirk. "You play any sports?" She asked suddenly.

The heiress shook her head. "Athleticism is something that my family has never had." She quipped.

Yang nodded once. "Ever been to a school game?" She inquired. Weiss shook her head again.

The blonde nodded, then gave Weiss a long look over. "What?" Weiss asked after a moment. She didn't like what Yang was doing. Well, she kinda did. But, she didn't like that she was doing it _in public_.

After a moment, the blonde smirked. "Just wondering what you'd look like in a cheerleader's uniform." She admitted with absolutely no shame.

Weiss turned as red as the handprint on Yang's cheek after that.

* * *

Immediately after lunch, the four decided that it would be best to head their separate ways. Or rather, for the couples to head their separate ways. They spared the other pair a brief farewell before they departed, Fade with Leah and Weiss with Yang.

After the other two had left, Weiss and Yang decided to head to a nearby park. Downtown Vale wasn't large, so they could simply walk there. The air was still fairly warm, but compared to the summer, it was much more tolerable. The humidity had dipped considerably, and a cool breeze had taken its place. It was never too cold, but never unbearably hot, either.

The pair walked over a small pedestrian bridge, the stream under more a runoff ditch than actual stream. The leaves on the trees were still green, and would likely remain so for several more weeks. It was always a small in-joke among the citizens of Vale that the city had two seasons; hot and warm. While they did _have_ a winter, it was so mild that it was almost a bridge between autumn and spring. As such, the leaves would likely start turning red and falling in early December, at the soonest.

"This is nice." Weiss said after a moment. The blonde turned to the shorter girl. She was glancing around, taking in the smaller details of the park. The leaves, the decorative plants, the birds and squirrels. She looked like a small child. Her eyes were so full of wonder.

Yang chuckled. "Yeah." She commented. "Of course, I probably make it like ten times better, right?" She put her arm around the other girl's shoulder and brought her closer, but she didn't hold her too tightly. It was a much lighter embrace than usual.

The heiress chuckled, molding into the blonde's side. "Yes you do." She replied easily.

Yang smirked and kissed the top of Weiss's head. She then directed her towards a bench in front of a large oak tree. As they approached, they saw a plaque that claimed that it was planted sometime after the city's founding, almost 250 years ago.

As they took a seat, the heiress sighed in contentedness. "I never realized how much I could enjoy this." She spoke. Her head was resting on Yang's shoulder, her eyes shut and her breaths slow and calm.

The blonde nodded. "I would hope so." A small chuckle. Then a short pause as they simply enjoyed the other's presence.

Weiss was finally the one to break the silence. "I guess this counts as our first date, huh?" She asked.

The blonde chuckled. "And yet you were supposed to be with someone else." She pointed out with a small laugh. "If that's not romance, I don't know what is."

The heiress let out a small laugh herself. "Don't get used to it." She said after a moment. "I can't spoil you all the time."

Yang faked a pout. But, it quickly morphed into a small smile. She kissed the top of Weiss's head again, then moved down and placed a short one on her lips.

The heiress, however, wasn't content with it, and as the blonde was pulling away, she followed and took her lips again, this time with a bit more force. Yang kept it chaste; she wasn't going to force anything onto the heiress. It didn't seem like Weiss was fighting for more, either.

When they broke away, she rested her forehead against Weiss's. "Greedy much?" She teased with a small laugh.

She enjoyed the way that Weiss's face flushed, and not from their kiss, either. The blonde just kissed her again. "I understand. I'd want to kiss me, too." Another tease.

This time the heiress rolled her eyes. "And people say _I've_ got a big ego." She retorted with a small smile.

Yang nodded. "Hey, don't worry." She allowed Weiss to rest head on her shoulder once more. She then rested her head on the heiress's, their hair tangling together loosely, and grabbed Weiss's smaller hand in her own. "You're the only person I want to kiss." One more peck on the girl's head.

The heiress let out a breath. Yang could hear the smile in her voice. "You too."


	11. Big Sister Yang

**Alright, I'm back! This chapter's a bit of a different chapter than the last few have been. In the last chapter's AN, I commented that there might be a few chapters in the future focused on Ladybug. Well, here's the first of those. There's still some Freezerburn, but it isn't the forefront of this chapter's focus.**

**Another thing. I've been able to write a bit of a backlog for this story, something I've never been really good at doing in the past. At the moment, I've written up to Chapter 18. And, the most recently written chapters were actually pretty fun to write.**

**One last thing. I'll probably try to start posting on a schedule, every Tuesday and Friday most likely. Tuesday's the first day of the week I can get to the internet, and I always try to get on Friday to watch the latest episode of RWBY. We'll see how it goes, though. I might just say 'ef it and post whenever still, but can't say I didn't try.**

**So, with that out of the way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

November was now a week old, as was Yang's relationship with Weiss. The times they could spend together outside of school was short and not often, mostly on weekdays that Yang didn't work. Weekends were harder to get away, since Weiss couldn't make an excuse to her father every time. Yang didn't mind as much as she had originally thought she would. Weiss was actively trying to spend time with her, she just didn't want her father to find out.

But Yang still found it a bit disheartening. She didn't want to let Weiss go, even when she knew she'd see her the next day, either physically or through a text message of some sort. And she really didn't want the heiress completely taken away from her. She didn't know if she could handle that kind of heartbreak. The heiress had said her father could be evil, and she knew that, if he found out about them, he'd stop at nothing to end it.

Yang wasn't afraid of him. She _was_ afraid of losing Weiss.

Thankfully, the first week of their relationship went by smoothly. They'd meet at the start of the day. If Yang had to work that day, she'd part with her after the school day and head off to work. If not, they'd try to find something to do together. Usually they just went to a theater and saw whatever movie struck either of their fancies.

But, every night, without fail, they'd send a few text messages back and forth. And without fail, they'd end the conversation with 'Sweet dreams.'

Yang awoke on Sunday morning slightly before 10. She took a moment before she stretched the sleep from her body and picked up her phone.

*morning*

It had been sent less than five minutes ago. Most likely, it was enough to rouse the blonde from her sleep.

-morning beautiful ;)-

*flattery will get u nowhere*

-it got me u-

*that it did*

Yang headed to the kitchen and poured some cereal for herself. She didn't know if Ruby was awake yet or not, but she knew her father was. He worked most Sundays, though not for very long. He usually got up around 5 so he could open his shop by 7. Today he'd be working until roughly 6. Because he ran a comparatively small mechanic's shop, he didn't have set hours.

As Yang sat down, she typed off another message.

-so what r u doing today?-

*studying*

*and not for school, either*

-im sorry :P-

Yang chuckled.

-business stuff?-

*yes*

A small sigh. Weiss had never said if she actually wanted to run the SEC in the future, or if she was trying to get away from it. Yang knew it was a family run business, and that meant that Weiss was next in line for the takeover.

-can I ask u something?-

*go ahead*

-do you actually want to take over?-

A pause.

*u mean the company?*

-yeah-

Another long pause.

*maybe*

The blonde let out a sigh.

*ive been around it my entire life*

-hey I get that-

*is something wrong?*

-no just curious-

-ur always complaining about it that's all-

*that's only because my fathers trying to force it on me*

*I have no problem running the company*

*it's the marrying somebody I don't want to I have a problem with*

-understandable-

Another wait as Yang finished her cereal before the next message came through.

*I gtg my father wants me to help with a finance report*

-kk talk to ya later babe-

*u 2*

Yang took a deep breath. For the first time in a while, she didn't have anything to do for now. She couldn't hang out with Weiss and she didn't have work today. It would seem that today was a free day for the blonde.

So, Yang went down the hall and knocked on her sister's door. "What!?" The other girl called out, only falsely annoyed. The blonde smirked as she stepped into the room.

Ruby's room was larger than Yang's, painted a deep red color. She had a large bed set in the far corner, taking up most of the space. Ruby herself sat here, a pair of earbuds hanging from her ears blaring her favorite music, and her phone in her hand.

"So, whatcha doing?" Yang asked immediately, shutting the door so Ember didn't try to come in.

The other girl shrugged. "Not much." She commented, reaching for an MP3 player and turning it off. "Weiss busy?" She asked after this.

Yang nodded, sitting on the edge of bed. "Yeah, she's doing some business stuff." She replied. The other girl nodded. She then motioned to the phone in Ruby's hand. "Who ya talking to there?"

Ruby paused. "Nora." She answered slowly after a moment. Yang nodded once, taking a quick look around the room.

Her eyes fell on the bookshelf, and in particular a familiar tome. "Hey, I've read that one." She commented, reaching for it. It was _Ruin_, the book that Weiss had 'suggested' to her months back. "Pretty good. Cruddy ending, though."

The dark-haired girl nodded once, before she immediately tensed. "Wait, gimme that!" She cried out, fumbling over herself as she tried to go after it.

Yang, however, chuckled, holding it as far from Ruby as possible, keeping the shorter girl from getting it. "Hmm, something wrong there, little sis?" She teased.

The younger sister whined. "That was a gift! Give it back!"

The blonde's smile became devious. "Oh, really?" She started, flipping the pages open and looking through them. "Who gave it to ya?"

Ruby refused to answer, still clawing for the book. However, she was unable to reach it, even when she was grabbing the arm that was holding it.

Yang flipped it open to a front page and saw some writing on it. She smirked, reading it aloud. "_To the Rose of my heart_." Her smirk widened. "Aw! How romantic! You are seeing someone!" She was thoroughly amused.

The other girl lost the will to fight and collapsed onto the bed. Yang laughed, looking at the message in detail. Something about it was familiar, though. Particularly, the writing. "Hey, this kinda looks like Blake's handwriting…" She then looked at the bottom of the page. There, in the right-hand corner, was another message. '_Your Kitten_.'

Ruby said nothing, but her face spoke volumes. It was so red it matched her cloak. Her eyes were cast downwards, as if she had done something wrong and got caught.

Yang's mind made the connection. The handwriting? '_Your Kitten_?' "No way…"

The younger sister let out a breath. "Don't be mad, Yang." She said meekly.

The blonde shut the book gingerly, setting it on the bookshelf again. "How long?"

Ruby paused a moment. "March." She answered.

Nearly 9 months. Yang nodded once. "I see."

Ruby sat up, moving slightly closer. "Yang, we were going to tell you." She informed, her voice small. "I was just worried you'd react like this."

Yang turned to face her sister. Ruby's face was torn between worry and fright. She looked like she didn't know whether Yang was going to start yelling.

The blonde let out a short sigh. "What do you mean, 'react like this'?" She asked, her voice even.

The younger girl tensed slightly. "I…I…" She started, her voice low. Then, after a moment, she let out a long breath. "I've been dating your best friend behind your back for several months." She stated, as if Yang hadn't already known that. "We-no, _I_ thought you might see that as a betrayal of your trust or something."

The blonde nodded. "Okay." She said flatly. "And you were afraid I'd get angry?" She asked, getting a short, tense nod from her sister.

She gave Ruby a long look before she let out a breath. And then, she started laughing. Not loud, and definitely not hard, but it was a laugh. The dark-haired girl gave her sister a curious and worried look. "What's so funny?" She asked carefully.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself. "You should've seen the look on your face." She informed with a mostly controlled chuckle.

The younger sister huffed. "What are you talking about?" She half-demanded, her previous worry gone and replaced with mild annoyance.

Yang sighed. "You really thought I'd be upset that you're dating Blake?" She asked humorously, sitting on the edge of Ruby's mattress. "C'mon, Rubes. I'm not _that_ crazy, am I?" She teased.

Ruby gave her a curious look. "Wait, you're not mad?" She asked incredulously.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope." She answered easily. "I mean, I'm a bit upset that you decided to hide it from me." She gave her sister a teasing look. "But, should I be mad?" She gave Ruby a harder look here. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

The younger sister shook her head furiously. "No, no, nothing like that!" She defended, comically waving her hands. "We've just been dating, that's all." She then sighed. "But I thought you might think Blake betrayed you or something by dating me."

Yang nodded once. "Well, first, I think hiding it was more of a betrayal than that act itself." She started, her voice teasing but soft. "And second, is that how you feel about me and Weiss?" She countered.

Ruby gave her a curious look. "What?"

The blonde smirked. "Weiss is your best friend, right?" She asked. Ruby nodded slowly. "Do you think she betrayed you by going out with me?" She continued, her voice more of a tease than before.

The younger girl sighed. "No." She said after a moment. "But that's different."

Yang flicked her sister in the forehead. "How is that any different than this?" She countered. "I'm dating your best friend, you're dating mine." She paused. Saying that was slightly…weird. "What's different?"

Ruby sighed, her eyes cast downwards. "Nothing." She said after a moment. "But you're really not mad?"

The blonde let out a theatrical sigh. "No, Ruby, I'm not mad." She said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Seriously, why do you think I'd get mad?" A small hint of annoyance entered the blonde's voice here.

The younger girl sighed. "Every time somebody's shown interest in me, you've gone after them." She said. "I didn't want you doing that to Blake."

Yang nodded. "That's true." She started, giving her sister a light side hug. "But that was for your safety." When Ruby gave her a curious look, the blonde continued. "Those guys were creeps. They wanted one thing." She gave the younger girl a long look. "Something I hope you aren't planning on giving away anytime soon." Her eyes narrowed and her voice lowered, but mostly in jest.

Ruby's face went bright pink at that. "D-don't worry." She assured in a stuttering voice.

The blonde stood up with a sigh. "Alright, good." She looked to Ruby's phone. "I'm guessing you weren't texting Nora, were you?" She asked knowingly. The younger girl nodded once. "Okay, then."

Yang then headed out of Ruby's room without saying anything else. She let out another sigh once she was on the other side of the door.

No, she wasn't mad that Ruby and Blake were dating. As she had said, she only got mad at the guys trying to go out with Ruby because they were creeps. Yang had dealt with her fair share of guys trying to get into her pants. She didn't need Ruby dealing with them.

She trusted that Blake wouldn't stoop to that level. The faunus was too kind to have those kind of thoughts. Blake had dealt with some of the same creeps that Yang had, so she knew what not to do. So, in a way, the fact that Ruby was going out with Blake was slightly comforting.

However, that didn't mean that she was completely okay with their relationship. After all, they had chosen to hide it from her for nearly nine months. Yang wasn't angry at their relationship; she was angry, if only slightly so, at that. People only hide things when they're afraid of being caught.

Ruby had said she didn't want Yang getting angry, and that was why she hid it, but Yang wasn't entirely buying that answer. If all that they were doing was dating, then why would Yang get mad? Yang had no problem with Ruby seeing people; after all, it wasn't Yang's choice. She could help her sister make the right one, but she couldn't actually make it for her. Yes, she trusted that Blake wouldn't take advantage of her baby sister. But she wanted to be absolutely certain of that.

Plus she had nothing else to do today. This would give her something to do, at least for an hour or so. Besides, she could have a little fun with it, too. So, with a slightly devious chuckle, she went to her room, dressed in appropriate clothing, and grabbed her phone, typing off a short text message.

* * *

Blake sat at her desk, looking down at the paper before her. She had to do a report on the causes and effects of the Mistrallian/Atlesian War that happened over 170 years ago. It was a fairly lengthy and pointless campaign; the war, that is. Both sides suffered losses in the millions, and very little land ended up changing hands.

Thankfully, she was able to keep her sanity because of Ruby. The younger girl had been texting her all morning, giving Blake something else to think about as she slogged through the three page essay.

+so a thing just happened…+

Blake gave the message a weird look.

=?=

+yang found out about us+

The faunus nearly dropped the phone in shock.

=!?=

=what did she say?=

Blake didn't panic. She wouldn't panic. But this was bad. Really bad. Yang could very well be _pissed_. That was not something that Blake wanted directed at her.

+shes actually ok with it+

The faunus looked at the words for a long moment.

=she actually said that?=

+well not in those words+

=that doesn't help=

+well she didn't get angry+

=ur sure?=

+lol im sure+

There was a moment that Blake relaxed slightly. She didn't think that Ruby would lie to her, especially about something like that. The younger girl wasn't big on lies, anyways. Well, this one notwithstanding.

-hey can we talk?-

And then the faunus tensed.

(Ruby)=problem=

+?+

(Ruby)=yang just texted=

(Ruby)=said she wants to talk=

+uh oh+

-hey kitty u there?-

(Yang)=y?=

-just wanna talk-

(Yang)=im dong a report for school right now=

-don't worry it wont take long-

Blake let out a breath.

(Yang)=what r u talking about?=

-ull see when I get there-

And then she froze.

(Ruby)=stop her=

+she just left like a minute ago+

+y whats going on?+

=oh nothing=

=shes just on her way here is all=

+O.O+

+run!+

=I dunno if I can D:=

The faunus wasn't going to feel fear. She couldn't feel it. She _wouldn't_ feel it. Yang wasn't going to hurt her, right? They had been friends too long for it to come to blows over this. Right?

=im dead I know it=

+pls no :(+

=I don't think ill get a choice=

Blake let out a long sigh. If Yang was on her way here, then she'd better get ready. She changed into more suitable clothing; a light jacket and some sweatpants. She then sat at her desk, her report a distant memory.

+she show up yet?+

=not yet=

+theres still time 2 run+

=where?=

+anywhere as long as you don't tell her+

=so go into hiding?=

+yeah pretty much+

=which means we cant see each other=

+:( oh+

+ill still find u+

=but what if yang tries to follow u?=

+I wont let her!+

+besides id never betray my kitten+

=I don't doubt that :)=

A few moments later, Blake's ears caught the familiar rumble of Bumblebee in the distance. She let out a long sigh.

=yang just got here=

+pls don't die+

=id never do that 2 u=

She perked up when she heard footsteps bounding up the stairs outside. She didn't have to see the person to know that it was Yang; the footfalls were far too heavy to be either of her parents'. The blonde then knocked once on her door, hard enough for the faunus to hear. "It's open, Yang." Blake called out.

The door opened and Yang stepped in. She was still wearing her motorcycle helmet and goggles. "C'mon, let's go." She said simply, thumbing behind her.

The faunus let out a sigh. "Yang, I've got a report that I need to finish tonight." She started, her voice thin. "And I've got a shift at 1." Another sigh.

The blonde frowned. "It won't take that long." She informed. "We're just going out to lunch." She then gave Blake a hard look. The faunus couldn't see it, but she sure felt it.

Blake narrowed her eyes slightly. "I know you found out about us." She said flatly. She wasn't going to play the part of the frightened child. She would face this head-on.

The blonde chuckled. "I would assume." She said evenly. "Now, c'mon. I'm paying." She let her voice get slightly harder, but only somewhat so.

With no other options, the faunus stood up. She went to pocket her phone, but Yang shook her head. "You won't be needing that." She informed simply. Blake went to argue, but another hard look from the blonde was enough to quell that idea, and the faunus left her phone behind.

The pair made their way to Yang's motorcycle, parked at an open parking meter in front of the store. Yang handed the faunus one of the two additional helmets that she kept; this one was dark green with a black visor. Blake slid it on her head, feeling her ears pressed towards her skull. She hated having to ride on this accursed thing. Either she did this and her ears ended up hurting, or she didn't wear the helmet and her ears still hurt. And she'd risked suffering a head injury.

Yang started to bike up as Blake got on behind her. "Hope you like noodles." The blonde called back over the roar of the engine. She didn't give the faunus a chance to answer, because then she revved the engine and pulled into traffic. She wasn't able to go extremely fast, but even then, the wind whipped by fast enough to make hearing anything the blonde said after that impossible.

So instead, Blake thought. She tried not to think about what Yang might do to her, but that was more or less a futile task. For once, the faunus cursed her vivid imagination.

After a twenty-minute drive, the pair ended up at their destination. It was less a restaurant, like Blake had expected when Yang said 'lunch,' and more a small stall. It was called _Simple Wok_, and it looked like it was run by one guy. Yang pulled into a parking spot near the stall and shut the motorcycle off.

Both teens got off, Yang taking Blake's helmet and returning it to the compartment she stored them, and then led the faunus to the stall. She ordered for both of them; shrimp fried rice for Blake, and some sweet-and-sour chicken for herself, as well as a soda for both.

Once that was settled, she turned to the faunus. "So, Blakey." She started, her voice cheery as it usually was. "Ruby tells me you've been dating since March."

Blake nodded once. "Yes." She kept her answer brief. She did not want to draw this out any longer than she had to.

The blonde nodded as well. "She also said you were planning on telling me." She continued, her voice lowering slightly. Again, Blake nodded. "Something about you were afraid I might get mad?"

The faunus nodded again. "Are you?" She asked back, her voice calm. She might feel like she was about to explode inside, but she wasn't going to show that. Especially to Yang.

The blonde sighed. "Nine months is a long time, Blake." She started slowly. "Obviously there's something that you didn't want me to find out about, otherwise you wouldn't hide it from me." She gave her friend a hard look. "Is there something I should know about you and my sister?" Her question was direct and left no room for argument.

Blake gave the blonde a hard look of her own. "What do you take me for?" She countered rhetorically, her voice defensive but not sharp. "Ruby and I are dating. That's it."

Yang frowned. "Then what was it that kept you from telling me?" She asked again, this time slightly bitter.

The faunus paused, before letting out a long sigh. "Up until recently, things between us were…strained." She started, her voice soft. "Like Ruby said, we started dating in March. It was easier to get away during the school year, but after…" Another pause. "The summer was bad. Really bad."

The blonde's face didn't soften. "What are you talking about?" She asked pointedly.

Blake sighed. "We didn't see each other until her birthday." She continued. "We didn't want to risk you finding out, so we only texted over the summer." She gave the blonde a solemn smirk. "After that, we talked about us. I wanted to tell you around the time school started back up." A small chuckle. "Ruby didn't. She was afraid you might take it badly."

A long sigh. "We got into an argument over it." Yang's gaze hardened further. "We never got physical." She added quickly, which only somewhat calmed the blonde. "We almost broke up right then." Another sigh. "I didn't want to keep lying to you. Plus it was hard to organize dates without you knowing."

The blonde gave her faunus friend a long look over. "So what happened? What changed?" She asked, her voice direct but softening slightly.

Blake smirked. "Weiss." She answered simply. When Yang looked like she was going to ask for elaboration, the faunus continued. "You started spending more time with her. It made it easier for us to spend time together." A chuckle. "I think we might have to thank her for that."

Yang let out a short sigh. "How'd you two start dating?" She asked, her voice now slightly curious. "I mean, you've known her as long as you've known me, pretty much. What changed?" Her eyes narrowed slightly at what implications her words, and Blake's answer, might have.

The faunus rolled her eyes at that. "Yang, what do you take me for?" She asked in a teasing manner. "I would be lying if I didn't say she's grown since I first met her, though." A pause and a blush. "But that wasn't why we started dating."

She sighed. "We started actually going out in late March, but there were feelings between us before then." She continued softly. "When Ruby moved up to the varsity team, we spent more time together." A pause. "Things built up and eventually…we just clicked."

Yang nodded. "Okay…" She started simply. "But what actually happened?" Again, she kept her voice direct, but slightly softer. Blake wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Either way, she answered. "Well, it was right after the game she hit three home runs." She continued, her voice slightly proud. Yang nodded; she knew which one. Most home runs by a Signal player in a single game, ever. "But like I said, there were feelings before then. That game was just when everything came together."

The blonde nodded twice, her eyes falling to the bar before her. "How close are you two?" She asked softly.

The faunus thought for a moment. "Very." She answered, her voice full of conviction.

Yang chuckled once. "You love her?"

"Yes."

Again, the blonde nodded. "Okay." A pause. "You said you wanted to tell me after school started?" She asked suddenly. Blake nodded once. "Why didn't you? If you two worked things out, why didn't you tell me then?"

The faunus shook her head. "It was her choice, not mine." She said after a moment. "Our relationship was still strained at that point. Like I said, the first time we saw each other over the summer was on her birthday." She gave Yang a slightly amused look. "You go that long without seeing Weiss and tell me how you feel."

The blonde gave her a falsely annoyed look. "Don't bring me into this." A pause. "Wait, was that why Ruby practically ran out of the car that day?"

Blake's face turned a light shade of pink. Ruby had texted her that morning saying that she was going to try and meet with her alone. What Blake didn't catch was that she meant alone _in her room_. They didn't do _that_, no. However, Blake didn't want anybody knowing just how long her and Ruby were joined together at the lips…

Yang let out a slightly gruff sigh. "That's my baby sister, you know?" She teased slightly, getting a small smile from the faunus. "But you said things were still strained." She reminded, her voice hardening slightly.

Blake nodded. "Yes. Even after we made up, things were still…difficult. We tried to meet up under the guise of tutoring sessions." Yang's eyebrow went up. "Yes, those were lies." The blonde frowned slightly. "It's not much different than what you and Weiss are doing right now." She added after a moment.

Yang's eyes softened. "I thought I said not to bring me into this." She restated, her voice lowering. "If I didn't find out on my own, when would you have told me about it?" She asked, her voice soft but still direct.

The faunus sighed. "I dunno. Ruby was starting to get worried you might find out, so she was wanting to say something." A pause. "You'd have to ask her that. I wasn't going to do anything unless she said she was ready."

Yang sighed. "Okay." She didn't say anything else, because then their food arrived. Blake ate slowly, less to savor the meal (which was great), and more so she could put off any conversations as long as possible. Yang had taken it well. Or, as well as someone can take that their best friend's been dating their little sister for nine months.

After they finished eating, Yang paid for the food, then led Blake back to the bike. The blonde opened the rear compartment and pulled out the helmet for Blake.

However, as she was handing it to the faunus, her eyes narrowed. "Let me tell you this." She started, her voice lowering. "I'm not going to tell you not to date my sister." A pause. "So far, everything I've seen has told me that you two are extremely close."

She took a step closer. "But if I find out that you've hurt her, if you've done _anything_ to upset her, then I don't care that you're my friend." Her face hardened considerably. "I will kick your ass." Her voice made it very clear that she was not joking.

Normally, Blake didn't fear anyone. She had faced so many bullies in her lifetime that she grew a very thick skin. However, this wasn't just anybody. This was Yang. Blake had seen, firsthand, the blonde's fierceness. She had ended up in school offices on more than one occasion because of it. Besides, she was Blake's friend.

She might not be afraid of Yang, but she respected her. And she knew that the blonde did not go back on her words. So, the faunus nodded once, taking the helmet. "I understand."

Yang gave her that hard look for a few seconds before her face became a small smile. "Great." She quipped, sounding more like her usual self than she had been the last few minutes. Blake got back on Bumblebee, and prepared herself for the audible assault to her ears.

The ride back was done in silence, at least from the two girls. Yang dropped Blake off at her house, before she headed back to her own house. As Blake was heading up to her room, she realized that she never told Ruby that Yang made her leave her phone behind. She could only imagine what the other girl thought because of that.

Indeed, when Blake picked her phone up, she saw that her girlfriend had sent her several messages over the last hour.

+wats she saying?+

+blake?+

+u there?+

+say something!+

+D: pls say something+

+pls don't be dead!+

+BLAKE!+

+SAY SOMETHING!+

+BLAKE PLS SAY SOMETHING D:D:D:+

It was almost comical, but Blake knew that Ruby was likely really worried about the faunus. So, she didn't hesitate to send a quick message in reply.

=im fine yang made me leave my phone=

+OMG DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! D:+

=sry=

+so whatd she say?+

=she asked about us=

+?+

=she wanted to know how we started dating=

+oh+

=and she wanted to know why we didn't tell her=

+is that all?+

=pretty much=

+and she didn't seem angry?+

=not really=

=if anything I got the 'overprotective big sister' vibe from her=

+she does that all the time though+

=well this is the first time shes directed it at me=

+:P+

Blake sat back down at her desk and looked at her report. It was nearly noon, so that gave her an hour before she had to be down in the store for her shift, which would end at 8. To make things worse, her teacher wanted three pages, front and back, by tomorrow. Blake hadn't even finished the first page in its entirety, only having a page and a half written. Which meant she was still not even halfway through.

=tomorrows gonna suck=

+lol y?+

=report then work=

+I thought you were working on that already+

=I was until yang showed up=

+oh right+

=like I said tomorrows gonna suck=

+how much more do you have?+

=counting front and back, two and a half pages=

+oh+

+well get crackin :P+

=:(=

Blake continued writing her report, her textbook open next to her. Her eyes darted back and forth between the book and her paper as she tried to explain what she needed to, as well as cutting out what wasn't important to her report. Given that the war went on for several years, there was a lot to cover, and it was all important.

+yang just got back+

Blake chuckled.

=go easy on her=

+ive gotta protect my kitten ;)+

=just don't kill ur sister 4 me=

+cant make any promises+

Blake set the phone down as she continued writing, keeping a close eye on the clock. When it read _12:35_, she set her pencil down and grabbed a change of clothes, then entered the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she dried her hair and changed into suitable clothes, the clock read _12:52_. She picked up her phone and typed up a quick message.

=gotta work now=

+kk text when ur done+

Blake was about to set her phone down when she paused.

=I love u=

+aww!+

+luv u 2+

With that, the faunus set her phone down and headed downstairs for work.

* * *

Yang got home right after noon. Almost immediately, Ruby yelled at her. She didn't actually yell, obviously. She just got mad at Yang for scaring her by running off and 'talking' to her girlfriend. Yang simply told her that she wanted to be sure that Blake wouldn't do something stupid, even though she figured that the faunus wouldn't. But hearing Ruby call Blake her 'girlfriend' felt…wrong.

After that, Yang sat down in the living room and turned on her Xbox. She loaded up her Minecraft game, mainly just looking to kill time until something brought itself up. She didn't even care what it might be. She just wanted something to _do_.

After spending nearly two hours mining a straight line looking for diamonds (and getting about 20 of them), her phone buzzed.

*ugh*

-something wrong there babe?-

*I just spent the last three hours staring at a computer monitor*

*I think my eyes might permanently cross*

-I hope not I like ur eyes the way they are-

*so do i*

-so guess what I found out-

*?*

-ruby and blake have been dating-

*oh*

-yeah, since march-

*and u didn't know?*

Yang frowned.

-no ):-

*so dramatic*

*they seem happy though*

-yeah they do-

Yang paused.

-wait did u know?-

*um...*

*maybe?*

-asdasdkjhlafsldfkajshd-

-y didn't u say something!?-

*they asked me not 2*

The blonde sighed.

-man i must not be that bright-

-don't answer that-

*u rnt*

*2 bad :P*

-thx -_- -

-wat u doing now?-

*still going over finance reports, im just on lunch break*

-sounds fun-

*exhilarating*

-at least u got something to do-

-im just sitting here digging holes-

*?*

*should I be worried for blake?*

-minecraft-

*oh*

-O.o wat did u think I was doing?-

*nothing*

The blonde chuckled.

-liar-

*:P*

-cmon tell me-

*never*

-pls?-

*ill take it to the grave!*

-well, ive got one here…-

*O.O*

-jk-

*sure u were*

-u wanna find out?-

*.*

*.*

-thought so-

Ruby walked in right then. "Hey, dad wants us to head over for lunch."

Yang gave her sister a short sigh. "I already ate." She informed.

The other girl frowned. "Not all of us go around scaring our sister's girlfriends for lunch!" She retorted.

The blonde sighed. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that…"

Ruby gave her a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

Yang gave her a short look. "You calling Blake 'your girlfriend.' It's weird." She commented with a half-laugh.

The younger girl smirked. "Well you're gonna have to get used to it." She suggested with a chuckle. "Now, c'mon, get off your lazy butt and let's go!"

The blonde gave her sister a hard look and sighed.

-gtg rubys being mean to me-

*lol sure she is*

-hey she has her evil moments-

*k ;)*

-):-

*guess ill get back to work myself*

-alright then talk 2 ya later-

*u 2*

After that, Yang shut her game down and turned to her sister. "Alright then, let's go." She spoke, ushering her sister out the door, and locking it behind her.


	12. Before Thanksgiving

**We are now back with your regularly scheduled Freezerburn.**

**I was reading over the last chapter and apparently, the site didn't like the little emoticons that I put in the last chapter. There were two *.* in Weiss and Yang's last conversation; they were less-than sign, period, less-than sign, and then greater-than sign, period, greater-than sign, the shifty eyes look. Unfortunately they didn't let me put them in. So, yeah... -_-  
**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty much just Freezerburn. The same goes for most of the next few chapters. This is the beginning of a major arc in the story.**

**Finally, this story is making its way to 100 favs. If it does, it'll be the first story I've written to get to that point. So, I thank you for that! You guys are seriously awesome!**

**Anyway, with that out of the way, I'll let out get on with reading! That's what you're here for!**

* * *

It was nearing the middle of November, and in a few days, the beginning of a long holiday season would be upon them. Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and immediately after that, the Christmas rush would begin. Already, stores were preparing for what would easily be their busiest and most hectic time of the year.

Yang was sitting in a small restaurant in her suburb of Vale. She had been waiting for Weiss for only a few minutes. It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving, and most stores were stocked with autumnal décor, a sea of browns, oranges and yellows that likely made most people nauseous, but Yang never minded them. This was always her favorite time of the year, for good reason; her birthday/Halloween, Thanksgiving, and then Christmas within three months. Who wouldn't like something like that?

Normally, the heiress wasn't able to meet with Yang on the weekends. However, today, Weiss's father was out on a short business trip to Vacuo and wouldn't be back until Tuesday. According to Weiss, her mother was a lot more accepting of Weiss's outings than her father, although she didn't know their true nature. The heiress simply said that she was meeting with a friend, a half-lie at best.

Yang was admiring a pair of squirrels that chased each other near her. The two rodents would likely be in hiding in a few weeks. Hell, this might be the last time anybody saw them until early March, when the spring started again. More likely, they were either mates, or competing for the same mate, but it was just as likely that they were just siblings, or even complete strangers.

The two perked up, as if hearing a new presence, and then bolted. Yang took that as a sign that someone was on their way over. Sure enough, a few seconds later and a familiarly dressed heiress rounded the corner the two squirrels were just running around like head-less rabbits.

Yang gave her girlfriend a smile and a wave, which the other girl returned. "Afternoon, Princess." The blonde greeted, giving the shorter girl a quick kiss. "How've you been?"

Weiss sat down at the table Yang had been waiting at with a sigh. "Nowhere near as bitter." She replied. "With father out of the house, things are a lot quieter." A small smile. "How about you?"

The blonde shrugged. "Same as usual, I guess." She replied. "Nothing much happening." The heiress obviously looked slightly disappointed by the less-than-exciting answer.

After a few moments, the heiress looked to the building they were sitting outside. "Any particular reason you asked me to come all the way out here?" She asked curiously. It was a bit further from the heiress's house than downtown, where most of their meetings had taken place.

But there was a reason for it. "Well, first, they've got great food." The blonde started, handing Weiss their menu. It was a family run store called 'Green Eagle' and they mostly served Mistrallian food. Kebabs, pitas, gyros, that sort of stuff. "Well, good wraps, anyway." She rectified her prior statement, getting a small eye roll from the heiress.

"And secondly, it's out-of-the-way, so we don't have to worry about anyone we know seeing us." Yang added after a moment. Weiss gave her a short appreciative nod. "And they're cheap. Not all of us are made of money, you know!"

The heiress chuckled at the good-natured joke. "I'm perfectly capable of paying for myself, Yang." She informed easily. "Don't worry so much."

Yang shook her head. "Hey, I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I made you pay for yourself, now would I?" Another joke, but this time there was some seriousness to the words. The blonde honestly felt that way; that if she was the one who suggested the place of gathering, she would pay for whatever they enjoyed there. As she had said, she didn't think Weiss should pay for herself in those situations.

The heiress let out an exhausted sigh, but nodded once. "Alright, if you say so." She conceded. Yang could see an argument forming in the other girl's eyes, but that was to be expected. Weiss had a lot of pride. Perhaps more than one person should ever have. But, Yang was determined to spoil Weiss whenever possible. Maybe it wouldn't be possible to spoil someone who had, or could get, just about everything, but the blonde was going to try her damnedest.

After a moment, the blonde looked to the heiress. "Alright, so what do you want?" She asked. The blonde had already known what she was going to get; the cheesesteak wrap. It was, more-or-less, the only thing Yang got when she came here, but for good reason; she had never had a better sandwich than that.

The heiress thought for a moment before making her decision. "The lamb kebab." She answered, handing the blonde the menu.

Yang took it and stood up. "Alright, be right back." She said, entering the building and heading to the counter. She put the order in, which included drinks, and paid. She then filled Weiss's cup with water and her own with soda, before returning to where the heiress was.

Weiss took her drink with a small thanks and took a sip from it. Yang, however, gulped hers through the straw. "Do you have any concept of the word 'restraint'?" The heiress asked with a chuckle.

The blonde smirked and shook her head. "That's not my style." She answered. "I savor things better in large quantities." She then gave the heiress a teasing look. "Though I can make an exception for you."

Weiss rolled her eyes with a sighing laugh. "Thanks." She droned, getting a chuckle from the blonde. "So what's Ruby been up to?" She asked after a moment.

Yang let out an exaggerated groan. "Don't remind me." She started heavily. "I mean, I don't have a problem with her and Blake, but I don't need to see it all the damn time!" She continued with a sigh.

Ever since Yang discovered their relationship, Ruby and Blake were less secretive about it. A _lot_ less. In a way, Yang found it kinda cute. The two were obviously extremely close, and it seemed like nothing could get in between them.

But after the first hour, it started to get…awkward. She could handle seeing it every few days, but every day? School was the worst. Blake waited for them when they pulled in to the school every day, and followed them to Yang's bike when they were ready to leave.

Needless to say, Yang was getting slightly tired of seeing their affection so openly.

Weiss obviously found humor in Yang's predicament "I'm glad I live far away from those two." She chuckled, getting a hard, but false look from the blonde. "They could be together for years. Maybe their entire lives."

Yang let out a long breath. "Alright, now you're just screwing with me." She trailed after a moment. "I kinda wish it'd go back to being a secret." She mused, getting a small laugh from the heiress.

A few moments went by in relative silence. Yang leaned back in the metal chair she sat in. There was a dining room in the restaurant, but it was too nice a day to spend inside. The weather was nearly perfect; it no longer rained every afternoon, nor did the humidity make going for a swim non-optional. The breeze that blew was cool, but not enough to force them into more layers of clothing.

That being said, it was starting to get colder. Yang didn't mind it, so she was still wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts, although these shorts were a bit longer than her usual ones. Weiss, however, seemed a bit more susceptible to the changing temperatures. She wore more casual attire, or at least the most casual attire an heiress could have. It was a blouse and some leggings, both white, and a white bolero, with red inner lining, over that, covering her arms.

The blonde chuckled. "I'd have thought you'd like the cold." She commented, nodding towards Weiss's long sleeves.

The heiress sighed. "Everyone does." She retorted. She sounded slightly weary, but not at Yang. Instead, it was likely directed towards the comment.

Yang nodded once. "Guess that's a side-effect of living in Vale, huh?" She added with a smile. "It doesn't get that cold down here."

The white-haired girl nodded once with a smile. "I've spent a few winters up in Atlas." She informed. "Trust me, winters down here are practically heavenly."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the heiress. "Atlas, huh?" Weiss nodded once. "And you've been there a few times?" Another nod.

Before the next question was in Yang's throat, Weiss was answering. "My family's from Atlas." She started, her voice low but not completely inaudible. "My grandfather founded the company up there almost 70 years ago." She added.

Yang nodded. "So you go up there to visit them, huh?" The heiress nodded again.

After a moment, Weiss continued. "Yes. My father only moved down here because," She cleared her throat. "'Vale is the heart of Remnant's trade routes. It is a center of business and commerce.'" She recited words that her father had no doubt said to a few people in the past, maybe even to Weiss. "We actually lived in Atlas until I was six. That was when my father became CEO of the company."

The blonde nodded once. She knew, from a few blurbs that made the news, that the Schnee Electric Company had an Atlas center. She didn't realize that it was actually the original HQ of the company. She just thought it was an expansion, not the source.

Yang was about to ask Weiss a question when a man came out carrying their food. Both girls gave him thanks as he sorted out who got what, and then he left them with a small smile. Yang immediately opened the Styrofoam container her food came in and smirked.

Weiss, however, gave it a weird look. "_That_," She started with slight uncertainty. "is a lot of grease."

The blonde chuckled. "Scared of a little grease there, Princess?" She taunted playfully, getting a hard look from the heiress. "It's not going to hurt you." A pause. "Well, maybe not right now…"

The white-haired girl gave a slightly unsure look at her food before she picked up one of the kebabs. Yang looked at her in amusement, taking a bite of her wrap. After a moment, Weiss bit into her food and started chewing.

Less than four seconds later, Weiss's face melted into one of complete bliss. "Oh god…" Yang nearly spat her food out in shock. The tone in Weiss's voice was nearly orgasmic. Obviously the heiress caught it, because her face went deep red almost immediately after she had said it.

The blonde was the first to speak. "That's a weird fetish." She teased in a low voice. Weiss's face became impossibly redder, the heiress kicking at Yang from under the table. "Hey, I'm not going to judge!" She added, her voice still teasing.

Weiss looked at the ground, trying to hide her face. "I think I might die of embarrassment…" She groaned, her voice slow and low.

Yang chuckled. "That would suck." She said, taking another bite of her sandwich. After she could speak, she gave the heiress a smirk. "But I'm guessing you liked that?" She nodded to the kebab, still in the heiress's hand.

Weiss nodded slowly. "You were right. They are good." This time her voice was much more stable. She took another bite, her face remaining more controlled. Yang could see her fighting to not make any noise, likely out of fear that she might actually die of embarrassment this time.

They ate mostly in silence. Yang let Weiss try some of her sandwich, and she offered Yang (more like Yang stole) some of the kebabs. Aside from that, not much happened.

After they finished, Weiss let out a contented sigh. "How do you know so many good places to eat?" She asked.

The question surprised the blonde. "What do you mean?" She countered. "I've only shown you like two restaurants."

The heiress shrugged. "Still, you seem to know where the good food is." She said after a moment. "The restaurants my father likes to eat at are never this good."

Yang came to a realization almost instantly, and let out a short laugh. "That's probably why." She started. When Weiss gave her a confused look, the blonde continued. "Food isn't meant to look pretty, which it what most fancy restaurants do." A small shake of her head. "If you want _real_ food, you gotta come to places like this. They don't bother with looks. The care about the flavor."

Weiss waited a moment, then nodded. "That makes sense." She said after a moment.

Yang nodded, then let out a long sigh. "So, speaking of fancy food, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked after a moment.

The heiress frowned. "Unfortunately, Thanksgiving is one of the few holidays my father seems to care about." She said without hiding her disdain. "We'll be having dinner at my house with a few business partners." She informed.

The blonde frowned. "That sucks." She commented. "And you can't get out of it?" A small hint of hopefulness.

Which died when Weiss shook her head. "Sorry. I've got to be there." She didn't hide that she wasn't looking forward to it. "Are you doing something?" She asked after a moment.

The blonde nodded. "We usually go over to uncle Qrow's for dinner." She answered. "Blake's family gonna join us." A sad smile. "Looks like you'll be the only one not there." She tried to make it sound like a joke, but she didn't hide that she wasn't happy about it.

The heiress nodded slowly. "I really wish I could go." She assured. "I'd love nothing more, but my father would never allow it."

An understanding nod. "Hey, I get it." The blonde leaned over and grabbed Weiss's chin, tilting the heiress's face to look at hers. "I'm not going to force you to come, okay?" Her voice softened considerably.

Weiss gave Yang a smile. "I know that." She put her hand on the blonde's and brought it down to the table, but kept the fingers intertwined.

Yang returned the smile, then leaned over the small table and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. "When did you need to be back?" She asked after a moment.

The heiress sighed. "Soon." She answered sadly. "I told my mother I'd help Winter with her history assignment." A small frown.

Yang chuckled. "I hear ya." She commented with a smirk. "I think I've done more assignments for Ruby than myself."

Weiss smirked. "At least she's got Blake for that, now." She pointed out, getting a small nod from the blonde.

"What do ya know, their relationship might be good for something."

* * *

The day before Thanksgiving was a slower day than usual. Half of the school didn't show up, mostly the ones whose family didn't live close to Vale. Pyrrha, for instance, had already left for Mistral, while most of Yang's group of friends had already left for their respective families. That meant that the only people at the library entrance that morning were Sun, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss.

Even after the morning was over and classes began, things didn't pick up. Most of the teachers had also left, leaving substitutes to fill in for them. As such, the little work that Yang had to do for her first two classes were worksheets that covered things they had already covered extensively.

Lunch was, as usual, simple, just the four chatting. Yang was thankful that, while in the presence of the other two, Ruby and Blake kept their affections to a minimum. The blonde didn't want them to stop _being_ affectionate; she just would've preferred if she didn't see it.

When the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang out, the four started in their separate directions. The two couples spared a quick goodbye to each other before parting, Yang and Weiss returning to the library.

Once they got settled in there, Yang immediately pulled out a small worksheet. It was from her Physics class, the one class today that she didn't have a sub for. So, in addition to the regular work that they did, her teacher gave out this worksheet. It wasn't hard work; it was just a review of the last few weeks. She had until Monday, when classes started up again, to finish it, but she knew that once she got home, she wouldn't even touch the paper. Homework was never her strong suit.

So, she cleared out an area of the table they had set up at and started working. The heiress gave her a teasingly shocked look. "Are you actually doing your work for a change?" She questioned with humor.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Funny." She quipped.

Weiss chuckled. "Sorry." A small shake of her head. "It's just that every time we're here, you're playing that godforsaken game." She motioned to the computer that sat in front of the blonde.

Yang shook her head. "Just because I don't prefer to do work doesn't mean I don't do it." She commented with a small smirk.

This time, the heiress rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She then went back to whatever it was that she was doing.

Yang continued to work in silence, finishing the sheet just after the second lunch period ended. She gave it a quick look over, searching for any mistakes she might've made, but she didn't find any. Satisfied with her work, she returned it to her binder.

She then looked over to Weiss. "So, what'cha doing?"

The heiress jumped slightly at the sudden words, Yang murmuring a small apology. After a moment, Weiss sighed. "I'm…" She sounded slightly embarrassed. "I'm looking into scholarships."

The blonde nodded once, a slightly confused look on her face. "Scholarships?" She parroted, getting a nod of confirmation from the heiress. "I didn't think you'd need one."

Weiss nodded again. "I don't." She said softly. "But I don't want to rely on my father to pay for it." A pause. "Besides, I don't want to be treated any differently because he paid for the best."

Yang nodded in understanding. "You know where you want to go?" She asked.

Weiss barely took a second to answer. "Beacon."

The blonde almost let out a whistle. Getting into Beacon wasn't easy. They were extremely expensive, and they only took the best in their fields. It was located about an hour's drive east of Vale, and there was an entire town that sprouted up around it. "Wow. That's a pretty ambitious choice."

The heiress nodded. "They've got a good business program." She started, leaning back in her chair slightly. "Granted, father probably thinks he can teach me all I need to know about running the company." A small laugh.

Yang mimicked it. "So you are going to take over the company?" She asked after a moment, her voice low. She'd support Weiss whatever decision the heiress made. If she wanted to run the company, then so be it.

The white-haired girl nodded. "It's all I've known, really." She answered quietly. "I've never had a problem with that." She turned to Yang. "Is there something wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "No." She answered immediately. "Like I said before, just curious." A smile. "If you want to take over, then I'll support you." She grabbed Weiss's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Thanks." Weiss said after a moment. She then nodded towards the blonde. "What about you? Are you planning on going to college?" She asked curiously.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe. I've never really thought about what I'd do." She confessed. "I've always been playing sports, so maybe that. But that's not exactly the most stable of plans." A pause. "Besides, I couldn't get into Beacon unless it was on a basketball scholarship."

The heiress frowned. "You don't know that." She spoke with slight encouragement. "I've seen how intelligent you are, Yang. I'm sure you could get in." This time, it was Weiss squeezing Yang's hand.

A smile. "Thanks, but have you _seen_ my grades?" Yang countered softly. "Unless I somehow get better than A's the rest of the year, I won't have a high enough GPA to get in." A chuckle. "Besides, what good would that be if I don't know what I want to do?"

Weiss shook her head. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't try." She informed. "Not knowing what you want to do is normal." A moment of silence. "You said you like sports, right?"

Yang raised an eyebrow, nodding once. The heiress smirked. "Then how about a sports journalist?" She suggested.

The blonde gave Weiss a curious look. "What, you mean like those guys on the TV during sports reports?" She asked in uncertainty.

Weiss nodded. "Or a blogger." She added. "I mean, it's something for sports in case your scholarship doesn't go through." She smiled. "And I've seen how good of a writer you are, even if you can't." She added.

Yang gave the idea some thought. She did _have_ scholarships, but none of them were for schools she'd prefer to go to. Not only were far away from Vale, but they weren't known for their basketball programs. Hell, half the team had a scholarship for those same schools, and most of them were bench warmers at most.

Besides, Yang was realistic. She knew that basketball could only go so far. After all, the women's leagues weren't big. She _could_ make enough money to live comfortably, so long as she was on a team. But if anything went wrong, such as an injury or a drop-off in skills, then she'd be in trouble. Having a backup was something she knew she'd need.

Thing was, she didn't know what that could possibly be. Her only real working experiences had been at the _Nightshade_, or the few times she had worked at her dad's shop when repairing Bumblebee. While her mechanical knowledge was somewhat better than most people's, she never really saw herself doing that as a career. And she knew that she didn't want to work in the bookstore her entire life. Not that she had anything against working there now. She just didn't see herself doing that the rest of her life.

What Weiss had suggested was something Yang never thought about, but as she did, she found it was actually not a bad idea. She enjoyed sports a lot. She had made friends and enemies because of it. She always wanted to be a part of sports, in one way or another, for most of her life.

And, like Weiss had said, her writing skills were better than most. She could, given some time, organize her thoughts into a coherent and fluid structure. Granted, she had only done that because she had nothing better to do when she got bored, but apparently it was actually worth it.

A smile. "Blake's gonna have an aneurism." She said after a moment. Indeed; the person who showed no interest in writing thinking about a _career_ in it. The irony was not lost on Yang.

The heiress returned the smile, albeit slightly less humorous. "So you do it?" She asked after a moment.

Yang paused a moment. "I'll think about it." She answered. "Like I said, I'm still not sure."

Weiss just nodded. "I understand." She then returned to the computer, pulling up a page on the programs that Beacon offered.

The blonde gave her a curious look. "Why am I getting the feeling you're more excited about this than I am?" She asked with a small laugh.

The heiress stopped what she was doing, her face turning a light pink shade. "Sorry…" She said after a moment. "I guess I'm just a bit apprehensive of going to a university by myself."

Yang nodded. "I get that." A small laugh. "I'll look into it, alright?" Another squeeze of her hand. "If you don't want to go alone, I won't let you."

Weiss turned to face Yang, giving the blonde's hand a squeeze of her own. "Thank you, Yang." She said with a small smile.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow. When the final bell rang, Yang made her way to Weiss's locker. She had already put away her notebooks before her last class; the teacher wasn't in, so instead of doing any assignments, the class simply watched an old movie. It wasn't one that Yang found interesting, but she remained mostly silent for the period.

She reached the heiress's locker just a few moments before the white-haired girl did, Weiss accompanied by Blake and Ruby. The other two were standing closer than they had in the past, but they kept their hands and, more importantly, their lips to themselves. At least, while in sight of Yang.

When the group arrived, Ruby turned to the blonde. "Hey, you don't need to take me home." She said immediately, thumbing to the faunus. "I'm going with Blake."

At that, Yang's eyes narrowed. She looked at her friend with a hard look. Blake rolled her eyes at it. "We're just going to do some batting practice." She informed evenly. "We'll be done before 6." She added.

The blonde turned to her sister, who nodded once. Yang could see that she was containing some of her excitement, though. Her eyes were full of it, practically shining. After a moment, the blonde sighed. "Fine." Ruby almost jumped, but Blake had to foresight to hold her shoulder down. Another sigh. "That better be all you two do." A warning.

Blake rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry." She countered. She then tugged Ruby's shoulder, who gave a wave to the other two, before they disappeared in the sea of people.

Weiss chuckled once the others were gone. "I see what Ruby was saying." She commented.

The blonde let out a chuckling groan. "Hey, I trust them." She countered. "I'm just having a bit of fun with 'em, that's all."

The heiress let out a small sigh. "If you say so." She gave Yang a humorous look. They started towards the parking area, where Friedrich was waiting for Weiss. "But I don't think you'd have to worry about those two." She added.

Yang gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?" She didn't worry, at least as much as she showed, about her sister and Blake. Granted, she did worry, but only slightly so.

The heiress thought a moment, her brow furrowing slightly. "I'm pretty sure Blake's not going to do anything rash with Ruby." She started as the pair made their way out a set of double doors that led outside. "Besides, Ruby's too naïve to think of…that." She added gingerly.

The blonde sighed. "That's not what I'm worried about." She remarked, continuing towards Weiss's ride. "Okay, I'm worried about that _now_." She gave Weiss a hard look for bringing it up, to which the heiress gave her a small, slightly apologetic smile. "I'm just worried about what might happen if they break up." She said after a moment.

Weiss gave her a soft look. Yang didn't wait for her to speak. "I don't want Ruby to go through that." She continued, her voice lowering. "She doesn't take well to losing people close to her."

The heiress grabbed Yang's hand and squeezed it once. "Something tells me that Blake wouldn't do something like that." She reassured softly. "Like I said, they seem happy together."

Yang sighed. "I know that." She said simply. "But anything could happen." A shake of her head. "Sorry. You probably didn't need to hear that."

This time, Weiss frowned. "Don't apologize." She commented. "You once told me that if I needed to talk, you'd listen." She gave the blonde a small smile. "I should think that offer would work both ways."

Yang smirked softly. "Yeah, that I did." She breathed, reaching over and giving the heiress a loose side hug. "Well then, thanks for that, Princess." She commented.

They approached Friedrich's car, the man sitting inside patiently. Yang gave the man a small wave that he returned. She then turned to Weiss. "So, guess I'll see you after the break then?"

The heiress let a small frown grace her face. "Yes, unfortunately." She answered softly. "Like I said; my father would never allow me to miss dinner."

A nod from Yang. "I see." She then sighed. "You don't think he'd let me go with you, would he?" A small chuckle.

Weiss mimicked it. "No, I don't think so." She smiled. "But, I'll try to keep in touch." She added.

The blonde nodded again. "Good." She then scanned the area around them; she had learned, very quickly, that they could never be too careful at the school. Most people didn't know what Weiss looked like, so if they were out, they were typically safe. But, at school, several of the students knew who she was, and the heiress didn't want to risk one of them finding out about herself and Yang.

Weiss chuckled. "I think we're good." She informed with a smile. The blonde rolled her eyes at the words, then leaned down and took Weiss's lips in her own. It was a chaste kiss, but Yang made sure she made it last.

When her lungs started to ache, Yang finally pulled away. The heiress took in a short breath, causing Yang to chuckle softly. "I thought you said you were a singer?" She teased.

Weiss pushed the blonde in her shoulder with a small blush. "You brute!" She cried, her voice only slightly annoyed.

Yang chuckled again, grabbing Weiss's hand as she went to shove her again. "Hey, I'm sorry." She apologized with a laugh. "You're just so cute I can't help myself!"

The heiress slowed at the words, her blush deepening slightly. "You're a fiend, you know that?" She got out, her voice suddenly failing her.

Again, the blonde chuckled. "I know." She answered happily. When Weiss rolled her eyes, Yang leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "And you know you love it." She added.

This time, Weiss's entire face flared red. "Wh-whatever." She said after a moment. She turned and opened the rear door of the car. As she sat down, she gave Yang one last look. "I'll see you later." She added, giving the blonde a small smile.

Yang returned it. "You too, Princess." She said, stepping back so that Friedrich could pull away. She watched the car drive off with a small sigh. "Yeah, you too…"


	13. Thanksgiving

**So, I originally planned for this chapter to come out on Tuesday, but that won't be an option. Starting yesterday, I've finally got myself a job. This means no more sitting on my ass all day. Unfortunately, that also means less time to write and post. I'll try to keep to a twice a week update schedule, but I might have to tone it back to one a week instead. If I get a burst of inspiration, though, I might put up two a week.**

**So, this chapter is Thanksgiving, if the name didn't give it away. This chapter sets up the next one, which you guys should enjoy. This one is also not as heavy on the Freezerburn fluff as the last one. But don't worry; there'll be plenty of that coming up.**

**So with that out of the way, I'll get out of your way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss woke on Thanksgiving just before _8:30am_. She silently got out of bed, stretching the little remaining sleep from her body, and collected her clothes for the day. She wasn't too thrilled with what she would be doing today; every time her father brought business partners over, it usually ended with her having to spend most of the day with one of their sons.

After she gathered what she would wear for the day, she set them on her bed and started towards the bathroom. She stepped inside, got undressed, and showered quickly. She spent more time than usual on her hair, washing and rinsing it with much more care than she had shown in the past. Apparently Yang's obsession with her hair had rubbed off on her.

Thinking about the blonde was a release. It took Weiss's mind away, letting her think about things of a much less serious nature. Instead, she was happy and content. Her father's wishes seemed a distant memory when she was with Yang, something that she found herself enjoying more and more every day she spent with the blonde.

After her shower, she dried and slipped a shower robe on. She started back towards her bedroom, noticing that the door was open already. Odd, because she never left it open. Ever.

She entered and saw her father waiting for her, the man already dressed in formal attire. He wore one of his best suits, a white and blue ensemble that was very noticeable. His face was hard, and it didn't soften when Weiss entered.

The heiress tried her best not to snap. "Good morning, father." She greeted flatly, approaching her clothes on the bed. "Is there something I can help with?" She added with her usual defiance, but she kept it small and slight. It wasn't even _9am_ yet; she didn't want a shouting match this early.

The taller man let out a sigh. "You have been defying me for too long, girl." He started, his voice calm despite the angry words he was using. "Do you not realize what I'm trying to do for you?"

Weiss's eye twitched, but she bit her tongue. "Enlighten me." Okay, maybe she didn't bite down hard enough. But, compared to what she originally planned to say, it was leagues better.

Her father didn't take kindly to that, taking a single step closer. "You will one day take over this company." He continued, his voice rising slightly, but not a lot. "And when you do, you will need an heir so that they may take it in the future."

The heiress sighed. "I know that, father." She countered. "You've practically hammered it into my head for the last ten years." She didn't let her voice raise. She wasn't going to stoop to his level, not unless it couldn't be avoided.

The older man sighed heavily, as if trying not to snap. "So why are you constantly resisting?" He pointed out, his voice thick with annoyance. "If you know why I do this, why do you keep fighting it?"

Weiss gave her father a hard look. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to marry a man that _you_ picked for me?" She retorted, her voice still calm. It was the first time she had said that to his face, and she was surprised that it was as easy as it was to do.

Her father gave her a curious look, as if what she suggested couldn't possibly be the truth. However, the heiress didn't give him any reason to believe she was lying. "You've been spending too much time with those 'friends' of yours." He commented darkly.

Weiss felt fear swell into her chest. Yes, he still didn't know the extent of Weiss's relationship with Yang, something she was appreciative of. However, if he was angered simply by her having friends, that was just as bad, because then she couldn't even lie and say she was going to see a friend; he might not let her go even then.

She gave him another hard look. "That's what friends are, father." She remarked directly, her voice lowering to a dangerous level. She might not be shouting, but this was just as effective. "They aren't people you can manipulate, like the 'friends' you have." She was not going to take his punishment laying down. She'd defy him to the end if it came to that.

He barely restrained a growl. "Those people aren't friends." He commented, directing his words at her, and specifically towards her friends. "They are lower class. You shouldn't even be associating with them." He then gave her a very dark look. "Especially that faunus scum."

Weiss's eyes went wide in anger. "She's not scum." She countered bitterly. "Her name is Blake."

"I don't give a fuck!" He snapped. The heiress instinctively backed away, if only half a step. "She is a faunus. A supporter of the White Fang no less! Associating with them is an affront to all that this family stands for!" His words became more and more bitter with each syllable.

The heiress took a step closer, an act of defiance that she knew her father would hate. "So this family stands for the repression and subjugation of another race simply for their heritage?" She countered, her voice even. It was tough, but she refrained from shouting back. She wouldn't allow him that victory. She'd remain calm.

His eyes narrowed further; how he could see was amazing. "Do you not remember what the White Fang has done?" He spoke, motioning to her face. "Of the marks they've left on this family?"

Weiss knew he was referring to her scar. In the past, she might've accepted what he was saying. After all, the White Fang was responsible for the blemish on her face. And, in the past she might've tried to hide it. But she no longer felt that way. It was one of the many things that Yang had made her see in herself. That scar was a part of her, for better or worse. Hiding it was more a show of fear of the White Fang than showing it.

The heiress sighed. "My scar has nothing to do with this." She commented, turning away. "You're the one who can't stand it." She gave him a sidelong glare. "You might be incapable of forgiveness, but that doesn't mean all of us are." She hissed.

Her father growled. "Watch your tone, girl." He warned darkly. "You forget that I can make your life a living hell." He then paused. "Fade will be here today, and I expect you to spend the day with him."

The heiress chuckled. "How hypocritical." She commented, getting another hard look from her father. "You can't stand faunus, and yet you want me to _marry_ one." She gave him an amused look.

One that he, obviously, did not return. "What are you insinuating?" He challenged.

Weiss gave him a short look. "I just find it ironic that you would let a faunus have any sort of power in the company given your hatred of them." She shot back. "Hoping that it might clean your image? That it might justify what you've been doing all these years?" Her voice took on a sweet, almost innocent tone with the words.

The taller man took another step closer, standing only a foot or so away from the heiress. "I have all the justification I need, girl." He started, his voice short. "The White Fang has been attacking us for years."

A snort. "That's not justification; that's an excuse." Weiss reminded, getting another hard look from her father. "Besides, those attacks started after you set up the labor camps." She continued, her voice still sweet.

Her father turned away, sighing heavily. "Fine, believe what you want." He said after a moment. "When Fade gets here, you will be the one to greet him, and you will be with him for the entire day." He left no room to argue. "Now get dressed. Our guests will be arriving soon." With that, he exited the room, the door shutting with more force than necessary.

Weiss looked at the white doorway for several seconds before she let out a sigh. "Great…" She trailed to herself, collapsing onto her bed. Her father was either stubborn to a fault, or had already made up his mind. Either way, she was the one who suffered. It seemed like he didn't care that Weiss didn't want to marry his choice. He only cared that she would have an heir, or the ability to have an heir, by the time she took control of the company.

She changed as quickly as she could. She wore a simple light-blue dress with white accents. On her arms, she wore a pair of full-length blue lace gloves, coming up just below her elbows. Her legs were covered by a pair of white leggings, and on her feet she wore her favorite boots; white and light-blue, with red felt lining the interior.

She gave a quick look to her vanity, where a mirror and all of her makeup was stored. For a moment, she thought about covering her scar. However, she realized that doing so was what her father wanted, and she was determined to show him she was done doing what he wanted. So, she didn't bother, instead putting on the small amount of makeup she normally wore.

She then looked to her hair. It was mostly dried, and she usually tied it centered for formal events. But, today, she decided against it, tying it as she usually did, even using her casual hairpin instead of her more elaborate one. She gave herself a quick look over before she accepted the appearance.

She was about to leave for downstairs when she heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand. Almost immediately, she figured that it was Yang. She smiled; she needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't treat her like her father. Granted, that was just about everybody else in the world, but she didn't want anybody else. She wanted Yang.

-morning cutie-

The heiress gave the words a smirk.

*morning ogre*

-hey that's not nice-

*2 bad :P*

-the romance just drips out of u huh?-

*but of course*

-so what r ur plans for 2day?-

Weiss sighed.

*my father invited fade*

-good lord hes thick-

*no kidding*

-were the first 2 times not enough?-

*even worse he wants me 2 spend all day with him*

-holy crap-

*and we got into an argument*

-would u hate me if I punched ur father?-

*lol probably not*

-just tell me when :D-

*u got it*

A sharp knock at her door. "Get down there, girl!" Her father called out from the other side of the door. He did not sound thrilled.

*ugh gtg father wants me to greet fade*

-don't bite :P-

*shut up fiend*

She grabbed her handbag, slipped her phone inside, and then exited her room. Already, she could hear the sounds of people mingling and chatting. She assumed that the Leafs were a part of those conversations. She carefully made her way down the stairs, half out of annoyance for what she had to do, and half because she didn't want to fall down them. Somehow, her father would blame her for that.

Once she was on the ground floor, she started towards the den, where the guests were already gathered. It didn't take long to spot Arktos; the faunus was the tallest person in the room. She looked around and quickly found Fade. The young man didn't try hiding that he was also annoyed at being here.

Weiss had half a mind to leave, but her father saw her and shot her a dangerous look. She sighed, giving him a faked (and he knew it) smile, then started towards Fade. Once she drew close, the other boy turned to her and sighed. "Hi, Weiss…" He started slowly.

Immediately, the heiress gave him a softer look. "Is there something wrong, Fade?" She asked carefully.

The dark-haired boy sighed. "You…could say that." He started, motioning towards the hallway. Weiss followed him, knowing that it was to keep up the illusion that their fathers wanted. "My father found out about me and Leah." He added as they entered the hall.

Weiss's look softened even more. "Oh my god." She breathed. However, her empathy quickly became fear as she started to think. If Fade's father knew about him and Leah, what else did he know? "Wait, he didn't find out about me and Yang, did he?" She asked, perhaps a bit more directly than she should have.

Fade shook his head slowly. "No. I didn't say anything." A sigh. "He only found out about Leah because our driver said something about it to an employee."

The two made their way into the backyard. It was much smaller than one might expect; there was a small garden to the left of the patio, but other than that it was fairly bland. The only thing out here were a few chairs and a table that hadn't been used since it was bought. It was more a status symbol than anything.

They sat down at the table. Fade let out another sigh. "He got angry." He continued, his voice low. "Said something about endangering the merger with the SEC." He nodded to Weiss. "I told him that I didn't care about that. That I could and should choose my own future." Weiss gave him a slightly shocked look.

A sad laugh. "That didn't go over too well." He paused. "He went after Leah. I don't know what he told her exactly, but whatever it was, it worked."

Weiss frowned empathetically. "You mean…?" Fade nodded. "That's terrible." She said softly. "I couldn't imagine what that would be like."

The other boy let out a short chuckle. "Trust me. It sucks." The small joke got a laugh from both teens. "How've you and Yang been getting along?" He asked after a moment. "To be honest, the two of you don't really look like you'd get along well, but obviously I'm missing something."

The heiress let out a short sigh. "She's great, actually." She said after a moment. "I'll admit, the first time I met her, she was completely insufferable. But, once you get to know her, she's surprisingly caring." A small smile. "She's perfect."

Fade gave her a knowing smirk. "Sounds like you two are already pretty close." He commented, getting a soft blush and nod from Weiss. "Does she know about your father?" He asked gingerly.

Weiss nodded. "I told her immediately after we started dating." She answered, her voice low as to not attract attention from anyone who might be around. "The only people who know are her sister, our mutual friend, and Friedrich."

The half-faunus gave her a worried look. "I know he knows, but would he tell your father?" He asked carefully.

The heiress shook her head. "He won't tell my father unless he asks about it specifically." She said calmly. "Friedrich has been more of a father to me than my own father these last few months." A sigh. "And I trust him."

Fade gave her a short nod. He then gave the heiress a small smirk. "Well, a small word of advice; don't hesitate." He suggested, leaning back in his chair, the wood creaking after years of disuse. "I can't speak for your father, but my father can be vicious when he wants to be." His eyes then softened. "If you care for her as much as I think you do, then don't wait to tell her." He then let out a sigh. "If I could do one thing over with Leah, it'd be that."

Weiss gave him a soft look. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

The faunus chuckled. "Do you really have to ask?" He questioned, his voice halfway between a tease and regret. "I didn't tell her something I should've." A soft, joyless laugh.

The heiress paused a moment before the realization hit her. "You loved her." She said, getting a nod from the other boy. "What does that have to do with me, though?" She added, slightly confused.

Fade gave her a small smile. "For the last few days, I've been asking myself, 'If I only told Leah I loved her, would she have stayed with me after my father found out?'." He started, his voice soft. "Now, I don't wish this on you, but if your father does find out about you and Yang, will you two still be together after it's over?"

The heiress wanted so badly to say yes, but she honestly didn't know. She knew that Yang wouldn't give her up, not without a fight. But very few people could win a fight with her father. Those that did were never the same. Those that didn't…that was a fate no one deserved.

Yang was strong, yes. But strong enough to stand up to her father? That was another question entirely. Maybe the blonde was. But, even if she could win, would she be able to get out of that skirmish unaffected? Would she still be the same person afterwards?

Weiss let out a sigh. "I don't know…" She said honestly after a moment. "My father is evil. I don't know if anyone could stand up to him and walk away unaffected." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I won't let that happen."

The faunus chuckled. "I don't doubt that." He said simply. "But, still, be careful." He gave her a small smile. "At the very least, don't do what I did."

The heiress nodded once in his direction. "I won't."

* * *

It was just after noon when Yang arrived at her uncle Qrow's for Thanksgiving. She hadn't texted Weiss in a while; she hoped that it was because the heiress couldn't get away long enough to spare the time to text her. After all, she and her father were arguing, and Fade was there, so that would likely mean her father was being stubborn.

Upon arrival at Qrow's, Yang went with Ruby to the game room, the two simply playing pool while watching TV. Yang got to choose, and she picked a Thanksgiving tradition; football. Sure, Ruby didn't like the sport too much, but Yang did. Besides, it wasn't like football was unfamiliar in Vale; Beacon, which was only an hour away from Vale at best, had one of the better college teams, while Vale itself had a professional team. It was, compared to most of the others in the league, one of the youngest, and while they weren't very good in recent years, when they first came around they were one of the best. Unfortunately, they hadn't won any championships.

As Yang was setting up the second game, her phone buzzed, Weiss's ringtone playing. Ruby chuckled as the blonde practically ran for the small device. "Weiss?" She asked knowingly.

The blonde just rolled her eyes at her sister with a small smirk.

*kill me now*

-lol no ty-

-whats going on?-

She finished setting up the table, rolling the cue ball to Ruby, who set up for her break.

*apparently fades dad found out about him and leah*

*now hes forcing the 2 of us to stay together for the day*

Yang gave the words a worried look.

-fade say if his father found out about us?-

She took her shot, the target bouncing inside the corner pocket before rolling out. Ruby chuckled at the shot.

*he doesn't know*

Yang sighed.

-good-

The younger sister noticed the sigh and gave her sister a soft look. "Everything alright Yang?" She asked.

Yang nodded once, setting the phone on the bar as she lined up her next shot. "Yeah." She said, pulling back for her shot. "Apparently, Fade's dad found out about his girlfriend."

Ruby nodded. "Oh." After Yang's shot missed, she moved around the table to where the cue ball came to rest. "You worried he said something about you and Weiss?" She asked as she prepared to take her shot.

The blonde nodded as her phone buzzed again. "He didn't say anything. At least that's what Weiss said." She answered as she pulled up Weiss's message.

*so what r u doing?*

-we just got 2 qrows-

She set the phone down to take her next shot. Three shots later, when she finally missed, her phone buzzed again.

*ruby and blake drive u crazy yet? :P*

The blonde gave her phone a hard look.

-not funny-

*it is 2 me*

-but blake hasn't shown up yet-

*yet ;)*

She set the phone down just as she heard the house's alarm beep three times, a signal that one of the doors had been opened. And since there was no reason to go onto the porch since it was too cold to go swimming (although that didn't stop anybody one year…), that meant the front door had opened. Which meant that the Belladonna's had just arrived.

"Speak of the devil…" Yang trailed as Ruby lined up her next shot.

The younger girl was about to ask what Yang meant, but the blonde simply nodded to the entrance. Ruby turned around and saw Blake walking down. She then gave Yang an 'Oh' look, her head nodding up slowly.

-she just got here -_- -

*lol*

Blake took a seat in one of the barstools. She looked at the pool table; Ruby currently had a one-ball lead over Yang. However, the 15, one of Ruby's, was blocked by the 8-ball, and both were dangerously close to a side pocket. It wouldn't be impossible to detach them, but it would take a careful shot. "I get winner." The faunus commented, giving Yang a confident smirk.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna let you get me this time, kitty." She countered, taking her first shot. She sunk her target, lining the next shot up perfectly. She did the same again, the shot putting her into the lead and giving her two more balls; the 2 and the 8.

Her next shot didn't work as well; she didn't have a clear path to any pocket, so she simply set it up so that Ruby didn't have a good shot. The younger sister saw this and let out a short groan. "Wimp." She shot in half annoyance.

Yang's phone buzzed again.

*going crazy yet?*

- -_- shut up-

Blake noticed and gave the phone a nod. "Weiss?"

The blonde nodded in reply. "She thinks you two are gonna drive me crazy." She commented. "I mean, she's not wrong, but still."

The faunus let out a short chuckle. "That sounds kinda fun, actually." She started, her voice playful.

Yang gave the dark-haired girl a short look. "Don't even think about it…" She warned, her voice low.

The younger sister poked the blonde in the shoulder. "Quit threatening my girlfriend." She commented, chuckling at the way Yang became uncharacteristically flustered.

"Three on one. That's no fair." She mused as she lined up her next shot, sinking the 2 ball. With the 8-ball where it was, victory was all but assured at this point. "Alright, better get ready, kitty." And with that, she took her shot, only to do exactly what she did in her game with Blake on Ruby's birthday; scratch.

Blake approached and took the blonde's cue. "Thanks for that." She taunted. Yang let out a falsely angry sigh, taking the seat the Blake just relinquished. She then grabbed her phone and typed up another message.

-I hate pool-

*lose again? :P*

-:(-

*u must not be that good*

-oh im plenty good-

-its luck that im missing-

*sure ;)*

-is that a challenge there princess?-

*I told you I don't play sports*

-pool isnt a sport babe-

*there r tournaments for it*

-there r tournaments for card games 2-

-that doesn't make them a sport-

*actually it does*

-no it doesn't-

*what counts as a sport 2 u then?*

-anything requiring physical exertion-

*wow big words*

-oh haha -_- -

*sry im just bored*

-I thought lover boy was there with u-

*he is we just arent talking*

-oh ok-

*but billiards requires physical exertion*

-no it doesn't-

*u have to shoot*

-that doesn't count-

*yes it does*

-basketball is a sport-

-football is a sport-

-pool is a game-

*whatever you say babe ;)*

*besides u shoot in basketball*

-'-_-'-

The blonde looked up at the pool table. Either Blake was taking it easy on Ruby, which was entirely possible, or Ruby was better than she had shown. The younger girl had a four ball lead over the faunus, who had only sunk one of hers. "Having fun there, Blakey?" She commented with a chuckle.

The faunus rolled her eyes. "Not everything's about winning, Yang." She countered playfully. Ruby nodded in agreement.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe not, but you're still losing." She pointed to the table with a smirk. "Horribly, I might add."

The younger girl frowned. "Hey, I still beat you." She defended.

The blonde shook her head. "Technicality, my dear sister." She corrected.

Blake chuckled. "Technically still counts, Yang." She re-corrected. The blonde shot her a short look.

Her phone vibrated again.

*my fathers starting to get really annoying*

-whats he doing now?-

*hounding me to talk with fade*

-cant take a hint can he?-

*obviously not*

*im about ready to snap*

-don't do something crazy now-

*oh I wont*

*ill just go on a murderous rampage and kill everyone I see*

-O.o-

-I think we have different definitions of crazy-

*:P*

*but don't worry*

*ull be safe*

-I better-

*but of course*

There were a few moments of no messages following that. Ruby ended up winning her game with Blake, although Yang knew that the faunus wasn't really trying. In a way, it was kind of cute. Yang knew that if her and Weiss were in that same situation, she'd let the heiress win. Of course, Weiss might not take as kindly to it as Ruby. The other girl was extremely prideful, more so than one person should be. However, in a way, it could be endearing.

As the other two sat down at the table on the other side of the room from Yang, the blonde felt her phone vibrate again.

*gtg were eating dinner now*

-bit early isnt it?-

*welcome to my family -_-*

-ok well talk 2 u later babe-

Yang stood up, went to the bar to grab a fresh soda, and then started towards the table that Blake sat at. Ruby had gone into the house, for what Yang didn't know. "Where'd the hellion go?" She asked as she took her seat.

Blake gave the blonde a flat look, one that Yang had called, 'The Amber Look of Death', or the ALD, back in seventh grade. When the blonde didn't relent, the faunus sighed. "She went to grab the Uno deck." She answered.

Yang chuckled. "She's obsessed that game…" She commented humorously. "By the way, how was batting practice? Ruby didn't tell me what happened." She made her voice sound direct, because it was. When Ruby hadn't answered, Yang got suspicious.

The dark-haired girl paused a moment, her eyes looking away from the blonde, before she let out a short sigh. "It was okay." She answered evenly. "She still needs to stop swinging when she knows she can't hit the pitch, though."

The blonde smirked. "Didn't she lead the team last year?"

Blake shook her head. "In home runs, yes. In hits, no." She answered simply. "That was Pyrrha."

Yang chuckled. "Oh yeah, the Amazon." She remembered, getting and ignoring a short ALD from the faunus. "Didn't she have a hit in every game or something?"

The faunus nodded. "Yes." She said evenly. "We've set up another practice with her for next week." A small sigh. "If Ruby can be smarter when she's at bat, she could be amazing." Her voice contained some pride. "More than usual, that is..."

Yang didn't have a chance to say anything on it, because Ruby chose that moment to return, the Uno cards in her hand. She took her seat next to Blake. "Alright, you guys ready?" She asked with her usual smile, pulling the cards out and shuffling them.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course." She answered easily, waiting as the younger girl got the game set up. A few moments later, and she had her hand and was ready to play. "Oh, you're going down…"

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty simple. Yang, Blake, and Ruby spent most of it in the game room, playing multiple games of Uno, most of them won by the blonde. After that, they ate dinner, sharing conversation with each other about anything and everything. It was a very familiar event.

However, throughout it all, Yang wasn't texted once by the heiress. It wasn't much of a problem during the dinner, but before and after it, Yang got slightly saddened by it. She didn't want to send a message to the heiress, because she didn't know if Weiss would be able to send a reply. After all, she was with her family, and while Yang normally felt that being with family was a good thing, she knew that Weiss's was not one you wanted to cross.

So, when Yang got home that night, she was, understandably, tired. Granted, it was nearly _10pm_ when they finally did arrive, so that might've had something to do with it. The blonde returned to her room, took her shoes off, and rested on her bed. She kept her phone nearby, though, in case Weiss was finally able to send her a message.

She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard Weiss's ringtone in the air. This one, however, wasn't the same as her normal one. It wasn't her text tone. It was her call tone.

The blonde grabbed the small device and hit the answer button, bringing it to her ear. "Hey." She greeted, her voice tired, but she tried to fight that.

There was a hum on the other end of the call. "Hi." Weiss said simply. "Sorry for not texting. My father made me put my phone away before dinner."

Yang chuckled lightly. She stood up and started out of her room. "I see." She spoke as she started towards the back door. "So, why'd you decide to call me, though?" She asked as she reached the doorway, stepping outside and looking up to the night sky. The moon was visible, but obscured by thin clouds.

The heiress sighed. "I've been annoyed all day about Fade." She answered, her voice weary. "It got to the point where I was ready to snap." A short pause. "I just needed to hear your voice. It's…calming." She sounded slightly sheepish.

To say Yang wasn't surprised would be a bold-faced lie. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh." She quipped simply. "Guess I'm that irresistible, huh?" A small tease.

Weiss let out a short laugh. "I guess so." She remarked. "I would rather see you, but that isn't an option right now." Again, she sounded slightly sheepish, but less so than last time.

This time the blonde let out a laugh of her own. "Well, well. Princess has a shameless side to her." Another tease, this time followed by Weiss stumbling over herself. "Hey, I get it. I'm practically a goddess." She knew the heiress couldn't see it, but she flipped her hair back in a way that most boys would've died over.

There was a short silence as Weiss likely collected herself. However, after a moment, she sighed. "You have no shame, do you?" She accused, her voice indicating that she didn't actually mean it.

Yang shook her head. "Nu-uh." She responded happily. "I don't need it, though. I'm irresistible." Another chuckle. "Speaking of the irresistible, what happened with lover boy?" She asked after a moment.

The heiress groaned softly. "Well, _he_ wasn't bad." She started, her voice low. "He didn't say a lot. Mostly kept to himself. It was our fathers that annoyed me." She let out a short sigh. "Our meetings are more political than business."

The blonde hummed curiously. "What do you mean, 'political'?" She asked.

Weiss sighed. "I never told you?" She started, her voice low. "Fade's a faunus. Well, half-faunus."

Yang let out a breath. "Oh."

Weiss hummed. "Yes. It would seem my father is trying to save what little face he has left." A long sigh. "Given what happened this morning, I don't think he's trying to repent for what he's been doing."

Again, the blonde was curious. "What happened?" She asked, her voice both curious and slightly worried.

The heiress paused. "He…called Blake scum." She said after a moment. "Told me that 'associating with her is an affront to all the Schnee stand for.' Bullshit, if you ask me." She added.

The blonde hummed. "Wow, potty mouth much." She commented, her voice even. Weiss made a small huff of indignation. "I wouldn't hang on what your father says too much. And I'm sure that Blake would tell you the same thing."

Weiss sighed. "I know." She trailed softly. "It's just…I'm tired of putting up with him." Another sigh. "I just want to live my life my way."

Yang frowned. "Hey, listen to me." She started, her voice soft. "You can live your life however you want." A pause. "The only opinion you should worry about is your own."

There were a few moments of silence as Weiss processed the words. Then, the heiress let out a small hum. "Maybe you're right." A small pause. "Thanks, Yang."

The blonde smiled. "No problem, Princess." She said almost instantly.

After a moment, there was a short sigh. "I'm going to go to sleep now." Weiss said softly. "I've had a rough day."

Yang chuckled. "I believe it." The heiress mimicked the chuckle. "Alright, night babe."

Weiss audibly smiled. "Sweet dreams, Yang." She replied.

"You too."

And with that, the line went dead.


	14. A Problem

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter. You guys have been so awesome these last few chapters. Most favorited Freezerburn on the site, and on the sixth page of the entire site! Thank you all!**

**Now, as for my update schedule, it'll likely only be once a week for a while. I'm going to be working _a lot_ over the next two weeks. While I do have a backlog of chapters, with how much I'll be working, I won't be able to write as often. So, I'm going to slow down a bit, only until I can get acclimated to working a real job and working on this.  
**

**As for this chapter, it actually was something I didn't want to deal with so early. It was actually supposed to skim the period after Thanksgiving up till Christmas, but as I was writing, I go this inspiration and that led to this, which has led to completely new ideas for the next big arc. Also, a fair warning, there's a quite a bit of coarse language in this chapter. More that there has been in the last chapters combined.**

**So, with all of that out of the way, I'll let you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Monday after Thanksgiving hadn't even started, and already it was setting up to be one of the busiest days of the short school year. Yang woke up nearly an hour earlier than usual, less for lack of sleep and more because of what she had to do today.

Today was, officially, the first day of the basketball season. Or rather, the beginning of the training season. New students who wanted to be on the team had been putting their names down for the last week, and today was the last day they could sign up. Starting after the school day, the tryouts would officially begin, with the perhaps dozens of hopefuls whittled down to maybe a handful.

And Yang would be the one to do just that. As the captain of the Signal Women's Basketball team, she was the head of the team and the locker room. She would have the final say in which hopefuls stayed, and which ones didn't make the cut. She had assisted the year before, but she wasn't the captain last year. This was the first and, thankfully, last year that she would be doing that.

That didn't make it any more exciting…

After waking up and taking a quick shower, Yang went and woke her sister up. While today was the start of the basketball season, it was also, unofficially, the beginning of the softball/baseball season as well. Technically, the true season didn't start until mid-February, when the tryouts for the team, as well as the first true practices began. But, many of the players would gather starting today to get themselves ready for the regular season.

So, Ruby also had to be ready for today. However, she didn't need to bring any equipment. Granted, Yang didn't either; all of her equipment was provided by the school. The only thing Yang needed to bring with her were her gym clothes; a white shirt and black shorts. She'd probably get fitted for her uniforms by the end of the week, when the tryouts should be finished. Until then, she just needed to have a clean set of clothes to wear while training.

It was drawing closer to the time to leave when Yang's phone went off again.

*u up yet?*

-no faith-

-at all-

*:P*

-but I need to be up-

*y?*

-basketball season starts 2day-

*oh*

-yeah gotta be there early-

*so that means ur staying late today right?*

-unfortunately-

*I see*

Yang could see the downcast look on Weiss's face.

-when r u gonna get 2 the school?-

*ill be there in a few minutes y?*

-head over to where I park-

A short pause.

*ok*

Yang smirked, putting her phone away. "Ruby, c'mon, let's go!" She called out. There was some shuffling as her sister made her way out of her room. She was holding a backpack, one that Yang could tell had her equipment in it. "I thought you didn't need all of that." She commented, pointing to the bag.

Ruby huffed. "Blake just texted." She started as the pair made their way out and to Yang's motorcycle. "She said we're doing a pickup game after school."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She commented, getting a nod from her sister. "Seems a bit early for that…"

The younger girl chuckled as she hooked her backpack to the rear of Bumblebee, secure enough so it wouldn't fall off. "Apparently Pyrrha set it up." She said, taking the small red helmet that Yang handed her. "Something about keeping us sharp."

The blonde smirked as she got ready to set out. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She mused, turning the ignition and giving the bike a short burst of gas. "I might steal that, if she doesn't mind." She shouted back.

After that, Yang motioned for Ruby to hang on, and then backed out of the driveway. In the past, the younger sister was very apprehensive of riding on the motorcycle. Granted, Yang's driving didn't exactly help that. Speed was something that the blonde was very fond of. But, after a while, Ruby got used to it, and eventually she didn't bat an eye at the blonde's more reckless driving.

They made their way to the school a bit slower than usual, but because it was early, there wasn't a lot of traffic. Instead, Yang took it slower because she didn't want to lose anything. Ruby was usually pretty good at strapping things down when needed, but ever since the time she didn't tighten her bag one day, Yang was never too careful. Fortunately, nothing was lost, and they reached the school with everything they needed.

As Yang expected, the heiress was waiting for her, standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the parking lot. When Yang pulled into her spot and cut the engine, Ruby hummed. "What's Weiss doing out here?" She asked curiously.

The blonde sighed. "I asked her to meet me." She answered, taking her helmet off and putting it in the compartment. Ruby unhooked her bag and set her helmet inside. "I take it Blake will be bringing you home?" She asked, her voice halfway between teasing and direct.

The younger sister nodded, her face surprisingly even. "Yes. It'll be sometime after dinner, though." She answered, getting a hard look from the blonde. "Hey, the entire team will be there."

Weiss approached right then. "What's with the bag?" She asked immediately, pointing to the backpack on Ruby's shoulders.

Before Ruby could answer, though, Yang deflated comically. "Really? No hi? No good morning kiss? Just 'what's with the bag?' And you direct it at my little sister?" She questioned, her voice full of faux hurt.

The heiress rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless." She commented.

The younger sister chuckled. "Well, the softball team's holding a pickup game today after school." She informed. "This is all my equipment."

Weiss nodded. "I see." She then turned to Yang. "Where's all your stuff, then?" She asked after a moment.

The blonde sighed. "That's all provided by the school, babe." She answered easily. "The only thing I get to take home is my jersey, and I won't get that until the end of the week." She added.

Ruby chuckled. "Alright, I'm gonna head off. See ya later, Weiss." She said before she took off towards the school.

A few moments after Ruby left, Yang gave the heiress a small hug. The white-haired girl returned it with a small sigh. "Why'd you ask me to meet you here?" She asked softly.

Again, the blonde deflated. "I can see what your priorities are…" She mused, getting another eye roll from the heiress. "Well, I've gotta head to the gym in a bit. Get my locker and all that." A sigh. "And I'm gonna be staying after so I can lead the tryouts."

Weiss nodded. "So this will be the only time we can see each other, then?" She sounded slightly saddened.

Yang nodded slowly. "At least for any length of time, unfortunately." She answered softly. She grabbed Weiss's hand and gave it a light squeeze, leading her away from the school and towards the school pool. The one good thing about where Yang was allowed to park was that not many people came over in this direction. Especially this early.

The heiress sighed. "I see." She breathed, leaning her head on Yang's shoulder. They were headed to a darker area, so it would be harder for anyone to see them at a distance, let alone make out who they were. "How long does the season last?" She asked as they sat down next to one of the unused portable classrooms.

The blonde let out a sigh. "Well, the first game isn't until after the winter break." She started, her voice soft. "There's two games a week, and there's 15 games." A breath. "So, sometime in March."

Weiss sighed again. "That's a long time." She commented solemnly.

Yang chuckled. "Yeah. And even before the break I'll be spending a lot of it training." She gave the heiress a light squeeze. "But I'll be free on the weekends. At least until the season starts. And I'll have the break off. We can hang out then."

The heiress shook her head. "I'm not going to be in Vale over the winter break." She informed softly. Yang turned to her, but Weiss didn't wait for the question. "Remember when I said I've been to Atlas a few times?" She continued, facing Yang. The blonde nodded once. "Well, that's why. We're going to visit my grandparents for Christmas."

The blonde sighed heavily. "Well then…" She breathed. "That kinda sucks."

The heiress nodded in agreement. "We don't leave until the Saturday that the break starts, so we can meet up before then." She suggested, reaching up and cupping the blonde's cheek. "We can have our own Christmas."

Hearing those words brought a smile to Yang's face. "I like that idea." She responded with a light chuckle. She then leaned over and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Weiss's lips, just enough to satisfy both of them. After it was over, the blonde let out a short sigh. "I should probably get going."

She smirked at the way that Weiss pouted, her lips turning downward slightly. The blonde chuckled. "Hey, don't worry." She said softly. "I'll walk with you to your car before you leave, alright?" She suggested.

The heiress thought a moment, then let a small smile form on her face. "Alright." She answered softly. Then she leaned over and kissed the blonde herself, a slightly deeper and urgent kiss, but still chaste. The fervor surprised the blonde, but she wasn't complaining. She melted into it, letting the heiress take control in a way she had never done before.

After a few moments, the two finally parted. Yang was certain that her face was flushed. She also knew that Weiss's was, too. Indeed, when she finally opened her eyes, she could barely make out the light pink tinting the other girl's cheeks. "Well, that was a thing…" She trailed.

The heiress rolled her eyes with a short sigh. "You really are hopeless." She mused.

Yang chuckled and stood up, helping the heiress to her feet. "I know." She retorted. She stole one last kiss. "Alright, well I gotta go now. Coach might kill me as it is with how late I am." A small laugh.

Weiss shook her head. "If I could get you that excited about your schoolwork…" She trailed, mostly to herself.

The blonde laughed softly. "Yeah, yeah, I could take over the world." Weiss sighed again.

Then, she gave the blonde one final kiss. "I'll see you later, alright?" She sounded more like she was asking for confirmation than telling the blonde she would.

Yang nodded with a small smile. "Of course, babe." She assured, taking and squeezing Weiss's left hand. "After class, I promise."

That was enough to calm the heiress. She nodded once, then turned and started back to the school. Yang watched her leave with a small sigh, then turned and headed to the gym by herself.

She noticed, as she drew closer, that there was already a small group of people gathered inside for the day. It was still before _6:30am_, so most of the regular students hadn't shown up. However, nearly all of both basketball teams were here, including the last few students who wanted to sign up for the team.

Yang looked at the few who were in the line for the women's team. Many of them were either much too scrawny or, for lack of a better word, big to make it on the team. The ones that weren't were harder to make heads or tails of. Some students who looked built couldn't make it, and those that looked like toothpicks could. So it was harder to make an initial read. She'd have to see their skills in action.

As she entered the gym, she noticed a woman with short flaming red hair sitting at the table with the signup papers. She noticed Yang and shook her head. "You're late, Long." Coach Brennen called out.

The blonde sighed, approaching the woman. "Sorry, mom." She countered. The term 'mom' was something that nearly every player on the team used with the woman, so she wasn't fazed by it. "What's the verdict on this year's crop?" She asked, taking a quick look at a girl who signed the paper.

The coach sighed. "You'd know that if you were on time." She stated, her voice direct. "You'll be making that up before the day is over." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this is your locker." She pointed to a sheet that had the locker assignments of the current team already put down.

Yang signed next to the release. She had the same locker as last year; locker 12. "Anything else?" She asked the coach. The woman shook her head. "Alright." With that, she headed to the locker room to put away her stuff.

As she entered, she felt a familiar presence approaching her. She rolled her eyes; of course she'd have to deal with _her_. "Long, glad you could make it."

Yang faked a smile and turned, facing a girl with white hair, tied into both a bun atop her head, and a ponytail with what hair remained. Her eyes were a greenish-blue, looking like they could glow. "Ivory, good to see you, too." She lied.

Ivory Seraph was, perhaps, the second best player on the team, behind Yang. She had been a part of the same team as Yang in middle school as well, so they knew each other. One might think that might mean they would be good friends; after all, a team that doesn't get along could never hope to win a game, let alone a championship.

However, Yang and Ivory were not friends. Last year, after the season was over, they needed a new team captain. Ivory and Yang were the two in contention, but obviously Yang won. That was only the most recent milestone in their rivalry, though. It went all the way back to middle school; it began when Yang dated the same guy that Ivory was fawning over for a few months. Obviously, that never amounted to anything, but since then, the other girl had a chip on her shoulder.

Needless to say, Ivory didn't like Yang, and Yang didn't like Ivory.

The white-haired girl, who stood a few inches taller than the blonde, smirked. "Cut the bullshit, blondie." She said easily. "You were never a good liar."

The blonde rolled her eyes, her smile fading slightly. "Oh, I'm a plenty good liar." She countered, continuing towards the locker room. "I just don't give a fuck with you." She kept her voice peppy, keeping up the guise of playful banter.

When they entered the locker room, Ivory sighed. "Whatever." She then gave the blonde a hard look. "I hope you actually took the time to plan some training and didn't sit on your ass all summer." She continued, her voice becoming slightly bitter.

Yang sighed. "I don't think I'm the one you should worry about." She countered. She reached her locker and noticed that it was right next to Dawn's. Dawn Glass was, with Yang and Ivory, one of the team's main five starters. There were others who might play given certain situations, but in most cases it was just the main five.

The orange-haired girl heard Yang's voice and chuckled. "Yeah." She said, taking the blonde's side. "You better be glad I was the one who found you and Teal last year, otherwise you might not even be here." She added with a small chuckle.

Yang smirked as she opened her locker. Ivory huffed. "I was not going to get caught." She countered, her voice lowering slightly, accentuating each syllable.

The blonde rolled her eyes again. "Because blowing your boyfriend in the middle of the locker room is so discreet." She mused with a small laugh. "How is Teal, by the way? Didn't you break up like right after that?"

The white-haired girl gave her a scowl. "I'll have you know that Teal and I are still together." She half-hissed. "At least I haven't tried stealing him from somebody." Her words were bitter and sharp.

Dawn chuckled as Yang opened her locker. "No, you're too busy trying to steal his soul do worry about anything else." She teased.

Ivory's scowl deepened, but she said nothing else. Instead, she let out a heavy sigh and headed away, towards where her locker was.

"Touchy, touchy." Another voice said after a moment. Yang didn't turn to know who it was; Amber Terrus, another of the starters. She had brown hair and yellow eyes, and was the shortest of the team. However, she was just as capable as anyone else. "Think you might've hit a nerve there, girls." She added.

The blonde nodded. "She's just mad she's not as good as me." A small laugh. "Where's Gina? I haven't seen her since I got here." She asked, referring to the final member of the main five, Gina Mahogany.

Dawn and Amber both shrugged. "She came by earlier, but she only got her locker and then left." The brunette informed. "Said something about some guy."

The blonde groaned. "God, I don't want another Ivory on this team." She mused with a small sigh. "One alpha bitch is enough."

Dawn let out a small chuckle. "I don't think anyone can get as bad as Ivory." She commented, getting a nod from the brunette.

Yang smirked. "Oh, that's a given." She said simply. "Can one of you tell a bench body to go find her, though?" She asked after a moment. "Coach'll have _my_ ass if she doesn't show."

Amber chuckled silently, heading off to find one of the other players to go find Gina. Meanwhile, the orange-haired girl sat down on the bench next to the blonde. "So speaking of guys and asses…" She started, nudging the blonde in the shoulder slightly. "The Winter Dance is coming up."

The blonde nodded once, her face a small smile. "I noticed." She droned, her voice slightly amused. "What's your question?"

Dawn smirked. "Oh, c'mon, Yang." She countered easily. "You mean to tell me you aren't going?"

Yang let out a short sigh. She honestly didn't know if she was going or not. Tickets were still available, and probably would be until the day of the dance. That being said, she wasn't sure if she could go. After all, showing up with Weiss wouldn't exactly be a secret. There would be people talking about it.

She shook her head. "Probably not." She said after a moment. "Why, you find some poor soul who actually wants to go with you?" Her voice took on a teasing tone.

Dawn huffed. "Yes." She replied shortly. "He's one of the football guys." She added with a small hint of pride.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "So he's too stupid to realize what he's getting into then." She jabbed. The orange-haired girl huffed again, this time slightly annoyed. "Why're you so interested in whether or not I'm going to some random dance, anyway?" She asked after a moment.

There was a chuckle behind her. Yang turned and saw the last of the five starters, Gina, standing with one leg propped up on the bench. "Word around the school is you've already got somebody." She said with a smirk. Her auburn hair was cut close, giving her a very boy-ish look. "Someone _waaaaaay_ out of your league."

The blonde felt a slight pang of fear in her chest, but she played it off as curiosity. "What are you talking about?" She asked, forcing herself to sound amused. "I could get anyone in the school if I wanted. There ain't anybody out of my league." She added with her usual pride.

Amber chuckled from her locker a few rows down. "In your dreams, maybe." She countered. The blonde gave the girl a playfully rude gesture.

Gina sat down, giving the blonde a smirk. "Apparently, word is that you've snagged the Schnee girl." She informed, slightly impressed at the rumor.

Yang, however, immediately went into panic mode, at least internally. They had been extremely careful the last few weeks. Were they not careful enough? Did someone see them?

But once again, the blonde played it off as amusement. "Is that so?" She was thankful that her voice wasn't working against her. She was able to hide her worry. That was not something she needed people to know about.

The orange-haired girl smirked. "I didn't think you swung that way, Yang." She commented. "Poor Sylvia's gonna kick herself for letting that go." She added, getting a small snort from Amber.

The blonde gave Dawn a curious look. "What are you babbling about?" She asked in amusement. The other girl gave her a knowing look. "Wait, you mean that girl who got cut last year?" The girl in question, Sylvia Pine, was one of the team's beach-bodies; a player who was good enough to make the team, but not quite good enough to start.

However, a few games into last season, during a random locker sweep, two ounces of pot were found in her locker. She was lucky she wasn't expelled from school; the coaches weren't as forgiving. It was actually a bit of a shame; she might've been able to fill in the spot left by one of the departing seniors if she was still on the team.

Gina chuckled. "Oh, yeah." She said after a moment. "Now that you mention it, she did seem a bit…enamored with you when you were on the court." A small nudge.

Yang sighed. "Oh, yeah, I remember now." A shake of her head. "But that's not the point." She turned back to the auburn girl "Where did you hear that?" She asked with a bit of force, not enough to sound worried, but enough to demand an answer.

Gina thought for a moment. "I think it was that Cardin Winchester kid. I'm not sure though." She informed when she remembered.

The blonde relaxed slightly, but only somewhat. He probably figured that Yang and Weiss had been dating since that day he tried to ask the heiress out. However, that posed a bit of a problem, one that it seemed neither Weiss nor Yang foresaw. Sure, when that happened, it was simply a ruse. But now, that wasn't the case. They were actually dating now. If he said that to the wrong people, eventually it might get to the heiress's father. And that was bad news.

Still, Yang couldn't show that. "Oh, that dumbass." She breathed, leaning back against her locker. "I'd take whatever he says with a grain of salt." A smirk. "He's probably just mad 'cuz the princess kicked his ass."

Dawn let out a choked snort. "Wait, what!?" She asked after a moment. "You mean to tell me that Weiss Schnee knocked Cardin Winchester out?" She sounded like she didn't believe it.

Yang just nodded. "Yep. Saw it myself." A small hint of pride. "It was one hell of a punch. Straight in the face. Bloody nose and everything."

Amber chuckled. "That doesn't seem quite right." She commented. "Why in the hell would she punch anybody?"

The blonde smirked. "Well, he was being an ass as usual." A pause. "He was trying to ask her out. She didn't want anything to do with that. So, she punched him." It was mostly the truth. She just left out an important part.

The brunette sighed. "What were you doing there, anyway?" She asked in confusion.

Again, Yang smirked. "Hey, you saying I can't be friends with an heiress?" She countered easily. "She was tutoring my baby sister, so that's how I met her, if that's what you're going ask." She added quickly.

Gina chuckled. "I guess Cardin's a bit bitter, then." She gave the blonde a curious look. "Is there anything going on between you and her, though? That's a bit of a…specific rumor to be spreading." She sounded like she didn't quite buy the story.

Again, Yang felt a bit of anxiety, but she hid it behind amusement. "Well, when she was trying to get away from Cardin, she kinda told him we were going out." A small chuckle. "It was to get him to leave her alone. He just pushed a bit too far."

Dawn shook her head in amusement. "What, he ask you to kiss or something?" The blonde nodded. She snorted in her throat. "Holy shit."

The auburn girl agreed. "Damn, I thought _I_ was perverted."

Amber chuckled. "You are perverted, Gina." She teased, getting a sharp look from the auburn girl.

Yang let the others get into their little argument. Her mind was racing, and not in a good way. It seemed like her teammates bought her story, at least enough to stop asking questions. But this was bad. Really bad. It was something she had to let Weiss know, and she had to do it now.

She grabbed her phone; she still had a few minutes before the coach came in to brief the players on what was going to happen today, as well as confirm that they had gotten their lockers. She could at least warn Weiss that Cardin could be a problem.

-we have a problem-

*?*

-cardins telling people were dating-

*oh no*

-yeah-

-you got any classes with him today?-

*history*

-shit-

*ruby has that class 2*

-okay let her know-

*already did, blake 2*

-be careful-

*u 2*

-u know it-

She heard the coach making her way into the locker room.

-gtg see you after class-

She put her phone away just as the coach got in. She listened to what the other woman was saying, but her mind wasn't completely in that room. It was worrying that her relationship with Weiss might be over before it really began.

* * *

When Weiss first got the message from Yang that Cardin was telling people that she and Yang were dating, she immediately panicked. That was worse than bad. This could very well be a disaster. If he told the wrong person, and that person told her father…she didn't want to imagine what might happen.

However, throughout the day, her mind did just that, playing several worse-case scenarios over, each one just as horrible as her worst nightmares. She was afraid, not just for her relationship with Yang, but for Yang herself. Her father wasn't accepting of different people. He absolutely hated faunus. Weiss was pretty certain that hatred would extend to gays as well.

Even worse, Yang wasn't just one of Weiss's friends who happened to be gay; she was Weiss's girlfriend. He would likely be angry just for Weiss associating with someone like that. For his own daughter to _be_ one of those people…that would likely incite a wrath that she had never seen before. One she wished she'd never see.

Of course, with the bad, there was also the good, or in this case, less bad. A small part of Weiss's mind tried to look at it in a positive light. Her father was always trying to increase his popularity and notoriety. He wanted her to marry a faunus. He didn't actually want to mend fences with them; he just wanted it to look that way. It would make it seem like he wasn't completely racist. That his labor camps were simply a way to weed out the violent undesirables that the justice system couldn't get.

Maybe he would try to play this as some political stunt. His daughter was gay; the headlines alone would get people's attention. Perhaps they could throw in the different classes, like that one prince that married a commoner, and even had a child with her. Maybe he would try to play it that way. Granted, he wouldn't be happy about it, and he'd likely never talk to her again. But that wasn't a loss in Weiss's book.

But, something told her that her father wouldn't look at it that way. He wanted a son, and Weiss being gay completely destroyed that. It was an affront to his primary goal. And when things stood in his way, he destroyed them, violently and without mercy. He wouldn't show any mercy to Yang if he found out about it.

Weiss somehow made it to lunch without giving herself an aneurism. Yang wasn't around; the blonde didn't have the same lunch period as her. The only people Weiss knew on 'B' day lunch were Blake, Sun, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Granted, Pyrrha and Jaune weren't exactly her friends, but she trusted them more than she did the brunet that sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

When the heiress sat down, she did so next to Blake and Sun. The dark-haired faunus gave her a soft look. "You alright?" She asked carefully.

Weiss paused a moment, then sighed. "I don't know." She said honestly. "I've been worrying all day." She shot a quick glance in Cardin's direction. "Has he been saying anything?" She asked softly.

The male faunus nodded. "Yeah, I heard him telling some guys about it last period." He informed. "You two aren't actually dating, are you?" The blond gave her a curious look.

Weiss sighed. She trusted Sun, more than she would've thought when she first met him. He was actually not that bad. He was a bit like Yang, always cracking a joke, even when it was completely inappropriate. "We are." She answered softly.

The monkey faunus nearly choked on his drink. "What!?" He cried out. "You're dating Yang!?"

Blake shot him an ALD. "Will you shut up?" She hissed, her voice low. "They don't exactly want people to know."

Sun gave her a softer look. "You haven't come out or something?" He asked carefully.

The heiress sighed. "Well, no. But that's not why." A pause. "I don't want my father finding out. He's not the most accepting person."

The blond faunus nodded. "Oh, I see." He then chuckled. "No offense, but I'd say fuck him and do whatever you want." Again, Blake gave him an ALD, but this was much less genuine.

Weiss chuckled. "I wish it were that easy." She commented.

A few moments went by in relative silence that was finally broken when Jaune and Pyrrha sat down with the two.

The flame-haired girl turned to Blake. "Change of plans." She started, her voice weary. "Apparently, it'll just be a few of us. Not everyone wanted to show, so we can't do the pickup game."

The cat faunus sighed. "Who showed?" She asked.

Pyrrha shook her head. "You, Ruby, myself, Nora, and Penny." She informed. "So, we'll probably head to a batting cage or something." Blake nodded in understanding.

After that, Jaune turned to face the heiress. "So, Weiss." He started, his voice sounding much more confident than Weiss knew him to be. "There's a ball coming up in a few weeks. I was thinking, maybe we could go together." He continued, flashing a confident grin.

Sun nearly burst out laughing. Blake let out a long sigh. Pyrrha looked…worried? Weiss, however, just gave him a short look. "Not even in my worst nightmares." She said flatly.

The blond's smirk faded slightly. "Aw, why not?" He whined, his voice flipping from confident man to small child.

The heiress sighed. "First, I'd sooner go out with banana breath over there." She thumbed over to Sun, who gave her a half-glare, half-smirk. "Secondly, I'm already seeing somebody. And third," She leaned over slightly, as if trying to tell the boy a secret. He also leaned over. "No." Her voice was flat and uninterested.

The dark-haired faunus chuckled. "Face it, Jaune. You are not going to get Weiss Schnee to go out with you." She informed, trying her best not to sound amused at his failure.

However, they all turned when another voice chuckled. "Yeah, Jauney boy. You're not her 'type'." Cardin said in amusement.

The heiress's eyes widened slightly upon the sight of the tall boy. She swore she heard Blake hiss, like an actual cat. "What do you want, Cardin?" The faunus shot, her voice low and dangerous.

He turned to the girl. "I'm glad you asked, freak." He started, getting a hard look from Blake, Sun, and Pyrrha. "You see, I couldn't help but overhear that Ice Queen here was shooting Jauney boy out of the sky like a clay pigeon." She continued, his voice full of amusement.

The heiress heard Pyrrha sigh. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked bitterly, her voice full of uncharacteristic anger.

Cardin smirked. "I'm surprised you haven't heard." He said simply. When Pyrrha gave him a hard look, he chuckled. "You're friend here is, what was it…?" He faked deep thought. "Oh yeah, 'gay like a damn rainbow.'" He added after a moment.

Weiss spared the flame-haired girl a look. Pyrrha didn't look shocked. Instead, she looked annoyed, like she didn't believe what the brunet was saying, or how he was saying it more specifically.

Blake, however, let out a groan. "You have a problem with gay people, Cardin?" She asked dangerously.

He frowned. "What are you going on about, mutt?" He shot.

Anger built up in the heiress's chest. "I thought I told you not to insult my friends." She warned, the first words she had said since he arrived. "Or did you not learn your lesson last time?"

Cardin faced her with a bitter look. "Big talk." He started darkly. "But your girlfriend isn't here." He took a step closer, standing much taller than the sitting heiress. "Can you back your talk up without her?"

Weiss went to stand, but Blake put her hand on her shoulder. "Look, Cardin." The faunus started, her voice bitter. "If you've got a problem with lesbians, then you'd better hope you brought more than your ego with you." She continued, her voice defiant.

He gave her a weird look. "What, you too?" He asked in annoyance. When Blake gave him no indication that he was wrong, he let out a groaning sigh. "Damn, it must be contagious or something…"

This time, Jaune stood up. The blond was barely an inch shorter than Cardin, but compared to the brunet, he was tiny. "Leave them alone, Cardin." He warned, his voice surprisingly defiant.

The brunet chuckled. "You think you can stand up to me, Jauney boy?" He challenged, stepping closer to Jaune. "You think that you can talk tough and that I'll just cower?" A short laugh.

Jaune, however, didn't back down. "Maybe not." He said simply. "But those are my friends you're messing with." He then gave the slightly taller boy a hard look. "And I don't like it when people mess with my friends."

Cardin smirked. "Well, that's too bad." He said simply. Then, without warning, he swung his right fist at the blond, hitting him square in the cheek.

Pyrrha reacted immediately. "Jaune!" She bolted up and stood between him and Cardin, helping him into a seated position.

Using the distraction, Sun got up and tackled the brunet. Cardin rolled, trying to get the better position on the faunus. However, he was too agile, and Sun was able to put a bit of distance between himself and the brunet. "You damned ape!" Cardin snapped angrily.

Sun smirked. "You better believe it." He countered easily.

Cardin charged again, but before he could even close the distance, one of the security guards caught him. "Alright, kid." The larger man started, holding the brunet back. "Do something, I dare ya."

Cardin gave the faunus a hard look. Another guard was holding Sun back, but he wasn't resisting. "You're lucky, you freak." He said after a moment, starting towards the principal's office. The other guard led Sun there as well.

Blake let out a small sigh as the two were taken away. She approached Jaune and helped Pyrrha move him to his previous seat.

Weiss gave him a soft look. "Are you alright?" She asked. Already, she could see a nasty bruise forming on the boy's cheek. There was also a small trickle of blood running from his lip.

He chuckled, wincing at the action. "I'm fine." He said thickly. Obviously the bruise was starting to make talking harder.

The flame-haired girl gave him a small smile. "That was a brave thing to do, Jaune." She said. "Not many people are willing to stand up to Cardin like that."

Weiss could tell that Pyrrha was lathering her words up a bit. Jaune had to be denser than a pound of lead to not notice it. She wasn't going to judge the redhead for liking the blond, even when she didn't see why she'd like him.

Jaune just let out a small laugh, wincing again. "It was nothing." He said modestly. "He was being a jerk, to my friends no less."

The faunus chuckled. "You did something right for once." She teased, getting a small sigh from the blond. She then turned to Weiss. "Are you alright?"

The heiress paused. She wasn't angry at Jaune or Sun for trying to go after Cardin. In fact, she was grateful to them for it. She wasn't sure that she would get out with confronting Cardin like she did last time. She would gladly punch the asshole again, no question. But she didn't know if he would react the same way he did last time.

But, more than that, now she had more to worry about. The brunet had been spreading word that Weiss was dating Yang, and now that she had truly angered him, she didn't know what might happen. She worried that he might decide to tell somebody that he knew would be able to do something to the heiress now.

A few moments later, Pyrrha let out a long sigh. "What was Cardin going on about, Weiss?" She asked softly, keeping her voice low to not attract attention from the other students who had seen the small skirmish.

The heiress sighed. "Well, a few months ago, he came up to me and started demanding that I go out with him." She stared. Jaune's face hardened. "I turned him down, obviously, but he wasn't leaving." A pause. "Yang tried to help, but it didn't work. So, I said that we were dating to shut him up."

The redhead nodded. "And were you?" She asked carefully.

Weiss thought a moment. "At the time, no." She answered. She then gave both of them a soft look. "You can't tell anybody, please." She half pleaded, her voice softening severely. "I don't want my father to find out…" Another sigh. "But I don't think that'll last much longer."

The blond let out a small groan. "Well, at least that explains why you wouldn't go out with me!" He mused. Blake let out a short chuckle. Even Weiss found herself laughing at that.

Pyrrha gave her a small smile. "So you're the one that finally reined Yang in, huh?" She asked in amusement. The heiress blushed slightly, but nodded. "Well, that's good. Though I wouldn't think you two would work at first look."

The heiress nodded towards the redhead. "Kinda like you and him." She then motioned to Jaune. If he was too thick to notice it himself, then Weiss would give him a little help.

Pyrrha's face nearly matched her hair at that. The blond gave Weiss a confused look, but when he finally connected the dots, his face also started to turn red.

Blake almost burst into a laughing fit. Weiss chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, you can't be that thick!" She started, directing her words at Jaune. "She's been fawning over you like a smitten schoolgirl." She gave the redhead an amused look. "Well, I guess she is…"

The faunus playfully slapped the heiress's shoulder. "You've been spending too much time around Yang." She commented humorously.

Weiss nodded, but inside, all of her humor fell away. "Not enough, I don't think." She said, her voice thankfully not sounding like it was worried. She really was worried, though. Worried that her time with Yang might soon be reaching a sudden, and violent, ending.


	15. Swing, and a Hit

**Here we go. I don't really have much to say about this chapter. But, I will thank everyone who's read this story. Nearly 20 thousand views, 121 favorites, and 181 follows. I never would have thought that this story would blow up like it has. So, thank you all!**

* * *

When that day ended, the only thing that Weiss had done was worry herself a massive headache. She was fortunate that, right after lunch, she headed to her History class. With Cardin in the office for his fight with Jaune and Sun, he didn't return to the class. More than likely, he got suspended for the day, and the next few. Sun probably did too, as she thought about it. But the monkey faunus probably didn't care.

Weiss waited at her locker for the familiar blonde to show up. She was thankful she didn't have to wait long. Yang made her way through the crowds quickly, practically running. She had already changed into her gym outfit; Weiss recalled that during her history class, there was an announcement excusing the basketball players, both men's and women's, from the end of class so they could get ready for the day.

Almost immediately, Yang wrapped her arms around the heiress. "I heard what happened in the cafeteria." She spoke, her voice soft. "Are you alright?" She added quickly.

The heiress nodded. "I'm fine, Yang." She answered softly, starting towards the exit. She didn't want Yang getting in trouble because she wanted to spend just a few more minutes with her. "Are you going to miss anything important?" She asked as they made their way through the crowds.

The blonde chuckled. "Maybe." She then gave the heiress a soft look. "But it's not that important. Right now we've got bigger things to worry about than me missing a few minutes of practice."

Weiss nodded slowly. She then heard her name called out behind her. The two turned to see Ruby running at them full speed, dodging students impressively. "Weiss, wait!"

The heiress gave the younger girl a curious look. Blake was approaching them from the direction Ruby had come from, at a much slower pace than the other girl. "Ruby, what's going on?" Weiss asked after a moment.

After she caught her breath, the rosen girl grinned. "Well, I was thinking." She started as Blake arrived. "With all the stuff with Cardin going on, you might not want to be alone for a while."

Blake smiled. "So, I talked with Pyrrha, and she's okay if you want to come with us." She offered kindly. "We don't want you to have to deal with this alone."

The heiress let out a heavy breath. "You'd do that? For me?" She asked softly, her voice partially worried, partially relieved. She didn't want to face this, whatever _this_ was, alone. She especially didn't want to return home now. Her father might not know about her and Yang yet, but if Cardin said something to the wrong person, he might find out really soon. She wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

The younger girl smiled widely. "Of course!" She cried out. "It'll be fun! Like a girl's night out!"

The blonde chuckled softly. "Careful now." She warned. "You might break something if you keep smiling like that."

Ruby deflated. However, the heiress took a step closer and hugged her friend, not tightly, but tight enough. "Thank you." She breathed, her voice thick.

After a short moment of 'what do I do!?' Ruby finally returned the hug, albeit very loosely. Yang chuckled again, putting her hand on the heiress's shoulder. "What am I, chopped liver over here?" She teased.

Blake rolled her eyes. Weiss stepped away from the rosen girl and gave Yang a sheepish smile. "Sorry." She said softly. She then motioned towards the exit. "I have to let Friedrich know he can go without me." She informed. The four of them started out slowly.

Once they were outside and away from prying eyes, Weiss let her hand intertwine with Yang's. The blonde let out a soft sigh. "I guess we need to be a bit more careful now, huh?" She mused softly.

The heiress let out a similarly soft sigh. "Perhaps." She breathed. "But if my father finds out, then hiding won't matter." She added.

The blonde chuckled. "That sounds sorta nice." She commented. "You know, aside from the whole 'your father's a raging lunatic' part."

Ruby let out a slightly tense chuckle. "Man, I thought me and Blake had it rough." She spoke up, her voice low. "That makes our secret seem almost pointless."

The faunus brought the shorter girl into a loose side hug. "Yeah it does."

Yang rolled her eyes. "I'm okay with it. That doesn't mean I wanna see it." She shot back. The heiress chuckled. "Hey, don't encourage them." She added with a slightly annoyed voice, but only falsely so.

Weiss smirked. "Sorry." She said, only half meaning it.

Yang shook her head as they reached Friedrich's vehicle. Weiss slid her hand out of Yang's, and approached the driver's side window. It rolled down as she leaned over. "Friedrich, I'll be spending the day with my friends." She informed softly. "You can head on without me."

The man gave her a soft look. "I see." He looked behind her and saw the other three, Ruby giving him a cheery wave.

Weiss saw the question he was about to ask. "I'm going with Ruby and Blake. They're going to do some batting practice." She said simply.

Her driver gave her a curious look. "You aren't spending it with Miss Yang?" He asked with a small hint of a tease.

The heiress chuckled and shook her head. "No, she has to head the basketball tryouts." She answered simply. Then her face fell slightly. "And someone's been spreading a rumor, or so they think, that we're going out." She sighed. "I'm afraid that father might find out about it."

The older man gave her a soft look. "Oh, I see." He said simply. "You know I won't lie to him." He continued softly. Weiss nodded in understanding. "I sincerely hope it won't come to that, though."

After a moment, he gave the heiress a small smile. "I'll let you go with your friends now." He said. "Let me know if you need a ride when you're done." He added.

Weiss nodded. "I will, Friedrich." She took a step back, allowing him to roll the window up and drive away.

Yang stepped over once he was gone. "Alright, I've gotta get going." She said softly. "I already talked with Blake. As soon as I'm done here, I'll head right over, alright?" She added.

The heiress smiled. "Alright." She answered. She pulled the blonde down for a short kiss, over almost as quickly as it began. "I'll see you then."

The blonde nodded. "You bet." And with that, she turned away and started running towards the gym.

Once she was gone, Ruby approached. "Alright, we should probably get going." She suggested, her voice slightly excited.

Weiss nodded, following Blake as the faunus headed to her vehicle. Once they arrived, they got inside, Ruby in the passenger seat, and Weiss in the back behind Ruby.

The faunus then turned to face the heiress. "Oh, before we get there, a bit of a warning." She started as she put her bag in the seat next to Weiss. "One of the girls there, Penny, is a bit…" She paused, as if trying to find the right words.

Ruby playfully smacked the faunus. "Hey, that's not nice." She scolded lightly. "Penny's great! She's really nice." The younger girl turned to face Weiss. "You'll love her, trust me." She informed with a huge smile.

The heiress, however, just gave a shaky chuckle. "Uh…if you say so."

The faunus chuckled as she started the car. She pulled out and waited until the last of the buses had gotten out of her way before she could pull onto the main road.

As they did, Blake gave her a look in the mirror. "Shouldn't you let your father know where you are?" She asked as they started towards the freeway.

The heiress let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure." She said after a moment. "I mean, normally I would. But…" She paused. "If he knows about me and Yang, then he'll let me know the moment I contact him." Another sigh. "I'd rather put that off for as long as possible."

Ruby gave her a curious look. "And if he doesn't?" She asked immediately. "I mean, I know he's a jerk and all, but he's still your dad." She sighed. "He might worry if you don't let him know where you are."

Weiss chuckled. "Ruby, no offence, but I really don't care if my father's worrying over me." She said, flatly but softly. "I'd rather him be mad at me for not telling him where I am than him finding out about me and Yang."

Blake chuckled in understanding. "Okay, if you say so." They got up on the freeway a few moments later. "So, have you ever swung a bat before, Weiss?" She asked as they started picking up speed.

The heiress shook her head. "No." A small chuckle. "I've never done anything that involved physical activity before. My family was never gifted athletic skills."

The younger girl chuckled. "Well, that's okay." She said after a moment. "Pyrrha's really good at that. I'm sure she can teach even you how to hit."

Weiss tensed slightly. "Wait, what?" She asked cautiously.

The faunus rolled her eyes. "Did you really think we were going to let you sit on the side all day?" She asked rhetorically. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Weiss simply let out a small sigh. She trusted Blake, but she wasn't sure. She had never shown any interest in sports, one way or another. She didn't care about them, both because she wasn't good enough to participate in them, and they were an unnecessary distraction from more important things. Granted, she would show at least mild interest in basketball, if only for Yang's sake.

The ride to wherever they were going took close to twenty minutes. It was done with small talk, most of it completely pointless. However, once they pulled into a parking spot, the atmosphere changed almost instantly. Ruby became much more serious, and Blake became even more serious.

Obviously, they didn't kid around, even with practice.

They led Weiss to where Pyrrha was waiting. She recognized Nora, the hyperactive ball of energy surprisingly muted without her friend Ren attached to her side. She was already wearing a helmet, the grey plastic clashing greatly with her orange hair.

And then there was another girl who Weiss didn't know, but she assumed that this was Penny. The girl was roughly the same height as Ruby, maybe a bit taller, with hair a similar shade as Nora's. She had a freckled face and vibrant green eyes, and she looked a lot younger than a high school student should have, especially one on the varsity softball team.

Upon their arrival, Pyrrha gave them a smile. "Hello." She said, giving them all a quick wave. She noticed that Weiss was with them as well. "Weiss. Glad you could make it."

The heiress gave her a small nod. "Thanks." She said simply.

Ruby, however, smiled. "Weiss, this is Penny." She introduced, motioning to the girl who Weiss hadn't met.

The new girl stood up, giving the heiress a wide smile and an equally wide wave. "Sal-u-tations!" She greeted, her voice extremely chipper. "I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The heiress chuckled sheepishly, leaning over towards Blake. "I see what you mean…" She said under her breath. The faunus chuckled softly.

The redhead stood up. "Alright, now that we're all here, let's get started." She motioned to the building behind them. It was mostly grey, with a green stripe running parallel to the ground, right at eye level. There were several openings, each one serving a different purpose. Pyrrha led the group of five to the one that read, 'Batting Cage Rental.'

When they got there, the young man running the stall nodded. "Hello." He said kindly. "How many in your group?" He asked.

Pyrrha smiled back. "Six." She answered. She then pulled out a card and handed it to him. "We're here from Signal." She informed.

The man looked at the card, then nodded. "Okay, give me a moment." He typed something on a keyboard, then nodded again. "Alright, everything checks out." He turned to the back. "I need six bats out front!" He called back, turning to face Pyrrha again. "We'll get you right there." He directed, pointing to another opening closer to where Weiss assumed the actual batting cages were.

A few moments later, another young man came out carrying the six bats. He led the group into the cages, all of them separate, likely so no one got injured. "Alright, you guys have cages 8 through 13." He informed, setting the bats down against one of the benches. "Have fun."

Pyrrha nodded to the man, then turned to face the group. Her eyes fell on the heiress. "I'm guessing you've never done this before, have you?" She asked with a small smirk.

Weiss didn't like how confident Pyrrha sounded, but nodded. "No, I haven't." She answered softly.

Nora hopped in place. "That's okay!" She quipped, her voice full of energy. "It's not that hard, anyway."

The faunus chuckled. "Then how come last year you barely broke 200?" She teased, getting the other girl to deflate comically.

Weiss, however, looked confused. "200?" She asked in slight embarrassment.

Ruby smirked. "Batting average." She answered softly. "You take how often you go at bat, then divide it into the number of hits you have." She nodded in Nora's direction. "She only had 10 hits in 47 at bats." A small chuckle.

The orange-haired ball of energy pouted. "Hey, I had 7 homers though!" She countered. "That's 70%! That's gotta count for something!"

Again, Blake chuckled. "Ruby had 11." She countered. "That's more homers than you had hits."

The younger girl blushed, smiling sheepishly. Pyrrha just sighed. "Well, that doesn't matter." She gave the shortest girl, Nora, a quick look. "Alright, go ahead and get started." She half-ordered. Nora gave her a mock salute, grabbing a bat and entering one of the cages.

Penny did the same thing, salute and all, entering the one next to Nora. Blake and Ruby both started towards one, but the younger girl stopped before they reached it. "Hey, why don't I help Weiss?" She offered.

The redhead gave Ruby a short look. "Blake said you needed to work on your hitting." She started, her voice slightly harder than usual. "Something about swinging when you shouldn't."

Nora laughed from her cage. "Shut up!" Ruby fired back playfully.

Blake sighed. "Pyrrha, let her go." She said softly. "We'll work on that when she's done helping Weiss." A small smile. "Besides, Weiss is a lefty. Ruby'll be better for that, anyway."

The redhead paused a moment, before she let out a sigh. "Alright. But don't take too long." She grabbed her own bat, then started towards her cage.

Once that was over, Ruby picked up one of the bats and handed it to Weiss. It was aluminum, weighing a lot less than it looked like it should. "Alright, let's start with the basics." The younger girl started, picking her own bat up, then gripping it. "You should hold it like this."

Weiss took a look at the way Ruby's hand were set. Her left hand sat over her right, and she kept them closer to the middle of the grip than the top or bottom.

The heiress mimicked the grip. "Like this?" She asked for confirmation.

The rosen girl nodded. "Yep!" She quipped. "Now, you stand like this." She turned slightly, resting the bat on her left shoulder. Her legs were spread, her feet further apart than the distance between her shoulders. "Bring the bat up like this." She lifted the bat up, no longer resting it on her shoulder. Now, it was in the air, moving slightly. "Always keep your eye on the ball, and when the time's right…" She then swung, her entire body twisting as she did so. "Outta the park!"

The heiress chuckled lightly at that. "Okay…" She mimicked what Ruby had done, including the swing. It was sloppy and Weiss knew it, but Ruby either didn't notice or didn't care. "Like that?"

The other girl nodded. "A bit stiff…" She said honestly. "Relax. You won't hit any harder if you're tense." She informed, repeating what she had done before, but slower. "And twist your upper body. It puts more force into the swing."

The heiress nodded, and did it again, slower this time. Ruby nodded again. "Better!" She quipped. "Alright, let's get you set up." She handed the heiress one of their extra helmets, then led her into one of the open cages.

Weiss went over to where a white pentagonal-shaped piece of rubber rested, with two rectangles drawn next to it, one on either side. Weiss stood in one, her right side facing a machine that looked like an old film-projector. "Alright, so this is what you'll be hitting." She said, picking up one of the softballs and tossing it to the heiress.

She never understood why they were called 'soft'balls. There was nothing soft about them. And they weren't small, either. It was nearly the size of a grapefruit. The prospect of having one of those flying through the air at her was not a happy one.

Ruby chuckled at Weiss's hesitance. "Don't worry, we'll start you off slow." She assured, messing with a small setup. "You ready?"

The heiress took her stance, facing where she assumed the ball would be coming from. "Probably not." She said after a moment.

Ruby chuckled, then pressed a button. There was a whirring as the machine came to life, two belts spinning at high speeds. "Remember; eye on the ball."

A moment later, the pitch came. It came in slow-motion; Weiss wasn't sure if that was because of her mind, or because the pitch was actually that slow. Either way, she followed it the entire way, then she swung when she felt was the right time, in what she felt was the right area.

She felt the bat reverberate as it made contact with the ball. There was a sharp metallic 'crack!' as she swung the bat fully, feeling it make light contact with her back. The ball went flying off in the opposite direction, hitting into the netting that hung from the very high chain-link fencing.

There was a whistle from behind her. "Wow. That was good." Ruby commented, her voice impressed. "You probably could've made the team if you tried out." A small chuckle. "At least as a hitter."

The heiress felt something coursing through her veins. It must've been the adrenaline. She had never felt so…alive. So energetic. Apparently, Ruby saw it. "Okay, I guess I'll speed it up a bit…" She turned a dial slightly.

Weiss waited as the pitch came, and she hit again. Then again, and then again. Each swing was accompanied by a metallic 'crack!' and the ball heading quickly in the opposite direction. Weiss lost count of how many she hit, but she could count on one hand how many she didn't; none.

For nearly three hours, Weiss swung and hit everything that came her way. It seemed that the others found her more interesting than their own cages, and when she finally finished, she noticed that all of them were watching her. "You know it isn't nice to stare." She shot at them playfully.

Pyrrha chuckled. "Sorry." She said softly. "You're really good." She gave the heiress a smirk. "You might have to tell Nora whatever it is you're doing."

The orange-haired girl pouted again. "No fair!" She cried out playfully.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Alright, well I think that's enough for today. Let's get everything back and then we'll head out for dinner." She informed. Nora perked up at that, grabbing her bat and practically running to return it.

The others settled on a slower pace. Blake stood just to Weiss's left. "Yang just texted me; said she just finished up with the tryouts." A small smile. "She'll probably meet us at the restaurant."

The heiress nodded once. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, but she was still running on the high. "Good." She breathed. She hadn't exerted herself like that in…ever. Her muscles were starting to scream, as if they were one fire. It felt like they were, too.

Ruby noticed Weiss's tiredness and chuckled. "Here, drink some." She handed the heiress a bottle of water. "It's not cold but it should help."

Weiss took it with a small thank you, sipping it slowly. She might've felt like her throat was a desert, but she remembered hearing that it was better to drink in sips than in gulps. A few moments later, when they got into Blake's car, the heiress felt much better.

The trip to wherever they were going to eat was done mostly in silence. Ruby commandeered the radio, playing music that she found interesting. Blake didn't seem to mind, but it was music that Weiss didn't really listen to. She didn't find herself hating it, but it was definitely too loud for her taste.

A few minutes later, they pulled to a stop in front of a small restaurant. Weiss stepped out and her eyes immediately found a familiar yellow motorcycle parked a few spots down from where they had parked. Ruby chuckled. "Guess she's already here."

The heiress nodded, following Ruby and Blake inside. As she did, she noticed that several people she knew were already here. Yang was the first person that Weiss noticed, but the others included Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Jaune. When the two boys were invited, she didn't know. But she had a feeling she knew why they were here.

The blonde walked over and gave her a small smirk. "Blake said you were pretty good with a bat back there." She commented.

The heiress nodded with a small smile. "I guess so." She answered softly, waiting as one of the hosts came back and led the group of 9 to an area that could accommodate all of them, and then took their drink orders.

Almost immediately, however, Yang looked over to where Pyrrha sat, directly next to Jaune. "You finally grow a set there, Arc?" She teased with a chuckle.

Blake literally face-palmed with a sigh. Jaune and Pyrrha, however, both flared nearly as red as Pyrrha's hair. The heiress sighed. "No, he didn't." She commented.

The blonde let out a short laugh. "Oh, do tell!" She chuckled.

Weiss smirked. "Jaune was being thick, so I said something about it." She revealed humorously. "I figured Pyrrha was growing tired of him being so dense."

The redhead stumbled over herself. "I-we-that-" She didn't look like she was going to be forming any coherent sentences anytime soon.

The faunus sighed. "Well, at least we won't have to see Pyrrha pining over him like a lost puppy." She commented.

The blond made a noise of indignation. "I would've noticed eventually!" He defended weakly.

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, when she finally knocked your ass out." She jabbed, getting a weak glare from both Jaune and Pyrrha.

The entire dinner went like this. Most of it was spent conversing about various sports related things. Apparently, Yang ordered the hopefuls for the basketball team to run a single lap around the school track. That was enough to eliminate half of the group; many barely made it the one lap. Those that survived this first round of elimination were going to come back Thursday for more extensive tests. According to Yang, they wouldn't even be shooting a basket until sometime next week, when the last few hopefuls remained.

Another topic that came up was the Winter Dance. It was something that the school did just before the break, and it, like the Halloween party, started out as something run by a teacher, not by the school. However, after a few years, the school started organizing the event. In the past, Weiss was asked by several boys, all of whom seemed to want her for her name. Each time, she turned those boys down.

She wanted to go with Yang, but she knew that would be difficult to do. She knew that, if she asked, Yang would gladly take her. However, there would be a lot of students there, and unlike the Halloween party, they would probably recognize her. If anyone saw her there with Yang, there was a good chance they might say something, and that her father might find out.

So, unfortunately, the dance was a no go.

Once dinner ended, the group split up to return home. It was almost _7pm_ when they were leaving the restaurant. Yang offered to take Weiss home; the heiress didn't even think twice to accept it. She grabbed the few things she left in Blake's car, said goodbye to the two, and then started towards where Yang parked Bumblebee.

When she approached, the blonde handed her the smaller red helmet. "You alright?" She asked, her voice both cheery and soft.

The heiress nodded once. "I'm fine, Yang." She answered.

Yang leaned against the bike, causing it to shift slightly. "Well, I was thinking." She started, her voice lowering. "We might not be able to go to the dance together, but that doesn't mean we can't do something that night."

Weiss smiled softly. "What were you thinking?" She asked, leaning against the other side of Bumblebee.

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno. Dinner, movie. Something simple." A small smile. "It'll just be the two of us."

The heiress nodded. "That sounds wonderful." She said honestly.

Yang leaned over and gave her a small peck. "Alright, well let's get you home." She said as she pulled away.

Weiss groaned. "Must I?" She whined falsely. The blonde chuckled, starting the bike up. It was only the second time that Weiss had ridden on it, but this time she was much less apprehensive of it that the first time.

The ride to her house seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Yang stopped a few houses down from Weiss's, cutting the engine when she did. "Well, here we are." She said after a moment.

Weiss stepped off, running a hand through her hair to undo the helmet head. "Thanks for the ride, Yang." She spoke softly. "Today's been…"

The blonde frowned, reaching over and cupping Weiss's cheek. "Hey, don't worry about that." She assured softly. "I know you don't want anything to happen, but even _if_ it does," The heiress tensed at the words, but Yang didn't hesitate. "I'm not going to go anywhere. Okay?" She leaned over and placed a short kiss on Weiss's lips.

It was over as quickly as it began. When it was over, the heiress sighed. "I know you won't." She breathed softly. "I just don't know how my father would react. He could either try to use this to further his political image, or he'll get angry." A sigh. "Neither one is good."

Yang smiled softly. "But you won't go through it alone, alright?" She reassured, her voice calming. "Like I said, I won't go anywhere." She brought the heiress into a loose hug. "I'll be right here, alright?"

Weiss returned the hug for the brief moment it lasted. "I know." She said. "Thanks, Yang." She placed a light kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she started towards her house.

She heard Yang's motorcycle peel away, keeping to the speed limit so she didn't draw attention to herself. The trip from where Yang dropped her off to her house took longer than she thought. But, that was good. The further away she was, the better. The chances that her father would've noticed the blonde were lower at a greater distance.

She reached her front door a minute or two later. With a heavy sigh, she pushed it open, stepping inside slowly.

As soon as she did, Winter practically ran down the stairs. She saw the heiress and gave her a worried look. Weiss went to ask what was wrong, but she never got that chance. "Weiss!" She heard her father call out.

The tone he took was one of barely restrained anger. The younger sister mouthed, 'Get ready,' but she didn't do it in a condescending way. If anything, it was like she was actually worried for her sister's well-being.

Weiss's eyes widened slightly, sharing a silent conversation with Winter. The sky-haired girl motioned to the den, where their father was waiting, giving the heiress an urgent look. 'Don't make it any worse.' She mouthed.

"Girl, get in here now!" She heard her father call out. Fear started to take over. Weiss sincerely hoped that he was just angry that she didn't tell him where she was tonight. She did not want to think that he probably found out about her and Yang.

She made her way into the den. Her father sat in his expensive armchair, a half-empty glass of wine in his hand. He did not look happy in the slightest. Hell, he didn't look happy even when he was, but the expression he wore now couldn't be mistaken for anything but pure anger.

"Y-yes, father?" The heiress asked hesitantly. She tried to sound defiant, but she had never seen him this angry before, ever. Her fear grew ever stronger, becoming harder to suppress.

The man let out a long breath. "Where have you been?" He asked pointedly. Even when he wasn't shouting, it seemed his voice resonated. Weiss felt it reverberate in her bones.

She sighed, trying to sound apologetic. "I was out with my friends." She answered, thankful that this time her voice sounded more confident. "I told Friedrich where I was going. I must have forgotten to inform you."

A grunt. Her father then took a sip of the wine, spinning it in the glass. "That you did." He repeated, his voice lowering slightly. He then let out a sigh. "I talked with a young man from your school earlier today." He said suddenly.

Weiss's body froze. He couldn't mean _him_, could he? "Wh-what was his name?" She stuttered, silently hoping she didn't hear _his_ name.

Her father chuckled, drinking the remaining wine in his glass. "Cardin Winchester."

The heiress's mind shut down.

The man stood up. "At first, I thought he was here because he had shown interest in you." He continued, approaching a bottle of wine resting in a bucket of ice. He uncorked it, a silent 'pop' filling the air. "The son of the largest manufacturing company in Vale. A great potential heir." He paused, his face hardening. "Imagine my surprise when he tells me that my daughter's been hiding something from me."

Weiss couldn't move. She couldn't _think_. She couldn't do anything but stand there in horror. Everything was crashing down around her, and she couldn't stop it.

He poured himself another glass of wine. "Of course, at first I didn't believe it." He said as he took a sip of the wine. A slightly contented sigh, which quickly became an angry breath. "But he had proof, he said."

He picked up a phone, set on the same table that the wine sat. "Pictures." He tossed the phone in Weiss's direction, and it was only by instinct that she caught it.

She looked down at the phone screen. On it, she saw a distant photo taken of her and Yang from this afternoon, right before the blonde headed to the gym. The first picture wasn't incriminating; it was simply Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Blake all standing in the parking lot of the school.

But the second one wasn't as forgiving. There was absolutely no mistaking what it was of; Yang and Weiss kissing. Sure, it was grainy, and in a court, it wouldn't hold up. But it was enough for her father. And she knew it.

Weiss said nothing as she looked through the phone; there were several pictures of the two together, even a few that weren't taken at the school. "What," He pointed to the phone. "the fuck," He took a step closer. "is that?" His voice rose slightly, but he was not yelling. However, the tone he settled on was more fear inducing than any amount of shouting could ever be.

The heiress took in a deep breath, remembering what Yang had just told her. She wasn't going to leave her to face this alone. She would have help. She'd have someone close to her. The thought calmed her, and it gave her the strength she needed to answer her father's question. "That is my girlfriend." She answered, her voice defiant.

The taller man seemed almost stunned by the revelation. Either he was expecting something along the lines of rape, or that it was simply a ruse. But the way that she answered, so evenly and so defiantly, completely caught him off guard. "Your _what_?" He hissed.

Weiss sighed. "My girlfriend." She answered again, her voice stronger. "Yang, the girl I've been dating for nearly a month now." More defiance. Saying the blonde's name somehow made her less afraid, as if it was a release, a safe haven.

Her father growled. "That is impossible." He spoke, setting his glass down on the table. "No daughter of mine is gay."

The heiress chuckled. "How I've longed to hear those words." She started, enjoying the way her father's face reddened angrily. "Is it really all that surprising, father? Every boy that you've forced me to go out with was either a creep or a pervert." Another chuckle. "The only thing that's surprising is that it took me this long to figure it out."

The man took a step closer. "Listen to me, girl!" He started, his voice raising for the first time since Weiss entered the room. "Those young men were not as vile as you made them out to be! They were all well-mannered!"

A sarcastic laugh. "Like hell they were!" She fired back, standing defiantly against her father. "You never got the chance to see what they were really like." She continued, her voice lowering. "They were all the same. Wanting just one thing."

Another growl. "You would lie to my face!?" He hissed.

Weiss frowned. "I'm not lying." She answered flatly. "But believe what you want to."

Her father turned, his fist tightening. That was the first time Weiss felt fear since she started speaking up. "You would destroy everything that I have tried tirelessly to provide for you?" He asked, his voice lowered but strained. "You would defy the one wish I have for you?"

The heiress let out a short chuckle. "The only thing you've provided me is a prison." She countered bitterly. "I've been unable to live my life because you're too busy trying to ruin it."

"I have done no such thing!" Her father snapped, his gaze hardening. "You're the one ruining your life!"

A laugh. "How is that!?" She shot back shortly. "How can I ruin my life when you don't even let me live it!?"

He stepped closer. "You are supposed to take over this company." He informed bitterly. "Everything outside of that is irrelevant."

The heiress's eyes narrowed. "So the truth comes out." She breathed darkly. "I'm not a daughter to you." For some reason, saying that didn't hurt as much as one might've thought it would.

Her father's anger subsided slightly. "You are the heiress to the Schnee Electric Company." He said. "You _must_ have an heir to take over after you." His voice was direct, but not loud.

Weiss sighed. "I don't care." She said simply. "I should be able to live my life however I choose."

The taller man gave her a narrowed look. "No daughter of mine is going to date some lower-class hussy." He hissed.

Weiss's blood boiled at the words. "What did you call her?" She hissed back, her voice full of venom.

Her father smirked. "That girl is nothing more than a whore." He continued, taking a step closer to the heiress, as if challenging her to strike out. "She'll only care for your name and money."

Weiss struggled mightily to not lash out at her father. She wanted nothing more than to strike him like she did Cardin. But, while Cardin would simply scowl at her, her father might actually strike back. And he wouldn't let up. "You know nothing." She said slowly, her voice darkening with each syllable.

The taller man let out a thick breath. "I know enough." He countered, his voice easily matching Weiss's venom. "I forbid you from seeing that whore again."

The heiress chuckled. "Good luck stopping me." She challenged.

Her father raised his hand threateningly. "You will obey me, girl!" He ordered, his voice rumbling. His eyes narrowed when Weiss didn't seem to flinch. "I have had enough of your defiance. You will listen to me, or you will suffer the consequences."

Weiss smirked; she'd call his bluff. "I already live in hell." She said simply. "How much worse can it get?"

There was a moment where everything seemed to stop. It was like a picture had been taken and she had been forced to live in it, watching as his hand moved downward. Then, as quickly as it came, it left, and in its place came a sharp 'crack!'

Stars filled the heiress's vision. Her mind only fully processed what happened when she felt thousands of pinpricks on her left cheek, heat already rushing there. "You…you…" She was in disbelief. He just hit her. He had _never_ done that before, ever.

A heavy breath. "You will listen to me from now on." He said dangerously. "Or you _will_ face the consequences." His voice was hostile and completely foreign. He was no longer just an angry father; he was a violent one.

For the first time in a very long time, Weiss was genuinely afraid of what her father might do to _her_.

She turned around and practically ran to her room, waiting until she was out of his sight before she let her first tears fall. She had never cried because of something he had done to her before. He had yelled at her, threatened her, even forced her on dates she didn't want to do, and she never once shed a tear. But, in all of those times, he never got physical with her.

The fact that he had struck her was…unbelievable. She never had to fear that he might hit her. She didn't have to fear anything from him, at least when it came to her well-being. He might've been angry, but he was never violent.

As she made her way to her room, her tears were falling without restraint now. She collapsed against the door and just cried. She cried in pain, in fear, and in anger. It was a release of emotions that was several years too late.

Her mind started running wild; if her father was this violent with her, what would he do to Yang? What horrors would the blonde have to suffer? She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to find out.

Her thoughts were broken by a soft knocking on her door. "Weiss?" Her sister asked softly. "Are you alright?"

The heiress sniffled, bringing her arm up to wipe away the tears on her face. "I'm fine, Winter." She said through the door. "I just want to be left alone." She cursed how her voice was nowhere near as strong as she wanted.

There was a sigh audible even through the wood. "You don't sound alright, sis." Winter said.

Weiss sat still for a few moments. However, after a moment, she sighed, stood up, and opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked softly, only letting her sister see her face.

But that was enough. The sky-haired girl saw the redness around Weiss's eyes, as well as the bright red mark on her cheek. "Weiss, what happened!?" She cried out, all but pushing her way into the heiress's room. "Did he…Did he actually hit you?"

Weiss paused a moment, but then she nodded. The tears fell again, and she tried to fight them. "I…He…" She let out a small sob, saying nothing else. She couldn't, not now.

Her sister didn't force her too. Instead, she simply brought the older girl into a tight hug, holding her closely as Weiss simply cried. She cried for everything she had, and for everything she could lose. She cried for her own weakness. And, most of all, she cried for Yang, whom she feared she might not ever see again.


	16. Aftermath

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**So when I first started writing this story, I didn't plan for Weiss's father to find out about the relationship so soon. I wanted to drag the drama out for a little while. However, once I wrote the last chapter, it immediately gave me an idea for something even better. There will be, in the words of TinyPaperKnife, "DRAMMAAAAAAAA!"**

**Also, starting yesterday, I finally have stable internet access at my house. Which means I no longer have to go to a library to post stories. However, with work taking up a lot of my time, I have hit a slight wall with the chapter I'm currently writing. I know _what_ I want to do. I just have to word it right. So, until I'm certain I can, I'm going to stick with these once a week updates.**

**With that out of the way, let's get into the drama.**

* * *

Eventually, Weiss's tears slowed before they stopped altogether. When it didn't seem like Weiss was going to start crying again, Winter broke the silence. "I figured there was something going on between you and Yang." She said with a small laugh. "Ever since you met her, you've been much less of a bitch."

The heiress chuckled. "Language." She scolded lightly.

The younger sister rolled her eyes. "Don't care." She then gave Weiss a softer look. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" She asked carefully.

Weiss nodded almost immediately. "Of course I am." She breathed. "Father's changed. He's never raised a hand towards me." She shuddered as her cheek stung instinctively. "If he'll do that to his own flesh and blood, what will he do to her?" There was fear so prevalent in her voice that she almost lost control just saying it.

Winter let out a long sigh. "He's been drinking." She informed silently. "After that Cardin boy came over he grabbed some wine and just started downing it." A small laugh. "I'm surprised he can stand up with how much he's had."

That would explain why her father was so confrontational. If he really was drunk, then perhaps that was simply a lapse in judgment. She sincerely hoped that was all it was. If it wasn't, then there was no way that Yang would make it out in one piece.

The heiress let out a whimpering sigh. "I can't stay here." She said quietly. "I've gotta get away from him, at least for tonight." Her sister gave her a worried look. "He's only angry at me. He'd never hurt you." She assured softly.

Winter shook her head. "That's not it." She started, her voice low. "Weiss, I overheard father talking before you got home." She leaned closer, let out a short sigh. "He's already set up your marriage."

Weiss paused, giving the sky-haired girl a long look. "What?" Her voice was a silent shriek.

Her sister nodded. "Apparently to Fade." She continued. "He said it'll happen after graduation." Her voice was low and careful.

The heiress was torn between being angry and being worried. She was pretty sure that Fade felt the same way about it as her. After all, he didn't show any interest in marrying Weiss. He was fighting his father, just the same way that Weiss was fighting hers.

But, beyond that, it made her worried for Yang. If she ultimately couldn't get out of it, and she was forced to marry Fade, she would probably have to cut every tie she had with the blonde. The two would never see each other again.

That was something Weiss didn't want at all.

The heiress gave her sister a soft look. "I'm going to head to Yang's for a few days." She informed softly. "At least long enough for father to cool down." She let out a long breath. "If he doesn't, then I'll probably have to find somewhere else to go."

The younger sister gave Weiss an equally soft look. "Are you sure?" She asked carefully. "If you leave, father's definitely going to get angrier." A small hint of fear.

Weiss reached over and placed a hand on Winter's shoulder. "He'd never raise a hand to you." She said calmly. "You are his real daughter. I'm just…an heir." The words were harder to say this time than earlier. Perhaps it had to do with who she was telling them to.

Winter paused a moment, as if trying to think of a reason for Weiss to stay. However, it seemed as though she couldn't find one. "Alright." She brought Weiss into another hug. "Please be careful, sis."

The heiress nodded, returning the hug. "I will." She promised. "You too, Winter." After a moment, they separated. Winter stood up, giving her sister a slightly sad smile, before exiting the room.

As soon as her sister was gone, Weiss started packing. She found a small backpack and put her essentials inside. She packed a few changes of clothes, enough to last a week at least, as long as she wore one outfit a day. It wasn't something she was overly used to, but she could adapt. She also reached into her nightstand drawer and grabbed a thick envelope, containing nearly 1000 lien. Yang found it mind-boggling that she had a thousand lien just sitting in her room, but she told the blonde that 1000 lien to her was more like 20 lien to the blonde.

Finally, she went over to her dresser and grabbed a few things of makeup. She only packed her casual containers. She didn't think she'd be participating in any high-class events anytime soon. After she was done with that, she grabbed her phone. It was almost _9pm_, and she was certain that Yang was home by now.

She hit the 'Call' button next to Yang's number and brought the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before there was a crackling. "What's up?" Yang answered immediately.

Hearing the blonde's voice was more calming than anything had been up to that point. "Hey, I've got a problem." She started softly, sitting on her bed. "I need a place to stay for a few days."

Weiss could hear the blonde's face falling. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

The heiress sighed. "I…I don't want to say right now." She said after a moment. "Please, just trust me. I'll tell you face-to-face. I just need a place to go." A slightly solemn tone entered her words.

There was a short pause. "Weiss, what the hell is going on?" Yang asked softly after a moment.

Weiss barely got her breath out. "Yang, please." She pleaded silently. "I can't stay here. I need somewhere to go. Please."

The blonde said nothing for a moment. Then she let out a long sigh. "He found out." She wasn't asking it; she was stating it.

The heiress didn't answer verbally, but her lack of answer was enough. "I'm on my way." Yang said determinedly.

Weiss shook her head. "Yang, don't!" She half-shouted, keeping her voice from getting too loud. "Don't come over! Father will only get worse."

The blonde paused. "I don't care, Weiss." She half-growled, but she wasn't directing her anger at the heiress. "I don't care how angry he'll get at me. I'm not going to leave you there."

Weiss chuckled solemnly. "I don't expect you too." She started softly. "But if you show up here, it'll only make the situation even worse than it already is." A pause. "Please, Yang."

Yang said nothing immediately, but Weiss could hear her breaths through the phone line. They were heavy, as if she was restraining herself. After a moment, though, they softened, a small sigh leaving her lips. "Alright."

The heiress smiled, unseen by the blonde. "Thank you." She let the smile enter her words.

Yang made a noise of affirmation, then called out. "Hey dad! Can Weiss stay over for a few nights?" It was slightly muffled, likely by the blonde's hand.

Her father said something that Weiss couldn't make out. There was another hum by the blonde. "You promise not to do anything?" She asked teasingly. Obviously that was what her father asked about.

Weiss paused. "You told your father about us?" She asked, less in anger and more in exasperation. The blonde chuckled softly. "Besides, I'm not as uncouth as you. I'm not the one he should be worrying about." She added, her voice just as teasing as Yang's was.

There was an audible smirk. "Well, she says she can't promise anything!" The blonde sang humorously.

The heiress felt her cheeks heat up, and not from the mark her father had left on her. "Yang Xiao Long, you take that back right now!" She cried, her voice low so to not draw attention from the household, but loud enough to tell Yang exactly what she meant.

Yang chuckled again. "Can't make me." She countered easily. "But he said yeah." She added before Weiss could retort. Then a pause. "Wait, does Friedrich know where I live?"

The heiress also paused. She realized just then that she didn't know where her girlfriend actually lived. She knew it was on the east side of Vale, further inland than where Weiss lived. She also knew it wasn't a long trip from Yang's house to Signal. But that was about all she knew about Yang's residence.

But she couldn't rely on Friedrich. He would probably help her, but she didn't want him to get on her father's bad side. Given what happened to her, she didn't want to think about what he might do to someone who wasn't blood related. And she _really_ didn't want to think about what he might do to Yang.

Weiss let out a short sigh. "No, but he won't be bringing me over." She answered.

Yang frowned audibly. "Then how are you getting over here?" She asked, her voice direct and slightly worried. "I _will_ meet you there, you know? I don't care what your father thinks."

The heiress chuckled. "I'll be fine, Yang." She reassured softly. "I just need your address. I'll take a cab."

The blonde huffed. "Are you sure?" She started. "I mean it. I'll pick you up. I'm not going to leave you there."

This time Weiss huffed. "Yang, seriously. I can handle myself." She said with a small amount of humor. "Now are you going to give me your address or will I have to start making guesses?"

Yang paused before she let out a soft chuckle. "Alright, alright. 8620 Westwood Drive." A pause. "You're sure?" She asked again.

Weiss nodded. "Yes, Yang." She reassured. "I'll be there in a little bit."

The blonde hummed. "Okay. See you then, babe." She said softly.

"You too." And with that, Weiss ended the call.

Immediately, she called a cab and told them to meet her a few houses down from hers. They told her it would only be a few minutes before it arrived, so Weiss wasted little time. She exited her room, shutting the door silently, and made her way downstairs. Her father wasn't in the den anymore; most likely, he had gone to bed, or at least to his office. Either way, he was upstairs, not down. That gave Weiss all the time she needed.

She silently opened and shut the front door, thankful that the alarm system hadn't yet been armed. She spared a quick look around; she didn't see her father anywhere out here, either. She let out a long sigh, and then practically ran down the street.

She made it where the cab would meet her just a few minutes before the cab actually arrived. The driver was a slightly older man with a thick accent. "Alright, where to, ma'am?" He asked when she got into the back of the car; she was thankful that he wasn't questioning the fact that a seventeen year old girl was taking a cab at _10pm_.

She handed him a note with Yang's address on it. He looked it over and nodded. He put it in his GPS, getting the directions, and then started out.

The trip wasn't as long as Weiss thought. Perhaps it was because she was so tired from everything that had happened today. She barely noticed when they pulled into Yang's neighborhood, nor when the cab pulled into her driveway. "We're here." The man informed.

Weiss let out a long sigh. "Thank you." She handed the man nearly double what the fare actually was; she was glad that she had that large sum of cash stashed in her room. "Keep the change."

The man looked at the money in disbelief, spouting off several 'thank you's' as she gathered her bag and stepped out. She heard the sound of frantic barking as she did.

Yang's house didn't stand out amongst the others in the area. Granted, Weiss could only see the blonde's house and parts of the other houses, but it didn't seem all that big. It, like all the others in the area, was a single story tall. The only thing that seemed to set the house apart from the others was the gigantic oak tree in the middle of the front yard. Weiss assumed it was at least 70 years old, if not older.

She approached the front door, illuminated by a small porch light, and went to knock. However, before her knuckles even made contact, it was pulled open. "Ember, get back!" Yang cried. She then turned to Weiss. "Sorry about that." She stepped back to allow the heiress to enter.

Weiss stepped inside, seeing that Ruby was holding back a dog. She assumed that was 'Ember,' and she assumed that it was Yang's pet. Ruby let the dog go once the door was shut, and it immediately ran up to her, jumping up as if trying to lick her face.

"Down!" Yang said forcefully. The dog listened slightly. It stopped trying to jump up onto Weiss and simply sniffed her legs instead. "Sorry about him. He's not very bright." She said with a small tease.

The heiress didn't know whether to laugh or whimper, so she settled on doing both simultaneously. "He won't bite, will he?" She asked carefully. He had the snout of a pit bull, and while Weiss didn't believe that a breed was inherently vicious, she didn't want to take any chances.

The blonde chuckled. "Well he doesn't bite Blake, and she's a cat, so I think you're safe." She said. Weiss relaxed slightly, and it seemed that when she did, Ember decided she was no longer interesting and simply walked off, curling into a ball at the end of one of the couches.

The living room was actually pretty big. There was an open wall opposite the front door that led to the dining area. To the right of that was what looked like the kitchen. Other than that, Weiss couldn't tell much about the house.

Ruby sat on a long red couch, holding the controller to something in her hands. The TV played some videogame, likely being controlled by Ruby. And she wasn't alone. Her father sat next to her, a controller in his hands as well. On the TV, Weiss saw what looked like their two characters massacring hordes of enemies.

Yang reached over and grabbed her bag. "C'mon, I'll show you my room." She said simply. Weiss followed the blonde as they headed into a hall way, then turned to the right at the second door. It led to what the heiress assumed was Yang's room. It was small; the bed, a twin sized mattress, took up nearly half of the room. A short chuckle. "It's pathetic, I know, but it works all the same."

Weiss sighed. "I didn't say anything." She countered with a small tease. Yang set the bag on the dresser, then made her way past the heiress and out of the room.

"Hey dad, where's the air mattress?" She asked almost immediately.

The man thought for a moment, though Weiss didn't see it. "I think it's in the hall closet." He eventually said.

Yang then headed down the hall. Weiss poked her head out, watching as the blonde searched through the closet. Eventually, she found what she was looking for; a small box, roughly the size of a basketball, a hand-sewn red and black yarn blanket, and a small hand-held vacuum. As she was heading back, she kicked at a door on the left side of the hall; the first one when heading down. "Bathroom's right here." She informed.

The heiress nodded as Yang returned to the room. She shut the door, setting the box on her dresser. "Hold this a sec." She said, handing Weiss the vacuum. The heiress took it and sat on the edge of the bed. A few moments later, the blonde pulled a dark-green rubber wad out of the box. She sighed. "Great…" She started tugging on it, stretching it out until it started resembling a mattress more than an ottoman.

After she got it to its full, uninflated size, she set in on the floor and had Weiss hand her the vacuum. She turned it on, flipped a switch, and hooked it to a nozzle on the mattress. It slowly started to inflate. "Should take a few minutes." She said after a moment.

The heiress nodded. "Alright."

With that out of the way, Yang walked around the mattress and sat next to Weiss. She gave her a small smile, but as she was looking at her, her eyes fell to her left cheek. It was probably still a little red; it still somewhat stung. "Weiss, what's this?" She asked in worry, her hand coming up to lightly touch Weiss's cheek.

The heiress let out a long breath, tensing automatically when Yang's fingers ran across her cheek, even though the contact was actually more soothing than painful. "Well, we got into an argument." She started, referring to her father and herself. "Cardin came over and told him about us. Showed him pictures of us." The blonde's face fell slightly.

However, after a moment, it hardened. "Weiss, what happened to your cheek?" She asked, this time a bit more direct.

The heiress hesitated, letting out a shaky breath. Yang's eyes went wide. "He didn't?" She asked, hoping for a negative answer. However, the heiress couldn't give it. She just nodded once. "Oh my god." She instantly pulled the girl into a hug.

Weiss didn't try to fight the tears at this point. They fell, albeit silently. "Winter…Winter said he'd been drinking." She stuttered, her tears thickening her voice. "He said that I was going to obey, or I'd suffer…" A short sob.

The blonde simply held Weiss close, running her hands up and down the girl's back. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here. You're safe." Yang whispered, repeating the same words over and over. She kept her voice calming. The heiress shook slightly as she tried to fight some of the sobs, trying to tell Yang the complete story.

After a moment, she found her voice again. "He…he forbid me from seeing you." She continued, keeping her voice low. "Said that you'd only care about my name and my money." Another breath. More soothing words from the blonde. "And he's already planned for me to marry Fade." That was perhaps the hardest thing to say.

At that, Yang froze. Weiss felt the other girl tense up. "What…?" The blonde asked slowly.

The heiress sighed, trying to calm herself. "Winter said that she heard him planning it." She elaborated, moving away from the blonde slightly. "He wants us to marry after graduation." A long breath.

The blonde looked into Weiss's eyes for several moments. "I…I…" She tried, but she couldn't get her thoughts out of her lips.

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not going to do it." She assured, her voice soft. "I'm done with my father." A long sigh. "I'm not going back there. Not while he's still like that." Her voice was full of conviction, even though she kept it softer.

Yang heard the words and, after a moment, she let out a long sigh. "Are you sure?" She asked carefully. Weiss nodded almost instantly. "Okay, then I'll support you." She grabbed Weiss's hand and squeezed it once. "Whatever you want to do, I'll be there." A smile.

The heiress, so full of emotion already, only barely hid her sob behind a short laugh. "Thank you." She managed to get out, throwing her arms around the blonde again. "Thank you. Thank you." She repeated the words countless times, each time her voice becoming more and more of a joyous sob. The blonde held her close, running a hand through her hair, whispering those same previous soothing words.

Eventually, Weiss finally calmed down, her tears no longer coming. "My father is probably going to go after you." She said after a moment. "I won't let you face him alone. I'll be there." She promised, her voice full of determination.

The blonde chuckled. "That's comforting." She said after a moment, her voice only half a tease. "Maybe you can pay him back for that." She ran a finger lightly over the red mark on Weiss's cheek. "No father should ever do something like that. I don't care how drunk he is." Her voice lowered to a dangerous level.

Weiss nodded once. "Yeah." She breathed. "Just be careful when he comes after you." She warned. "If I'm there, it probably won't be so bad, but…" A pause. "I don't know what he's capable of anymore."

Yang chuckled again. "Hey, I can handle myself in a fight." She joked softly. "If it comes to it, I'll just knock his ass out. That should shut him up."

The heiress laughed. "Yeah, maybe it will."

After a moment, Yang brought her back into a loose hug, and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let him take you away, you hear me?" She assured after a moment. "He can do whatever he wants to me. But I will not let you go."

Weiss gripped the blonde tight. "I know." She said after a moment. "I won't let him, either." She parroted. She pulled away, cupped the blonde's face, and then brought their lips together.

There was plenty of emotion to go around in the kiss. There was fear; they had made a promise not to let Weiss's father take them away from each other, but those were only words. If the heiress's father was really as bitter as Weiss had said, then there might not be anything that could stop him.

There was determination; despite what they were going to face, they'd do it head-on. Weiss knew her father liked seeing his enemies cower before him. If she wanted to truly defy him, then she'd have to stand up against him. To show him that nothing he did would break her. That she'd defy him until the end if she had too.

But, most of all, there was happiness; they could both take solace in the fact that they wouldn't be alone in this. Even if they had to face a monster, they'd do it together. Just being there for the other was enough to provide the strength needed to stand against him. Nothing he'd throw at them would work, so long as they didn't leave the other's side.

They finally broke for want of oxygen, their breaths shallow and quick. Both girl's faces were tinted a slight pink, their eyes heavy-lidded. Weiss felt much safer now than before; Yang wasn't going to let her go. That alone was enough to calm the heiress. Yes, she didn't know what her father was planning, nor did she know when he would unleash his wrath.

But as long as she had the blonde, that wouldn't matter. "Thank you, Yang." She said after a moment, resting her head against the other girl's chest.

The blonde chuckled, rewrapping her arms around Weiss and holding her closer. "Anytime, Weiss." Another short kiss on the girl's head.

They simply lay like this for a few moments, the heiress not wanting to move. However, after a long silence, the blonde sighed. "Question…" She started softly. "How are you getting to school tomorrow?"

Weiss paused, her face scrunching slightly. "That's…a good question." She answered flatly. Yang chuckled silently. "I guess I didn't think that far ahead."

The blonde squeezed her slightly. "Hey, don't worry about that." She must've guessed that Weiss was beating herself up over that, which she was. "I'm guessing you can't ask Friedrich about it, right?"

The heiress nodded once. "No. I don't want him to get involved." A sigh. "I don't have to go to school, you know?" She added after a moment. "It's not that big of a deal."

Yang, however, frowned. Weiss didn't see it, but she heard and felt it. "Yes it is." She started. "What if your father comes after you here?" She asked carefully. "Do you really want to face him alone?"

Immediately and reflexively, Weiss tensed. Yang brought up a good point; she didn't want to face him alone. Hell, she didn't want to face him, period. But if she had to, she'd do it with someone else with her.

Preferably Yang.

So, she shook her head. "No." She answered after only a few heartbeats. "I guess you'll finally miss a day of school." She added with a small laugh.

The blonde mimicked it. "I'm afraid I can't, though." She informed. "There's some things I need to do before the next practice, and they have to be done tomorrow." She added softly. "So I have to be there."

The white-haired girl frowned. "Unless I'm missing something, your motorcycle can only carry two people." She informed with a small hint of confusion.

Yang shook her head playfully. "'My motorcycle' has a name, y'know."

Weiss huffed in exasperation. "Whatever." She countered. "That still doesn't change the fact that someone in this house has to miss school."

The blonde paused, falling into thought, before she stood up. The heiress gave her a curious look as she walked around the still inflating mattress and towards her door. "Hey, Ruby, c'mere a minute!" She called out, head pointed towards the living room.

There was an audible groan of annoyance as the other girl made her way over. "What?" She asked when she was closer.

Yang stepped back into the room, Ruby following her, and sighed. "Well, we've got a bit of an issue." She started.

The younger girl nodded slowly, giving the two a curious look. The blonde huffed. "One of us will have to stay home tomorrow." She continued, making a circular motion with her hand to indicate the three of them. "It can't be me, since I have things to do with the team tomorrow."

Ruby huffed, turning to Weiss with a humorous smirk. "And I doubt you want to miss any classes." She teased, getting a small, non-genuine glare from the heiress. The dark-haired girl paused a moment, before she pulled her phone out. Her thumbs moved quickly, and after a few seconds, she set the device on the dresser next to Weiss's bag.

Weiss was going to ask what was going on when the phone made a noise. "Yes, my Rose?" Blake answered immediately, her voice low and soft.

Ruby's face went slightly red at the words that were likely meant to be private. The heiress bit her tongue to not laugh. Yang just groaned, only half in teasing. "Seriously? 'Rose'?" She started in exasperation. "Really thought long and hard about that one, didn't you."

The phone was silent for a few moments, before there was a sigh. "Couldn't warn me you were putting me on speaker, could you?" Blake asked with a small laugh, the words directed at Ruby.

The younger girl huffed. "Blake, how often do I actually call you?" She countered. "Especially in the middle of the friggin' night?"

Even over the phone, there was an audible smack, likely as Blake's palm made contact with her forehead. "And how many times have I answered with the exact same words?" She re-countered, her voice a breathy sigh.

Yang huffed. "As much as I hate to interrupt this little lover's quarrel…" She cut in, her voice clear and slightly annoyed. Again, Ruby's face went slightly red. Weiss let out a short, silent laugh.

There was a pause by all four. "What is Weiss doing there?" Blake asked curiously.

The heiress sighed. "Due to extenuating circumstances, I'm currently not staying at my father's house." She answered softly.

The faunus let out a breath. "Let me guess; Cardin?" She asked bitterly. Weiss made a noise of affirmation. "Why'd you call me, then?" She added with more curiosity.

Ruby shifted slightly. "Weiss can't get to school tomorrow." She answered for the heiress. "Yang can't stay behind because of basketball commitments, and I've got that test in Trig."

Weiss knew right then the reason for calling Blake. Apparently, so did the faunus. "So you need a ride?" She asked in half-humor. The dark-haired girl made an 'mmhm' noise, nodding as she did. "For how long?" Blake asked after a moment.

Both girls present looked to the heiress. She thought a moment. "A few days at most." She answered after a moment. "I'm making a plan for what to do in the near future." She then sighed. "I'll compensate you for your trouble."

Yang let out a short laugh. "Babe, not everything needs compensation." She informed teasingly.

The faunus audibly nodded. "I appreciate the offer, Weiss, but Yang's right." She said after a moment. "I can't do it forever, but I can do it for a few days."

The heiress paused, her eyes softening slightly. "Thanks…" She breathed after a moment.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, thanks, kitty cat." She mimicked.

Ruby chuckled. "Hey, I'm the only person who can call her that." She teased softly, picking the phone up.

There was a sigh from the phone. "I love the fact that neither of you asked my opinion in this…" Blake trailed in humor.

Yang huffed. "I've been doing it for years; you've never said anything about it before." She started.

The younger girl frowned. "I think that my relationship with her gives me the first pick at nicknames." She challenged, though her voice was, like Blake's had been, humorous.

Again, the faunus sighed. "And I think I'd get the final say in who can call me what." She added evenly.

Ruby paused. "Aw, c'mon." She half-whined. "You love me too much to tell me no." She reminded sweetly.

The blonde groaned. "Is that why's she's become so insufferable recently?" She questioned in exasperation.

The younger girl stuck her tongue out childishly. Blake just chuckled. "I tell her no all the time." She countered.

Ruby frowned again. "Traitor." She mumbled.

Yang shook her head. "Whatever."

There was a huff from the phone. "Alright, talk to you later."

Ruby then pressed the screen of her phone and brought it up to her ear. "Yeah." She said, still talking with Blake. She stepped out of the room slightly, trying to find privacy. "Sometime around _6:30_." She added, before she looked back at the other two. "I don't think so…" She trailed with a smirk. "Alright, cya then." A pause. "Love you too."

After the call ended, Ruby pocketed her phone and gave Weiss a softer look. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice equally soft. "Yang said your father wasn't exactly happy."

The heiress nodded slowly. "He wasn't." She started, her cheek flaring instinctively. Yang rubbed her back soothingly to calm her. "But I'll be alright. Like I said, I've got a plan." She gave the younger girl a small smile to satisfy her.

There was a moment where no one said anything. However, after it passed, Ruby nodded. "Alright, good." She said. She then let out a small yawn. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed now." She informed through her yawn. "Night." She then gave the two a warning look. "I'd better not get woken up."

Weiss's face went beet red, while the blonde bit back a snort. "Ruby!" Weiss half-shouted. "That is so inappropriate!"

The girl in question simply laughed. "Hey, I'm just looking out for my innocence." She said flatly. She gave the blonde a hard look. "And I'd better have it tomorrow."

Yang let out a sigh. "Well, you might want to wear some earmuffs just in case." She teased, getting another aghast look from the heiress. "Night, Ruby!" She called back as Ruby exited with a shake of her head.

Weiss looked at the blonde with a mix of shock and annoyance. "You are truly a fiend, you know that!?" She accused after Ruby had left.

The blonde nodded once. "I know." She leaned over and kissed the heiress quickly.

The heiress narrowed her eyes, a small sigh leaving her lips. "Whatever…" She trailed as she shook her head.

Yang pulled her close and kissed the top of her head again. "Hey, I'm sorry." She said earnestly. "I'm just trying to cheer you up, that's all."

Weiss let out a long breath. "I know, and I'm grateful for that." She mused. "It's one of the things I like most about you."

When Yang made a noise of curiosity, the heiress sighed. "You're always cracking jokes, even when it doesn't seem like the time for them." A smile. "Even when they annoy me, they always take my mind off the bad things."

The heiress leaned up and kissed the blonde softly. "So, thank you for that, Yang."

The blonde just gave her a goofy smile. "No problem, Princess." She then looked at the mattress. "Well, looks like it's done." She noted, turning the vacuum off, removing it, and sealing the nozzle again.

The heiress stood up, preparing to lay down on it. Yang, however, gave her a curious look. "What are you doing?"

Weiss nodded to the air mattress. "I'm getting ready for bed." She said obviously.

The blonde shook her head. "Not on this you aren't." She commented.

Weiss sighed. "Yang, it's alright. I'm your guest, I should be the one to sleep on that."

Yang chuckled. "Weiss, no princess of mine is sleeping on an air mattress while I sleep in a real bed." She stood up and directed the heiress back to the 'real bed'.

The white-haired girl paused, particularly at the words 'princess of mine.' Yes, Yang always called her Princess, and Weiss had given up correcting her on it. But that was the first time she had used that particular phrase.

She gave the blonde a small smile. "You called me 'your princess.'" She pointed out softly.

Yang smirked. "That's 'cause you are." She informed. "I don't care that you're just an heiress. To me, you're a princess." She kissed the heiress's forehead. "And that means you get the bed."

Weiss sighed, her smile widening slightly. "If you say so." She said with a chuckle. The blonde kissed her on the lips one last time, before she stood up and flipped the bedroom light off. Weiss laid down in Yang's bed, pulling the fairly heavy comforter over her body. She wasn't used to sleeping in her normal clothes, so she was slightly more uncomfortable than usual. However, for some reason, this bed felt better than hers. It was more inviting. Perhaps it was because it smelled like the blonde.

After a few moments of silence, Yang reached over and took Weiss's hand in her own. "Sweet dreams, Weiss." She said softly.

Hearing those words physically, and not just reading them on a phone screen, was even more amazing than Weiss had expected it to be. She squeezed Yang's hand softly. "You too, Yang."

Falling asleep with Yang's hand in her own, Weiss found, was perhaps the best sleeping aid in the world. And her dreams were dominated by the blonde. Happy dreams, of a life that they could live without fear of her father.


	17. Fresh Start?

**Alright, here we are. Chapter 17 of _Hot, Cold, and Everything in Between._ More fluff and a bit of drama, but not too much. This chapter sets up the tone for the next few.**

**Not much else to say about this one, though. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Weiss woke when she heard a sharp beeping fill the room. It didn't startle her, the heiress simply allowing her eyes to open after a few moments of being awake. She heard a loud, gruff yawn fill the air, and she rolled over to see Yang stretching widely.

The heiress chuckled softly. Yang audibly smirked. "Sleep well?" She asked softly, more from tiredness than anything. However, Weiss till caught the sympathetic tone in her words.

She nodded once, sitting up straighter as Yang silenced the alarm clock. "Wonderfully." She answered, her voice equally soft. The clock's blue display read _5:30_, nearly two hours before the school day actually started. "Do you have to be at school early again?" She asked after a moment.

Yang paused a second, then shook her head. "No." She said, her voice slightly louder now. "Normally I take a shower the night before." She continued, standing up and heading to the light switch. Weiss prepared herself as the light turned on, illuminating the room.

The heiress winced as the light burned her eyes. "So, why didn't you?" She asked after could see without squinting.

The blonde nodded towards her. "When you called, I was about to." She said simply. "Shower, text you, then nod off." A small smile. "Plus, I'm pretty sure you could use a shower yourself."

Weiss chuckled once. "Yes, I could." She stretched. "I'll go after you. Go ahead." She said after a moment.

The blonde gave her a look like she was ready to argue, but Weiss didn't let her. She simply stood up, approached the blonde, and gave her a short kiss. "Just don't waste all the hot water." She teased.

Yang smirked. "Can't promise anything!~" She sang, getting an eye roll from the heiress. "Alright, I'll be quick about it." She reached into her dresser, grabbed a change of clothes, and then headed out of the room to the bathroom.

Weiss stepped out and noticed that the living room light was already on. There wasn't a ceiling light in the room; instead, there were two lamps, a table-top lamp and a floor lamp, set on opposite ends of the room.

Ruby was already awake, sitting on the red couch and playing a different video game than last night. "What are you doing up?" The heiress asked. "You don't strike me as the early riser type."

The dark-haired girl chuckled. "I'm always the first one up." She answered amusedly. "Well, usually. Sometimes Dad's already gone when I get up." When Weiss went to ask about that, she smirked. "He runs a mechanic shop on the northside." She answered the unasked question.

The heiress nodded. "I see." She sat down on a sand-colored leather couch that acted as a boundary between the living room and dining room. As she did, Ember walked over and set his head in the heiress's lap.

Ruby chuckled. "He likes you." She commented. Weiss let out a long sigh, idly running a hand over the dog's head. He nuzzled into the touch, particularly when her hand got close to his ear. "He won't bite. He's a big puppy." She said when Weiss remained apprehensive towards the animal.

The heiress sighed. "Sorry. I've never been big on pets." She said after a moment. "Plus, he kind of looks like a pit bull." She added softly.

The younger girl chuckled. "He's just about everything, really." She informed. "He's a mutt."

Weiss nodded, her fingers massaging behind Ember's ears. The dog wore what could only be described as a wide smile. "How old is he?" She asked.

Ruby thought got a moment. "A little older than 7 years old." She finally said. "We've had him since he was a puppy. Got him from a neighbor when their dogs had a litter." She thumbed behind her, and more specifically down the road.

The heiress nodded again, continuing to pet Ember with no real sense of what she was doing. She hadn't been big on pets, mostly because her father wasn't. Either he felt they were an unnecessary distraction, or he just didn't like them. It didn't matter why he didn't get his two daughters pets. He just never did.

Weiss passed time by watching what Ruby was doing on the television. It was a game that seemed to have no real purpose. All she had seen the other girl do since she came out was swing a glowing light-blue pick at rocks, some a flat grey and others with more color in them. And it looked ancient; everything was blocky and pixelated.

However, the heiress had caught a few descriptions of the games that Yang typically played, and she figured that this was one of them, specifically 'Minecraft,' a game that the blonde had played considerably in the time Weiss knew her. "With how much Yang plays that, I would've thought this was a newer game." She commented with a light chuckle.

Ruby mimicked it. "It's actually not that old." She said as she pulled out a bow and shot something white from a great distance. Weiss gave her a curious look. "It's meant to look like this." The dark-haired girl answered the unasked question.

Weiss nodded once. "What do you do?" She continued asking her questions, motioning to the TV.

The other girl shrugged. "Well, there's not really a 'goal,' per se." She started, mining into the side of the cave with her glowing pickaxe. "I mean, you could go to The End and kill the dragon there." She added after a moment.

The heiress sighed. "If there isn't a goal, what's the point?" She asked curiously.

However, Ruby didn't get the chance to answer that question. "That _is_ the point." Yang answered from the hallway. She wore a pair of light-blue jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, and she had a towel wrapped around her head. She also wore a small smirk. "You can do whatever you want."

Weiss turned back to Ruby. The other girl nodded in agreement. The heiress sighed. "Okay, then." She commented, pulling her hand away from Ember's face so she could stand up. However, the dog didn't have enough, and the moment that Weiss's hand moved away, he tried following it. Then, when the heiress didn't bring her hand back, he jumped up, his front paws in Weiss's lap.

The suddenness of the action, as well as the fact that she wasn't used to animals, caused the heiress to flinch, her body reacting before her mind could even process what happened. Ember still wore his smirk, completely unfazed by Weiss's hesitance of him.

Yang chuckled. "You were scratching his ears, weren't you?" She inquired knowingly. Weiss turned to face the blonde with a small growl, but she nodded after only a moment. "A bit of a warning; _he'll_ tell you when you're done." She added with a smirk.

The heiress sighed, trying to gently push the dog off her lap. He didn't budge, though. Instead, he thought that Weiss was playing, and tried jumping up completely, his back legs attempting to find footing on the edge of the couch.

The blonde, thankfully, decided to help. She approached, grabbing the dog gently by the scruff of his neck. "Alright, boy, get off the princess." She spoke, pulling him down. He did as Yang directed, deciding to head over to Ruby instead, curling into a ball at her feet. Yang turned back to Weiss. "Don't spoil him too much." She thumbed to the dog, who was trying to get the darker-haired girl's attention. "As you can see, he's insufferable enough as it is."

Weiss chuckled. "Perhaps I should stop spoiling you, then." She teased easily.

Yang mimicked the heiress's chuckle. "I spoil you back, though." She countered, leaning over to give Weiss a quick peck.

The heiress hummed. "Is that what it is?" Another tease.

The blonde frowned comically. "Well, fine." She droned humorously. "I guess I won't bother anymore."

Weiss let out a short laugh, standing up and kissing Yang quickly. "I never said I didn't like it." She corrected, her voice still slightly teasing. "I'm assuming you left some hot water." She added after a moment.

Yang sighed at the heiress's change of topic, but she nodded. "Yep. Should still be enough for you." She answered, motioning to a door across from when the bathroom was. "There are towels in the closet right there." She added.

The heiress nodded, returning to Yang's room to grab a change of clothes. She found something that matched; one of the only pair of jeans that she owned, and a grey and blue long-sleeve shirt, as well as her usual undergarments. She then headed down the hall, squeezing past Yang as the blonde returned to her room, and grabbed one of the extra towels from the closet.

With everything she needed, Weiss headed into the bathroom. Compared to her bathroom at home, this one was tiny. The sink was just far enough away to allow the door to open completely. The toilet was immediately to the left, and the shower/tub was across from it. There was enough room only to move in and out.

Weiss let out a short sigh, setting her change of clothes on the toilet seat, and hanging the towel on the sliding glass door of the shower. She undressed, stepped inside, and quickly showered, not bothering to shampoo her hair. She hadn't brought her washes, and she didn't want to just use someone else's, less from not finding it worthy of her hair, and more because she didn't want to be a burden. She had always been taught to pull her own weight whenever possible.

After a quick shower, she dried off and changed into her fresh clothes, wrapping her hair up like Yang's was. She didn't want to wait too long to put it up, though. Without her conditioner, her hair would fray very easily. She didn't want her hair to end up as wild as the blonde's.

She made her way back to Yang's room, noticing that the blonde was already working on her own hair. She was brushing it excruciatingly slow. The heiress let out a sigh. "You and your hair…" She breathed in amusement.

Yang chuckled. "Hey, it takes a lot of work to look this good." She countered simply. "I'd think you'd appreciate that." A small smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I never said I didn't." She corrected, putting her clothes back in her bag. She then grabbed her own hairbrush and, after removing the towel from her head, started brushing her own hair as well.

A few moments went by in relative silence. However, eventually, the blonde broke it. "So, last night you said something about a plan?" She asked softly. She was done with her hair, sitting far enough away for Weiss to brush hers.

The heiress nodded. "Yes I did." She said simply. She knew Yang was going to ask about it, so she didn't wait for the question. "Like I said, I'm not going back there. Not while my father's like that." A long sigh.

The blonde shifted closer, silently putting her arms around the heiress's waist. The action was calming, giving Weiss enough strength to continue telling Yang her plan. "If he doesn't calm down in a few days, which he probably won't, then I'll start looking for somewhere else to go." She said after a moment.

She heard the blonde let out a short hum. "Where?" She asked softly.

Weiss sighed. "I dunno." She answered truthfully. "It's not like I don't have the money to pay for an apartment, though. I could rent one until I head off to Beacon." She continued.

Yang audibly frowned. "Can you even still access your account?" She asked worriedly. "I'd have thought your father would lock you out or something."

The heiress chuckled. "He can't touch my account." She answered. The blonde made a noise of confusion. "When my sister and I were born, my grandfather set up an account for each of us, one that only we can get into." She continued. "The only way my father can get into it with my authorization." A long sigh. "And I changed the pin code years ago without his knowledge."

The blonde chuckled. "Sounds like you're serious about your money." She commented, getting an eye roll and a short nod from the heiress. "But I don't think it'll come to that." She said after a moment.

Weiss let a curious look grace her face. "What do you mean?" She questioned softly. "I'm pretty sure my father's not going to calm down." She didn't sound bitter; she was simply making a statement, albeit a slightly worrisome one.

Yang spun her around, looking into the heiress's eyes. "That's not what I meant." She started, her voice soft. "I mean, I don't think you'll have to find somewhere else to go." She smiled softly.

Weiss, however, frowned. "Yang, I'm perfectly capable of finding a place to live." She gave the blonde a softer look. "Besides, it'll only be until I can get into Beacon."

The blonde frowned this time. "I told you I wasn't going to let you do this on your own, Weiss." She started, grabbing the heiress's right hand and squeezing it gently. "You won't have to go anywhere. You can stay right here."

Weiss looked into lilac eyes and saw the caring tone behind the words. However, she still shook her head. "I don't want to be a burden." She spoke softly. "I don't want you to have to change anything just for me." A long sigh.

Yang, however, chuckled. "And you say _I'm_ stubborn." She teased. The heiress mimicked her chuckle. "Look, you won't be a burden. Yeah, it'll take a while for everything to get settled." A soft smile. "But you won't face this alone, alright? I'll be right here." Another squeeze of the heiress's hand.

Weiss let her eyes fall down, looking at the carpet. She didn't want to burden anybody. After all, Blake had to drive halfway across town just to pick up Ruby so that Yang could get Weiss to school. She had even said she couldn't do it for very long. The heiress didn't blame her; not even counting the cost of gas, traffic each day was terrible, and getting over here early enough to get Ruby to school on time meant waking up extremely early.

But Yang wasn't going to let her live on her own, and honestly, the more Weiss thought about it, the less she wanted to. She figured that she'd stay here a few days while she got herself set up somewhere else, then move into an apartment until she could finalize her application to Beacon, which would take a few months

Living alone like that, however, would be tough. Her father wasn't going to let her defy him like this; she was certain that he was currently working up some plan to get back at her. If she lived on her own, then she'd have to face his wrath alone. If he showed up wherever she lived, there'd be nothing she could do to stop him.

But Yang had offered her a place to stay. At least until she headed off to college next year. This way, Weiss didn't have to live alone. She would have others with her, helping her, giving her the strength that she knew she could never find on her own. She'd have friends to give her support. And, perhaps most of all, she'd have Yang there by her side, never leaving her to face the coming storm alone.

After a moment, the heiress nodded. "Alright." She breathed. "I'll stay."

She felt Yang pull her into a loose side hug. "Good." She smirked. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You'll see." She placed a kiss on the heiress's head. "We'll get through this together."

Weiss allowed herself to believe those words wholeheartedly. She had no reason to worry anymore. She had left her father, left his anger and rage. She could finally live _her_ life, not his. And she didn't have to do it alone, either. She would have to support of Yang the entire time.

The heiress returned the side hug. In doing so, she felt a sense of wholeness in her chest. It was as if she had been empty, or not quite complete. And in finding the blonde, she had filled that void. In a way, it was the truth. She had been empty most of her life, living in a household where she was constantly being forced into something she wanted no part of. Her sister and mother were sympathetic of her plight, but they couldn't say anything about it, because that might draw the ire of her father.

And if he reacted even half of what he did with Weiss last night, then that was something she didn't blame them for wanting to avoid.

But there was something else about being close to Yang. Something warm about the blonde. Weiss had noticed Yang's 'aura' when she first met her. It was almost like she could make anybody feel at ease around her. But, never before had Weiss physically felt it as she was now. It was something that she didn't know she was missing out on before, and it was something that was worth fighting for.

After a few moments of silence, Yang finally spoke. "Is there anything I need to know about your father before he decides to come after me?" She asked softly.

Weiss tensed internally, but she was thankful that it didn't go beyond that. She knew that Yang had to know what to expect, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. "He's evil." She started slowly, her voice soft. "He likes to see those opposing him suffer."

The blonde hummed. "Anything specific I need to watch out for?" She added, her voice curious and only slightly worried.

The heiress huffed. "He'll probably spew lies about you." She continued. "It's a tactic that he's used nearly every time someone has stood against him." A pause. "You might want to talk with your coach."

Yang nodded. "I was planning on it. I can do it during lunch." She assured. "It should only take a few minutes at most, depending on how many questions they ask." A small chuckle.

Weiss mimicked it softly. "Usually, that's all he needs to do." She informed after a moment. "Most people fear him enough so that he doesn't have to do anything else." A sigh. "If he does anything else, it usually involves turning people against you."

The blonde chuckled. "People either love me or hate me." She said with a proud smirk. "There's no in between with me."

The white-haired girl hummed. "Either way, he usually tries to get his enemy accused of something. He's had a few men jailed for being a part of extremist groups." She added. "Nothing's out of his reach."

Yang's smirk faded only slightly. "Okay…" Then her smirk came back. "I'm not gonna have the police busting down my front door am I?" She asked humorously. "Because that'll be a pain in the ass to fix."

Weiss let out a few short laughs. "I'm not sure." She answered honestly. "Sometime he gets the police involved. Other times, it's more…discreet."

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not for discreetness."

"I've noticed." The heiress smirked.

Yang gave her a faux frown. "Thanks…" She droned. However, the frown was quickly replaced by a soft look. "Will he come after you?" She questioned.

The white-haired girl huffed, her eyes falling to the floor again. "Most likely." She answered quietly. "Like I said, he doesn't like people standing in his way." A pause. "I'll be fine with whatever he tries to throw my way." She tightened her hold on Yang unnoticeably. "It's you that I'm worried about."

The blonde chuckled softly, her own grip on Weiss tightening a bit. "I said not to worry." Her voice was playful, but also soft. "I'll be perfectly fine as long as you're there, alright?"

Weiss thought for a moment, then nodded into Yang's chest. She wasn't going to force Yang to face anything her father threw at her by herself. Weiss would be there the entire way, just as Yang would for her. "Yeah. We'll both be alright"

Weiss felt the blonde lay her head on hers, letting out a contented sigh. "You know, you look better with your hair down…" She said after a moment.

The heiress tensed slightly, her eyes going slightly wider. "Wh-what?" She questioned, her voice low and barely audible.

Yang chuckled. "Your hair." She repeated, her voice slightly humorous. "It looks better let down like this." She idly ran her fingers through the white locks, gently and slowly. "It's…cute."

Weiss was glad that her entire face wasn't visible to Yang, because she knew the blonde would tease her for the deep blush she wore. "Um…thanks." She breathed when she could find her voice again.

The blonde hummed. "By the way…" She continued softly. "What ever happened to those glasses you wore when we first met?" She asked curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear them since."

The heiress sighed, though her face was still bright red. "I…I don't like wearing them." She said after a moment. "I only wear them if I know I'll be doing a lot of reading."

Yang nodded, her hand still running through Weiss's hair. After the awkwardness passed over the heiress, she found herself relaxing because of it. "Why do you have to wear them?" The blonde continued her questioning, though she wasn't demanding an answer.

That didn't mean Weiss wouldn't give it. "I've spent most of my life staring at computer screens." She half-chuckled. "It's a miracle I don't have to wear them all the time." Weiss paused, her blush deepening slightly. "Why?"

Yang chuckled again. "No reason." She answered. Weiss knew that was a lie, though. Judging by what the questions had followed, the heiress figured she knew exactly why the blonde had asked about them.

The white-haired girl sighed. She was certain that Yang could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. She went to say something, but the sounds of a door opening and shutting rang out. The door to Yang's room shifted, as if the change in pressure elsewhere in the house had disturbed it.

The blonde let out a long sigh. "That means Blake's here." She droned.

Weiss chuckled at Yang's reaction. "Don't sound so excited." She teased with a smirk. Her face had finally returned to normal as well, pink no longer tinting her cheeks.

Yang huffed. "I'm still not used to the fact that she's dating my little sister." She retorted, sitting up straighter, and as a result no longer running a hand through Weiss's hair. "What if it was your sister?" She challenged softly.

The heiress shrugged. "Well, my sister's a brat, so I really wouldn't care." She answered with a chuckle. It was partially true; Winter's attitude wasn't exactly one of a CEO's daughter. Granted, she didn't have to worry about her father as much as Weiss did. The fact that she was spoiled rotten made her a bit…insufferable.

The blonde groaned. "Oh, c'mon." She started hyperbolically. "You're telling me that if your sister was dating your best friend, you wouldn't care?" She asked, this time with a small chuckle.

Weiss smirked knowingly. "Well, considering my best friend is Ruby…" She started deviously.

Yang's face paused, before she slapped her forehead and pulled her hand down her face. "Oh, right…" She droned. "I'm not gonna win this, am I?" She added with a theatrical groan.

The heiress chuckled. "No, you aren't." She assured. However, after a moment, she leaned over and gave Yang a quick kiss. "Especially with me." She added deviously.

That, however, was enough to get Yang's own deviousness back. "Oh, you don't want to go there." She warned with a small chuckle. "I might not win every battle, but I'll sure as hell win the war." Her smirk was nearly a mile wide.

Weiss shook her head. "Whatever you say, babe." She conceded, running a hand through her hair one more time. It was still slightly damp, but it wasn't so wet that putting it up would harm it.

However, as she was reaching into her bag for her hairpin, she paused. She repeated in her head what Yang had said to her. She had never really thought that her hair looked better let down. Other than that, however, was its length. It came down nearly to her knees when not tied up, and it usually was more hassle than it was worth to try and keep it under control.

She had started putting it up permanently when she was nine, when her hair started growing past the small of her back. The only times she ever wore it down anymore was when she was asleep or in the shower. Other than that, it was always up.

But, Yang said that it looked better let down. Of course, she also said, or rather inferred, that she liked Weiss's glasses too. The heiress didn't like wearing them, no, and while she technically had to wear them whenever she was reading, she usually only wore them when she was reading for more than a few minutes, which was why she never wore them to school.

While she wouldn't wear the glasses to school, she decided not to put her hair up. The blonde noticed Weiss's hesitation and, when the heiress pulled away from her bag, wrapped her arms around the heiress and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks." She said silently.

* * *

The first few periods of school went by uneventfully. Sun and Cardin both got three days of suspension for their fight. Cardin's suspension was something Weiss was thankful for; she didn't want to deal with him anymore than she had to.

In a weird technicality, though, Jaune also got three days suspension. It was something that Weiss found unfair; after all, Jaune didn't fight Cardin, either. All he did was tell the brunet to leave, and then get punched. However, according to the blond (by way of Pyrrha), 'he instigated Cardin,' thus he got his own suspension.

When the free period came around, Weiss headed to the library as usual, while Yang headed to her coaches to fill them in on what might happen in the next few days, or even weeks. The blonde assured the heiress that she'd be back in a few minutes, but that didn't help settle the heiress any.

Weiss sat down at the table her and Yang usually sat at, pulling out a binder that she kept her unfinished homework in. She only had a few things left to do this week; a report on the effects of war, before, during, and after, on the economy for her Economics class, and she had to finish a worksheet for her AP Vytallian History.

She started on the worksheet, what she figured to be the easier of the two to do. She began writing on it, trying to finish as much of it as she could without looking into her textbook. She always treated homework like classwork. If she wouldn't do it in class, she wouldn't do it at all.

She finished the sheet just as the bell ending second lunch rang out. She returned it to her binder, then looked around the library quickly. She didn't see Yang anywhere around, something that had her slightly worried. The blonde told her that it would only take a few minutes, and yet nearly half an hour had passed. That either meant her coaches didn't believe her, or something else happened.

She was about to pull out her phone and text the blonde when another presence sat down at the table. Immediately, a book was pushed in front of her. "Sorry about that." Yang said softly. "Got a bit lost looking for that."

The heiress looked down at the book; it was titled 'Vermillion,' and judging by the cover of the book, it was likely a medieval story. However, she quickly looked up at the blonde. "What were you doing?" She tried not to sound too upset, but there was no masking all of it.

Yang gave her a small, apologetic smile. "I was looking for these." She held up the book in her hands up; it too was a copy of 'Vermillion.' "I saw it when I came in here before the break, but there was only one copy of it on the shelf." She nodded to the tome in front of Weiss. "I gave it a quick skim and I thought you'd might like it."

Weiss paused, picking the book up. She had to admit, looking at just the cover, it did look a bit interesting. She flipped it to the back, reading the brief description that came with the book. It, too, piqued her interest, and after a moment, she let out a long sigh. "Thanks." She said softly.

The blonde nodded, already reading her copy. Weiss started into it as well, finding the story intriguing right from the start. It wasn't very thick, physically, but she barely made it to chapter three before the next bell rang out.

When the last of the third lunch bells rang, Yang hummed. "So, have you been thinking about what you're going to do now?" She asked, marking where she was in the book and setting it aside.

The heiress did the same; she could multitask, but she preferred not to do so when she was reading. "Well, I'll need my own car." She started. "I'm sure Blake will appreciate that."

The blonde chuckled. "So will I." She added.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'll just get a used car. I'd prefer a nicer one, but I don't think it'd be practical to get a new car right now." She continued after a moment.

Yang nodded. "I think I can help with that." She offered, getting a curious look from the heiress. "My dad runs a mechanic's shop, and sometimes his customers don't pick their cars up after he's finished working on them. So, he can put in an order to get a lien on them. If they still don't pick them up, he gets the title." The explanation was concise and, honestly, a bit shocking.

"Your dad can just do that?" She asked. Yang nodded with a smirk. "Okay…that solves that."

The blonde chuckled. "Anything else?" She asked after a moment.

Weiss nodded. "I'm going to buy myself a bed." She spoke. Yang went to say something, but the heiress huffed. "Yang, I'm not going to make you sleep on an air mattress while I'm staying there." She added with a small chuckle. "You've already done enough for me."

The blonde didn't look like she was through arguing the point, but she conceded it anyway. "Alright, if you say so." She breathed. "Have you thought about getting a job?" She asked suddenly. "I know you don't need the money, but if you don't, you'll have to spend all day at home with either Ruby or by yourself."

Weiss made a teasingly sour face at the first option. She had nothing against Ruby, but spending all day with her was something she wasn't too thrilled about doing. How Blake could put up with it was something that she couldn't fathom. But, the second option worried her. Being alone wasn't something she wanted, even if it was only for a few hours at most. If her father chose to make his presence known in those hours, she wasn't sure she could stand up to him like she wanted to.

The heiress sighed. "I guess I might start looking for one." She answered after a moment.

Yang chuckled. "Just work at the _Nightshade_." She suggested. "I'm sure you could get a job there, even if it was just a few days a week."

Weiss sighed again. "I already said I don't want to burden anyone else for me." She reiterated.

The blonde huffed. "And I already said not to worry about that." She said with some exasperation in her voice. "I know you've got your pride and all that." That got a glare from the heiress that Yang ignored completely. "But, this isn't something you'll be doing on your own." She reached over the table and squeezed Weiss's hand softly. "You've got friends all around you that want to help."

The heiress let out a short, soft breath, lightly returning the squeeze to Yang's hand. "I know that." She said after a brief moment of thought. "But the fewer people I get involved in this, the better." A pause. "My father won't hesitate to go after anybody he thinks is helping me."

Yang's grip on Weiss's hand tightened slightly. "Look, none of us care about that." She stated softly. "Ruby, Blake and myself; we don't care what your father tries to do to us." The blonde smiled, a small gesture, but one that spoke volumes. "We all want to help you, no matter what." Her smile softened considerably. "And that goes double for me."

Weiss allowed herself to return the smile, albeit slightly less genuine than Yang's. She didn't doubt Yang's words nor her feelings. She knew that the blonde cared about her, perhaps more than Weiss cared about the blonde. It was something refreshing for the heiress. She had never had someone who cared about her for _her_.

But, as always, the threat of her father finding out loomed overhead. There was no stopping him from exploding; Weiss was just trying to minimize the damage. Like she said, her father wouldn't hesitate to go after anybody he thought was helping her, even if it was only minimally. To him, the extent of the aid wouldn't matter. All that did was the act of helping.

But, either because of deep care, defiant resolve, total stubbornness, or a combination of all three, Yang was going to help Weiss. The heiress was immensely grateful for that. While being alone would minimize the damage that was done when her father made his move, it would also increase the ferocity of his attack. If it was just Weiss, then she'd have little to no chance of surviving the coming storm. With Yang, she'd have that chance.

So, after a moment, the heiress nodded. "I'll talk to Blake after class." She decided.

Yang nodded as well. "Alright, good." She said with a soft smile. "Everything will work out in the end, okay? It'll be alright."

Weiss allowed herself to smile at that. Though the blonde's voice stayed soft, there was no hiding the optimism that she always possessed. To her, there was only one outcome of this; they'd remain together throughout it all. The heiress unfortunately didn't share that mindset. She wanted nothing more than to share it, but her mind was much too pessimistic to fully believe it. She always had that voice in the back of her head telling her it wouldn't work.

But she tried her damnedest to silence it. That was an outcome that she wouldn't allow to happen. She'd fight to the bitter end, both for Yang and for herself. After all that had transpired last night, she knew that she never wanted to go to that house ever again.

After a few moments of silence, the heiress picked up her book again. Yang gave her an amused look, but she too grabbed her book and continued reading. While it was a great book, it was an even better distraction. The words on the page, as well as the imagery that the author gave, filled the heiress's mind, pushing away the thoughts of her father and his plans.

And the fact that she could enjoy it with Yang made it even better.


	18. Preparations

**Next chapter for you guys. Not too much has changed since the last update. So, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The final bell of the day rang out at _2:15pm_, as it usually did. Weiss gathered what little materials she had brought to the class. Choir wasn't heavy on note-taking. Instead, most of the work they did in the class was given to them by the teacher and required their vocal chords instead of pen and paper.

For example, today the teacher handed out a piece for the class of twelve to begin practicing. It was a simple piece, from what Weiss had gathered from it. She had never performed it before, but she had done much more intricate songs in private. That didn't mean she wasn't going to practice it, though. She might not think it was a difficult song to do, but she wouldn't treat it any differently.

She made her way out of the class, starting towards her locker quickly. She had already talked with Blake about getting a job at the _Nightshade_. The faunus couldn't promise anything, given that even at its best times, they rarely got any traffic. If the heiress got a job there, it would likely be filling in for Yang for the most part.

With that out of the way, Weiss could focus on more immediate matters, stable transportation being the most immediate of them. She had no problem riding to school with Yang every day, it was getting Ruby to school that posed one. At the moment, Blake was willing to make the trip over, but Weiss knew that the trip from the _Nightshade_ to Ruby's house and back was a bit taxing. Yes, the fact that it was more time for Blake and Ruby to spend without Yang's eyes on them was a plus, but it could only do so much.

So, the heiress was going to use some of the money that she had (close to a million lien that was easily accessible) to purchase a used car. Like she had told Yang, she'd prefer a nicer car, and maybe in the future she'd get one. But, that would require a stable place of residence. Sure, Yang had said she could stay with her, but the heiress didn't plan to stay at Yang's father's place forever. Yang, however, was a different story. So, she planned to start searching for cars as soon as she got back to Yang's house.

No, not Yang's house. _Her_ house. Weiss no longer lived with her father. She no longer lived at that place. She had made her decision; she'd leave the place she had been her entire life behind. It wasn't as easy as one might think, though. She might've hated the place, but leaving it meant leaving behind her mother and sister. Something in her worried about them, about the anger and wrath that they'd face with her being gone. Would Winter suffer because of her running away? Would her mother suffer as well?

Weiss didn't have enough time to worry herself a migraine, because she arrived at her locker just then. Yang was already here, the blonde standing beside it as usual. She noticed the shorter girl and smiled softly. Weiss gave her a quick hug, returning the smile as well.

"You weren't lying, were you?"

The heiress turned to the source of the voice, a girl nearly as short as herself, with brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were almost a sickly yellow, much more unsettling that Blake's amber color.

Weiss was about to ask who this was when Yang spoke. "Oh, yeah. Weiss, this is Amber." She introduced. "She's on the basketball team."

The white-haired girl made an 'oh' noise, kneeling to put what little supplies she had into the locker. "And you told her about us?" She asked, the first words she had said since arriving. They were, perhaps to an outside observer, harsh, but if one were to know Weiss like Yang did, they could see the subtle exasperated humor there.

The blonde shrunk slightly, a sheepish smile on her face. "Well, she heard about Cardin's rumor." She defended softly. "Besides, I didn't tell her 'til today." She added, her voice become a bit stronger and playfully defensive. "I thought we weren't keeping it a secret anymore."

Weiss chuckled, standing up. She then brought Yang down for a quick, chaste kiss. "We aren't." She said after they parted. "But that's not the point."

Yang smirked. "So, what is, then?" She countered, her voice slightly teasing.

The heiress rolled her eyes. "That sometimes, things should be taken delicately." She then paused. "Though you're about as delicate as a grenade." A small smirk.

Amber chuckled. "Damn, y'all are perfect for each other…" She commented in amusement. "Didn't think it'd be the Ice Queen that tied you down, though." She added.

Weiss's face hardened slightly at the used of that name. "Please don't call me that." She warned, her voice not as bitter as the words themselves.

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I'm the only one allowed to do that." She said, thumbing back to herself.

That got an elbow to the ribs courtesy of the Ice Queen herself. "No, you aren't." She corrected, her voice lightening slightly. "No one is allowed to call me that."

Yang over-dramatically gripped the area where Weiss's elbow hit, faking injury. "Ow!" She jabbed, her words pained but only playfully so. "I might have to leave now! Save myself the abuse!"

The heiress rolled he eyes again at Yang's hyperbole. "Please, you wouldn't last two days without me." She countered teasingly.

However, the blonde huffed. Completely in jest, though. She turned to Amber with an amused look. "You hear that? See what I have to put up with?"

Weiss chuckled. "Torturous, I know."

The brunette laughed silently. "I dunno. Yang was always a bit more…perky after getting beat around a little." The words were spoken with a teasing, yet completely honest undertone.

There was an uncharacteristic tint of pink on Yang's cheeks at the words. However, that was nothing compared to the massive blush on Weiss's face, her face flushing a bright red. The implications of _that_ were definitely something the heiress didn't want to think about right now.

Maybe in the future, though?

But, Amber let the words and the reactions slide. "So, we gonna meet at your place or what?" She asked after a moment.

The heiress gave the blonde a curious look, but she didn't have the time to voice her question. "Mine." Yang answered quickly. "But, you'll probably have to wait a bit. I've got some things I need to take care of real quick." She added almost immediately.

The brunette nodded. "Okay…" She started slowly. "How long will I have to suffer your sister's perpetual energy?" She asked, sounding only playfully worried.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "First, she'll probably be too busy with Blake to give you a second thought." She started, pausing slightly after she spoke the words. Apparently, her mind immediately went _there_. However, after a moment, she collected herself. "But only an hour or so."

Weiss again didn't have a chance to ask to be enlightened into whatever Yang was talking about, because the brunette just nodded once. "Alright, I guess I'll just practice some free throws, then." She said, pushing off the locker she was leaning against. She gave the heiress a small nod. "Good to meet you, Weiss." She added, just before she started away.

As soon as Amber was gone, the heiress turned to her girlfriend. "You mind telling me what the hell you're talking about?" She asked shortly, her voice only half-annoyed. The other half was worried. She didn't know what Yang was planning, but she didn't like surprises. Or rather, she wasn't in the mood for surprises, not when they would likely be coming from her father in the near future.

Yang apparently noticed the second half of Weiss's voice and gave her a soft look. "Hey, don't worry." She started soothingly, motioning to the exit that would lead to where Bumblebee was parked. "We're just going to my dad's shop real fast, then we'll head back home, okay?"

The white-haired girl nodded, her confusion still not satisfied. Sure, she wasn't as worried anymore, but since her question hadn't really been answered, she wasn't completely past worrying. "What are you talking about?" She asked after a moment. "Why are we heading to your father's employment?"

The blonde chuckled at the heiress's wording as they stepped out into the chilly, late-November air. It wasn't as cold as it could've been, but it was still cold enough to require, at the very least, a sweater. "You wanted to get a car." She answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "And he has a few he might be able to sell to you."

Weiss immediately paused, though she kept walking alongside the blonde. That was actually a really good idea. Yes, Weiss planned to ask the man about such a thing when he got back from work tonight. But, this was a much quicker, and perhaps easier solution. If things went well, she could have a vehicle by tonight.

For that reason, the heiress gave the blonde a loose side hug, not enough to hamper walking in any way, but enough to indicate her thankfulness. Yang returned it slightly, a small smile on her face. "Well, that's one reason…" She added as they reached the blonde's motorcycle.

Again, the confusion came back to Weiss's face. She didn't have to ask; her face did that for her. "I haven't asked him if it's alright if you stay…" The blonde informed smally, her voice unusually sheepish.

Weiss huffed, only slightly in annoyance. That was perhaps the most Yang thing to ever do; offer someone a place to stay without actually clearing it with the person who lived there. "You're joking, right?"

Yang just shook her head, a small smirk growing on her face as she unlocked the rear compartment of her motorcycle and handed Weiss the smaller red helmet. "Nope." She answered simply. "But, I'm pretty sure he'll let you stay. I told him about your father a bit before you showed up last night." There was a slightly confident tone in her voice as she did. "He's a pretty understanding guy."

That still didn't sit well with the heiress, a small frown forming on her face as she took the seat that was behind Yang. "How can you be so thoughtful about the little things, then turn around and screw up the important ones?" She teased, her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist for support.

The blonde chuckled. "Dunno." She answered easily.

Weiss's body shook when the motorcycle started up. There were a few students nearby that gave the two a look; most of them seemed rather unfazed by the vehicle, and more annoyed by the noise than they were surprised by the mode of transportation.

"I've always wondered what people thought of this…" Weiss commented, loud enough for Yang to hear her over the roar of the engine.

The blonde shook, more so than caused by the motorcycle. Most likely because she had let out a short chuckle. "I've never given it much thought." She answered back, revving the bike once. "Though they're probably jealous of this sweet ride." She added cockily.

The heiress shook her head, but she said nothing. Yang revved again, then made her way onto the side street Signal sat on, heading a back way to avoid as much traffic as possible. Thankfully, it didn't last long, the bulk of the traffic ending after a stop sign a short trip down from the school. They turned left, heading through a residential area, and after a few more turns, they arrived at a stop light on the main road.

The rest of the trip went by mostly unnoticed by the heiress. Instead, she thought, mostly about the future. Doing so brought with it a bit of negativity; after all, she knew she'd be fighting, perhaps viciously, for something she wanted. In a way, that was what her father had always told her to do. Fight for her wants, and destroy whatever stood in her way. But, he likely didn't think she'd choose something that he didn't want.

But, she tried not to focus on the negative, and instead she thought about the positives. Particularly, she let her mind focus on the blonde. It was a much more pleasant train of thought. There were many things about Yang that Weiss found nice, some of them quite surprising.

The most surprising had to be what had transpired these last few days. Mostly the fact that she had given Weiss a place to stay, or at least offered her a place to stay, even though they had yet to reach their one month anniversary. The fact that, in that month, Yang cared enough about her to let her move in was shocking.

But, in a way, it really wasn't. The thing about a secret relationship is that it usually makes the two involved face their feelings a lot earlier than most couples might. After all, why spend the time hiding if it wasn't going to work out in the end? If there was any doubt that they weren't going to work, one of them would've ended it.

That, perhaps, was the thought that dominated Weiss's mind as they flew down the highway in companionable silence. Weiss and Yang had been dating officially for less than a month, yet they had known each other for three before then. They might not have been as openly close as Blake and Ruby were, but if one were to question the heiress's feelings for the blonde, she'd probably deck them like she had Cardin.

After a twenty or so minute drive, Yang finally pulled off the highway and onto one of the roads that was a bit closer to Weiss's house than the heiress would've liked. She had been in this part of town before; her elementary and middle schools were just down the road from the highway here, on this very road, actually.

That made her worry a bit. The blonde obviously felt her tense slightly. "You okay?" She asked as they pulled to a stop at the red light.

Weiss nodded into the blonde's shoulder. "I'm fine." She answered, though she really wasn't. She didn't think her father would take this way home; the exit where she lived was still a mile or so down the highway, and he usually took the other highway, the one that lead into downtown, to and from work. Still, being this close to her old home made her anxious.

The light turned green, and Yang started out, turning right and heading closer to Weiss's old elementary school. The heiress couldn't help but readjust herself as they passed it. She had attended the school since second grade; the rest was up in Atlas, at a school she could barely remember anymore. Hell, her memories of this school eluded her for the most part. All she could remember was that she had been one of the most well-mannered students there her entire tenure.

They continued down the road for another minute or so, before Yang finally pulled into what looked to be a scrapyard. There were cars everywhere. Some of them seemed to be in good condition; the others looked, for lack of a better word, like crap. Sheetmetal was missing, panels dented in or gone, hoods propped up. All-in-all, it was clear which cars Weiss _wouldn't_ be purchasing today.

Nearby, however, was what looked to be the shop itself. It wasn't big, barely larger than Yang's house, it seemed. There were two large bays facing the main road, barely fifty feet from it. Inside were two large lifts, meant to raise cars into the air so working underneath them was easier. There was a smaller one outside of the shop, off to the side, that looked worn from age.

Yang cut the engine off when she finally parked. "Here we are." She said with an audible smirk. She got off, Weiss following her, and took the heiress's helmet. She shook her head, then ran a hand through her hair, undoing the helmet head she had gotten. "Okay, let's go."

The blonde lead the heiress towards the building. It was plain. That was the only other thing Weiss could've said about it. It didn't stand out, nor did it draw attention to itself. There was nothing about the shop that would've made a passing motorist feel that this was the place they had to go to fix whatever was troubling their vehicle.

They made their way into what looked to be the main office of the building, adjacent to the repair bays. It was small, with a desk to the right upon entering. Behind it sat Yang's father, the man currently on the phone, likely with somebody whose car was at the store.

Weiss took a seat in one of the few chairs around the office, as did Yang. The heiress admired the walls, decorated with various posters related to mechanical things. On the desk was a small name plate that read 'Taiyang Xiao Long.' Weiss assumed that was the man's name.

After only a few minutes, Taiyang ended his call and turned to face the newcomers. "Yang, Weiss. What brings you two out here?" He asked immediately, his voice casual and slightly energetic. In the little time that Weiss had interacted with the man, she had guess that he was where Ruby and Yang got their energy.

The blonde chuckled, her right leg crossed over her left. "Well, we've got something to ask you." She started, her voice easy. Weiss gave Yang a slightly hard look.

"What do you mean 'we'?" She asked simply, her voice slightly hard. "I wasn't the one who failed to clear it."

The man let out an amused chuckle. "What did you do this time?" He directed towards Yang knowingly.

The blonde shrunk slightly. "Well, things with Weiss and her dad probably won't get better anytime soon." She started quietly. "So, she was thinking of finding somewhere to stay until she could get into Beacon."

Taiyang let out a short sigh. "Let me guess: You offered to let her stay with us?" He asked, his voice completely unreadable.

Yang nodded. "Yep." She answered simply. "I mean, she's got nowhere to go." A pause. "Well, she could afford to go anywhere she wanted." A soft glace to the heiress. Weiss had tensed slightly upon the words, but she didn't let that stay long.

The heiress sighed. "But…" She started softly. "I'd prefer it if I didn't have to stay somewhere by myself." Another sigh. "I'd rather not face my father alone."

The man nodded. "I see." He breathed simply. Again, his words were unreadable.

Weiss nodded. "I understand if you don't want to get involved." She added after a moment. "I would prefer if fewer people did. My father won't show anyone mercy." A pause and a sigh.

The heiress waited with as much patience as she could find. She didn't want to live on her own, because that would likely not end well. But, the other option was to expose an innocent to her father's wrath. Like she said; he wouldn't care how much they helped her, only that she did.

Taiyang let out a long breath. "I'm going to tell you something now." He started, his voice still even. Weiss sat up a bit straighter. Even Yang seemed a bit worried. "As long as I don't see it, it didn't happen." His face became a small, devious smirk.

The heiress's face turned slightly pink at that. Again, that wasn't something she was quite ready to think about. Yang, however, let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry." She started. "You won't notice a thing." Her voice took on a similar tone as her father's had.

Weiss reached over and smacked the blonde in the side, not overly hard, but with enough force to create a smacking sound in the air. "That's not funny." She managed to get out. She then turned to Taiyang. She allowed a small smile to grace her face. "Thank you, sir." She said with a nod.

The man nodded back. "No problem." He started, leaning back slightly. "I can imagine that you're eager to get out of there, if it's as bad as Yang said it was."

The blonde let out a small laugh, but it was much more solemn than usual. "Worse, as it turns out." She tried to make it sound like a joke, and for the most part it did. However, the words were not a joking matter. They were serious and slightly worrisome. "But, that's not all." She added after a moment, her voice becoming a bit less serious.

The heiress nodded once. "Yang tells me that you have some cars that you've been trying to sell?" She started, not letting the blonde dance around this issue any. It was, after all, Weiss's issue. Yang could help, but only the heiress had the power to fix it.

Taiyang nodded slowly. "I did." He said after a short moment. "While I technically own the titles to a few of the cars on the lot right now, none of them are even close to being road worthy." He continued, his voice surprisingly businesslike. However, it wasn't a cold tone, like her father had often took. This was much more casual. "A couple of them would take too much to fix to make it worth reselling them. Likely gonna junk those." He then gave the heiress a knowing look. "You looking for a car, Weiss?"

Said girl nodded once. "Yes, sir." She answered.

The man gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, then. But I cannot help you right now." He informed simply. "Unless you're willing to wait a few days for one to get fixed up."

The heiress sighed. "No, that's alright." She said after a moment. "I'll just look around. I'm sure I can find a suitable vehicle." It wouldn't be as easy as she wanted it to be, but she could and would find one that got the job she needed done.

Yang stood up. "Alright, thanks anyway, dad." She started, her arms going skyward as she stretched. "We'll head back now." She gave the man a small wave, as did Weiss.

"Okay, see you tonight." He said as they made their way out.

They walked for only a few moments before the blonde sighed. "Well, that didn't work out like I thought it would…" She breathed, her voice jokingly annoyed.

Weiss let out a short chuckle. "It's not a big deal, Yang." She spoke with a small sigh. "I can just go to a used car lot or something. It's not the end of the world."

Yang nodded once. "I know, I know." She started simply. "But it'd be nice if we could get everything out of the way now." She added as they reached Bumblebee.

The heiress nodded. "Yes, it would." She parroted shortly. "But like I said, it's not the end of the world." She pulled Yang down into a soft, chaste kiss, over almost as soon as it began. "We'll be fine as long as we're together, right?"

Obviously, hearing the words that she had said so often in the last two days made the blonde's mood brighten a bit. She gave the heiress a small smile, bringing her into a loose hug. "Yeah, you're right." She answered softly. "We'll get through this together."

* * *

The trip back home was done in silence. It went by fairly quickly, despite the silence that dominated them. Yang was still slightly disappointed about what had happened. Yes, it wasn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things; Weiss could still get a car later. However, the blonde liked getting things done as soon as possible. If they had to wait longer for something, it might allow the heiress's father to make a move.

That was something that Yang wanted to avoid, although she knew that would never happen. There was going to be a confrontation coming up in the future. The only unknowns were when it would happen, and how angry Weiss's father would be. The blonde had no doubt that the next week was going to be suspenseful, to say the least.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, there were already two cars parked there. Blake's car was parked in front of an old blue sports car. The blonde could practically feel the slight confusion radiating from the heiress. "That's Amber's." She answered the unasked question as she cut Bumblebee off.

Weiss let out a short sigh. "Right." She said after a moment. "Why's she here, though?"

Yang pulled her helmet off with a small chuckle. "Well, there isn't any practice until Thursday." She started, placing both helmets into the compartment. "Besides, we usually hang out during the season. Keeps us relaxed."

The heiress let out a short sigh as they headed into the house. Ember approached them lazily, making his way past Yang and towards Weiss. However, no one else was in the living room. The blonde let out a long sigh, approaching her room and placing the few things she had from school on her dresser next to Weiss's bag.

As she did that, the heiress followed her, her phone in her hands. Yang gave her a curious look. "What's going on?" She asked softly, sitting on her bed so she could change from her usual shoes to more comfortable tennis shoes.

The heiress frowned slightly. "Nothing." She answered simply. "Just checking for any messages."

The blonde nodded in reply. "I see…" She started softly. "Anything from your father?"

Weiss shook her head. "Nothing yet." She said flatly, putting the phone away. "But, where are the others?" She asked after a moment.

Yang shrugged. "Dunno about Ruby and Blake." She answered, sounding much less concerned than she was. It was only slight concern, though. "But Amber's probably in the back." She nodded towards the backyard, where a basketball hoop had been set up a few years back.

The heiress nodded as Yang stood up. "Okay." She breathed. She sat down on the bed as well, setting her small binder down and fishing out a worksheet.

Yang looked at the heiress and chuckled. Weiss gave her a short, playful glare, continuing with her work as planned. The blonde gave her a short smirk. "You ever just relax after a school day, Princess?" She asked humorously.

Weiss sighed. "I would rather get this done now." She answered simply. "Then I can 'relax.'"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Okay…" She started. "And how exactly do you relax?" She asked again, leaning against the frame of her doorway.

The white-haired girl shrugged. "I usually read." She spoke flatly. "Or I try to study for any tests that are coming up."

Yang chuckled again. "That's not relaxing." She informed amusedly. She then approached the heiress and made a 'come on' motion. "Let's go." She playfully ordered.

Weiss shot her a falsely evil look. "Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

The blonde smirked. "You'll see." She answered cryptically.

The heiress looked at her for several seconds before she finally let out a sigh. "Whatever." She breathed in defeat. "But, this better be good."

Yang nodded as she led the heiress to the backyard. It was fairly big, almost as big as the house itself. The back fence was a wooden barrier that stood taller than Yang, and the neighbors had made their own privacy fences. As such, there wasn't much of a view from the backyard. You could still see the apartments that sat behind the house, but that was about it.

As expected, Amber was back here, the brunette joined by Blake and Ruby. The three were gathered around a basketball hoop, bolted into the side of a shed. The shed itself was odd; instead of the typical doorway that sheds tended to have, this one had a garage door. It had been like that since before Yang had moved in, and she never really questioned it.

Almost immediately, Amber nodded in her direction. "Took your sweet ass time, Long." She jabbed, getting a short eye roll from the blonde.

"Hope those two haven't driven you crazy." She commented, thumbing towards the other pair.

Ruby's face went slightly red, while Blake simply gave the blonde an ALD. Amber chuckled. "Not yet, thankfully." She said simply. She then noticed the heiress. "Brought your girlfriend too, I see." She added teasingly.

Yang didn't have to look to know that Weiss's face went pink. She chuckled. "Jealous, are we?" She fired back. However, before any more words could be spoken, the blonde leaned down and grabbed a basketball, dribbling it a few times. She then took a shot; it was only from a few feet out, well within the three-point line of a real court, and she easily sunk the basket.

The ball bounced on the ground three times before Amber approached and grabbed it. "Ha, you wish." She countered Yang's counter, but the only person who seemed to be affected by any of this teasing was Weiss, the heiress standing practically board still. Her face was even, but there was a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

Amber's shot hit the rim and bounced off, directly at Yang. The blonde caught it easily, a smirk on her face. "Pfft, keep telling yourself that." She jabbed. She lined up for another shot, but she paused.

Instead, she bounced the ball in Weiss's direction. The heiress caught it clumsily, looking at the orange ball as if it had sprouted arms and legs and would start dancing. That look then changed to annoyance directed at the blonde. "What are you doing?" She asked shortly.

Yang sighed amusedly. "What else?" She countered easily, approaching the heiress slowly. "Look, it isn't all _that_ hard." She added. She noticed that Amber looked thoroughly amused. "Just do this." She made the motion of taking a shot, minus the ball.

Weiss, however, didn't seem keen on imitating it. "No." She said flatly, forcibly shoving the ball into Yang's gut. It didn't do much, though, either out of lack of strength or intent.

The blonde, however, simply chuckled. "You afraid you can't do it?" She taunted easily. She turned away and took her next shot, the ball sailing perfectly through the air and not once touching the rim. She could tell, just from the brunette's amused smirk, that Weiss did not take well to that.

All according to plan.

There was a quiet huff. "What was that?" The heiress asked in annoyance. The blonde turned to see Weiss's back, but she knew that the shorter girl's face was red. And not out of embarrassment, either.

Yang chuckled again. "Oh, nothing." She continued, her voice sweet. "I mean, a frail thing like you? Probably couldn't even make a shot if you were directly underneath the basket." More teasing, and this time Yang swore she saw the annoyance radiating from the heiress.

Weiss spun around on her left foot, her face determined. Amber took her shot and missed again, her face slightly annoyed. The ball was on a direct path for the blonde, but before she could grab it, the heiress did. The blonde smirked. "Feisty, aren't we?" She teased again.

Weiss gave her a short glare, then took a shot of her own. Her form wasn't as refined as Yang's, nor was it as fluid, but it was an effective attempt. Even more, the ball actually did make it to the basket. It bounced out of the rim after a moment, but it was still an impressive shot.

Ruby made a noise of impression, the first sound that either of the other two had made. Amber chuckled softly. "Damn, better than half of the bench bodies." She commented simply.

The blonde, however, smirked with intent. "Alrighty." She started, giving a look to the others on the makeshift court. "How about a quick game?" She added. The brunette, as expected, looked up for it.

Ruby and Blake simply shrugged, standing up. That left the heiress, who gave the four a curious look now that her initial annoyance had worn off. "There's five of us." She pointed out.

The faunus chuckled. "You can count." She droned playfully.

Yang couldn't help but think Weiss's attempt at looking evil towards Blake was cute. It was obvious she wasn't being completely honest in her glare, but even then, it was pretty convincing. "Well, since you probably aren't all that good…" The blonde teased, getting a flat look from the heiress. "How about me, you, and Ruby against Amber and Blake?"

The younger girl pouted. "Hey, no fair!" She half whined. "Why can't I be on Blake's team?"

Yang, however, gave her a sweet look. "Because that wouldn't be fair to the Princess." She countered easily.

The faunus simply shrugged. "Whatever." She gave Ruby a devious look. "Sorry, babe. Can't hold back just 'cause I love you." She warned.

The blonde face-palmed. "Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff." She cut in, picking the ball up and bounced it to Amber. "First to 21?" She suggested.

The brunette nodded in reply. "Prepare for a royal ass-kicking, blondie." She taunted with a confident smirk.

Yang easily matched it. "You wish."


	19. Undone, Part I

**And I'm back. This chapter was originally almost 9000 words long, so I decided to cut it into two separate chapters. The second part shouldn't take the full week to put up, since it's mostly finished. I just have to write up a bit of fluff so it's a bit longer (right now it's too short to put up).**

**You guys should like this chapter. It, like so many before it, is mostly one long scene. I've gotten really good at that, it seems. Anyway, you guys should like it.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was never an athletic person. She had never been gifted with good endurance. Whenever she had to participate in PE classes, she was usually one of the lowest graded students in the class.

So when she was forced into a pickup game of basketball with four people who _were_ athletic, it made Weiss's lack of athleticism painstakingly clear. It wasn't the shooting that she had a problem with; she actually made a few shots. It was keeping up with her two opponents that proved troublesome.

Blake, as she had expected, was elusive. The faunus was, stereotypically enough, like a cat, always one step ahead of the person after her. She used that to her advantage several times in their two games. She wasn't as good of a long distance shot, but she could get to the basket with enough speed that it wasn't a problem.

Amber, despite being almost as short as Weiss, was much more capable. The brunette was less elusive, like Blake, and more physical. She powered her way through her opponents, and she could jump much higher than it looked like she should've been able to.

On Weiss's team, Ruby was quick. Frighteningly quick. She was even faster than Blake was. However, while the younger girl was quick, she wasn't all that coordinated, and she couldn't shoot to save her life, missing sometimes easy shots.

It was clear, however, that Yang wasn't trying very hard. And yet, she still effectively led her team. Her shots almost never missed. She was quick enough to keep up with Blake, although the faunus could get a step on her a few times. And when Amber tried to power through her, the brunette was normally met with a brick wall.

Needless to say, they only won their two games because of the blonde.

At the moment, the five sat on the 'court,' the concrete cool despite the use it had been through. Weiss had a light layer of sweat covering her body, sticking her clothes to her skin in odd places and feeling completely unladylike. And yet, despite the fact that she should've felt disgusted by it, the heiress instead felt…liberated because of it. She never had the chance to have something like this. A group of friends to hang out with and just have fun with.

The cool November air made the sweat feel cold, but it was the perfect cool down from her activity. The blonde, who sat a few feet to her left, leaned back, looking up at the sky. "Well, that was fun." She said after a moment, her voice not sounded the least bit strained.

The brunette grumbled, obviously not sharing that sentiment. It was apparent that she didn't like losing. Weiss didn't blame her, though. "Easy for you to say." Amber breathed after a moment. She didn't sound winded, but her voice was much less composed than Yang's was. Whether it was out of annoyance or exhaustion, Weiss couldn't tell.

Yang chuckled. "I've told you countless times." She started easily, still not bothering to sit up. "You couldn't hang with me if you tried." Another soft chuckle. "Maybe if it was four-on-one…"

The faunus sighed. She sat back-to-back with Ruby, the two supporting each other as they rested. "Confidence isn't necessarily a good thing, Yang." She said simply. Ruby nodded once in agreement, though Yang likely didn't see it.

The blonde audibly smirked. "It's never done me wrong, kitty cat." She countered. The taller dark-haired girl huffed, either out of annoyance or exasperation. Yang finally sat up, giving the heiress a short look. "So, whaddya think?" She asked with an almost contagious smile.

Weiss chuckled softly. "I'd rather not do that again." She answered honestly. Sports were, and perhaps never would be, her strong suit. She had nothing against them; she just never understood why people became so invested in the outcome of an event that they had no control over, and that had absolutely no real consequences. However, while she didn't understand, she wouldn't deny them that. "I'd much rather read, thank you."

The faunus chuckled softly. "At least we can agree on something." She cut in. The heiress gave her a slightly hard, but completely false look.

Yang let out an amused breath. "You weren't as bad as I would've thought." She continued simply, her voice easy. "Better than Ruby."

The younger girl frowned comically. "No fair." She pouted, though her voice was pretty much even. "Besides, you're way better than all of us. That's not a fair comparison."

Amber huffed in slight annoyance. "Right here." She breathed, her voice less annoyed that she likely was. "I could take her in a straight game."

The blonde chuckled. "Oh, really?" Yang questioned easily. "You want to put that to the test there, shorty?" She reached over and grabbed the basketball, resting a foot or so to her right.

Amber gave her a hard look, either at the challenge or the jab at her height. Weiss felt some sympathy towards the second thing. Since height was something the heiress never possessed, it annoyed her whenever people brought it up. Sure, Yang might get a slide, especially if she did it in jest. But, if it were anyone else, they'd get a patented Weiss Schnee tongue lashing.

After a moment, the brunette stood up. "Bring it on." She answered the challenge easily. "And don't hold back, either." Her words were a bit pointed, as if she had been insulted that Yang would hold back in their previous two matches.

The blonde smirked in excitement, practically jumping to her feet. "Alright!" She quipped. Ruby and Blake made their way off the court and to the small 'porch' that sat at the back door. Porch wasn't the right word for it, though. It wasn't covered; it, like the court, was concrete, going a few feet from the door, to the end of the shed, and to where the heating/air conditioning unit was.

As Weiss was standing up, the blonde gave her a devious smirk. "Kiss for luck?" She asked cheekily.

The heiress rolled her eyes, but obliged, giving the blonde a quick kiss. "Don't screw that up." She added.

Yang gave her a false frown. "One of these days, I'll get you to have faith in me." She droned humorously.

Weiss chuckled. "Well, that day isn't today." She countered easily.

She then took a seat next to where Ruby and Blake sat, the two still resting against each other. It was, in a way, kind of cute. They didn't have to worry about anything getting in between them. Of course, that wasn't always the case, as they weren't 100% sure how Yang might've taken their relationship. But, with that gone, they could act like a normal couple.

It was something that the heiress wanted with herself and Yang. She wanted to be able to just _be_ with the blonde, without something hampering that. While she had left her father behind, she knew she hadn't heard the last of him. They still had a fight, but Weiss hoped that, when it was all said and done, they could be just like the other couple.

On the court, Yang and Amber started their match. Weiss knew that Yang was holding back in their previous two games; she just didn't know how much. The heiress's knowledge of basketball was literally what she had learned today, but even with that limited insight of the game, she could see that Yang was impressive. For once, the blonde hadn't over-exaggerated her skills. If anything, she under-exaggerated them. Amber, who was pretty good in her own right, could barely keep up with the blonde. It was clear that Amber verses Yang was a mismatch.

And a bad one, too.

The heiress chuckled slightly at the scene before her. The match had been going for all of one minute, and so far, Yang was up 5-0. Seeing that the blonde was dominating the match made Weiss almost proud. It was an odd feeling. After all, she had nothing personally riding on this match, except maybe a slightly annoyed Yang if the blonde lost. But, for some reason, Weiss felt invested in the game's outcome, even if it was just a backyard contest.

She kept watching for a few moments, seeing Amber finally score a basket, then Yang scoring two in quick succession, putting the score at 9-2. Her focus, however, was broken when her phone went off, ringing once. It was a signal that she had a text message. She pulled it out and looked at who sent it. Every time the phone rang, she got slightly nervous. So far, she hadn't heard from her father. It wasn't unheard of, though. He never called anybody; they called him. But, since she was in uncharted territory, she couldn't be too careful.

Thankfully, it wasn't her father. The message was from her sister Winter, whom she hadn't talked with since she left the night before. That particular thought made the heiress slightly solemn. She might not have acted like Yang did with Ruby towards her sister, but that didn't change the fact that she _was_ her sister. Even when siblings argue (which the two had done several times in the past), they usually act like close friends.

/is everything alright over there?/

*im fine*

/good/

*how about there?*

She knew that Winter would catch onto what she actually meant by those words. She was worried that her father had gotten angry, or worse violent, with her leaving. While she had wanted to escape that, she wouldn't subject the rest of her family to that.

/surprisingly quiet/

Weiss gave the words several looks over, trying to make sure that she didn't read them wrong. There was no way that could be true. She had practically spat in her father's face by running away (which was what she had done, no two ways to look at it). He never took defiance well. Especially when it came from Weiss.

*r u sure?*

/yes/

The heiress let out a small sigh.

*has he said anything?*

/other than wishing me well at school, no/

The heiress felt a slight, automatic pang of annoyance at that, a reflex that came from years of hearing words of kindness spoken towards Winter and not to herself. It was selfish, but what she had told her sister before leaving was true; her father treated Winter more like a daughter than Weiss.

Of course, there was more to it than just old resentment. Everything seemed normal at the moment. There was nothing to indicate that her father even cared that Weiss had run off. That worried the heiress more than anger, because when he was calm, he was planning. And that was never good.

*is he planning anything?*

/im not sure/

*okay*

*where is he?*

/I think hes at the office/

*so hes not home*

/nope/

Weiss felt some fear, but she hid it expertly. If he wasn't at home, he could be anywhere. That included being on his was here _right now_. He never liked dirtying his hands, especially when he could simply have someone else do the work for him. However, if he was angry or determined enough, he would do the task himself. After all, why send a peasant to do a lord's job?

*that's not good*

She looked up, trying to find something else to focus on other than the thoughts of her father showing up at her girlfriend's house and reigning down hell. Thankfully, the game before her was a good distraction. Yang was still winning, 26-12. They seemed to have forgone the previous 'first to 21' rules in favor of another. First to 50? 75? 100? Weiss wasn't certain on when they'd end the match.

But, she had a pretty good idea who would win it.

/u think hes headed there?/

*of course*

*where else could he be?*

/I could call him/

Weiss frowned.

*don't thatll rouse suspicion*

/I could ask for help on my finance homework/

The heiress paused.

*would that work?*

She wasn't worried that he wouldn't offer help. He'd do nearly anything for the younger sibling. She was worried that he might wonder why she'd need help with it. Finances were something he made sure both his children knew about, because that was something that could help them with the company. Winter might not be in line to take over, and their father might not force it on her. But, it was clear he wanted both of them to have a job with the company in the future.

/I dunno/

/but its worth a shot/

Weiss thought for a few moments, Yang scoring three more times to Amber's one.

*alright go ahead*

She set the phone down and waited patiently as the younger sister made the call. As soon as she did, Ruby made a short huff. "Who were you talking with?" She asked softly.

The heiress turned slightly, facing the other couple. Blake was still focusing on the other two, but that was only at the moment. Weiss could tell that they had noticed her phone being out. "My sister." She answered simply.

The faunus nodded. "Anything happening over there?" She asked carefully.

Weiss let out a short sigh, followed by a weak shrug. "I'm not sure." She said flatly. "Winter said nothing's changed, but my father's very meticulous." She paused. "She's trying to find out where he is. He's not at the house."

The younger girl gave her a soft look. "You think he's on his way here?" She asked, her voice a bit less fearful than Weiss thought it should be. The prospect of having him showing up here should've had more of a reaction than that.

However, that gave the heiress some strength. If Ruby was that defiant towards the idea, then Yang wouldn't even bat an eye at it. "He could be." She answered simply. "I'm sure he knows exactly where I am right now." A heavy sigh. "I hope I'm just overreacting."

Ruby went to say something, but Weiss's phone buzzed again. She gave the other couple a small nod, then pulled her phone out and looked at the message.

/good news, hes at the office/

The heiress gave the words an apprehensive look.

*you say that like theres bad news*

/yep/

/now ive gotta go there so he can help me -_-/

*lol*

Weiss even openly chuckled at that, though only silently. Apparently, the younger Schnee wasn't thrilled with going to her father's office for the afternoon.

*well at least he wont treat you like an idiot*

/yeah he will hell just be nicer about it/

*haha*

/-_- thx sis/

*:P*

Weiss let out another small chuckle. This had to be the longest conversation she had with her sister in…forever. Yes, when they were much younger, they chatted nearly all the time, but in recent years, with her father treating them both very differently, their conversations become shorter and much more spread out. So to be able to talk with Winter, and this casually felt…nice.

/so what r u doing?/

*watching Yang kick ass at basketball*

/so im not allowed to swear but u r -_-/

The heiress smirked.

*im the older sibling*

/no fair/

*too bad :P*

/so how bad is it?/

The heiress looked up. Both girls looked a bit winded, but the match was still in Yang's favor. By a lot. 53-38. It looked as though they weren't playing to a specific score. Instead, it was almost like Yang was seeing how long Amber would go before just giving up.

Weiss gave the brunette credit for not calling it quits yet. But, she had already lost a step; perhaps not enough to matter in a team environment, but one-on-one against Yang? You'd need to be perfect to keep up with that.

*it's a slaughter*

/lol smitten much?/

*quiet u*

/cant make me :P/

*whatever*

There were no more texts for a while, the younger sister likely on her way to the SEC HQ outside downtown. Weiss filled the gap by continuing to watch the match, which, like she had told Winter, was quickly turning into a slaughter. Amber hadn't scored any points in several attempts, her shots either being blocked or outright missing, giving Yang plenty of opportunities to run the score up.

It was almost 5 when the shorter girl finally put a hand up in defeat. "Alright, alright, enough." She breathed, her voice slightly raw. It was an honorable attempt, but the final score, as Weiss had counted it, was 103-51.

The blonde chuckled, running a hand through her hair to un-clump it. "What'd I tell ya?" She taunted, her voice much less exhausted than Amber's. "You'd need more than your ego to keep up with me."

The faunus chuckled from where she sat. "I'd say you've got a pretty big ego yourself, Yang." She pointed out amusedly. Ruby nodded in agreement.

The blonde huffed. "Yeah, but I can back it up." She countered, approaching where the three were seated and sitting next to them. "That's not an ego; that's confidence."

The heiress let out a short sigh. "They're the same thing, Yang." She reminded evenly.

Yang smirked. "Of course." She then placed an arm around the smaller girl.

Weiss frowned, pushing the arm away. "No." She said, a small hint of humor in her voice. "You're filthy."

The brunette let out a small laugh, leaning against the shed a few feet away. "See, blondie?" She started with a smirk. "You didn't believe us."

The blonde huffed. "I know I'm filthy." The words were even but retained some humor. The heiress's face went slightly red at the implications of that. "But Ivory's the worst, and don't deny that."

Amber nodded once. "Never said I wouldn't." She informed simply. "After last year, I don't think you could even get close to her in that regard."

Weiss gave the blonde a curious look. "Ivory?" She had no clue who that was, but she guessed it was another of the girls on the basketball team.

Yang chuckled. "She's the team's small forward." She answered simply, though her voice was slightly teasing. "A real bitch. She's had it out for me since middle school." Another chuckle. "Almost got caught with her boyfriend in the locker room last year."

The heiress figured she had an idea of what 'caught with her boyfriend' meant; there was only so much that it could've meant. However, Amber decided that a visual aide might be useful, and made a _very_ obscene motion with her hand. Weiss's face heated up again, and she nodded once. "Oh."

It seemed Ruby found that just as embarrassing as she did, the younger girl letting out a sound like that of a strangling child. Which, given how she reacted to embarrassing things, she likely was. Blake let out a short chuckle. "Please refrain from corrupting my girlfriend." She said flatly, though her voice held some amusement.

The brunette smirked, nodding in the direction of the faunus. "That must be fun for ya, huh?"

Yang barely restrained her groan. "I'm never gonna get over it if everyone keeps bringing it up, y'know?" She mused tiredly. "Like I told Princess; I have no problem with it."

Amber shook her head humorously. "Sorry." She didn't sound like she was, though. Ruby let out a short chuckle.

A few moments went by in silence; Ember, who seemed to hate the noise that the dribbling basketball made, tensely made his way outside. Once he didn't see the ball anywhere, he immediately set out from the small pet door, curling at the heiress's lap. Weiss sighed; all she had done was pet the animal a few times, and now he was attached.

Yang obviously found humor in it, because she was smirking. Weiss frowned falsely, a hand lazily running over the dog's head. "You never told me your pet was so clingly." She tried to sound annoyed, but she was only partially so. Never having a pet made her slightly apprehensive of Ember at first, but once she realized he wouldn't try biting her, she relaxed around him.

The blonde shrugged. "He's normally not this social." She defended easily, leaning back on her palms and looking up to the sky. It was starting to get cloudy; rain was probably coming. It was in the air. Live in Vale long enough, and you could smell the rain in the air before it actually fell. "But you've been treating him like a puppy since you got here." A small tease.

Weiss sighed. "All I did was pet him _one time_." She countered fervently, though her voice held no ill intent.

Yang chuckled and shook her head. "He's an idiot like that." She continued, her voice a bit less teasing, but only slightly so.

The heiress smirked. "So are you."

Amber let out a short laugh. "Holy shit, you two are perfect for each other." She commented simply.

The faunus smirked audibly. "Shocking, isn't it?" She added, only half-rhetorically. She sounded like she agreed with Amber, although she had more intimate knowledge of both halves of the other couple.

Weiss let out a long sigh. "Why me?" She mused, mostly to herself.

Of course, she was heard by at least one other person. That person put an arm around her shoulders; she was thankful that Yang's sweat had mostly dried away, though if that arm didn't leave soon, she'd likely remove it. From herself _and_ from Yang. "You love it, don't lie." The blonde whispered, low enough so that only she could hear.

There was a small welling of heat in her chest and on her face at those words, more the phrasing that the actual words themselves. Truth be told, she never found herself leaving the situations that she was forced to endure with the blonde and her friends. If anything, she did enjoy them. Maybe love was too strong a word for it, but she did enjoy the feeling of being treated like an equal. It had been something she didn't have the luxury of in the past.

However, she held those emotions down. Instead, she tried to focus on the more pressing matter, that being a filthy arm draped over her shoulders. "Yang, remove that arm or I swear to whatever gods there are I will remove it myself." She was thankful she sounded pointed, although the words were much more subdued that they might've been three or four months ago.

Yang chuckled, amused by the threat. "Oh, I'd love to see you try." She countered easily. The heiress turned to face her; as usual, the blonde's face was a wide smirk. There was that fire that Weiss knew meant the other girl was ready for a fight, be it an actual brawl or, in this case, an attempt at making her an amputee. Granted, the heiress wasn't actually going to go through with her threat, but she had to at least sound convincing.

But, seeing that face, and that look, made Weiss frown. She had no delusions of actually defeating Yang physically. At least, not in a traditional clash of strength. But, physical wasn't limited to the violent kind, and that gave the heiress an idea. She wouldn't have to literally _remove_ Yang's arm. Instead, to get the blonde's arm to leave, she pressed forward into a slow, but fairly deep kiss.

For once, it wasn't the blonde who took control of the kiss. Weiss used the newfound power wisely, her tongue running discreetly across Yang's lips. The blonde deepened the kiss, and that was exactly what Weiss wanted.

She grabbed the blonde's arm and pushed it off, breaking the kiss as she did. All the while, she had a devious smirk plastered on her face, one that could've rivaled Yang's best. "Told you." She said flatly, her voice controlled despite the hormonal overload she had felt. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to succumb to the kiss.

But it was entirely worth it to see the look on Yang's face. She looked lost, like she had been deserted in the middle of an endless plain. Even better, she was struggling not to pout. It was cute, actually. "Wha?" She breathed after a moment.

That sent the other three present into a laughing fit, one that Weiss struggled not to join. Upon that, the blonde's face hardened as she realized exactly what had happened. "Goddamn tease." She muttered, her voice only half-annoyed. The other half sounded let down.

Amber recovered from her fit enough to speak. "Blue balls much?" She shot towards the blonde, getting a face-palm from the faunus, who was still laughing, and a slightly confused look from the younger girl. Blake muttered something into her ear, and then Ruby's face went a light shade of pink.

Weiss, however, chuckled. She then leaned over and gave the blonde a slightly apologetic, but quick kiss. "Sorry, babe." She said softly, though her voice held the previous humor. "But you were asking for it."

To that, Yang smirked. "Oh, you don't want to go there." She said flatly. The heiress didn't back down. "You are messing with forces outside your ken, Schnee." Yang added, sounding hyperbolically menacing.

Weiss simply shook her head, leaning back slightly. The sky had already started darkening, the clouds blocking out the setting sun. It was still about two hours until sunset, but it was starting to look like it already had. There was a distant rumble as the wind started picking up.

Amber let out a long sigh. "Well, I better head out." She announced, pushing off the shed wall. "Gotta feed my idiot of a brother and all that." The blonde chuckled, sending Ruby a knowing look. The younger girl huffed in indignation.

The brunette left through a gate attached to the house and the front half of the shed, giving the four a lazy wave before she was finally out of sight. Once she was, another rumble of thunder rang out, this one much louder and closer than the last.

The faunus stood up, Ruby following her. "I'd better get going too." She said simply. She gave the shorter girl a quick hug. "Cya tomorrow, alright?" Her voice softened to the point that it was nearly unrecognizable as Blake's.

The blonde groaned. "Oh, please spare me the lovey-dovey crap again." She interjected simply, standing up as well. "At least wait until I'm gone before you two start sucking face, please."

Weiss almost face-palmed in sympathy for the other two. Ruby's face went as red as the ends of her hair, though it clashed with the light smirk she possessed. Blake, however, gave the blonde a devious smirk. "Who knows, I might do just that." Her voice was teasing, but there was a layer of seriousness there that the heiress knew wouldn't sit well with the blonde.

As she expected, Yang paused, no longer headed into the house. She turned slightly, shooting the other two a hard look. "If you do, I'll hunt you down." It was hard to tell if she was being serious or joking, since there was literally nothing in her voice. It was perfectly even.

The younger girl looked thoroughly embarrassed, though she was fighting against it. It seemed the other couple was trying their best to annoy the blonde, and it was working. Very well, Weiss noted.

The faunus shrugged. "Worth it." She sounded more teasing this time around, the seriousness in her previous statement much more subdued.

When Yang made a half-step closer, Ruby stepped in the way. "Don't even think about it, Yang." The words were slightly teasing, but there was also some seriousness there that surprised the heiress. The younger girl's face was a small smirk, the red in her face faded.

After a slightly tense moment, the blonde sighed and turned around, stepping into the house wordlessly. Weiss, however, let out a sigh. "You know _I_ have to deal with her, right?" She asked the two after a moment.

Blake chuckled. "We know." She said evenly. "But teasing Yang is so much fun."

The younger girl nodded at breakneck speed. At least Weiss knew Ruby couldn't get whiplash easily. If at all. "Don't worry, she'll calm down after her shower." She chuckled.

The heiress sighed again. "Whatever." She then gave Blake a small nod. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Blake." She added.

The faunus nodded back, then returned her gaze to Ruby. Weiss didn't fancy hearing what Ruby considered flirting, and headed back inside before her image of the younger girl was twisted. Her image of Blake, however, was slowly going that way. It seemed that the faunus, like Yang, had absolutely no shame. Her haste, however, was not enough, and while she didn't make out anything except 'love,' hearing the other couple's 'lovey-dovey voice' actually made the heiress instinctively gag.

Once safely protected from the horrors standing a few feet outside, Weiss headed straight back towards Yang's room to finish the work that she was trying to finish earlier. The sounds of the shower down the hall filled the air, the doorway open to amplify the sounds. The heiress knew what that meant only a fraction of a second too late, and as she was making her way to Yang's room, the blonde was leaving, wearing a towel. And nothing else.

The blush on Weiss's face was so deep she could see it in her eyes. She could only image what was running through Yang's mind. Her girlfriend blushing like a schoolgirl while she stood there with only a towel protecting her decency. Though the blonde probably didn't have any decency left.

"Like what you see?" Yep, that confirmed it. Yang had no decency, at all. If Weiss's mind wasn't so flabbergasted, she probably would've slapped the blonde into next week.

However, because her brain had decided that logical thought was a mere suggestion at best, she nodded slowly, her mouth agape like an ogre. Weiss felt feverish, her entire face radiating like it was on fire. However, that was nothing compared to the heat she was feeling in areas she didn't know she could feel heat.

Normally, the blonde would've tried dragging the humiliation out as long as possible, perhaps because that was her sense of humor. The cruder, the better, it seemed. However, there was no snarky remark, nor some obscene phrase.

Instead, she leaned over and planted a very forceful kiss on the heiress. Weiss was too shocked to move, let alone react. She kissed back purely on muscle memory and instinct, her mind still not fully connected. If it were another time, Weiss would've struggled, at least due to pride, against the way the blonde seemed to take complete control of the kiss. But in the state she was, it was a miracle she was actually reciprocating, or else this might've come off as 'rapey.'

Weiss had always thought her first deep kiss would've come after some romantic display. Flowers, a candlelight dinner, something like that. This was hardly the romantic scene she pictured leading to her first 'make-out session,' if it could really be called that. While Weiss only meant to tease the blonde with her tongue earlier, Yang did not, and the muscle made its way unobstructed into the heiress's mouth.

Whatever coherent thought Weiss had died there, being replaced by a very, very unladylike moan. Instinct finally took over and, thankfully, it was competitive, her own tongue fighting the foreign one in her mouth. The blonde chuckled, pressing on, but she didn't relent, exploring with intent, but never pressing too hard.

The tides turned when Yang had to readjust herself, likely trying to find breath. Weiss pushed back, the action not driven by thoughts she considered decent. This time, it was the blonde that moaned, a low, husky action that was heard just as well as it was felt. That drove the heiress even more, her own tongue in exploration mode. At the same time, she was savoring the taste of the other girl. It was rough, and yet it was smooth. Sort of like a sour apple hard candy.

It was only when there was a jarring motion that Weiss realized that she had pushed the blonde back into the doorway. That was also accompanied by a slightly sharp pain in her arms, which were basically pinned between Yang and the door frame, a pain she easily ignored. However, the action finally broke their kiss, the two looking completely winded. Yang might've been cocky, but she couldn't hide the deep shade of red that tinted her cheeks. That was accompanied by heavy-lidded eyes, looking glossed over like she has just woken up.

There were several seconds that went by as Weiss's mind started rebooting. Slowly, everything that had just happened started piling up, and she was surprised that her brain didn't melt again just thinking about it.

Finally there was a heavy breath, released by the blonde. "Well…" Yang didn't sound like her normal self. If Weiss had to put a description on it, she'd call it 'husky' with a side of 'whoa.' "That was a…thing."

The heiress was thankful that the first thing she did upon hearing that was roll her eyes. "Is that all you think about?" Weiss had never heard her own voice like that. It was just as husky as the blonde's, perhaps even more so given that her mind had yet to fully reconnect.

Yang smirked. "Maybe." She said suggestively. It was threatening to shut Weiss's mind off again. "Maybe you'll get the full package one day." That did it. Power, off.

Thankfully, the blonde didn't linger long. She gave the heiress one more kiss, a little longer than their usual ones but, compared to the last, it was practically instantaneous. That being said, there was no shortage of jostling in it, Weiss's instincts wanting nothing more than to slip her tongue into Yang's mouth once again. But, the blonde pulled away before she could, and she left the heiress standing in the middle of the hallway as she sauntered off to the bathroom. Weiss watched on unashamedly, her gaze falling onto the swaying hips of her girlfriend.

Needless to say, homework was difficult to focus on after that.


	20. Undone, Part II

**So I may have underestimated how long this chapter was going to be... I said in the last chapter that the total, unedited chapter was close to 9000 words. Well, not anymore. Now it's closer to 14000 words, making it the longest chapter that I've written, if taken completely. This chapter is really important to the future of this story, so I hope that it is enjoyable.**

**Also, the last chapter pushed this story over 30k views. You guys are awesome! I'm still in awe of just how popular this story has become.  
**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I'll let you guys get to what you're here for. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something wrong…

Yang had Weiss in her room. The heiress would be staying with her for the foreseeable future. Sleeping in the same room as her. Away from prying eyes. With a father who didn't care what they did as long as he didn't see it. Hell, not an hour ago, they had made out with the heiress wearing nothing save a loosely tied towel. She should've been full of excitement.

And yet, for some reason, Yang Xiao Long was bored out of her goddamned mind.

The reason she was bored was, paradoxically, the same reason she shouldn't have been bored. After Yang had taken a quick (and cold) shower, she came back into her room to find the heiress's nose in her binder. Figured; the white-haired girl couldn't go more than three minutes on her own without being compelled by some force to complete her schoolwork. It was admirable. And stubborn.

But when the blonde came back in, Weiss somehow convinced her to work on the small amount of homework she had brought home. It wasn't much; a worksheet from Calculus and a report for History due next Tuesday. Normally Yang didn't bother with her homework as much as Weiss did hers. The blonde did her work, but she usually half-assed it and waited until the last minute.

The heiress, however, had none of that and immediately told the blonde to sit down and work. At first, Yang played along, though she always tried to keep the situation light, cracking jokes and comments that, normally, would've made Weiss's face turn so red it'd be purple. But, it seemed that when Weiss was focused on her homework, she was mostly immune to the blonde's humor.

Which led to now; Yang sitting with her binder on her lap, two-and-a-half pages of her report already drafted, and Weiss yammering on about the Great War that happened 80 years ago. It was a very deadly conflict driven by completely petty reasons; the destruction of everything expressive. Art, literature, music, even so much as personality was targeted. The divisions could still be seen today; the 'New Renaissance,' the ten years that followed the war's conclusion, saw an explosion of expression so large, most popular culture was formed because of it.

While the immediate effects were important, Yang didn't find herself drawn into the actual conflict as Weiss seemed to be. They had been working non-stop for nearly two hours; the storm had passed by during that time, so loud that they could barely think. In its absence came silence, at least for the most part. Ruby was out in the living room watching something, and it could barely be heard through the wall.

There was a groan. "Yang, are you even listening to me?" Weiss questioned, a small hint of annoyance entering her voice. It wasn't the first time this session that the blonde had been caught with her mind wandering. Though this was for a different reason than the last few times…

Yang huffed. "Yeah." She answered simply, writing something down that had nothing to do with the essay. Since this wasn't her final draft (something that Weiss all but forced her to write), she didn't really care what went into it.

The heiress mimicked the huff. "Alright, what did I say?" She asked knowingly, but her voice was slowly becoming shorter.

The blonde smirked. "Something boring that I really don't care about." She countered easily.

Weiss frowned. "You do know that this is a big part of our grade this semester, right?" She interrogated, her voice more annoyed at Yang's lack of effort than the blonde herself.

Said blonde just sighed, leaning back slightly on her bed. She couldn't lean back very far, since she wasn't able to use her hands to support herself, and the wall was too far away. "Yeah." She answered flatly, her voice showing her disinterest. "And I'll pass it. I've never failed a test in my life."

To that, the heiress huffed. "That doesn't mean you can just coast by forever." She challenged softly. "Didn't you say you wanted to attend Beacon?" She added after only a second.

Yang turned to her girlfriend and gave her a curious look. "I was still thinking about it." She corrected slowly. "Besides, what does History have to do with sports?" She added with a small laugh, trying to alleviate the tension that had grown.

Weiss frowned again, her face becoming slightly annoyed. "That isn't the point." She started, her voice more like a teacher's than a 17-year-old girl's. "If you hope to have any chance of getting into Beacon, you'll have to pass all of you classes. They'll check everything, not just the stuff related to your major." Weiss's voice was pointed, but she kept her voice softer, perhaps because she still didn't want to go to school alone.

Hearing that, the blonde's attitude softened slightly. She leaned forward, lightly gripping the pencil in her right hand. "I guess you're still hesitant about going alone, huh?" Yang asked rhetorically.

There was an amused sigh. "That's one word for it." Weiss answered flatly. "Even more so now."

Yang put her pencil down and reached over, squeezing the smaller girl's shoulder softly. "I thought I told you that you wouldn't be alone anymore." She reminded silently. "If push comes to shove, you can always stay here while you go to classes. It's not all that far of a drive."

The heiress let out another sigh, more uncertain than the previous one. "That can only do so much..." She started weakly, though Yang could see she was refusing to break. "I was talking with Winter earlier." She added suddenly.

That made the blonde's eyebrow retreat into her hairline if only for a moment. She didn't even have her question in her throat before Weiss was continuing. "I asked what father was like since I had left." She swallowed, eyes bristling with tears that wouldn't spill. "Winter said he was acting like a father should. Normal." A mirthless chuckle. "Well, normal by most people's standards."

Yang mimicked the chuckle. "But not by his, I'm guessing..." She interjected.

Weiss nodded. "She said he wasn't at the house." She continued, her textbook becoming a forgotten relic at this point. "You can imagine what went through my mind at that point." The blonde nodded. "Turns out he was just at his office downtown." Another swallow. "But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen."

At this point, Yang was just starting to digest what Weiss had said. If the heiress's father did show up, then there was no doubt shit would go down. The blonde knew that tangling with him was something few people did, out of fear of his power. But Yang had no fear of it. She was not a part of the upper class, so if he tried to act like she was, she wouldn't bat an eye.

But she did fear one thing he could do. She was afraid of what might happen if he directed his anger towards the heiress. Yang herself could handle his words and actions, but she wasn't sure if Weiss could. Even more, she didn't want to lose the white-haired girl.

That was the only thing that could bring fear into the blonde's mind.

There were a few moments of silence before Yang finally sighed. "Weiss, listen to me." She started, setting her binder to her left and scooting over to the heiress, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "We're about to face something powerful. Something big." A sigh. "I know that we won't be able to do that on our own."

A light squeeze. "But we aren't on our own." She continued softly. "We have each other. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, not while you are living here." A soft laugh. "I haven't driven you crazy yet, have I?" The tone in her voice was entirely teasing.

The words drew a soft pink tint to the heiress's cheeks. "Not yet." She countered halfheartedly. But, after only a few seconds, her face turned into a small smile. "I'm pretty sure you would've driven me crazy weeks ago if that was the case."

Yang chuckled again, feeling the heiress's arms wrap around her body. "Then I guess I haven't tried hard enough." She continued, her other arm bringing the heiress closer. She then placed a small kiss atop the white tresses. "But quit worrying so much. All it'll do is give you a headache."

Weiss nodded once, a small laugh leaving her lips. "That seems to be all I'm good for right now." She joked.

The blonde hummed. "Hey, that's not true." She started, her voice falsely softening. Granted, it had softened genuinely, but Yang could see that Weiss was not being 100 percent serious at the moment. "Or did you already forget our little session earlier?" She made sure her voice lowered a bit, only slightly seductive. She wasn't sure the heiress could handle an entirely lust-filled voice.

It still got the desired blush, a deep red tint on the heiress's cheeks. "Y-Yang!" She cried out in embarrassment, pulling away to slap, only half-playfully, at the blonde. "Don't you have any semblance of decency?"

Yang shook her head, laughing merrily as she blocked Weiss's feeble attempts at slaps. "Never tired it." She answered teasingly. "Besides, I seem to remember you were just as caught up in it as I was."

It seemed impossible, but Weiss's cheeks grew even redder. By now, they were nearly purple. Her eyes were wide in embarrassment and mild shock. However, Yang could see a slightly faraway look in her eyes, the same one she had after their 'little session.' "I-you-that-..." Whatever coherence Weiss had disappeared and was replaced by something else.

So, to bring the heiress back to the realm of reality, she leaned over and kissed her. Deep enough to elicit a reaction, but not nearly as much as before. It did get a reaction out of the heiress; she kissed back, with the same fervor that she had done with before. It didn't surprise Yang any; if anything, it only spurred her on even more.

It was Weiss's tongue that entered first, but the blonde fought back immediately, pushing against the foreign muscle with fervor matching the heiress's. That drew out a moan from the white-haired girl that betrayed the proper image that she had spent years perfecting.

Just when it was about to get good, though, Yang pulled away. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, though; she could've sworn she heard Weiss whine. That amused the blonde immensely. "Have I already ruined you?" She teased with a slightly thicker voice. She might've been a bit of a prankster, but that didn't make her immune to an intense make-out session.

Weiss's mind must've reconnected with the words, as her face didn't lose its coloring. "Shut up..." She tried to growl the words, but they instead came out with pure, unfiltered want.

Yang didn't know whether that was concerning or arousing, so she settled on a little bit of both. "You feel better?" She asked after a moment, a smirk still plastered on her face.

The heiress tried to stay annoyed, but after a few moments of thought, she let out a short, contented sigh. "Yes." She answered simply, resting her head on Yang's shoulder.

The blonde chuckled at that. "I'm guess you don't want to work anymore, huh?" She commented, noticing that the textbook had been set aside, and that the heiress was making no attempt at grabbing it.

Weiss simply huffed. "It can wait." She said after a moment. "Unless you've finally become a studious person in the last three minutes."

Yang shook her head. "Sorry, not today." She chuckled. The heiress mimicked it.

The two fell into a small silence that lasted for a few moments. However, eventually, Yang got an idea.

She stood up, making a mental note at how Weiss almost inaudibly whined. She chuckled. "Come on." She said, pulling the heiress to her feet.

Weiss gave her a weird look, but she said nothing as the blonde led her out into the living room. Ruby was sitting on the couch, the Xbox controller in her hand. Yang made a 'get up' motion. "Alright, little girl. Time to get off." She playfully ordered.

The younger girl huffed, but she didn't complain more than that. She simply saved her Minecraft game and, when it was finished, set the controller down and headed to the other couch.

Yang approached where the Xbox was set up and turned it off. The younger girl went to say something, but her question appeared to die in her throat when Yang pressed a button on a black switch box. She then pulled out a small white rectangular device, pressed the power button on it, and tossed Ruby a pair of controllers, connected by a wire.

The heiress, who was sitting next to where she assumed Yang would, gave the two a curious look, that only grew when Yang handed her a similar controller. "What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

The blonde chuckled, sitting on the couch next to Weiss as the Wii started up. "You are about to play one of the best couch games ever made." She answered, pointing her controller at the TV and controlling the hand-shaped pointer that appeared. She pressed the upper-left most app, which showed the game's name and some art based on it; Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Weiss frowned slightly. "What do you mean, 'I am'?" She asked, her confusion becoming more and more annoyed.

This time it was Ruby who spoke. "C'mon, Brawl's like one of the best games ever made!" She cried out excitedly. "Trust me, you'll love it!"

The heiress, however, didn't share that sentiment, giving both girls another frown. "Sorry, but I don't play games." She stated, putting the controller down to her left.

Yang chuckled. "Always a first time for everything, Princess." She reminded. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." She added with no attempt at hiding the tease.

The blonde knew that Weiss had pride, and she also knew how to exploit it. The white-haired girl huffed, giving the blonde a hard look. "I don't need your pity, blondie." She half-hissed, her eyes full of the pride she was known for.

Yang chuckled again, this time with more of a teasing tone than before. "Oh, you don't want to go there." She warned falsely. "You're looking at the Xiao Long residence Smash Brother's champion. Undefeated for the last two years." Of course, that was a bit of a lie; Blake was the only person who could beat her, and regularly did so. For such a stoic girl, Blake had a really large inner geek.

The unspoken challenge did what it was supposed to. Weiss picked the controllers up again, turned them on, and looked to the screen. "Fine." She spoke, her entire person filled with determination.

That determination, however, waned slightly when Yang started setting the game up. The blonde noticed this and smirked. "So, you know how to play, right?" She teased amusedly. Even Ruby was having trouble not laughing.

The heiress shot her the desired hard look, but said nothing. Unfortunately for her, the ice-blue orbs said enough; their previous determination was replaced with a small hint of uncertainty. Yang let out an amused sigh. "Oh well..." She trailed, getting the game set up.

It, like nearly every time she had played, was set to stock instead of the default time rules. 5 lives for each character, and everything else kept like it normally was. "Alright, winner chooses stage." She announced when she returned to the character select screen.

Almost immediately, Ruby had selected her character, Zelda, though she changed it to Sheik before the match actually began. Yang could win with nearly any character she used, but she preferred to use the stronger characters, so she pointed to and selected Ike. She then dragged the AI character over the Random selection, then set its level to 7.

Which left Weiss as the only one that hadn't chosen her character. She simply looked at each character, as if trying to decide whether they were worth fighting with or not. However, after a moment, she dropped her selector on Link. The blonde nodded, slightly satisfied with the choice. "Alright, let's go."

She started the game, then selected the Random option for the map. It jumped to Corneria, Melee. The four characters appeared in the game a few moments later; first Ike, then Sheik, then Link, and then Bowser.

Immediately, Link went after Sheik, the closest opponent. Or she tried too, at least. All the green clad warrior did was an uppercut and a thrusting attack, but had yet to move. Meanwhile, Yang controlled Ike into a vicious assault on Bowser, sending the large, spike-shelled monster into the air like a rag doll, though it was still much to early to think about KO'ing him right now.

Sheik threw her chain at Link, pulling the warrior into a grapple. She then threw him upwards. Weiss started mashing buttons, and somehow ended up doing a downward attack that landed right on Sheik's head.

They continued to battle like this, words being thrown around as often, if not more so, than their weapons and opponents. Yang was slightly suspicious; Weiss said she wasn't a big gamer, and yet after only a few minutes in the game, she had already gotten the basic controls down and was actually proving to be a fairly resilient foe. She was the one to finally knock Bowser out of the match, sending him flying away with her Super Smash attack.

When it was down to the final three, things got a bit more interesting. Ruby had focused her attack on Yang, perhaps thinking that if she could remove Yang from the battle (and that was a big if), she would have no problem with Weiss. On her own, Ruby wasn't tough enough to handle Yang, though it would be a close battle.

But then Weiss had to get involved. The partnership of Sheik and Link was proving a bit difficult for Ike, even after hitting them both with a Super Smash. Currently, Yang had 2 lives left, while Ruby and Weiss both had three apiece.

The blonde chuckled. "Alright, I see what you're trying to do." She said as Ike respawned. The other two were on the bottom level of the map, where they had been when Yang was KO'ed previously. "Guess I'll have to go all out now."

Weiss simply chuckled. "I thought you said you weren't going to hold back?" She reminded sweetly as she controlled Link into action, attacking Ike as soon as he was no longer immune.

The blonde mimicked the chuckle. "And I thought you said you don't play games?" She countered easily, but inside she was slightly agitated. Not terribly so, but the heiress either lied about being a nerd (it wouldn't surprise her, honestly) or she was a lot more perceptive than she let on. Either way, she was actually becoming a challenge.

As Link was launched into the side of the ship (but not knocked off the map), she chuckled softly. "I don't." She answered, her voice just as easy as Yang's. "That doesn't mean I never have." She accentuated the words by tornadoing into Ike, the powerful warrior being buffeted by the whirlwind of blades.

Ruby actually let out a small cackle as she started towards the newly spawned Smash Orb. "Or maybe you're not as good as you think you are, sis." She challenged as she tried to hit the orb, but missed wildly. Instead, the attack sent it closer to Weiss, who was able to break it.

Yang frowned. "Oh, no you don't!" She grunted, trying with all of her skill to either knock the orb out of Link, or make her use the attack uselessly. "C'mere, you little green shit."

The heiress openly laughed as she ran away from the blonde's character, jumping over him as she ran out of room. Then, when Yang tried following, she unleashed the attack, charging forward in a flash of light. "Hah!"

Yang, however, didn't share her girlfriend's excitement, instead watching on as Ike was pummeled by Link's attack. The only thing that could save her was the low damage she had when the attack hit her. If she was lucky, it wouldn't be enough to launch her out of the map.

Thankfully, luck was on her side, and Ike barely managed to stay on the map. Ruby let out a small chuckle. "Not gonna go down easy, are ya?" She commented, though her and Weiss were busy beating the living crap out of their characters.

Yang huffed. "Bullies, the lot of ya!" She cried out in faux hurt, charging back into the fray. She slammed Link in the back, then set after the pointy-eared character with a vengeance. It was the only thing she could hope for: that Weiss wouldn't know how to react to a full-out assault from a pissed off Yang.

It worked, to an extent. It succeeded in nullifying Link, but it didn't account for Sheik, who went after both of them. Perhaps Ruby had decided that Weiss needed to be eliminated sooner rather than later. Besides, unless the gods remained on her side, Yang knew she'd be seeing Ike flying off the screen followed by the characteristic geyser of light that accompanied a KO.

Indeed, that happened less than ten seconds later, when Ruby grabbed a hammer and hit both of them with it, sending them skyward and out of the arena, Link spinning in the distance before blinking off of the screen. "Ha, take that!" Ruby cried out as she paced the area below where they'd repawn.

Yang grumbled. Weiss, however, chuckled. "Serves you right." The white-haired girl quipped in amusement. The blonde huffed as she fell to the ground and went after Ruby like a madwoman. However, their combined five lives would be a tall order to overcome, especially if they continued to work together.

However, they didn't. Weiss apparently didn't like the fact that Ruby went after her, so she sent Link after the ninja with a fury that matched Yang's. The blonde assisted where possible, but tried to remain out of the fight as much as she could. She hit the other two when the opportunity presented itself, but she never tested her luck.

That is, until another Smash Orb showed up. She went after it as quickly as she could, the others quickly on her tail. "Oh, no you don't." Weiss called out, attempting to shoot the orb with her bow. Ruby, meanwhile, had a more direct approach, charging at it as Yang was.

Link's arrow hit the orb, knocking it away but not breaking it. Ruby missed her attack because of this, but Yang anticipated this. She immediately unleashed an uppercut that broke the orb. "Oh, crap!" Ruby called out, frantically trying to avoid her sister's character now.

The heiress huffed, letting loose another arrow as she attempted to remove the orb from the other warrior. Yang chuckled. "I'm coming for you, Weiss." She warned, her voice falsely sinister.

And then the orb was knocked out of her. "Oh, fuck!" She exclaimed as Weiss simply laughed. Apparently, one arrow wasn't enough, but two was. The heiress then swung her character's sword in a wide arc, deflecting the orb into Sheik, who collected it.

And then, not a second after landing, Ruby activated the attack. Weiss had the awareness to jump, but Yang was unfortunate enough to have just landed at the same time that the arrow was loosed. It pierced Ike like wet paper, and sent him flying off the screen.

"Player One, defeated!" The game announced.

Yang almost dropped the controller in a mixture of shock and annoyance. "How in the hell...?" She muttered to herself as Ruby and Weiss went back to beating the crap out of their characters.

The heiress just gave her a confident grin. "I guess your confidence has finally forsaken you."

The blonde simply frowned.

* * *

It was nearly _9pm_ before things finally quieted down in the house. Yang was both full of energy and annoyance. They had played several more rounds, Taiyang joining them when he got home. Weiss continued to play as Link, and she continued to be very good at it. After what Yang counted as 20 games, the heiress had won eight of them, the most of the four; Yang was second with 6 wins, then Ruby and Taiyang tied with three apiece (though the older man had only played in six matches, giving him a 50% win rating).

After that, the heiress went to take a shower, while Yang returned to her room and grabbed her 3DS and started playing Pokémon while laying on the air mattress. She had restarted her game (after trading her most valuable Pokémon to Ruby for safekeeping), and was going through the Kalos region for the second time. Her first time through, she had chosen Froakie, wanting to try something different after choosing a fire-type starter in every other generation of the series so far. This time, though, she decided to pick Fenniken, a choice she was not regretting one bit.

She had gotten through the fourth gym when Weiss returned. Her hair was still damp and looked slightly darker than it usually did. She saw the blonde laying on the air mattress and sighed. "I told you I have no problem sleeping on that, Yang." She reminded, her voice a small laugh.

Yang repeated it. "And I already told you, _Princess_, that as long as you're here, you're getting the good bed." She countered, smirking as she noticed the heiress simply sigh in defeat.

A few moments went by in silence as the heiress brushed her hair; Yang noticed she was taking much greater care of the task than usual. Perhaps a side-effect of her own unnatural obsession with her mane. This time around, the heiress was wearing a nightie, a light-blue silk dress that came down just above her knee.

The silence was finally broken when Weiss stood up, returned the hairbrush to her bag, and then laid down on the mattress. The _air_ mattress, that is.

Yang almost gasped at the suddenness of the action, but her surprise was quickly replaced by curiosity. "Um, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to mask the confusion in her voice.

The heiress chuckled, sounding very coy. "Wow, for once your mind isn't in the sewer." She commented with an amused smirk.

That got a devious look from the blonde. "Well, if that's what you want..." She retorted, her voice lowering a bit. She expected the tone to make the heiress blush like an apple.

So imagine her surprise when Weiss wasn't even fazed by it. "Sorry, not tonight." She said, though her voice did leave the words hanging, as if suggesting there could be such a time in the future.

That was quite the thought.

It didn't last, though, as the heiress simply pressed a bit closer, trying to get a better look at the screen. "Winter plays that all the time." She commented after a moment. "She's been badgering me to get it ever since it came out."

The blonde smirked knowingly. "So that's why you were so good back there." She commented, motioning to the living room. The heiress huffed. "Well, you really should get it. I'm pretty sure you've got enough to spare on it."

Weiss nodded once. "Of course." She answered immediately. "I just never had a reason to buy it. Like I said, I'm not big on games."

Yang nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll like this." She started. "I mean, it's not meant to be a hard game. You can get away with using whatever team you want to." The blonde pulled up her team; it was diverse. "I try to make sure I'm not destroyed by a single type." She continued with a small laugh.

The heiress let out a small sigh. "I know the basics." She said, her voice slightly pointed. "Like I said, I've played games before."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "About that..." She started, giving the heiress a curious look. "What kind of games did you play?" She had a feeling she knew what Weiss would find interesting, but so far she had been surprised a lot by the heiress, so that didn't mean squat.

Said heiress huffed. "I had a Pokémon game when I was younger." She answered, her voice a bit direct. "Can't remember which one it was. I haven't seen it in years."

Yang smirked. "So you like simple games, then." She said, not asking it. The heiress gave her a falsely hard look. "Well, whatever. I'm sure I can make a gamer outta you." She added with a small smirk.

Weiss simply sighed. "Whatever..." She trailed, shifting in her spot slightly.

Yang continued to play her game with Weiss watching on. She made it to the next gym before she noticed that the clock read _10:53pm_. She'd have to get to sleep soon. "Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep." She announced, her voice a bit softer than usual.

There was no answer, either verbally or physically, from the heiress. The blonde frowned slightly. "Hey, I said..." She turned over and, instead of turquoise, she was met with flesh. The heiress had fallen asleep, her breaths coming out slowly and evenly.

Yang felt her face softening severely at the sight. Awake, Weiss had a slightly sharp appearance to her. It looked like she was always annoyed by something (and she probably was, too). However, in sleep, she looked peaceful, almost fragile. She wasn't able to maintain her façade of bitterness into the land of dreams. Instead, the true Weiss, the fragile girl looking for companionship, shone through.

She almost didn't want to do it, but the blonde reached over and lightly shook the heiress's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, get up." She whispered, loud enough to be heard through the fog of grogginess.

The heiress stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her facial features remained soft as she looked up at the blonde. "Is something wrong?" She asked sleepily.

Yang chuckled softly. "Well, I'm getting ready for bed." She informed, a small smile on her face.

There was a small pause as the words were processed. After they were, Weiss's eyes shut once more. "Alright." She said softly, laying her head on the bed once again.

The blonde frowned, unseen by the heiress. "I told you I'm not sleeping up there while you're sleeping down here." She reminded, her voice a bit more direct than she wanted it to be.

Weiss let out a long sigh, her eyes opening again. "You really are thick, aren't you?" She breathed, getting a small chuckled from the blonde.

Yang then stood up and leaned over, placing one arm under the heiress's legs and the other under her shoulder. The blonde thought that Weiss would've struggled against the hold; after all, Yang was pretty much picking her up, bridal style, and forcibly moving her into a bed that she had already said she didn't want to force Yang out of.

As Yang lifted the heiress up, she gave the smaller girl a small smile. "Sorry, but since _you're_ being stubborn..." She teased, setting Weiss down on the real mattress as gingerly as she could. Weiss simply rolled her eyes, remaining silent.

She then leaned over and placed a light kiss on the heiress's forehead. "Goodnight, Weiss." She whispered, turning around and heading to the light switch. She flipped it off, the only light now coming from the alarm clock's display.

Yang was about to lay down on the air mattress when she heard a small, almost sheepish sigh from the heiress. "Hey, Yang?" The tone in Weiss's voice was not a usual one for her. It was hesitant.

The blonde frowned in the darkness, turning to where the heiress was resting. "What's up, babe?" She asked softly, trying not to jump to conclusions. However, hearing Weiss like that made it a difficult task.

There was a long silence, and the blonde waited patiently as the heiress either prepared her words or herself.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, there was a sigh. "Could...could you sleep with me tonight?"

Yang's mind shut off for a brief moment at the words. Of course, as soon as it rebooted, it went straight to the less...innocent meaning of that phrase. "Huh...Seems a bit sudden, that." And, of course, her mouth did, too.

There was an audible groan. "You and that damned mind of yours..." Weiss trailed in exasperation. There was a small hint of humor there, but not a lot.

It didn't take long for Yang to realize that Weiss didn't mean it in _that_ way. No, she had meant it literally. But that didn't help any. "Is something wrong, Weiss?" Yang asked in worry.

The heiress let out another sigh, this one less annoyed or hesitant, and more...frightened. "I...I don't know." She said after a moment. "I'm just..." Another sigh. "I just want to know that I won't wake up alone..."

That made the blonde sit up, her gaze softening heavily. With all the fear that was surrounding them, it was a surprise that Weiss had gone this long before succumbing to it. Of course, Yang shared those fears, if only personally. She knew that Weiss was barely hanging on as it was; if Yang starting breaking down, who knew what might happen.

So, she wordlessly got off the air mattress and slid into her own bed. The heiress jumped somewhat, probably not expecting Yang to actually take her up on the offer. "You don't have to worry anymore." The blonde whispered. The heiress shifted closer, her face burying itself in the crook of Yang's neck. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up." She reassured, placing a soft kiss on the top of Weiss's head.

The heiress wrapped her arms around the blonde, Yang doing the same. Weiss let out a soft sigh. "Thank you." She breathed. "Thank you."

The blonde chuckled, her eyes closing as she buried her chin in white. "Sweet dreams, Princess." She mumbled softly.

Weiss might've said something in reply, but Yang didn't hear it. Holding the heiress close like this, the blonde was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

And then there was a loud banging at the front door.

Ember started barking frantically, the sound rousing Yang and Weiss from their slumbers. The blonde's eyes sleepily darted around her room, looking for the clock. _1:22am_, it read. About two hours had passed since they had fallen asleep.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked groggily, her voice softer than usual.

Yang shrugged, getting up and heading to her door. The wooden threshold shifted as the front door was opened. "Are you Taiyang Xiao Long?" Yang heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

Her father answered in the affirmative. "We have word that you have Weiss Schnee in your custody."

Yang's heart fell at the words. Apparently, so did Weiss's, because she let out a ragged gasp. "No..."

The blonde all but threw her door open, making her way quickly to the front door. It was cracked open, not enough for Ember to get out. Ruby was sitting on the couch nearest the door, and upon seeing the blonde, she sighed. "It's the police." She said evenly.

That fear that Yang kept personal was starting to manifest itself externally. She headed to the door and pulled it open, Ruby grabbing Ember's collar to hold him in place.

There were three cop cars parked outside. None of them had their lights on, probably to not draw attention to themselves. Yang's father was accompanied by the three cops of those cars. The blonde turned to her father. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice worried more than she would've liked to show.

The taller man sighed, but it was the female officer that answered. "Earlier this afternoon, we got a call from Mr. Schnee." She started, her voice completely flat. There was no sign of emotion in her words at all. "He said that sometime last night, his daughter Weiss went missing."

The blonde gave the officer a short look. "What does that have to do with us?" She asked, trying not to sound bitter.

The taller of the two male officers approached. He was taller than even Taiyang. "He believed that she was kidnapped." He answered, his own voice emotionless. He wasn't an officer; he was a robot.

The blonde almost didn't believe the words. But, then she realized that this was Weiss's father they were talking about. He'd say anything if it meant getting his way. "No way." She said bitterly. "Weiss wasn't kidnapped. She left on her own!"

The female officer made a noise of annoyance. "We have a report, filled out by Mr. Schnee, that claims otherwise." She informed, pulling the sheet of paper out. "He says that last night, he was visited by a man fitting Mr. Xiao Long's description, and it was shortly after that he noticed his daughter missing."

If her father was shocked, he didn't show it. Instead, he just hummed. "I see..." He answered evenly. Yang, however, felt like she was about to explode, and not from nerves. Her entire body seethed, as if she had been seeped in fire.

It was then that the door opened, and Weiss stepped out. "My father is a liar." She said defiantly, her voice wavering slightly but never completely faltering.

The third officer sighed. "Even if that is the case, you are still a minor." He said flatly. "You cannot legally live outside of you father's residence unless you get a court-ordered emancipation."

The blonde scowled. "Then that's what we'll do!" She snapped. "But I'm not going to let her go back to that hell-hole!"

Her father groaned silently. "Yang, enough." He reprimanded, his voice direct. He then turned to the officers. "I'm assuming that charges are being filed." He commented, his voice not nearly as worried as Yang thought it should've been.

The taller officer nodded. "Yes." He said simply. He then turned to the two girls, Yang having instinctively moved closer to the heiress. "However, he is willing to drop them..." He added, his voice flat. Yang waited for the catch; there'd always be one. "If Ms. Schnee agrees to return with us tonight." And there it was.

The blonde almost growled, but she bit it back. "No." She answered absolutely. "I'm not letting her suffer at that bastard's hand any more." She kept her voice from raising, but the anger and rage was not as easily subdued.

"I'll do it."

That, however, did it. All of the rage Yang had was replaced by confusion and worry when she heard those words. She turned to the heiress. "Weiss, no." She started, her voice much softer than before. "You don't have to go. We'll figure this out."

The heiress, however, shook her head. "If it were anything else, I'd be inclined to agree with you." She started, her voice solemn. "But this isn't just anything else. My father can make almost anything happen. I'm not going to force your father to face that."

It took every ounce of Yang's strength not to break right there. "That's nothing." She started, her voice almost pleading. "I promised that you wouldn't have to go back there again..."

Weiss chuckled softly. "I know you did, Yang." She spoke softly. "But I'm afraid I can't keep it." She then leaned over to look at the officers. "Just give me a moment to gather my things." With that, she started back into the house.

Yang simply stood there, motionless, until she saw the door open again. She didn't know how long had passed, but the minutes had blended together. She sincerely hoped that this was just a dream, some horrible nightmare, and that she'd wake up with Weiss still in her arms.

But that comfort would never come.

Instead, she was forced to face reality. Weiss would be returning home. It wasn't fair, to her, to the heiress, or to the heiress's father. He had a special place in Hell with his name on it. He didn't have the right to control Weiss like he did. And Weiss herself didn't deserve to be treated like that.

The heiress approached slowly. "Thank you for everything, Yang." She thanked softly, her voice low.

The blonde chuckled once, a rueful noise that sounded out of place, even to her. "Sorry it only lasted a day." She responded, her voice equally soft. "I guess the neighbors didn't like the noise." It wasn't her best attempt at a joke, but given the situation, it was better than nothing.

The heiress gave her a genuine smile, a small laugh leaving her lips. "I guess we'll have to restrain ourselves next time." She added, taking a step closer to the blonde.

Yang mimicked the action, and brought their lips together. Their last deep kiss was driven by lust. This one was driven by passion and fear. They kept the rhythm slow, as if trying to extend their time together. For Yang, at least, that was the case. She took the time to savor everything about the heiress, from the smell of her hair, to the taste of her lips, to the texture of her tongue. Perhaps the last one was a bit…sensual, but the blonde didn't give a single fuck. She'd gladly be more perverse if it meant keeping Weiss with her a few moments longer.

However, it would never get that far. There was the sounds of a throat clearing, one of the officers getting impatient. The two pulled apart, Weiss lingering a moment. Their foreheads were pressed together, their eyes closed.

After a moment, the heiress let out a long breath. "I've gotta go…" She trailed slowly.

The blonde nodded, though she didn't want to let go. She knew she had to, though. "Cya tomorrow, Princess." She said softly. She squeezed the heiress's hand, tight but not too tight.

Weiss returned it. "Goodbye, Yang." She returned, then stepped away and towards the door. The woman officer led her to the farthest cruiser. The blonde didn't like the finality of those words. It sounded…absolute.

The other two cops stayed behind long enough to explain the situation and follow-up steps to Yang's father before they finally left. Once they were gone, the family of three sat in the living room, the silence slowly becoming deafening.

Ruby, who remained mostly silent during the entire ordeal, was the first to finally speak. "Yang, are you alright?" She asked carefully, her voice concerned.

Yang thought that over multiple times, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. She couldn't answer, though, because she couldn't speak. This was worse than her worst nightmare.

For nearly a minute, there was no answer. However, when that minute passed, Yang made a sound. It was short and chopped. She repeated it, her body shaking slightly this time. Then once more.

Ruby didn't even wait for the next sob, she just wrapped her arms around her older sister. Once she did, Yang finally broke.

The fight had barely begun, but the blonde was afraid that she had already lost.

* * *

**Alright, so I recently decided that this story will be separated into 'volumes' similar to the show itself. I guess 'acts' would be a more apt term, but dammit I think volume sounds better! XD  
**

**Anyway, this arc's conclusion means that a much more important arc will begin. I've been tossing the idea around in my head for a while, and now I'll actually have to bunker down and put it into writing. I might be a little late posting the next chapter because of this; I've run out of my backlog, so I'll probably be writing these chapters the day before I upload them.**

**And finally, I wish to thank everybody that's supported this story, either by reading, reviewing, following or favoriting it. Every time I see a review, a follow or a fav, I get a little bit excited. It is awesome seeing that my story is liked by so many different people. So, thank you, everyone! Keep being awesome!  
**


	21. Aftermath Continued

**I'm back!**

**So, this chapter probably isn't as long as the wait I've made you guys endure would suggest, but that just because this is, like the very first chapter, a beginning, the beginning of 'Volume 2,' as I've decided to call it. It sets the tone for the volume. This one will be heavily focused on the conflict between Freezerburn and Weiss's father.**

**Other than that, I don't have much else to add. Hope you guys enjoy what's to come!**

* * *

Quiet.

For the first time in her entire life, Weiss Schnee was worried by quiet.

She didn't want to leave. Had it been anything else, she _wouldn't_ have left. She had made it clear, to herself and to Yang; she wasn't returning to her father's residence. It wasn't her home, not when everything there seemed to go against her.

But then, three police officers showed up, claiming that the heiress had been kidnapped by Yang's father. Technically, since Weiss was still a minor, she couldn't leave her father's house permanently. Well, she could, if she got herself emancipated. But, that would require tons of paperwork and could be easily denied, since her father had enough power to make any lawyer that sided with her 'disappear.' Besides, by time she got emancipated, she'd be eighteen, so by then it'd be a moot point.

So, until Weiss became a legal adult, she wouldn't have any power against her father, at least from a legal standing.

She would count each and every day of the next four months until then.

The only reason Weiss was here now, sitting in the back of a police cruiser heading back to her father's house, was because it would spare Yang's father from any legal backlash. Yang had a point; the elder Schnee had no proof that she had been kidnapped. But the heiress knew that wouldn't matter. There were two outcomes of a legal battle with the patriarchal Schnee; you lost, or you lost everything. Even some of the richest people in Vale could barely survive the first outcome. Yang's family wouldn't stand a chance.

So, to protect the blonde's father, as well as the blonde herself, Weiss swallowed every ounce of pride and fear she could and obliged to return home. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but if it meant Yang's safety, she'd do it in a heartbeat. After all, Yang would do the same for her.

But the ride was completely silent, save for the sounds of the scenery passing outside the window. There weren't many cars out, so the trip would be much shorter than usual. It had only been ten minutes, and yet they were almost to her father's house. Almost to her father.

Quiet had been something Weiss appreciated in the past. It was a refuge from what had been, and what continued to be, a rough family setting. Shouting matches between herself and her father had become a tradition in the last few years, and they had been much more frequent as time went on. There was no doubt that, when Weiss arrived, she'd suffer a verbal beat down.

That wasn't to say she'd take it, but she would definitely be on edge throughout the tirade. After all, the entire reason she had left that place was because her father had hit her. He had gone past verbal abuse and to physical abuse, and that actually scared her. Words could be damaging, yes. She knew that entirely too well. But the threat of pain was something that worried her more than a few harsh words, because she could block out words. She couldn't do that with pain.

The quiet that had fallen over her was not a comfortable one. Weiss knew what was coming, and each moment that went by was another moment closer to her father's wrath. She knew she'd face his anger, and she tried to prepare herself for it. But, every time she thought about his anger, she thought about the pain he had caused her, and that made her even more worried. The fact that she hadn't developed an ulcer with all this worrying the last few days was surprising.

It was made even worse because the officer remained completely silent as well. The woman, taller than herself by more than a half-foot, had an air about her that said she knew things were not happy in the Schnee family. But, if she cared, she didn't say nor show it. The heiress wondered briefly if her father had bribed the three officers that had shown up. It was no secret, at least to the right people, that the Vale Police Force was in the back pockets of the rich and powerful.

As they pulled off of the freeway and made their way through the few streets that lead to the Schnee estate, Weiss exhaled heavily, the first noise that either had made in the entire ride. They pulled into the driveway of her father's house a minute later; the porch light was on, and someone was sitting on the steps to the house, shorter than her father stood.

The light blue hair signaled that this was, as Weiss suspected, Winter, the younger girl coming to her feet almost as soon as she saw the cruiser. The car had barely stopped when the heiress stepped out, the officer saying something that she gave no attention to.

Winter approached quickly, her face worried. "I overheard father talking to the officers." She said immediately, bringing the older sibling into a loose hug. "I tried to warn you, but you weren't answering."

The heiress sighed, returning the hug as best she could. "I was asleep…" She answered the inferred question. She had seen the messages in the car, but that did little for her now.

The officer huffed in annoyance. "Get your father." She half-demanded. The heiress gave her a bitter look. Weren't officers supposed to show sympathy to a 'kidnapping' victim?

The younger sister nodded. "Alright." She breathed, heading up the stairs and into the house. Weiss followed, pausing when she was just outside the doorway. "Father!" Winter called out, her voice only raising enough to be heard throughout the house.

There was some shuffling, and then the tall man entered Weiss's vision for the first time in over a day. He gave the heiress a hard, almost evil look. "Go inside and wait." He ordered, his voice low. He then turned to Winter. "Off to bed with you." It was the first time Weiss had heard him ordering the younger sister around. In different circumstances, the heiress might've enjoyed the Schadenfreude.

However, it did no such thing. Instead, it made the heiress worry about her sister. The younger girl didn't look worse for wear, nor did the words affect her much. She nodded politely, then headed into the house. Weiss followed, and she wanted nothing more than to run to her room. But she had already angered her father enough.

The sky-haired girl sighed as soon as their father was out of earshot. "When I showed up at the office, he started getting…bitter." She explained as Weiss headed into the den. "When he caught me trying to warn you…"

The heiress's face softened. Winter shook her head. "He never got violent. But he's never yelled at me like that." A slightly fearful tone entered her words. "I actually though he was going to hit me, though."

Weiss's fear was slowly becoming anger. "What about mother?" She asked thickly. She was trying not to snap, not yet. She would wait until it was just her and her father before that happened.

The younger girl sighed. "I'm not sure. I didn't see her much after I got home." She breathed. It wasn't unheard of to not see the matriarch of the Schnee family. She wasn't officially a part of the company, so she didn't work. She was a housewife at best, and she didn't even do that. Mostly, she stayed in either the kitchen or her bedroom, out of eyes of any guests.

There was some shuffling outside. Weiss gave her sister a soft look. "Go. I'll be fine." She said quietly. Winter didn't seem to believe it, but she nodded, heading up the stairs quickly and getting out of sight before the front door opened again.

Weiss's father shut the door gingerly, then turned to the heiress. His eyes hardened immediately. "Explain yourself." He started, his voice as hard as his face.

The heiress matched the look easily, but only for a moment. It was long enough to show the taller man that she wasn't going to be as subservient as he wanted. "I left." She answered simply.

Her father growled, but he remained stationary. For now. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've done to this company?" He continued, his voice still hard but much more exasperated than last time.

Weiss almost laughed at the words. "Is that really all you care about?" She countered bitterly, her face becoming just as bitter. "Your oldest daughter disappears and you're more worried about your company. Nice to see your priorities are in order."

The man took a step closer, and the heiress was thankful that she hadn't flinched. She stood tall, or as tall as 5 feet could be. "Do not claim to know me." He warned evenly.

This time the heiress actually laughed. "Oh, I make no such claim." She remarked. Her father gave her a hard look, but again, she didn't relent. "You do that yourself." She smirked at the way her father paused.

He then let out a half-growl, turning to face away from the heiress. "I told you not to see that…girl ever again." He said after a moment, his voice becoming a bit more bitter, but only slightly.

The white-haired girl chuckled. "And I said good luck stopping me." She countered easily. So far, her father hadn't gotten too unbearable, but there was still the chance things could change.

Upon hearing those words, the man turned, his face red with anger. That worried Weiss, but only internally. "Do you know what could've happened?" He continued his tirade, though his voice was more weary than angry. "Of what the public would've thought if they discovered you were living with another?"

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Like I care what anyone else thinks about me." She commented easily. "I only care about one person, and it sure as hell isn't you."

Her father's eyes narrowed slightly, anger showing more in his face. "Obviously." He droned, his voice harder than steel. "Did you even give thought to what your mother felt?" He asked suddenly, his voice lowering. "Or your sister, for that matter?"

Weiss almost snapped. She should've know that he would try to pull out that card. After all, it was a good plan. The heiress did, thinking back, act a bit selfishly when she left without any warning. But, that was only because her mind was in such a mess. Her father had struck her, and she knew that Yang would be in danger. All coherent thoughts beyond those were moot, as far as she was concerned.

So, she simply huffed. "Of course I did." She countered shortly, trying to sound annoyed that he would bring that up. "But tell me, what _did_ mother think?" She asked, her voice matching her father's tone. "Was she upset? Or was she thankful that her oldest daughter had finally gotten out?"

That, Weiss found, was a nerve. And a particularly sensitive one, at that. Her father took a step closer, his voice becoming even more dangerous. "Watch your tone, girl." He started slowly, enunciating every single word. "You forget your place."

The heiress chuckled in his face, which angered him more. "What _is_ my place, father?" She half-hissed, her voice more amused than confused. "If I'm so important to your plans, then where the hell do I stand?"

The taller man huffed, stepping back only a single half-step. "Your importance to my plans is marginal at best." He responded coolly, his voice flat but still angry. "All you are to do is marry Fade and produce an heir." A pause. "After that, I don't care what you do."

Weiss gave the words a curious look over. It wasn't ideal, but that was the first time he ever gave _her_ an option regarding her future. Well, not the first; she flat-out refused to go to a private school, something she had done most of her life. It was the reason her and Winter didn't both attend Signal. The heiress wanted to have her own life, and her father reluctantly agreed to it, so long as she kept her grades up.

But, as there had always been, her father had a catch; she could do that _after_ she had already had a child. When his plan reached its apex. That wasn't something she was going to do.

So, she frowned. "Are you thick?" She started in disbelief. "Have you not seen what has happened every time Fade and I are together?" Her father narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you realize that we will never work out, ever?"

Her father growled in his throat. "You have done nothing to make things work." He countered. "You stubbornly refuse to accept that this is the best option that you have left." He gave her a bitter look, one that might've worried her in the past.

Now, however, it only annoyed her. "You don't see it, do you?" She asked again, her annoyance growing further. "I'm gay, you idiot! As in I like girls!"

The man shook, in either rage, annoyance, prejudice, or some combination of the three. "I thought I told you otherwise!" He shot back, his voice raising enough to shake the heiress's bones.

Weiss sighed heavily. "Saying something doesn't make it true." She reminded flatly. "You've obviously seen the proof that I'm seeing another girl." She added, her voice slightly amused. "Or has your mind shut that out, as well?"

It had been what the heiress was waiting for; her father to react physically. Unlike last time, though, she was able to avoid it, ducking when she saw the arm go into motion. For once, she thanked her lack of height.

She then took several steps back, and the man did not pursue. Not yet, at least. Of course, she couldn't leave well enough alone; Yang's personality must've rubbed off on her. She smirked. "I guess you are capable of change." She uttered sarcastically.

Her father's face hardened. "What does that mean?" He questioned dangerously.

The heiress chuckled mirthlessly. "Oh, where do I begin?" She started in faux excitement. "You've denied every indication of my sexuality, all because it clashes with your goal. You're stuck in the Dark Ages. You treat the entire faunus race like lepers." A pause. "Why exactly are you so hellbent on having me marry Fade, anyway?"

The taller man huffed, as if the question wearied him. "You know the reason, girl." He answered flatly. His voice wasn't loud, though, as if he had lost all will to continue shouting.

Weiss chuckled. "So that's it, then?" She started evenly. "You want to make it look like you've changed." Weiss did know that. Why else would he set up her marriage with a faunus if he still hated them with a burning passion?

Her father growled. "I don't have to explain myself to you." He spoke darkly. "When you've graduated from that school, you will marry and you will begin the process of taking over the company." He left no room to argue his point.

But Weiss Schnee had learned, long ago, how to make room. "No I'm not." She stated evenly. "Hasn't it gotten into your thick skull that I'm not even interested in the male gender?" Her father made a noise of amusement. "And how do you expect to convince Fade to go along with this when he feels the same way about this as I do?"

The patriarch chuckled once. "I have Arktos's word that he will." He answered, as if it was set in stone.

Weiss almost laughed. Well, almost _caught_ her laugh. "That changes nothing." She corrected easily. "I promise you that I will not be marrying anybody anytime soon." She added defiantly. "And when I finally do, it'll be my choice, not yours."

Her father gave her an evil look. "You will do what I say!" He half-shouted, the heiress once again feeling the words in her bones. "You don't realize just how much power I have. I can make anything happen."

The heiress didn't doubt that, honestly. She knew that her father was used to getting what he wanted. But, that was only because everyone else feared him. He had never faced an opponent that defied him at every move. It was the only advantage that Weiss had over him, and that was one she knew she'd have to exploit if she wanted to win this battle.

So, she simply nodded sarcastically. "Really?" She started slowly, getting a hard look from her father. "Then answer me this; what was the result of the last 7 years of hell that you've put me through?" She asked, as if she didn't know the answer.

The hard look on her father's face weakened. It didn't soften, because he didn't have it in him to be 'soft.' Instead, it was just less hard. It was more indifferent than anything. "What are you trying to prove?" He asked in confusion.

Weiss simply chuckled. "Don't you think it's a bit ironic that your countless attempts at trying to sell me to a businessman's son has resulted in this?" She asked, her voice taking on a faux innocent tone.

The man gave her a long look, as if he hadn't quite registered what she had said. "How is this my fault?" He inquired simply, his voice slightly calm. "All I have done has been for your welfare."

The white-haired girl almost laughed out loud, instead giving a mostly restrained snort of derision. "Bullshit." She countered easily, smirking when her father's face turned a bright red. "You haven't done anything for my welfare. You only care about yourself."

The man shook. "That is not true!" He started dangerously, taking another step forward. Weiss didn't retreat, standing as tall as she could when he approached.

The heiress's smirk grew. "Oh, forgive me." She continued, her voice full of sarcasm. "You care about the company, too." She gave him a knowing look. "I'm sorry." She made sure her words didn't match her tone.

_Smack!_ That time, Weiss wasn't quick enough, and like last night, she had stars in her vision. But, she didn't back away nor flee. She simply stood there, defiant. However, while she might not have run, she couldn't completely stop the tears from forming in her eyes, but they never spilled.

She gave her father a dark look. "So this is you, then?" She started, her voice broken only from the instinctive pain that she felt. If anything, she was making a statement; her father had changed.

Her father's eyes narrowed. "You don't listen to my words anymore." He informed sinisterly. "Perhaps it is time for a change."

That was the first time since arriving that Weiss allowed herself to feel fear, even if it was for just a moment. "I haven't listened to anything you've said in the last 7 years." She reminded simply, her voice lowering. "What makes you think I'll start now?"

The man turned to her, and for a moment Weiss expected another slap to come her way. But it never came. Instead, he gave her an evil look. "Because you have yet to see my full wrath, girl." He hissed. "After you've graduated, you will marry Fade. No exceptions." He then turned on his heel and headed upstairs.

The heiress watched him do so, rooted to the spot. With the adrenaline of the argument wearing off, everything was starting to hit her. First, the pain in her cheek. Compared to last night, it wasn't nearly as bad, but it still hurt. She brought her hand up and rubbed it gingerly, trying to massage the pain away.

Secondly was her father's change. That was, perhaps, the most frightening thing to happen in the last few months. That meant that he would do anything to get his way. Granted, he was already doing that. He had shown that he only cared about one thing; ensuring that Weiss took over the company and produced an heir. Yes, he didn't care what happened after that, but that was only after he had finally gotten his way.

The heiress stood still for a few more moments before she let out a shaky exhale. She refused to let her tears spill, but they were stubbornly refusing to listen to her. She headed up the stairs, each step slightly heavier than the last. Whether it was from the pain, emotional and/or physical, or from tiredness, she didn't know, but after what felt like hours, she reached the doorway of her room.

She pushed it open, noticing the expanse had remained untouched in her absence. She let her bag onto the floor near the entryway, and headed to her bed. She was about to fall asleep when her phone buzzed from her bag.

Weiss let out a short sigh, standing up and approaching the satchel. Given the situation, she knew who it was texting her, and while she was thankful for it, a small part of her just wanted this day to be done with.

The light of the phone was bright as she unlocked it and looked the message up.

-everything alright?-

*all things considered*

-what happened?-

The heiress returned to her bed, laying back as the conversation continued.

*hes changed*

-he hit u again?-

Weiss heard the anger in the words.

*yeah*

There was a long pause.

-say the word and ill get u out of there-

*thx but i dont think that will change anything*

-i dont care weiss-

-u dont have to put up with ur fathers shit anymore-

There was a part of Weiss that found the words a bit harsh, considering they were implying that Weiss chose to put up with her father's attitude. But at the same time, it was more likely that the words were kinder and supportive, just worded poorly. Yang didn't have it in her to be mean nor hateful, but at the same time she also didn't bite her tongue often, if at all. She spoke her mind and didn't care what people though about it.

*i know that but its not that easy*

-like hell it isnt-

Another long pause.

-look, all i want is for u to be happy-

-and ur father isnt making that easy-

*i know yang*

*really*

*but dealing with my father isnt as simple as it should be*

-then make it-

*lol if it was that easy id have rid myself of him long ago*

Yang didn't say anything for a while, and the clock hit _2:00am_. The heiress could barely keep her eyes open, let alone keep up with the conversation she was engaged in.

However, as she was typing up a message, she got one from the blonde.

-u can still run away u know-

Whether the words were a joke or not, Weiss wasn't too sure. However, it was the first thing to bring a genuine smile to her face that night.

*what about u though?*

-what about me?-

There was no denying that the blonde was paying now. Weiss could feel it, even though she couldn't see nor hear it.

*if i ran off we wouldnt see each other*

-oh pls-

-theres no way ull be able to hide from me ;)-

*u underestimate me :P*

-lol i think ur the one doing the underestimating babe-

Weiss almost let out a laugh at that. Suddenly, everything felt so far away. She wasn't worried about her father anymore, or rather she wasn't immediately worried about her father. Instead, she simply allowed herself to feel slightly jovial. She had someone who wouldn't leave her just because of this small (actually very big) hiccup. Yang wasn't petty nor spiteful. She cared about the heiress as a person, not a bargaining chip or means to an ends. To the blonde, Weiss Schnee was Weiss Schnee, just another girl whom she happened to be dating.

After a few moments, the heiress let out a small yawn and started typing up a short message.

*im going to get some sleep*

She set the phone next to her head, turning onto her side and pulling the comforter up to her neck. After a moment, the phone buzzed again, the screen lighting up.

-alright sweet dreams babe-

*sweet dreams yang*

Weiss's dreams that night were mixed. Some of the were happy. Others were frightening. Some were forgetful. However, throughout all of them, good or bad, there was one constant. One thing that never changed, no matter how bad things looked.

Throughout every single dream, there was blonde and lilac there with her at all times. Kind smiles and caring words, even in the face of certain anguish.

No matter what, Weiss knew that Yang would never abandon her. And that thought was enough to numb away any pain she'd face in the future.


End file.
